VIVRE I : Réapprendre à vivre
by Sanrever
Summary: Deux événements, deux lieux, deux femmes. Aujourd'hui elles ont tout perdu, comment vont-elle se relever après ça, elles qui ont déjà tant, trop subit.
1. RàV-Point de situation

**Réapprendre à vivre**

 **Résumé :** Deux événements, deux lieux, deux femmes. Aujourd'hui elles ont tout perdu, comment vont-elle se relever après ça, elles qui ont déjà tant, trop subit.

AU/Crossover. Grey's Anatomy/ Once Upon a Time. Rated M - femslash

Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fic qui a germée petit à petit dans mon esprit, c'est une AU et une crossover à la fois. En effet j'ai voulu mélanger les univers de Grey's Anatomy et Once Upon a Time. C'est la première fois que j'écris sur ces deux séries, j'espère que cela va vous plaire. Cette fic n'est ni une Swanqueen, ni une Calzona.

Dans GA et dans OUAT, comme dans beaucoup de séries, on ne sait pas vraiment quand ont lieux les évènements, ni en quelle année on se trouve, mon histoire débute en septembre 2012, je ne tiendrais pas compte de ce qui s'est passé dans les deux séries après ça pour Arizona et Régina. Je m'inspirais peut-être de certains faits pour les autres personnages

Faisons un petit point avant de commencer.

Du coup voici les dates que j'ai prises pour les évènements marquants :

 **GA**

Septembre 2007 : Départ d'Arizona pour le Malawi

Avril 2008 : Naissance de Sofia

Juillet 2008 : Mariage de Callie et Arizona

Mars 2011 : Crash, Arizona perd sa jambe

Juin 2012 : fausse couche d'Arizona

 **OUAT**

Novembre 1983 : Naissance d'Emma, début de la malédiction

Mai 2001 : Naissance d'Henri

Novembre 2011 : Emma arrive à Storybrook

Septembre 2012 : Emma rompt la malédiction

 **Pour les âges des personnages**

c'est un peu la même histoire Donc en septembre 2012 pour moi Régina à 35 ans, Arizona 36 ans, Callie 37 ans, Emma 29 ans, Snow 27 ans, Henri 11 ans, Sofia 4 ans

Rencontre Snow et Régina : Snow a 10 ans et Régina 18 ans

Mariage de Régina : Snow a 11 ans et Régina 19 ans

Je pense qu'il y a 10 ans qui se passe avant le départ de Snow puis ensuite 5-6 ans avant la malédiction.

En tout cas moi j'ai compté comme cela.

J'ai situé Storybrooke au niveau du « Reid State Park » dans le Maine à 1h de Portland et 3h de Boston en voiture.

Bien entendu Grey's Anatomy et Once Upon a Time ne sont pas ma propriété. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages un petit moment, mais je promets de les rendre plus tard. Je ne touche aucune somme d'argent pour cette histoire. Ce n'est qu'un divertissement.


	2. RàV-Prologue-la fin d'une histoire

**Réapprendre à vivre - prologue - la fin d'une histoire**

* * *

 **Arizona Robbins, la fin d'une histoire…**

 **Septembre 2012**

 **Seattle, Etat de Washington**

Le docteur Arizona Robbins regardait dans le miroir cette jambe qui n'existait plus. Il y avait un an et demi que le docteur Callie Torres avait pris la décision de l'amputer, et depuis toute sa vie était partie à la renverse. Les six premiers mois avait été un véritable enfer pour elle mais aussi pour Callie, elle lui en voulait, elle n'arrivait pas à accepter la blessure de son corps et de son âme. Il avait fallu du temps pour s'apprivoiser de nouveau et réussir à penser à l'avenir. Un an après le crash le fils de Derek et Meredith était né, ce jour-là l'envie d'agrandir leur propre famille s'était fait sentir. Alors elles avaient décidé d'essayer, avoir une nouvelle maison, un nouvel enfant. Mais encore une fois le sort s'était acharné, une nouvelle perte était venue assombrir son cœur, et une goutte d'eau avait fait déborder le vase déjà presque plein. Alors elle avait recherché le désir qu'elle pouvait faire naître ailleurs. Une erreur, mais une erreur qui ne serait pas pardonnée.

 _ **Flashback**_

 **Mars 2011**

Elle criait, elle hurlait même, de douleur, de peur, d'angoisse… Elle était seule, ou était les autres… Que c'était-il passé ? Ou était-elle ? Une voix… ? Celle de Cristina… Elle lui disait de s'arrêter de crier… Le temps que ça arrive jusqu'à son cerveau, elle s'arrêta. Une forêt… Ils s'étaient écrasés au beau milieu d'une forêt, l'avion était dans un état indescriptible, comment avaient-ils survécu ? Son cerveau analysait mais rien ne semblait réel.

Le temps passait, Tout le monde avait été retrouvé, mais Lexie était morte, Mark était dans un état critique et elle-même avait une jambe en piteux état. La nuit était tombée et aucune aide n'était venue.

 **Avril 2011**

Elle était dans son lit, une jambe en moins, C'était aujourd'hui que l'on débranchait Mark, mais elle n'avait pas pu y aller, elle-même se sentait comme morte, elle passait ses journée allongée, elle n'avait plus envie de rien, et aurait préféré mourir le jour du crash, ne pas avoir à vivre cet enfer qu'était devenu sa vie.

 **Mars 2012**

Cela faisait un an, son couple allait mieux, mais la douleur était toujours présente, il y avait toujours des cauchemars, moins présents certes, mais toujours là. Meredith et Derek avait repris le cours de leur vie et aujourd'hui il avait un merveilleux petit garçon. Peut-être était-il temps qu'elle aussi elle avance, que sa famille s'agrandisse, un nouvel enfant, elle se sentait prête pour ça et Callie en rêvait. Alors elle allait essayer.

 **Avril 2012**

Un premier essai, un premier échec, elle se sentait mal, mais elle savait qu'on n'y arrivait rarement du premier coup, elle devait rester forte, ne pas montrer sa frustration et sa tristesse à Callie, elle lui avait déjà fait assez subir durant un an.

 **Juin2012**

Elle avait pleuré de joie en apprenant sa grossesse, elle avait revue en Callie se sourire qu'elle aimait temps. Mais cela n'avait pas durée, il avait fallu que le sort s'acharne et qu'elle perde leur enfant, elle avait été seule pour apprendre la nouvelle, Callie étant bloquée en chirurgie. Encore une perte, mais cette fois c'était trop pour elle, elle ne voulait plus essayer. Callie ne comprenait pas, elle voulait retenter encore une fois, mais elle ne pouvait simplement pas, elle n'en avait plus la force, ni le courage. Alors elle la sentait s'éloigner d'elle, serait-ce le coup de massue de trop, serait-ce la fin de leur couple, de leur histoire. Elle se sentait de plus en plus mal, elle sentait de la colère, de la pitié, de la peine, de l'incompréhension, elle sentait beaucoup de chose dans le regard de Callie, mais pas de l'amour, pas du désir, pas de la joie, non rien de tout cela, Callie ne la regardait plus de la même façon depuis qu'elle avait perdu sa jambe.

 _ **Fin du flashback**_

Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'elle n'avait pas vu Sofia, que Callie l'en empêchait, elle était seule dans leur maison, seule parce que Callie avait fait sa valise et était partie chez Meredith. Mais elle aussi était la mère de Sofia, elle aussi voulait la voir et l'aimer. Elle savait que cette fois elle l'avait perdue pour de bon, mais elle ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de voir sa fille, du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait…

* * *

 **Régina Mills, la fin d'une histoire…**

 **Septembre 2012**

 **Storybrooke, Etat du Maine**

Régina Mills avait le regard perdu sur cette route qui semblait sans fin, de la forêt à perte de vue. Elle se retrouvait là, seule, assisse sur cette pierre, elle devait se reprendre mais elle avait besoin d'un moment, un moment pour se vider la tête, ou pour faire le point. Tout avait été si vite, son petit garçon était mort par sa faute, mais quelques minutes plus tard il était revenu à la vie, sauver par le véritable amour de sa mère biologique. Elle avait senti cette onde de magie, elle avait senti la malédiction se briser, elle avait vu les regards changer, les habitant se rappelaient, se souvenaient de qui ils étaient vraiment. Alors elle avait fui cet hôpital, sans même pouvoir parler à son fils, elle avait regagné sa maison, était montée dans la chambre d'Henri, et avait laissé libre court à son chagrin. Puis elle avait entendu les cris sous ses fenêtres, les protestations, mais elle avait aussi sentie le retour de la magie. Elle se souvenait avoir ouvert la porte de chez elle avec un regard noir envers ces personnes qui voulaient voir sa tête se balancer au bout d'un lance, elle avait fait un geste qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis des années, un geste avec ses mains pour les faire dégager de chez elle grâce à la magie, mais rien ne s'était passé, alors ils s'étaient jetés sur elle. Elle n'avait eu la vie sauve que parce qu'Emma et Snow étaient intervenues, puis elle avait été emmené en prison et avait attendu la sentence.

 _ **Flashback**_

 **Il y a 45 ans dans la Forêt Enchantée**

Elle se promenait à cheval avec Daniel, elle aimait ces ballades qu'ils faisaient tous les deux, cachés aux yeux de sa mère. Mais ce jour-là marqua le début de sa fin. Ils discutaient lorsqu'elle entendit les cris d'une enfant, là elle vit une petite fille passer sur un cheval qu'elle ne maitrisait plus du tout, elle ne réfléchit pas une seconde et alla la secourir. Elle fit ainsi la connaissance de Snow White. Très vite elle se lia d'amitié avec la petite fille. Le Roi Léopold en voyant cela y vit l'opportunité de trouver une nouvelle épouse et surtout une nouvelle mère pour Snow. Sa mère Cora lui accorda sa main, sans même lui demander son avis, mais elle ne voulait pas devenir Reine, elle voulait s'enfuir avec Daniel et échapper ainsi à ce mariage. Malheureusement Cora sur par Snow White ce que s'apprêtait à faire Régina et Tua Daniel, dès lors son destin était scellé.

Quelques temps plus tard elle quitta donc sa famille pour épouser le Roi Leopold, elle cachait du mieux qu'elle pouvait ce qu'elle ressentait à la petite Snow White. Comment cette enfant aurait pu comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas de cette vie-là, comment elle aurait pu savoir que sa nuit de noce avait été une véritable horreur, que son propre père l'avait prise de force et qu'elle avait ressenti la peur, la douleur, le froid dans son cœur. Aujourd'hui elle n'était plus que le faire valoir d'un homme qui ne l'aimerait jamais.

 **Il y a 37 ans dans la Forêt Enchantée**

Sa vie, qu'était sa vie, elle ne le savait plus. La douleur de la perte de son grand amour, de ses fausses couches. La haine envers un mari qui n'en avait que faire d'elle, envers une petite fille qu'elle avait aimée et qui l'avait trahi. Malgré cela elle ne pouvait laisser faire, elle se devait d'agir. Snow ne devait pas connaître la même chose qu'elle, un mariage forcé, une vie à n'être qu'une image. Elle avait entendu les projets de Léopold pour Snow qui aurait bientôt 18 ans, mais elle ne laisserait pas cela arriver. Alors oui elle avait trouvé quelqu'un qui l'aimait assez pour faire des folies par amour, elle l'avait manipulé jusqu'à ce qu'il tue son cher époux, qu'il la libère de sa prison. Léopold était mort, elle était enfin libre, Snow aussi était libre de choisir sa vie, mais Snow commença à lui vouer une haine sans nom, à l'accuser d'avoir tué son père.

 **Il y a 35 ans dans la Forêt Enchantée**

Snow White la détestait, chaque jour elle lui reprochait de nouvelles choses. Du coup son peuple la détestait, il la surnommait la Méchante Reine. Elle pensait avoir été libérée à la mort de Léopold mais elle était prisonnière de son chagrin et de sa haine. Encore une fois elle s'appuya sur les conseils de son mentor Rumplestiltskin, pour lui Snow devait disparaître. Mais elle réussit à lui échapper, dès lors une vrai chasse à l'homme fut lancer, la tête de Snow fut mise à prix, mais Snow avait le cœur de son peuple, alors elle se mit à tuer et enfermer tous ceux qui aidaient Snow. Et cela jusqu'à ce qu'elle doive subir sa défaite. Mais elle savait qu'un jour Snow paierait et qu'elle aurait sa vengeance.

 **Il y a 30 ans dans la Forêt Enchantée**

Elle venait de faire tout son effet au mariage de Snow White, et n'en était pas peu fière, maintenant elle devait réfléchir et mettre en place sa vengeance. Récupérer le sort noir et être enfin maître de sa vie.

 **Il y a 29 ans dans la Forêt Enchantée**

Elle avait dû sacrifier la seule personne qui l'aimait et qui croyait encore en elle, Rumple lui avait ri au nez quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait sacrifié son cheval, que cela n'était pas suffisant. Son père venait de mourir de sa main, Snow allait bientôt mettre son enfant au monde, elle ne pouvait pas laisser cela se produire. Elle déclencha donc la malédiction.

 **Novembre 1983**

Elle se réveillait, elle se sentait envahi d'un bien-être qu'elle n'arrivait pas bien à définir. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle n'était plus dans la Forêt Enchantée, non elle se trouvait dans sa création, Storybrooke. Elle avait réussi !

Elle se leva, s'habilla et sorti de chez elle, elle passa la journée à découvrir cette ville si différente de tout ce qu'elle avait connu. Découvrir Snow White en maitresse d'école un peu nunuche la ravie.

Les jours passaient, elle était la seule à s'en rendre compte, elle s'amusait au dépend de ses concitoyen sachant qu'il ne s'en souviendrait pas le lendemain.

 **Mai 2001**

Cela faisait maintenant 18 ans qu'elle s'ennuyait dans cette ville, toujours les mêmes têtes et toujours un vide dans sa vie. Elle voulait un enfant, voulait avoir quelqu'un à aimer, quelqu'un qui ai besoin d'elle. Elle alla voir Mr Gold qui lui trouva ce qu'elle cherchait, un petit garçon : Henri.

 **Mai 2011**

Henri fêtait ses 10 ans, mais il n'était plus ce petit garçon qui avait besoin d'elle, elle ne savait pas pourquoi il était en colère contre elle, il l'évitait un maximum. Il lui posait des questions auxquelles elle ne pouvait répondre. Comment lui expliquer qui elle était, son passé. Elle qui avait tiré un trait sur tout ça, qui avait recommencé une nouvelle vie, qui lui avait donné tout l'amour dont elle était capable. Puis la réponse arriva un jour « Tu n'es pas ma mère ! », Henri savait, il savait qu'il avait été adopté.

 **Novembre 2011**

Elle avait passé la journée à le chercher, il n'était pas allé à l'école, personne ne l'avait vu de la journée, elle avait peur, peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose, peur de l'avoir perdu à jamais. Il faisait nuit, Henri n'était toujours pas rentré à la maison. Son petit garçon était quelque part dehors, tout seul. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

Elle entendit une voiture se garer, enfin quelqu'un l'avait trouvé ? Elle se leva d'un bond et ouvrit la porte. Henri, Henri était là, accompagné d'une jeune femme blonde. C'était sa mère, le cœur de Régina se ferma, un masque se dessina sur son visage, d'un ton froid elle la remercia et la congédia.

 _ **Fin du flashback**_

Le conseil s'était réuni durant plusieurs jours pour décider de son sort, plusieurs voulaient la voir morte, mais finalement ce ne fût pas la décision finale. La peine était tombée, l'exil. Elle avait demandé à Miss Swan de lui récupérer quelques affaires chez elle, lui expliquant que les autres ne la laisseraient pas le faire, qu'ils ne savaient qu'au-delà des frontières de Storybrooke la vie était différente, que contrairement à la Forêt Enchantée on ne pouvait pas rester sans papiers d'identités, sans argent. Elle avait entendu les bruits qui disaient que lorsqu'on quittait Storybrooke on perdait tous ses souvenirs de sa vie dans la Forêt Enchantée, ce n'était pas plus mal au final, il y aurait moins de souffrance dans son cœur. Elle n'avait pas revu Henri depuis les derniers événements, mais il ne voulait pas la voir. Ils l'avaient emmené à la limite de Storybrooke au petit matin, beaucoup de personnes étaient venues voir la défaite de la Méchante Reine. Elle ne leur avait pas fait le plaisir de se défendre et avait attendu le moment de passer la ligne. Puis tout avait été si vite, Snow l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux, avait déclaré la sentence à voix haute, elle s'était retourné avait fait un pas, avait senti une force la traverser, puis plus rien, plus rien à part le silence de la forêt, le bruit de la nature. Elle s'était retournée, elle ne voyait plus Storybrooke...


	3. RàV-part1-Le temps des larmes

**Bonjour,**

 **J'ai vu que vous étiez plusieurs à avoir lu mon prologue, il s'agissait donc d'une mise au point des événements avant le réel début de ma fic.**

 **Au début je ne voulait commencer à poster ma fic qu'une fois celle-ci terminée, mais finalement, j'ai décider de la poster dès maintenant car elle va être longue... J'ai commencé l'écriture en avril et j'en suis à 32 chapitres. Tant que je n'aurais pas terminé l'écriture je posterais une fois par semaine, tous les dimanche. Ensuite je posterais deux à trois fois par semaine, selon le nombre de chapitre total.**

 **Je vous laisse donc avec la première partie... bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **1** **ère** **partie – Le temps des larmes**

 **20 Septembre 2012**

 **Seattle, Etat de Washington**

Il était 17h et elle finissait enfin sa garde, après une bonne douche, elle se dirigea vers la garderie, elle voulait voir Sofia, deux semaines qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, elle savait que Callie travaillait aujourd'hui donc normalement Sofia devait être là. Elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans la garderie lorsqu'une jeune femme l'interpella.

_ Docteur Robbins, je suis désolée, je ne peux pas vous laisser entrer.

_ Je vous demande pardon ? Je viens voir ma fille.

_ Je sais bien, mais j'ai reçu des consignes de sa mère, vous n'êtes plus sur la liste des personnes pouvant venir chercher Sofia.

_ Que dites-vous ? Je suis sa mère, il doit y avoir une erreur.

Meredith arriva à ce moment-là.

_ Arizona ! Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Callie m'a retiré de la liste de la garderie, je ne peux même pas entrer voir Sofia.

Elle sentait les larmes couler le long de ses joues, cette fois c'était trop pour elle. Meredith vit l'état de détresse de la jeune femme, elle était l'amie de Callie mais n'était pas d'accord avec sa décision. Elle posa une main sur le dos d'Arizona en signe de compassion.

_ Arizona, vient, allons discuter un peu plus loin.

Arizona la suivit sans rien dire, elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Elles sortirent de l'hôpital et allèrent s'assoir sur l'un des bancs. Meredith resta un moment sans rien dire, laissant Arizona respirer un peu. Elle pouvait lire la fatigue sur son visage, mais pas celle qu'on a après une garde de 48 heures, non une fatigue de l'esprit.

_ Arizona, je suis amie avec Callie, mais je ne cautionne pas du tout ce qu'elle fait, je…

_ Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce qu'elle cherche ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ?

_ Elle…

_ Quoi Meredith que se passe-t-il ? Tu me fais peur.

Meredith ne savait pas si elle devait dire à Arizona ce qu'elle savait, mais la voir dans cette détresse la rendait malade, elle s'imaginait ce qu'elle-même ressentirait si on l'empêchait de voir ses propres enfants. Alors elle se décida à lui parler.

_ Callie a pris un avocat.

_ Pardon ? Je… elle a fait quoi ? Un avocat pour faire quoi ? Je ne comprends pas, notre mariage n'est même pas reconnu dans notre Etat, le vote doit se faire d'ici la fin de l'année et là on aurait pu officialiser.

_ Ce n'est pas pour votre mariage.

_ Meredith, est-ce que tu peux être plus claire, je sors d'une garde de 48 heures assez éprouvante et je n'arrive pas à te suivre.

_ Elle veut faire valoir que légalement tu n'as aucuns droits sur Sofia.

Le coup de massue venait de tomber, comment Callie pouvait prendre une telle décision, sans même lui en avoir parlé. Elle ne pouvait pas aussi perdre Sofia, c'était sa fille, Callie ne pouvait pas lui faire ça.

_ Arizona, je… je vais lui parler, je vais encore essayer de la convaincre que ce n'est pas la solution, je…

_ Non laisse Meredith, je te remercie de me l'avoir dit, mais je ne veux pas que tu t'engueule avec Callie, elle a besoin de ton amitié et je… je vais me débrouiller. J'ai… je ne sais plus où j'en suis, j'ai vraiment besoin de dormir et de faire un point sur tout ça. Est-ce que tu pourrais juste lui dire que… non, rien en fait.

_ Arizona, je… je suis désolée.

Meredith se leva et regagna l'hôpital, malgré ce que venait de lui dire Arizona, elle se devait d'essayer de raisonner Callie.

Arizona resta encore un moment sur ce banc, il se mit à pleuvoir, au début elle ne s'en rendit même pas compte, la pluie se mélangeant à ses larmes, ce n'est que lorsqu'Alex vint à sa rencontre avec un parapluie qu'elle vit qu'elle était trempée.

_ Ben alors tu prends une douche toute habillée ?

_ Faut croire.

_ Ça n'a pas l'air d'être la grande forme toi !

_ Pas vraiment en effet.

_ Je te raccompagne ?

_ Oui je veux bien. En fait non, est-ce que je peux venir quelque temps chez toi ?

_ Tu… que se passe-t-il ?

_ Pas maintenant.

_ Ok, on passe prendre des affaires chez toi, et on rentre, ça te va ?

Arizona lui fit juste un signe de la tête, Alex la prit par le bras et la conduisit jusqu'à sa voiture. La route se fit en silence, tout comme le peu de temps qu'ils restèrent chez Arizona. Arrivés chez Alex, il lui montra sa chambre, elle s'allongea sur le lit, les sanglots reprirent, Alex s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras, il resta comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Meredith était venu le voir un peu plus tôt et lui avait expliqué la situation, Arizona allait avoir besoin de soutien, surtout si Callie se butait dans sa décision.

* * *

 **20 Septembre 2012**

 **Storybrooke, Etat du Maine**

Elle ne savait pas qu'elle heure il était, ça faisait un moment qu'elle était assise là sans bouger, dans ses pensées. Finalement elle n'avait rien oublié, elle se souvenait de la Forêt Enchantée, de Daniel, de Snow… et de tant d'autres choses qu'elle aurait préférées oublier. Mais elle n'était pas comme les autres, elle n'avait pas deux identités, elle était toujours restée Régina.

Il n'était pas venu, elle n'avait pas pu le voir une dernière fois. Henri, son petit garçon, elle avait passé dix ans à l'aimer, à le protéger, et malgré cela elle l'avait perdu. Elle attendait là, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle attendait, mais elle restait là. Elle se demandait s'il y avait encore des habitants de Storybrooke derrière ce mur invisible. Elle pensait à tout ça et pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle senti des larmes couler sur son visage.

De l'autre côté de la ligne, la foule s'était dispersée, il ne restait plus que Snow et Emma.

_ Tu crois qu'elle joue la comédie ?

_ Je ne crois pas, je ne pense pas qu'elle nous voit.

_ Pourquoi reste-elle là alors ?

_ Je ne sais pas, elle ne doit pas savoir où aller.

_ Emma, elle pleure.

_ Oui j'ai vu.

_ Est-ce qu'on a pris la bonne décision ?

_ C'était ça ou la mort, là au moins elle a une chance de prendre un nouveau départ.

Elles entendirent un bruit derrière elles. Elles se retournèrent toutes les deux en même temps et virent Henri. Il avait lui aussi des larmes dans ses yeux, depuis combien de temps était-il caché dans la voiture.

_ Henri !

_ Salut Ma. Bonjour Grand-mère.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

_ Je, je voulais la voir une dernière fois, mais je n'en ai pas eu le courage, tout ça c'est de ma faute.

Emma senti la détresse de son fils et le serra dans ses bras.

_ Je vous écoutais, et je peux vous dire qu'elle ne nous voit pas, ni ne nous entend, sinon elle se serait retourné quand je suis arrivé.

_ Tu as raison. Bon si on rentrait, on ne va pas rester ici toute la journée.

_ Je…

_ Qu'y-a-t-il ?

_ Je voudrais aller lui dire au-revoir.

_ Henri…

_ S'il te plait ? Je peux traverser moi, je vais la voir et je reviens. Au pire toi aussi tu peux traverser pour venir me récupérer.

_ Ok, c'est bon gamin, vas-y.

_ Emma !

_ Elle ne lui fera rien, il a besoin de lui faire ses adieux.

Snow et Emma regardèrent Henri traverser la ligne, Régina ne le vit pas de suite.

_ Maman !

_ Henri ? Mais… que fais-tu ici ? Je… je ne comprends pas.

_ Je voulais te dire au-revoir et te demander…

_ Henri qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Henri se mit à pleurer, Régina le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort, pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle retrouva son petit garçon, celui qui l'avait aimé avant que tout bascule. Doucement elle lui caressa le dos pour qu'il se calme.

_ Tu es venu tout seul ici ?

_ Non Emma et Grand-mère sont là. Tu n'arrives plus à les voir ?

_ Non Henri je…, je ne vois plus Storybrooke.

_ Je te demande pardon maman, je… tout ça c'est de ma faute.

_ Henri, non ce n'est pas de ta faute, la seule coupable c'est moi. Je n'aurais pas dû te mentir.

_ Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?

_ Je ne sais pas, découvrir ce monde. Repartir à zéro.

_ Est-ce que tu sais qui est Snow White ?

_ Oui Henri, je n'ai rien oublié.

Elle le prit contre elle une dernière fois et l'embrassa sur la joue.

_ Va maintenant, va rejoindre Snow et Emma. Et sois sage avec elles.

_ Promis, Au-revoir maman.

Henri disparu derrière ce mur invisible, elle ne devait pas pleurer devant lui, se retenir encore un peu. Elle se retourna et commença à marcher, elle ne devait pas se retourner, elle devait aller de l'avant, oublier le passé, ou du moins l'enfuir tout au fond de son cœur et recommencer sa vie.

Elle marcha ainsi pendant une heure, ses pieds lui faisant mal, il faut dire que ses chaussures n'étaient pas vraiment adaptées à une longue marche. Au loin elle aperçut ce qui lui sembla être une auberge, en s'approchant elle pu lire « Bed and Breakfast ». Il était presque treize heures, elle espérait qu'on puisse lui servir quelque chose à manger car il n'y avait rien d'autre aux alentours. Elle entra dans l'établissement et appuya sur la petite sonnette posée sur le comptoir. Au bout de quelques minutes une dame d'un certain âge arriva, elle la détailla des pieds à la tête se demandant ce que pouvait bien faire là cette femme habillée assez classe.

_ Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous

Régina réfléchi vite, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien raconter à cette femme, comment lui expliquer qu'elle était venu ici à pied et quelle ne savait pas comment rejoindre la ville. Son esprit rechercha une idée et la trouva.

_ Bonjour, excusez-moi de vous déranger, je voudrais savoir s'il y aurait moyen de manger quelque chose ?

_ Ben pas vraiment on ne fait pas de service à midi.

_ Oh !... je vois. Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen de rejoindre Portland depuis ici ?

_ Portland ? (rire) non madame, à moins de faire du stop, mais faut encore avoir de la chance. Mais comment êtes-vous arrivé jusqu'ici ?

_ C'est une longue histoire.

_ J'ai tout mon temps, venez vous assoir dans le salon je vais nous chercher du thé et de la tarte aux myrtilles

_ Je ne voudrais pas…

_ Pas de refus possible, pour une fois que j'ai de la visite en journée.

Régina alla donc s'assoir au salon et attendit que la femme revienne.

_ Au fait je m'appelle Sally, et vous ?

Régina n'était pas vraiment habituée à tant de familiarité, mais elle se dit qu'être distante et hautaine ne lui servirait pas à grand-chose.

_ Régina.

_ Régina, alors qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

_ En fait… (Elle avait eu le temps de peaufiner sa petite histoire dans sa tête et espérait toucher ainsi son interlocutrice) J'étais en vacances avec mon ami, nous nous sommes disputés et il m'a planté là, au milieu de nulle part.

_ Le goujat, comment peut-on faire une chose pareil.

_ Du coup je me retrouve ici, sans moyen de locomotion, sans rien à manger, sans savoir où aller. Je pensais peut être trouvé un bus ou appeler un taxi, je…

_ Malheureusement, ici vous ne trouverez rien de tout ça, par contre…

_ Oui ?

Régina commença à espérer, cette femme ne la connaissait pas et pourtant elle était prête à l'aider.

_ Si vous n'êtes pas pressée, demain matin je dois aller sur Portland pour faire des achats pour l'auberge, je peux vous y déposer. La bas vous pourrez trouver des bus, trains, avions, ce que vous voulez.

_ C'est vrai vous feriez ça ?

_ Oui, je vous trouve sympathique, alors ? Je vous réserve une chambre pour ce soir ?

_ Ben écoutez volontiers. Et encore merci beaucoup.

_ Je vais vous chercher votre clé, vous pouvez rester au salon, je vous laisse le thé et la tarte. Ce soir je vais vous faire des moules à la façon d'ici, ça vous ira ?

_ Oui très bien, merci beaucoup.

Régina se sentait soulagée, elle avait trouvé de l'aide, elle monta ses quelques affaires dans sa chambre puis revint au salon, une petite bibliothèque était à disposition, elle choisit un livre qui se trouvait être un guide touristique de l'Etat. Elle passa toute l'après-midi à découvrir le Maine à travers ce livre. Elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle allait faire maintenant qu'elle n'était plus à Storybrooke, heureusement elle était à l'abri du besoin, s'étant créée une vie des plus confortables aux cours de la malédiction. La soirée se passa tranquillement autour du dîner préparer par Sally, puis elle rejoignit sa chambre pour dormir un peu avant de partir à la découverte de ce monde.

* * *

A dimanche prochain pour la suite...


	4. RàV-part2-Une eau salvatrice

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Tout d'abord merci à Liewhite 21 pour avoir mis ma fic dans ses favorites, ça fait super plaisir. Bon je vois que vous êtes un peu timide car personne n'a encore osé posté une review et pourtant vous êtes plusieurs à lire les aventures d'Arizona et Regina. Enfin bref... je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps et vous laisse lire la suite tranquillement...**

* * *

 **2** **ème** **partie – Une eau salvatrice.**

 **21 Septembre 2012**

 **Seattle, Etat de Washington**

Elle ouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut qu'il faisait encore nuit, elle avait froid, elle s'était endormie toute habillée et ses vêtements étaient encore humides. Alex avait posé un plaid sur elle, il avait été tellement présent pour elle hier soir, il était resté jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme et qu'elle s'endorme.

Elle se leva et décida d'aller prendre une bonne douche pour se réchauffer, elle se recoucherait après. Elle essaya de faire le moins de bruit possible jusqu'à la salle de bain, elle ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui mais ce n'était pas le cas des autres. Elle trouva une serviette déposée là à son intention avec un petit mot d'Alex.

 _« Pour éviter que tu te retrouves toute nue face à moi, bien que ça ne doit pas être un spectacle désagréable pour les yeux. »_

Ah ce sacré Alex, toujours un mot pour la faire sourire. Elle prit son temps pour retirer ses vêtements mouillés. Alex avait également mis un tabouret pour qu'elle puisse prendre sa douche sans problème, elle l'installa dans la douche, s'y installa et défit sa prothèse. Une fois correctement installée, elle fit couler l'eau. Sentir l'eau chaude caresser son corps lui faisait un bien fou. Elle ne vit pas le temps passer.

Alex avait entendu Arizona se lever et du coup ne dormait pas, il voulait s'assurer que tout allait bien, et qu'elle n'avait besoin de rien. Mais cela faisait maintenant presque une heure qu'elle était dans la salle de bain et il commençait à s'inquiéter. Il se leva donc, sortit de sa chambre et alla toquer à la porte de la salle de bain. Il n'eut aucune réponse, ce qui l'inquiéta d'autant plus. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et se retrouva dans un nuage de chaleur humide, comme si sa salle de bain s'était transformée en Hammam. Il s'approcha de la douche où l'eau coulait toujours.

_ Arizona ! Tout va bien ?

Arizona mit un moment à comprendre qu'on lui parlait jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende son prénom une deuxième fois.

_ Arizona ! Si tu ne réponds pas je vais tirer le rideau.

_ Alex ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_ Ça fait presque une heure que tu es dans la salle de bain, je commençais à m'inquiéter.

_ Mince, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, j'étais bien là avec l'eau chaude coulant sur mon visage.

_ Ça je veux bien te croire vu l'état de la salle de bain.

Elle tira un peu le rideau, juste de quoi y passer sa tête.

_ Oups, désolée.

_ Ce n'est rien, je suis soulagé que tu n'es rien, tiens voici ta serviette. Tu as besoin d'aide où ça va aller ?

_ Merci Alex mais je vais me débrouiller, retourne te coucher, tu commences tôt.

_ Ok, tu seras te débrouiller demain ? Jo est là jusqu'à 11 heures et Cristina ne travaille pas je crois.

_ Oui ça devrait aller, merci. Bonne nuit.

_ Bonne nuit à toi aussi.

Alex quitta la salle de bain et retourna se coucher, il n'était que 2 heures du matin il avait encore quelques heures de sommeil devant lui.

Arizona se sécha correctement, replaça sa prothèse et s'entoura de la serviette, elle démêla ses cheveux, pris une autre serviette pour les enfermer dedans. Elle n'allait pas en plus réveiller Jo ou Cristina avec le bruit du sèche-cheveux. Elle regagna sa chambre, enfila un pyjama après avoir retiré sa prothèse et s'installa sous la couette. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à retrouver le sommeil.

* * *

 **21 Septembre 2012**

 **Bed and Breakfast, Etat du Maine**

Régina malgré son état d'esprit avait passé une bonne nuit, il faut dire que le lit était confortable comparé à ces dernières nuits qu'elle avait passé sur la paillasse de sa cellule. C'est donc aux aurores qu'elle se réveilla, elle commença par aller prendre une douche pour bien commencer la journée. Elle qui avait toujours une journée chronométrée, pour une fois apprécia de prendre son temps, elle ferma les yeux et laissa l'eau chaude dévalée son corps. Au bout de 20 minutes elle se décida tout de même à sortir de la douche, elle prit la serviette mise à sa disposition et s'en entoura, puis elle resta là à se fixer dans le miroir de la petite salle de bain. Aujourd'hui elle n'était plus la Méchante Reine de la Forêt Enchantée, elle n'était plus Régina Mills, Maire de Storybrooke. Non aujourd'hui elle était juste elle, Régina. De réaliser cela, elle se senti légère et elle comprit qu'en fait Snow lui offrait une fois de plus une chance de repartir à zéro. Elle quitta la salle de bain pour voir si Miss Swan avait pensé à mettre quelques affaires de toilettes dans son sac, une brosse à cheveux, une brosse à dent… Elle ouvrit donc le sac préparé par Miss Swan à son intention.

Elle y trouva bien une trousse de toilette, c'était un bon début, des sous-vêtements, une tenue de rechange, mais pas des moindres, car dans toutes sa penderie Miss Swan avait choisi le seul Jeans que Régina possédait. Elle ne l'avait quasiment pas porté, juste à la maison lorsqu'Henri était petit. Finalement elle se dit que ce n'était pas un si mauvais choix pour voyager. Elle y trouva également deux chemisiers et une veste. Bien entendu il y avait son portefeuille avec ses papiers et cartes, et glissé dedans elle trouva une photo d'Henri., ainsi qu'une enveloppe. Elle l'ouvrit et trouva une clé avec un petit mot de Miss Swan.

 _« C'est la clé de mon appartement à Boston, faites comme chez-vous, le temps qu'il faudra ! »_

_ Merci Miss Swan.

Elle avait étalé le tout sur son lit, se saisit de la trousse de toilette et retourna dans la salle de bain. Après une demi-heure elle était coiffée, maquillée, habillée, prête à découvrir sa nouvelle vie. Elle rangea toutes ses affaires et descendit à la réception son sac à la main. Elle n'y trouva personne mais entendit du bruit dans la salle à manger, elle y trouva Sally en train de mettre la table du petit déjeuner.

_ Bonjour Sally !

_ Bonjour, bien dormi ?

_ Comme un bébé.

_ Vous avez faim ? Vous prenez quoi au petit déjeuner, thé ? Café ?

_ Un thé s'il vous plait ?

_ Asseyez-vous, je vous apporte ça.

_ Merci.

Régina pris un siège, devant elle s'étalait tout un choix divers et variés, des bagels, des pancakes, du pain de mie, des fruits, des céréales, des œufs… Elle se saisi d'un Bagel, l'ouvrit en deux et le tartina de crème au fromage. Elle prit également une poire qu'elle éplucha et coupa en morceaux dans son assiette. Puis elle resta là, n'osant pas commencer tant que Sally n'était pas revenue. Elle n'eut pas longtemps à attendre qu'elle l'entendit revenir de la cuisine en chantonnant, deux tasses et une théière à la main.

_ Ben alors vous n'avez pas faim ?

_ Si, si, je vous attendais.

_ Oh mais non voyons, pas de chichi ici. Tenez voici votre thé.

_ Merci.

_ Alors vous voulez que je vous dépose où à Portland ?

_ Oh, ben comme voulez, comme ça vous arrange, je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre gentillesse.

_ Ne dites pas n'importe quoi ! La gare routière, ferroviaire, un hôtel, ailleurs ?

_ Pour vous dire la vérité, je ne sais pas. Je dois me rendre à Boston.

_ Ok, je vais donc vous déposer à la gare ferroviaire, vous y trouverez un train pour Boston sans problème.

_ Très bien, merci beaucoup.

_ Bon je vous laisse finir de déjeuner, on part dans 20 minutes.

_ A tout de suite alors.

Sally partit laissant donc Régina seule devant son assiette et avec ses pensées. Elle avait été soulagée en trouvant la clé de l'appartement de Miss Swan, ça allait lui laisser un peu de temps pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait faire par la suite.

* * *

 **21 Septembre 2012**

 **Seattle, Etat de Washington**

Arizona se réveilla tranquillement, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas dormi autant, elle jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone, il était 10 heures. Jo devait encore être là, elle retira son pyjama, remis sa prothèse en place, enfila un jeans et un t-shirt et descendit dans la cuisine.

_ Bonjour

_ Bonjour docteur Robbins

_ Arizona, on n'est pas à l'hôpital.

_ Ok, vous voulez un café ?

_ Je veux bien, merci, tu peux me tutoyer tu sais.

_ Ok, c'est juste que…

_ Je comprends, on ne se connait pas tant que ça en dehors de l'hôpital. Surtout dis-moi si ça t'ennuie que je sois ici.

_ Non, non pas de soucis, et puis c'est chez Alex.

_ Oui c'est vrai mais tu y vis aussi.

_ Tout es ok.

_ Bonjour, Oh ! Une nouvelle !

_ Bonjour Cristina.

_ Bienvenue dans la maison des âmes perdues.

_ Merci.

_ Bon les filles ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais moi je bosse, alors bonne journée.

_ Bonne journée (répondirent Arizona et Cristina en cœur)

Elles restèrent un moment silencieuses en buvant tranquillement leurs cafés. Arizona ne savait pas trop comment agir avec Cristina, elle avait été la colocataire de Callie pendant un moment, mais contrairement aux autres elle pouvait comprendre ce que le crash avait été. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par la voix de Cristina.

_ Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ?

_ Je ne sais pas trop en fait.

_ Si on allait faire quelques courses et qu'on préparait un bon diner pour notre petit Alex ?

_ Bonne idée, ça évitera de rester enfermé.

_ Mer. m'a raconté un peu ce qu'il se passe, c'est vache.

_ Je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler pour le moment, d'autant plus qu'aujourd'hui je ne peux rien y faire.

_ Ok, en tout cas si besoin, je ne suis pas Alex ou Mer., les conseils et l'écoute très peu pour moi, par contre si tu veux te changer les idées et boire un verre, je suis un bon choix. Au moins je te fais rire.

_ Oui, merci c'est noté.

Arizona et Cristina passèrent le reste de la journée à faire les magasins, ça faisait longtemps qu'elles n'avaient pas ri autant l'une et l'autre. Elles rentrèrent vers 18 heures et se mirent aux fourneaux, décidées à faire plaisir à Alex et Jo. Elles avaient prévu de faire une belle salade Caesar en entrée, du saumon grillé avec des potatoes ensuite et une belle Apple Pie pour le dessert. Lorsqu'Alex et Jo rentrèrent dans l'appartement, une délicieuse odeur sortait du four et des rires venaient de la cuisine. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de voir Cristina et Arizona en pleine bataille de farine. Leurs têtes ahuris, fient se calmer les filles.

_ Bonsoir Alex, bonsoir Jo.

_ Euh bonsoir, il y a eu une catastrophe nucléaire dans la cuisine. En tout cas je suis content de revoir ces jolies petites fossettes.

_ Cette journée avec Cristina m'a fait un bien fou.

_ Qui l'eut cru ?

_ Hé ! Ça veut dire quoi ?

_ Juste que tu n'es pas vraiment la personne la plus sociable que je connaisse.

_ Ah ouai, puisque c'est comme ça tu seras privé de dessert.

Alex lui fit alors des yeux de chien battu, et Cristina leva la punition. Ils s'installèrent tous à table et dinèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Arizona profita à fond de cette soirée en sachant que le lendemain elle devrait affronter Callie.

* * *

 **21 Septembre 2012**

 **Portland, Etat du Maine**

Sally avait déposé Régina à la gare de Portland en fin de matinée, après s'être renseigné au guichet elle avait réussi à avoir un billet pour Boston dans le train de 12h45. Ayant un peu de temps devant elle, elle s'était acheté un encas pour le voyage, avait flâné dans une librairie où elle s'était pris un guide sur les Etats Unis et le dernier thriller de Lisa Gardner. Lorsque son quai fut annoncé elle s'y dirigea, c'était la première fois qu'elle prenait le train, elle regarda son billet, trouva le numéro de sa voiture, une fois devant, elle y monta, trouva son siège et s'installa. Elle observait les personnes autour d'elle qui se bousculaient, parlaient fort comme si tout le wagon était à eux. Elle entendit un coup de sifflait à l'extérieur du train et les portes du wagon se fermèrent, tout ça était automatique, on était bien lien des carrosses de la Forêt Enchantée. Un homme arriva près d'elle, encore essoufflé par la course qu'il avait dû faire pour attraper le train. Il posa sa valise au-dessus d'eux, puis s'installa à côté d'elle, sans même lui prêter attention, son téléphone greffé à son oreille. Régina était déjà en train d'imaginer les 2h40 de voyage avec un voisin des plus bruyants, mais au bout de 20 minutes l'homme raccrocha et se tourna vers elle.

_ Bonjour, désolé pour le dérangement. Je m'appelle Alec.

Non mais pour qui il se prenait celui-là !

_ Bonjour ! C'est bon vous avez fini de déranger tous les passagers du wagon ?

_ Oulla ! Belle mais farouche.

_ Je vous demande pardon ?

_ Je dis que vous êtes d'une beauté renversante mais pas très commode.

Régina n'en revenait pas, ce gars avait un toupet pas croyable, il était là assit à côté d'elle, à la déshabiller du regard sans aucune gêne apparente. Pour la première fois de sa vie elle ne savait pas comment agir. Elle…

_ Vous avez perdu votre langue ?

_ Non monsieur, je n'ai pas perdu ma langue, je trouve juste votre comportement complètement déplacé, vous entrez dans ce wagon tout essoufflé, vous bousculez deux, trois personnes au passage, puis vous vous permettez de téléphoner pendant près de 20 minutes ne vous souciant absolument pas des personnes qui vous entourent. Et maintenant vous faites comme si on se connaissait depuis toujours et vous me draguez ouvertement, là comme ça.

_ Et alors ? Vous me plaisez, je vous le dit. Je ne vois pas où est le problème !

Cet homme commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système, certes il était un bel homme et d'ailleurs il le savait bien et savait en jouer. Mais quel culot de la draguer ainsi aux yeux de tous. Régina ne savait plus que faire, elle se dit que la meilleure solution s'était de l'ignorer.

_ Oh, je vois, vous ne voulez plus me parler, pas grave, je vais pouvoir vous observer durant le reste du voyage.

Régina préféra ne rien ajouter, c'était un coup à le relancer, elle se saisit du livre qu'elle avait acheté un peu plus tôt et commença sa lecture, sentant bien le regard de l'homme qui la détaillait sous toutes les coutures.

Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'elle était plongée dans son livre, l'histoire était passionnante, à tel point qu'elle en avait oublié son compagnon de route.

_ C'est bien ce que vous lisez ?

_ Oui.

_ Ça parle de quoi ?

_ Une jeune femme dont les deux meilleures amies sont mortes à un an d'intervalle jour pour jour, elle est persuadée qu'elle va elle aussi mourir à cette même date. Et… Et puis pourquoi je vous réponds !

_ Parce qu'au fond je vous plais.

Régina failli s'étouffer en entendant la réponse de cet homme impertinent.

_ Certainement pas !

Et sans rien ajouter de plus, elle retourna à sa lecture, en espérant ne plus être interrompu. Ce qui fut le cas. Elle ne sortit la tête de son livre qu'en entendant l'annonce comme quoi le train arrivait bientôt en gare de Boston. Comme tous les passagers elle rassembla ses affaires. Quelques minutes plus tard elle se trouvait sur le quai de la gare de Boston.

_ Vous êtes de Boston ? On pourrait boire un verre un de ses quatre ?

_ Vous êtes encore là vous ?

_ Oui, alors ça vous tente ?

_ Non merci.

_ Ok, au moins j'aurais essayé, aucuns regrets. Bonne fin de journée belle inconnue.

Et elle vit l'homme disparaître aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Elle sortit de la gare, se dirigea vers un taxi, et donna l'adresse de Miss Swan au chauffeur. Dans quelques minutes elle serait à destination. Elle s'imaginait Henri refaire le même trajet tout seul un an plus tôt. Comment avait-il réussi à faire tout ce chemin seul, elle avait du mal à le concevoir, et encore aujourd'hui elle ressentait la peur qu'il lui avait faite, à disparaître toute une journée. Elle fut sortir de ses pensées par le chauffeur qui lui dit qu'on était arrivé, elle lui régla la course et descendit du taxi. Elle se trouvait maintenant devant un immeuble et ne savait même pas le numéro de l'appartement, en entra dans le hall et y vit des boites aux lettres, elle trouva celle de Miss Swan sans difficulté et par chance le numéro de l'appartement était inscrit dessus. Elle se dirigeait donc vers l'ascenseur avant d'être interpeler par un homme.

_ Madame, excusez-moi, je peux vous aider je suis le gardien de l'immeuble.

_ Euh non merci, je… une amie m'a prêté son appartement le temps de mon séjour à Boston.

_ Hum, qui ça ?

_ Emma Swan.

_ Ah ok, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu, elle va bien ?

_ Oui, oui très bien.

_ En tout cas si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis là pour ça.

_ Très bien, merci.

Elle continua donc son chemin et quelques minutes plus tard elle pénétrait dans l'appartement d'Emma Swan. Cela lui fit d'abord une drôle de sensation. L'appartement n'était pas très grand mais avait tout le confort nécessaire. Elle posa son sac dans la chambre à coucher, en sortit son encas, qu'elle n'avait finalement pas mangé, le mis dans le réfrigérateur, ça serait son repas de ce soir, n'ayant absolument aucune envie de ressortir aujourd'hui. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se dit qu'une bonne douche ne lui ferait pas de mal, elle y resta un petit moment. Elle trouva un peignoir suspendu dans la salle de bain et s'en servi. Enroula une serviette autour de ses cheveux puis regagna la chambre pour y prendre son livre. Elle s'installa sur le canapé puis resta à lire un bon moment jusqu'à ce que la lumière du jour ne soit plus suffisante. Elle mangea, regarda un peu la télévision puis alla se coucher de bonne heure.


	5. RàV-part3-Un café pour commencer

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Tout d'abord merci beaucoup à LadyKastaG pour ta review, alors oui j'ai choisi en effet de mélanger deux univers tout à fait opposé, mais j'aime bien les défis. Malheureusement Callie ne va pas remonter dans ton estime dans les chapitres à venir. Et Arizona va encore en prendre un peu plein la tête. Alex est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup et j'aime bien sa relation avec Arizona dans la série. Du côté de Régina, elle va apprendre à voir la vie autrement et finalement peut-être profiter de cette liberté qui s'offre à elle. Mais bon je n'en dit pas plus.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

 **3** **ème** **partie – Un café pour commencer.**

 **22 Septembre 2012**

 **Seattle, Etat de Washington**

Arizona s'était levée de bonne heure, elle commençait sa journée à midi mais voulait avoir une discussion avec Callie avant, cette dernière finissant le travail à 10 heures. Elle était donc assise sur un banc devant l'hôpital, en train de boire tranquillement son café en attendant Callie. Elle était nerveuse et le temps paraissait vraiment, vraiment très long. Enfin elle la vit sortir de l'hôpital tenant Sofia par la main et discutant avec Meredith. Callie s'arrêta en la voyant, se tourna vers Meredith pour lui dire quelque chose qu'elle n'entendit pas, Meredith n'avait pas l'air d'accord avec elle, mais au bout d'un moment elle acquiesça et Arizona la vie s'éloigner avec les enfants. Arizona comprit que ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui qu'elle pourrait voir sa fille. Une larme coulait déjà le long de son visage à cette pensée. Elle essaya de se reprendre en voyant Callie avancer vers elle. Elle se leva et la salua.

_ Bonjour.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_ Je voulais te parler.

_ Je n'ai rien à te dire.

_ Ah bon ? Tu n'as rien à me dire, tu ne m'explique même pas pourquoi tu m'empêches de voir ma fille, pourquoi je n'ai plus accès à la garderie ?

_ Ce n'est pas ta fille !

_ Pardon ? Tu veux bien répéter là ? Je crois que j'ai mal entendu.

_ Non tu as très bien comprit, Sofia n'ai pas ta fille et je ne veux plus que tu l'approches, j'ai pris un avocat si tu as d'autres questions tu t'adresseras à lui.

En disant cela elle lui tendit une carte avec le nom et les coordonnées de son avocat.

_ Tu plaisantes ?

_ Ai-je l'air de plaisanter ? On a rendez-vous avec le juge le 25 à 14 heures. Sur ce, bonne journée.

Callie tourna les talons et rejoignit Meredith à la voiture. Arizona resta là un moment à se demander ce qui venait de se passer. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard lorsqu'Alex posa une main sur son épaule qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était figée sur place.

_ Hé ! Ben alors qu'est-ce que tu fais plantée là ?

_ Je…Alex…

Et sans qu'Alex n'y comprenne quelque chose il se retrouva avec une Arizona en larmes dans ses bras.

_ Arizona ? Tu… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Viens t'asseoir un moment et raconte-moi.

_ Callie a pris un avocat, elle…

_ Elle quoi ?

_ On a rendez-vous avec le juge mardi, je… je ne sais pas quoi faire, je…

_ Le juge ? Le juge pour quoi ?

_ La garde de Sofia, elle veut m'enlever ma fille, elle m'a dit des choses horrible, elle…

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

_ Elle m'a dit que Sofia n'était pas ma fille, que…

_ Elle ne peut pas faire ça, si ? Elle peut ?

_ Légalement elle a raison, on n'a jamais rempli les papiers d'adoption pour Sofia, on attendait qu'on puisse se marier légalement, la procédure était plus simple. Je n'ai plus que Sofia Alex, je n'ai rien d'autre, je…

_ Hé, calme toi, chut… je suis là moi, je vais t'aider, je ne sais pas encore comment, mais on va trouver une solution, ok ? Arizona regarde-moi ? C'est ok ?

_ Ok, je…

_ Déjà on va te trouver un avocat et ensuite on verra ce qu'il nous dit.

_ On va faire comment on est samedi je travaille toute la journée et toute la nuit.

_ Ecoutes il est 10h30, on commence à midi normalement, on va voir Jackson, on lui explique le problème et qu'on aura peut-être un peu de retard et on voit si on arrive à te trouver un avocat.

_ Ok, on va faire ça.

Alex la regarda avec un regard entendu et c'est ensemble qu'ils entrèrent dans l'hôpital, ils croisèrent April et lui demandèrent où ils pouvaient trouver Jackson. Elle leur indiqua l'étage et ils partirent à sa recherche, au bout de dix minutes ils le trouvèrent, ils attendirent qu'il ait terminé avec son patient avant de l'accoster.

_ Jackson !

_ Oui ? Oh je sens que vous allez me demander quelque chose.

_ Tu aurais quelques minutes à nous accorder.

_ J'ai un quart d'heure, là tout de suite si vous voulez.

_ Ok, y'a un endroit où l'on peut discuter ?

_ On peut aller dans la salle de réunion.

Alex avait mené toute la conversation, Arizona n'arrivait plus à réfléchir et il l'avait senti. C'est donc à trois qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de réunion. Alex ferma la porte derrière eux et baissa les rideaux.

_ Bon qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ On prend tous les deux notre service dans 1 heure et on aurait besoin de commencer un peu plus tard.

_ Puis-je demander pourquoi ?

Alex regarda Arizona qui acquiesça, elle le laissait mener la conversation, elle n'en avait pas la force.

_ Alors pour faire court, Callie a engagé un avocat pour obtenir la garde complète de Sofia. Arizona vient de l'apprendre et elles doivent passer devant le juge mardi, elle n'a pas d'avocat et il faut à tout prix qu'on lui en trouve un.

_ Ok je comprends, Arizona ça va ?

_ Disons que je commence à assimiler.

_ Ecoutez ! Je connais assez bien le monde des avocats et ce n'est pas en une heure que vous allez en trouver un qui va accepter de prendre l'affaire. De plus il faut en trouver un bon et ça coûte cher. Tu as les moyens Arizona ?

_ Je… en fait non, il ne me reste rien de l'indemnisation du crash, j'ai tout mis dans l'hôpital.

_ Je peux contacter l'un de mes amis, il me doit un service et peut-être qu'il acceptera te prendre ton cas. Vous voulez que je l'appelle ?

_ Pourquoi tu ferais ça pour moi ?

_ Tu es amie avec April, et en plus ça m'évite d'avoir deux chirurgiens en vadrouille au lieu d'être à leur poste. S'il accepte je peux lui demander de venir te rencontrer ici à l'hôpital vu que tu es de garde. Tu en penses quoi ? Si ça ne marche pas je vous laisse partir en vadrouille.

_ Ok, ça marche.

_ Je vous laisse un moment, je vais l'appeler et je reviens.

_ Jackson !

_ Oui ?

_ Merci.

Jackson sortit téléphoner dans le couloir et laissa Alex et Arizona seuls.

_ Ça va ?

_ Oui Alex ça va. En tout cas merci, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi.

_ De rien, à charge de revanche !

Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'au retour de Jackson.

_ Alors ?

_ Alors, il accepte, je lui ai expliqué ton cas vite fait, pour lui ce n'est pas gagné, mais il n'aime pas les injustices et ton histoire l'a touché. Il peut se libérer pour 20 heures pas avant. Ça te va ?

Pour seule réponse, Arizona se leva et le serra dans ses bras.

_ Je crois que c'est un oui.

_ Oui, c'est un oui et Jackson encore merci pour tout. Je… je ne sais pas comment te remercier, je…

_ Ce n'est rien, c'est normal. Par contre fais en sorte de ne pas opérer à 20 heures. S'il y a une urgence tu laisses quelqu'un d'autre s'en charger, ok ?

_ Ok.

Arizona le remercia encore une bonne dizaine de fois avant de le laisser retourner au travail, elle prit également Alex dans ses bras et resta un moment comme ça, jusqu'à ce qu'Alex lui dise qu'il était temps qu'eux aussi se mettent au travail. Tout n'était pas encore réglé, mais déjà Arizona se sentait un peu mieux, elle n'était pas seule pour affronter tout ça, et ça lui faisait du bien.

* * *

 **22 Septembre 2012**

 **Boston, Etat du Massachusetts**

Régina se réveilla au milieu de la matinée, c'était la première fois qu'elle dormait aussi tard. C'était aussi la première fois qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait faire de sa journée. Elle s'habilla avec les mêmes vêtements que la veille et se dit qu'il fallait qu'elle aille s'acheter des vêtements, ne pouvant décemment pas alterner entre deux tenues seulement. Une fois vêtue et coiffée, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine afin de se préparer un café, elle fouilla tous les placards, mais elle n'y trouva rien, tout était vide. Bon ben il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire trouver un endroit pour prendre son café. Elle prit son sac avec juste le minimum, puis sortit de l'appartement. Arrivée au rez-de-chaussée de l'immeuble elle y croisa le gardien.

_ Bonjour monsieur… en fait je ne connais même pas votre nom.

_ Bonjour, je m'appelle Fynn Smith, et vous ?

_ Oh ! Oui désolée, Régina Mills. Puis-je vous demander un renseignement ?

_ Oui bien sûr.

_ Voilà je voudrais savoir où est-il possible de prendre un café ?

_ Vous trouverez ça au coin de la rue, si vous avez besoin de faire des courses, c'est un peu plus loin, vous tournez à droite au bout de la rue, vous traversez deux intersections et sur votre droite vous trouverez une supérette. Surtout n'hésitez pas à demander la livraison ici, je peux la réceptionner et la monter à l'appartement, ça fait partie de mes fonctions.

_ Oh ! C'est vrai ? J'avoue que je ne connais pas du tout Boston et je suis un peu perdue. Je vais déjà aller prendre un bon café pour me réveiller totalement.

_ Oh attendez !

Elle vit l'homme partir d'un pas rapide à son appartement et revenir avec un dépliant à la main.

_ Tenez, voici un plan de la ville, il vous sera utile.

_ Merci beaucoup, vous êtes vraiment très serviable.

_ De rien, à plus tard, faites une bonne ballade.

_ Merci bonne journée.

Régina partie donc en direction du café pour y prendre son petit déjeuné. Elle s'installa à une table et un serveur vint très rapidement prendre sa commande. Le café était en fait un petit restaurant qui ressemblait au Granny's, pour la première fois en deux jours elle eut l'impression de se sentir un peu comme chez elle. Elle profita d'être confortablement installé pour regarder le plan de la ville. Pour commencer il fallait qu'elle se repère. Finalement au bout d'un moment elle demanda au serveur de lui indiquer où l'on se trouvait sur la carte. Elle le remercia et sortie un stylo de son sac, elle dessina un rond à l'emplacement du restaurant, au moins elle n'aurait pas à le chercher à chaque fois. Elle resta là une heure avant de se décider à partir à la découverte des rues de Boston.

Elle commença par se rendre à la supérette que lui avait indiquée Mr Smith, acheta ce qu'elle avait besoin pour quelques jours et demanda donc la livraison. Ensuite elle continua sa promenade, elle trouvait que Boston était une ville agréable, et elle appréciait de pouvoir marcher tranquillement en croisant de nouvelles têtes. Elle passa à l'office du tourisme récupérer divers prospectus de choses à voir à Boston. En début d'après-midi elle trouva un petit restaurant où elle put s'installer en terrasse et profiter de ce soleil de septembre. Elle ne prit qu'une salade avec une eau pétillante. Elle demanda au serveur où elle pouvait faire du shopping pas trop loin. Il lui indiqua un centre commercial, elle paya son addition et partie à la chasse aux vêtements.

Trois heures plus tard elle franchi les portes de l'appartement les bras chargés de paquets et les pieds en compote. Elle déposa ses paquets dans la chambre, enleva ses chaussures, ravie de sentir le sol froid directement en contact avec ses pieds. Elle remarqua les courses avaient été posées sur le plan de travail et en ouvrant le réfrigérateur découvrir que Mr Smith y avait rangé les produits frais. Elle gagna la salle de bain, se déshabilla et fila sous la douche. Elle avait eu une journée bien remplie et n'avait qu'une hâte, se préparer un bon dîner et se coucher.

* * *

 **22 Septembre 2012**

 **Seattle, Etat de Washington**

Arizona venait de passer deux heures avec son avocat, ce dernier n'était pas très optimiste quant à la situation. En effet légalement elle n'avait aucun droit, aux yeux de la loi elle n'était que l'ex petite amie de Callie et n'avait aucun lien de parenté avec l'enfant. Malgré tout il était décidé à se battre, la garde partagée serait difficile à obtenir, il espérait pouvoir trouver un compromis avec la partie adverse. Il avait expliqué très clairement toute la procédure et ce qui allait se passer mardi chez le juge. Callie ferait tout pour l'enfoncer, se servirait à coup sûr de son handicap contre elle. Il lui avait expliqué qu'elle devait rester un maximum maître de ses émotions devant le juge. Elle devait montrer qu'elle aimait sa fille et qu'elle était capable de s'en occuper. Elle devait éviter d'intervenir et le laisser parler, il était là pour ça. En résumé elle devrait rester muette un maximum dans le bureau du juge. Elle ne se sentait pas du tout rassurer, mais comme lui avait dit son avocat, il ne servait à rien de s'affoler tant qu'on ne connaissait pas les réelles intentions de la partie adverse.

à suivre...


	6. RàV-part4-un futur incertain

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici la suite des aventures ou mésaventures de Regina et Arizona. J'espère que ça vous plait, n'ayant pas vraiment de retour ce n'est pas facile de savoir ce que vous en pensez.**

 **Aujourd'hui Regina reçoit un coup de téléphone assez inattendu, tandis qu'Arizona continue sa descente en enfer...**

* * *

 **4** **ème** **partie – un futur incertain.**

 **25 Septembre 2012**

 **Boston, Etat du Massachusetts**

Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours que Régina arpentait les rues de Boston, elle s'amusait à jouer les touristes, elle aimait apprendre sans arrêt de nouvelles choses, elle avait l'impression d'avoir à nouveau 18 ans et elle voulait découvrir toutes les richesses du monde. La veille elle avait passé sa journée sur le campus de l'université d'Harvard, y avait découvert le musée d'histoire naturelle et le musée d'art. Elle s'était même glissée dans un amphi par curiosité. Tout était tellement différent de Storybrooke, maintenant elle comprenait ce que Miss Swan entendait par figé dans le temps, oui Storybrooke n'avait pas évoluée comme le reste du monde. Aujourd'hui elle avait prévue d'aller se promener le long des quais et de visiter l'aquarium. C'est donc en milieu de matinée qu'elle sortit de l'appartement prête à entamer cette nouvelle journée. Elle fût interrompue dans son élan par Mr Smith.

_ Madame Mills, téléphone pour vous.

_ Pour moi ? Vous êtes sûr ?

_ Oui, venez.

Elle suivi donc le gardien en se demandant bien qui pouvait l'appeler.

_ Allo, Régina Mills.

_ Hé ! Bonjour Régina, comment allez-vous ?

_ Miss Swan ?

_ Oui, elle-même, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Emma, maintenant que vous squattez mon appartement.

_ Je…

_ Je suis rassurée de savoir que vous êtes encore vivante et que vous avez trouvé votre chemin jusqu'à Boston.

_ Je ne suis pas une demeurée non plus ?

_ Non, je… ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je ne sais jamais quoi dire avec vous, vous le prenez toujours mal.

_ Désolée.

_ Excuses acceptées, sinon comment ça va ?

_ Je vais bien, compte tenu des circonstances.

_ En même temps je ne suis pas certaine que vous me le diriez si ça n'allait pas.

_ Ecoutez Miss Swan, que voulez-vous ?

_ J'étais inquiète c'est tout. Vous savez ce que vous allez faire maintenant ?

_ Oui, me promener sur les quais et visiter l'aquarium.

_ (Rire)

_ Pourquoi riiez-vous ?

_ Je ne demandais pas ce que vous alliez faire là maintenant, mais plutôt de façon générale, dans le futur.

_ Oh ! Pour vous dire la vérité, je ne sais pas trop, j'ai bien envie de voyager, de visiter ce pays où je nous ai tous envoyer il y 29 ans.

_ Pourquoi pas ! Mais vous savez que des vacances à vie ça coûte de l'argent.

_ Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, j'ai largement ce qu'il me faut.

_ Vous êtes riche ?

_ Pourquoi cela vous étonnes ?

_ Ben maintenant que vous le dites, en fait non. Ah au fait je me suis installée dans votre maison avec Henri.

_ Pardon ?!

_ Ben oui j'en avais assez d'avoir mes parents sur le dos, et Henri n'en pouvait plus de les entendre parler de vous en des termes peu élogieux. Ça vous dérange ?

_ En fait non, ce n'est pas comme si je comptais y revenir un jour. Et puis je suis bien chez vous ! Mais au fait comment se fait-il que vous puissiez m'appeler ?

_ Je suis sortie de Storybrooke.

_ Ah ok. Dites ? Vous n'avez trouvé qu'un jeans dans ma penderie ? De tout ce qui s'y trouvait vous avez choisi ça ?

_ Ben oui, j'étais déjà surprise d'en trouver un. Je me suis dit que ça serait plus pratique pour voyager, après je n'ai pas trouvé de chaussures confortables, du coup je n'ai rien mis.

_ C'est vrai que dans le train j'étais bien contente d'avoir un jeans.

_ Vous avez pris le train ?! Sans rire ?

_ Oui, une expérience, surprenante. Et je me suis rendue compte que beaucoup de gens sont comme vous.

_ C'est-à-dire ?

_ Sans gêne !

_ Hé ! Heureusement qu'elle était là, la sans gêne pour vous sauver les miches, car sinon vous seriez déjà morte sur un bucher.

_ Désolée, vieille habitude.

_ Ça va pour cette fois. Bon je vais devoir vous laisser et retourner au travail, sinon mon père va trouver ma ronde super longue. En tout cas si vous décidez de quitter Boston, vous laissez les clés à Fynn.

_ C'est entendu.

_ Bon ben au-revoir.

_ Miss Swan ?

_ Oui ?

_ Merci.

Et sur ce dernier mot, Emma raccrocha. Régina remercia monsieur Smith et sortit de l'immeuble pour entamer une nouvelle journée riche en découverte ? L'inquiétude de Miss Swan l'avait vraiment touchée, c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'elle entendait sa voix, mais elle savait qu'elle devait tourner la page Storybrooke. Au pire elle pourrait toujours lui envoyer des nouvelles à son adresse à Boston.

* * *

 **25 Septembre 2012**

 **Seattle, Etat de Washington**

Arizona était nerveuse, elle s'était changé six fois avant de trouver une tenue qu'elle trouvait convenable, elle avait donc opté pour un pantalon fluide de couleur noir et un chemisier turquoise. Certes classique, mais passe partout. Maintenant elle était au tribunal près de son avocat et faisait les cents pas devant le bureau du juge. Callie n'était pas encore arrivée, et finalement ça l'arrangeait ça lui faisait une tension en moins. Elle finit finalement par s'assoir. Quelques minutes plus tard son avocat l'averti que Callie arrivait. Il fallait qu'elle continue à se maitriser. Elle la salua courtoisement, sans rien laisser paraitre. Ils ne durent pas attendre bien longtemps avant que la porte du bureau du juge ne s'ouvre pour les laisser entrer. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait le bureau d'un juge de près, elle n'avait pas du tout imaginé que c'était si petit, et donc qu'elle serait si proche de Callie. Son avocat la fit s'assoir à sa droite, se mettant ainsi entre elle et la partie adverse. Il lui avait expliqué que ça se déroulait comme une partie d'échecs. Sauf qu'elle était nulle aux échecs.

_ Bonjour à tous, Alors j'ai étudié le dossier rapidement, si je comprends bien madame Torres, sur ma droite, demande une mesure d'éloignement à l'encontre de madame Robbins, sur ma gauche, concernant sa fille Sofia.

Arizona avait du mal à saisir ce que venait de dire le juge, une mesure d'éloignement ? Son avocat ne semblait pas plus surpris que ça, elle préféra ne pas intervenir comme il lui avait suggéré.

_ C'est bien cela Maître ?

_ Toute à fait monsieur le juge, ma cliente ne souhaite qu'une chose protéger sa fille contre madame Robbins.

_ Madame Robbins a-t-elle fait des menaces pour qu'une telle demande soit formulée.

_ Non, mais à plusieurs reprises elle a voulu discuter avec l'enfant.

_ J'avoue ne pas bien comprendre ce que vous voulez au juste. Qui est madame Robbins pour cette enfant ?

_ Pour cette enfant elle n'est personne, elle est l'ex petite amie de ma cliente, elle a donc connu l'enfant de cette façon.

_ Je ne suis pas de cet avis monsieur le juge, ma cliente est également la mère de Sofia, tout ce qu'elle souhaite c'est pouvoir continuer à voir sa fille.

_ Hum, ceci est donc une affaire de garde, mais je ne comprends pas très bien laquelle de ces femmes est la mère de la petite Sofia.

_ C'est ma cliente monsieur le juge, elle l'a porté, l'a mise au monde.

_ Ce n'est pas parce que ma cliente ne l'a pas porté qu'elle n'en est pas moins sa mère !

Les échangent entre les deux avocats durèrent comme cela pendant près d'une heure, Arizona était fatiguée d'entendre toutes ces absurdités. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'elle faisait là, elle ne comprenait pas comment Callie pouvait priver sa fille encore une fois de l'un de ses parents. Le juge écoutait les deux partis et prenaient beaucoup de notes.

_ Bon ça suffit messieurs. Résumons, votre cliente, madame Torres souhaite la garde complète de sa fille et une mesure d'éloignement à l'encontre de madame Robbins, c'est bien cela ?

L'avocat de Callie acquiesça.

_ Votre cliente, madame Robbins souhaite la garde partagée de l'enfant et estime être sa mère au même titre que madame Torres.

_ Tout à fait monsieur le juge.

_ Très bien, est-ce qu'il y a d'autres éléments qui doivent être porté à ma connaissance ?

_ Non monsieur pour ma part je n'ai rien à ajouter.

_ Et vous maitre.

_ En fait oui monsieur le juge, nous tenons juste à vous informer que madame Robbins est lourdement handicapée, et que par ce fait pourrait avoir des difficultés à s'occuper convenablement de l'enfant.

Cette fois Arizona n'en pouvait plus. Elle se leva d'un coup et commença à s'énerver.

_ C'est complètement ridicule monsieur le juge, je suis tout à fait capable de m'occuper de ma fille, je le fait depuis 4 ans et ça ne m'a jamais poser le moindre problème.

_ Ah oui et que se passera-t-il lorsqu'elle fera un cauchemar en pleine nuit, ou pire que pour une raison inconnu elle se blesse et qu'il faille agir au plus vite, combien de temps vous faudra-t-il pour vous lever, remettre votre prothèse et aller la secourir ?

Arizona n'en revenait pas. Elle n'avait qu'une envie c'était de lui sauter à la gorge, son avocat le sentit et le pris le bras pour l'inciter à se calmer et à s'assoir.

_ Maitre, est-ce vrai que votre cliente a un handicap ?

_ Tout à fait monsieur le juge, m'a cliente a dû être amputer de sa jambe à la suite d'un grave accident d'avion. Dans ce même accident le père de Sofia y a trouvé la mort. Ne pensez-vous pas que cette enfant a déjà trop perdu, pour qu'on vienne à nouveau lui enlever l'un de ses parents ?

_ Très bien j'ai pris note de tout ça. Je vais avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour réexaminer le dossier, je vous redonne donc rendez-vous dans une semaine pour vous faire part de ma décision. Jusque-là, madame Torres conserve la garde exclusive de Sofia. Vous pouvez disposer.

Ils se levèrent et sortirent tous du bureau, Callie et son avocat partirent sans même se retourner. Arizona elle était fatiguée, épuisée même.

_ Vous allez bien ?

_ Pas vraiment. Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

_ Le juge va réexaminer toutes les pièces et prendre une décision, cette décision sera ferme et définitive.

_ Ce qui veut dire ?

_ Qu'on ne pourra pas faire appel.

_ Je vois. Vous pensez qu'on a une chance ?

_ Franchement, je n'en sais rien. Le juge était hermétique, il n'a rien laissé paraitre, je n'ai aucune idée du verdict qu'il va donner.

_ Ok, en tout cas merci beaucoup, je n'aurais jamais pu affronter ça toute seule.

_ Je n'ai fait que mon travail. Je vous appelle dès que j'ai des nouvelles du juge, d'accord ?

_ D'accord.

Arizona rentra chez Alex et fut contente de n'y trouver personne, elle n'avait pas envie de parler de tout ça pour le moment. Elle voulait juste prendre une bonne douche et se coucher. On n'était au milieu de l'après-midi mais elle n'avait envie de rien, elle voulait juste pouvoir oublier tout ça quelques heures. Sa douche prise, elle avala un somnifère et se coucha.

à suivre...

* * *

De façon exceptionnelle je ne pourrais pas poster la suite dimanche prochain, du coup vous devrez attendre le lundi. Bonne semaine à tous.


	7. RàV-part5-Une page se tourne

**Bonjour,**

 **Désolée je ne pouvais pas poster hier.**

 **Merci LadyKastaG pour ta review, en effet Callie n'est pas dans son meilleur jour dans ma fic, et pour le moment ça ne va pas s'arranger. Quant à Emma, c'est assez vrai mais mieux vaut attendre la suite avant de se prononcer.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **5** **ème** **partie – Une page se tourne.**

 **8 octobre 2012**

 **Seattle, Etat de Washington**

Arizona n'en pouvait plus, cela faisait presque deux semaines qu'elle était passée devant le juge, normalement il devait donner sa réponse au bout d'une semaine, mais finalement il avait eu un contre temps et avait annulé l'entretien. Elle devait juste attendre que son avocat la contact, mais ça la rendait folle. Elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer au travail, regardait son téléphone toutes les 5 minutes pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas manqué un appel, mais rien, toujours rien. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça, voir le calme qu'affichait Callie, la rendait encore plus stressée. Alex essayait de la rassurer, mais rien n'y faisait, elle n'y arrivait pas. Comment pouvait-on lui dire de rester calme alors qu'un seul homme était en train de décider de son avenir. Non elle ne pouvait décemment pas. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'elle n'avait pas vu Sofia et elle se sentait comme si on lui avait arraché une partie de son cœur.

Elle se trouvait à la cafeteria de l'hôpital avec Alex, Jackson, April et Cristina, ils discutaient entre eux, pendant qu'elle ressassait ses problèmes, sa fourchette faisait une espèce de bouilli de son repas à force de le tourner et retourner dans tous les sens, elle n'avait pas faim et ne mangeait presque rien ces derniers temps. Son téléphone sonnait mais elle ne l'entendait pas.

_ Arizona ton téléphone sonne.

_ Je crois qu'elle ne t'entend pas !

Alex voyant que son amie ne réagissait pas, se saisit du téléphone et décrocha.

_ Allo !

_ Ce n'est pas madame Robbins, je… j'ai dû me tromper.

_ Non, non c'est bien son téléphone, c'est juste qu'elle ne pouvait pas décrocher elle-même.

_ Ah ok. Est-ce que je peux lui parler.

_ Oui bien sûr, c'est de la part de qui.

_ Je suis son avocat.

_ Ah ok, un instant je vous la passe de suite.

Alex posa une main sur le bras d'Arizona et commença à l'appeler, ce n'est qu'au bout d'un moment qu'elle réalisa que quelqu'un était en train de lui parler.

_ Arizona, tu m'entends ? C'est ton avocat au téléphone, il faut que tu le prennes.

_ Alex ? Tu disais quoi.

_ Je disais ton avocat est au téléphone.

_ Oh !

_ Tiens.

Elle se saisit du téléphone, se leva et s'éloigna de la table en faisant un merci silencieux à Alex.

_ Ça ne s'arrange pas avec elle.

_ Cristina !

_ Ben quoi, c'est un vrai zombi.

_ Ça peut se comprendre vu ce qu'elle traverse. (dit April pour défendre son amie.)

_ Je pense que le juge a dû prendre sa décision. (dit calmement Jackson)

_ J'espère qu'elle va enfin pouvoir voir Sofia, elle dépéri sans sa fille. Là encore ce n'est rien, vous devriez la voir à la maison. Même les petits humains ne lui redonne pas le sourire, elle me fait vraiment peur.

Cristina, April et Jackson comprirent exactement ce que voulait dire Alex. Ils s'arrêtèrent d'en parler en voyant Arizona revenir.

_ Alors ? (lui demanda Alex)

_ On passe devant le juge dans une heure. Jackson, je…

_ T'inquiète prend le reste de la journée, on gère.

_ Merci. J'ai de la chance de vous avoir.

_ Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

_ Je veux bien Alex, bien sûr si tu es d'accord Jackson.

_ T'inquiète je vais biper cet imbécile de Lederman pour vous remplacer.

_ Ok merci. Bon on va y aller Alex, je voudrais passer à la maison pour me changer.

_ Ok c'est partit.

Alex et Arizona firent le trajet en silence, Alex pouvait ressentir toute la tension en Arizona, il savait qu'il n'y avait rien à dire, que les dés étaient jetés et que dans quelques heures ils seraient tous à quoi s'en tenir. Arizona monta se changer et redescendit quelques minutes plus tard. Alex leva juste les pouces en l'air pour lui signaler que sa tenue était top. Ils remontèrent dans la voiture en silence et firent le reste du trajet les séparant du tribunal toujours en silence.

L'avocat d'Arizona était déjà là et l'attendait, Callie aussi était là, accompagné de son avocat et de Meredith. La porte du bureau s'ouvrit et le juge les fit entrer, laissant Meredith et Alex seuls dans le couloir.

_ J'espère que ça va aller.

_ Moi aussi, mais je le sens pas.

_ Rassures-moi ? Tu n'as pas dit ça à Arizona !

_ Ben sûr que non Mer ! J'ai eu une discussion avec Jackson et pour lui ce n'est pas très bon que le juge ait mis autant de temps.

_ J'espère qu'il se trompe, pourquoi Callie est-elle aussi butée aussi !

_ On n'a plus qu'à attendre et être là pour elles, quoi qu'il arrive.

* * *

 **8 octobre 2012**

 **Boston, Etat du Massachusetts**

Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux semaines que Régina avait été bannie et Storybrooke et qu'elle vivait à Boston dans l'appartement de Miss Swan. Elle connaissait maintenant très bien la ville, l'ayant essentiellement parcouru à pied. Elle avait visité les différents musées et lieux touristiques, elle se sentait bien à Boston, mais quelque chose l'ennuyait… elle ne s'était pas assez éloigner de Storybrooke, c'était vrai que dans un premier temps elle avait ressenti ce besoin de proximité, mais aujourd'hui elle voulait plutôt s'éloigner et découvrir le monde.

Elle avait passé pas mal de temps à feuilleté son guide sur les Etats-Unis, plusieurs grandes villes l'intriguaient, notamment celle que tout le monde nommait la grosse pomme, comment n'aurait-elle pas pu avoir envie d'aller dans une ville qui avait un tel surnom. La veille elle s'était donc décidée, elle était passée à la gare et avait pris un billet de train pour New York. En rentrant chez elle, elle avait parlé de son prochain voyage avec monsieur Smith qui lui avait donné l'adresse d'un hôtel bien situé dans lequel travaillait son cousin. Elle avait rangé contentieusement l'appartement de Miss Swan, le laissant dans l'état où elle l'avait trouvé. Elle s'était également acheté une valise, afin de pouvoir emmener avec elle toutes les affaires qu'elle s'était achetées durant ces deux semaines à Boston.

C'est donc en ce lundi matin d'automne que Régina fit ses adieux à monsieur Smith. Elle lui laissa les clés de l'appartement et partie tranquillement en direction de la gare en tirant sa valise. Il était tout juste 9 heures lorsqu'elle arriva à destination, son train ne partait que dans une demi-heure, elle avait donc le temps de s'acheter un café à emporter et le journal qu'elle avait pris l'habitude d'acheter tous les matins depuis une dizaine de jours. Elle se dirigea alors tranquillement vers son quai et les wagons de première classe, elle avait les moyens de se le payer et voulait éviter de tomber encore une fois sur un lourdaud. Elle trouva facilement son wagon et son siège, elle s'installa, posa son café et commença à lire son journal. Personne n'aurait pu deviner que cette femme, classe et si sure d'elle, ne prenait le train que pour la deuxième fois dans sa vie, qu'au fond d'elle, une petite angoisse était toujours présente, non personne ne pouvait se douter que Régina Mills découvrait le monde avec des yeux d'enfant.

Elle entendit le sifflet annonçant le départ, elle disait au-revoir à Boston et aux dernières traces de son ancienne vie, dans un moins de 4 heures elle serait à New York, elle avait vraiment hâte de découvrir la plus grande ville des États-Unis, ses grattes ciels, Broadway, Central Park, la Statue de la Liberté et tant d'autre chose.

* * *

 **8 octobre 2012**

 **Seattle, Etat de Washington**

Arizona était stressée, elle avait les mains moites, ne savait pas quelle position avoir dans son siège et n'arrêtait pas d'en changer. Pour le moment le juge avait juste récapitulé les demandes de chaque parties, il parlait pour ne rien dire, puis plus rien le silence. Arizona se concentra alors plus sérieusement, ça y est, elle allait connaitre le verdict.

_ J'ai longuement réfléchi sur ce dossier, me suis longtemps demandé quelle était la meilleure décision à prendre pour l'enfant. Au bout d'une semaine de réflexion, n'ayant toujours pas réussi à tranché, j'ai cherché à en savoir un peu plus. Je me suis donc rendu sur votre lieu de travail et y est rencontré certains de vos collègues. J'ai aussi pu parler au psychologue qui vous a suivi après le crash.

Arizona avait du mal à saisir, personne à l'hôpital ne lui en avait parlé, avec qui avait parlé le juge, qu'est-ce qu'on avait bien pu lui raconter. D'un coup elle se sentit encore plus mal qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

_ Et avec ces nouveaux éléments j'ai donc pris ma décision.

Arizona jeta un œil en direction de Callie et vit qu'elle était également nerveuse. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se concentra sur le juge.

_Madame Robbins, je ne mets pas en doute le fait que vous puissiez être une bonne mère, néanmoins, après m'être entretenu avec votre psychologue et vos collègues, il en ai ressortit que beaucoup son inquiet pour vous.

Arizona devint toute pale, ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout.

_ Je vais vous répéter ce que j'ai entendu, « elle est distraite », « elle fait du mieux qu'elle peut, mais une partie d'elle est resté dans cette forêt», « c'est une très bonne chirurgienne mais un peu trop émotive. », et encore beaucoup, mais je pense qu'on a tous comprit et que je peux m'arrêter là.

Cette fois elle sentait quelques larmes couler sur ses joues, elle s'était juré de ne pas pleurer, mais là elle n'y arrivait plus, elle était fatiguée, et elle savait qu'elle venait de perdre le combat.

_ Aux vues de ces éléments j'ai donc décidé d'accorder la garde complète de Sofia à sa mère Callie Torres. De plus je mets en place une ordonnance de restriction à l'encontre de madame Robbins pour protéger la petite Sofia. Vous n'avez donc plus le droit de l'approcher, ni d'entrer en contact avec elle de quelque façon que ce soit. Je ne demande pas de versements de pension, étant donné qu'il n'y a aucun lien de parenté entre madame Robbins et l'enfant.

Arizona s'écroula, cette fois elle ne retint plus ses larmes, elles coulaient abondamment. Elle avait perdu le fil aux mots « ordonnance de restriction », elle ne se rendit même pas compte que Callie avait signé la décision du juge et était sortie du bureau avec son avocat. Elle était perdue, son avocat lui tendait un stylo mais elle n'arrivait pas à le saisir, tout ne pouvait pas finir comme ça !

Alex et Meredith virent Callie sortirent du bureau du juge en discutant avec son avocat, ils n'entendaient pas ce qu'ils se disaient, mais Callie avait l'air de bonne humeur. Alex avait vraiment peur pour Arizona, d'autant qu'elle ne sortait toujours pas du bureau. Callie salua son avocat et se rapprocha d'eux.

_ C'est bon Mer, on peut y aller.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_ J'ai obtenu la garde de Sofia.

_ Comment va Arizona ?

_ Je n'en sais rien, tu viens Mer ?

_ Euh… non je vais rester avec Alex le temps qu'Arizona sorte.

_ Ok, on se voit demain à l'hôpital.

_ Ok

Meredith se tourna alors vers Alex.

_ Pourquoi Arizona n'est pas encore sortie ?

_ Je ne sais pas, c'est curieux.

Pendant ce temps Arizona avait un peu retrouvé ses esprits et avait signé la décision. Le juge essayait encore une fois de lui expliquer pourquoi il avait pris cette décision, mais elle n'en avait rien à faire de ses explications.

_ Je suis désolé madame Robbins, je comprends que…

_ Non vous ne comprenez rien, expliquez-moi en quoi me faire sortir de la vie de ma fille est bon pour elle, elle a déjà perdu son père et maintenant vous m'enlever à elle, en quoi est-ce pour son bien ?

_ Maitre vous pouvez calmer votre cliente.

_ Non monsieur, elle ne fait que s'exprimer. Et j'ai moi aussi une question, quelles sont les conséquences de l'ordonnance restrictives sur la vie de ma cliente ?

_ Ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire, elle n'a plus le droit d'approcher de loin ou de près l'enfant.

_ Oui ça je sais, j'ai bien comprit mais madame Robbins travaille dans le même hôpital que madame Torres, madame Torres met sa fille à la garderie de ce même hôpital, donc je vous repose la question quelles sont les conséquences ?

_ Et bien il n'y a pas 36 solutions, soit madame Torres change sa fille de garderie, ce qu'elle n'est en aucun cas obligé de faire, soit Madame Robbins change de travail.

_ Pardon ? Mais, je suis l'une des dirigeantes de cet hôpital, je…

_ Je n'y peux rien c'est la loi, si madame Torres veut porter plainte contre vous parce qu'elle estime que vous avez enfreint l'ordonnance en étant trop près de sa fille, c'est son droit.

_ Ma cliente n'était en aucun cas une menace pour cette enfant, vous auriez pu vous abstenir de cette ordonnance monsieur le juge.

_ Elle avait été demandé par la partie adverse, je n'ai fait que trancher. Bon je vais maintenant devoir vous demander de sortir car j'ai encore beaucoup de travail.

_ Au-revoir monsieur le juge

_ Au-revoir maitre, madame Robbins.

Arizona sortit sans même un regard pour le juge, elle ne savait pas très bien ce qui venait de se passer, mais elle était en colère et triste. Elle discuta un petit moment avec son avocat, il devrait la revoir pour les derniers détails, il lui dit au-revoir et combien il était désolé du verdict. Arizona le remercia tout de même, puis se rapprocha d'Alex et Meredith. Sans dire un mot elle se blottit dans les bras d'Alex et versa toutes les larmes qu'elle put. Alex et Meredith la fit s'assoir sur le banc entre eux jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme et qu'elle puisse leur expliquer ce qui c'était passé.

_ Arizona, ça va mieux ? (lui demanda Alex)

_ Pas vraiment, mais je crois que j'ai épuisé mon stock de larmes.

_ Que s'est-il passé ? (la questionna Meredith)

_ Callie ne vous a rien dit ?

_ Elle a juste dit qu'elle avait obtenu la garde.

_ Je vois. S'il n'y avait que ça encore.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Le juge a ordonné une ordonnance restrictive.

_ Quoi ? Mais pour quelle raison ?

_ D'après lui, mes chers collègues et ma psy, je suis émotionnellement instable.

_ Tes collègues, quels collègues ?

_ Aucune idée, le juge s'est rendu à l'hôpital pour interroger du monde, je n'en sais pas plus, mais a priori ces personnes lui ont dit ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre pour prendre sa décision.

_ Ce n'est pas vrai !

_ Oh si, et y'a mieux encore.

_ Arizona tu me fais peur.

_ Je vais surement devoir quitter mon travail.

_ Quoi ? (dirent Alex et Meredith en cœur)

_ Comment ça ?!(demanda Meredith)

_ A cause de l'ordonnance restrictive, Sofia vient à la garderie dans l'hôpital.

Alex et Meredith ne savaient plus quoi dire, peut-être parce qu'il n'y avait rien de plus à dire. Meredith se dit qu'il fallait à tout prix qu'elle parle à Callie, elle ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça, la garde de Sofia c'était une chose mais le reste. Ils quittèrent tous les trois le tribunal pour retourner chez Alex. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la maison, Cristina, April, Jackson et Derek étaient là en train de les attendre pour connaitre le jugement. Arizona arrêta Alex dans l'entrée et lui dit simplement qu'elle n'avait pas la force de voir tout le monde, qu'elle allait à l'étage se coucher. Les autres comprirent que les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes, ils attendirent d'entendre la porte de la chambre d'Arizona se fermer avant de poser leurs questions.

_ Alors ? (demanda Jackson)

_ C'est Callie qui a obtenu la garde. (Répondue Meredith)

_ Mais ce n'est pas le pire (ajouta Alex)

_ Que veux-tu dire ? (Demanda Cristina)

Meredith rien qu'à l'idée vint se blottir dans les bras de Derek et laissa Alex répondre.

_ Callie a également obtenue une ordonnance restrictive à l'encontre d'Arizona, ce qui fait qu'elle va surement devoir quitter son boulot à l'hôpital.

_ Vous plaisantez ? (demanda Jackson)

_ Pas le moins du monde.

Aucune paroles ne fut ajouter, Jackson et April rentrèrent chez eux, ainsi que Derek et Meredith. Quant à Cristina et Alex, ça leur avait coupé l'appétit et ils montèrent donc se coucher sans rien ajouter.

* * *

 **8 octobre 2012**

 **New York, Etat de New York**

Regina avait passé un agréable voyage, elle arriva à New York peu avant 13 heures. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la gare, elle fut surprise par la grandeur de tout ce qui l'entourait. Elle prit un taxi qui la conduisit jusqu'à l'hôtel Edison à Manhattan. Monsieur Smith l'avait aidé à réservé une chambre pour une semaine, elle verrait par la suite si elle resterait plus longtemps ou pas. L'hôtel était situé au cœur de Time Square, Regina était émerveillée, jamais elle n'avait vu quelque chose de semblable. Elle paya le taxi et pénétra dans l'hôtel. La décoration de l'hôtel était dans le style Art déco, elle n'eut aucun problème à récupérer les clés de sa chambre et fut étonnée que celle-ci se trouve au 20ème étage. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que cela pouvait exister. La chambre était assez spacieuse avait l'air confortable. Elle posa ses affaires, défit sa valise et se posa un instant dans le fauteuil à sa disposition.

Au bout de quelques minutes son estomac se manifesta, elle regarda l'heure, il était presque 14 heures, elle se saisit de son sac à main qu'elle s'était acheter à Boston, pris le livre qu'elle lisait en ce moment, puis sortie de sa chambre. Elle prit l'ascenseur, et durant le temps de descente se dit qu'elle allait suivre les conseils de monsieur Smith, gouter les fameux Hot Dog de New York, tout en profitant de cette après-midi ensoleillée dans Central Park. En sortant de l'hôtel elle demanda au portier la direction de Central Park, que ce dernier lui indiqua poliment. Elle mit à peine 20 minutes à arriver à destination, le parc se trouvant seulement à quelques pâtés d'immeubles de l'hôtel.

Maintenant qu'elle y était, il fallait qu'elle se trouve un hot dog, seulement elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était, monsieur Smith l'avait seulement rassuré en lui signifiant que ce n'était pas du chien. Elle vit un kiosque à journaux et demanda à la personne qui le tenait.

_ Bonjour monsieur, excusez-moi de vous déranger, j'aurais besoin d'un renseignement.

_ Bien sûr madame, en quoi puis vous être utile ?

_ Voilà un ami m'a conseiller de manger un hot dog lorsque je viendrais à New York mais je ne sais pas ce que sait ni où en trouver.

L'homme se mit à rire, mais pas un rire moqueur, non juste un rire franc.

_ Alors je dois dire que c'est bien la première fois qu'on me pose cette question, donc pour votre information un hot dog est un sandwich composé de pain allongé fourré d'une saucisse, moi je vous conseille de le demander avec des oignons, du ketchup et de la moutarde.

_ Euh… bien merci, et ou puis-je acheter ceci ?

_ Vous voyez le petit chariot là-bas ?

_ Oui.

_ Ben là !

_ Ok, merci beaucoup.

_ De rien, c'est toujours un plaisir de discuter avec une jolie femme.

Régina se sentit rougir, elle lui fit un sourire et partie en direction du chariot à hot dog, elle passa sa commande, paya et alla s'installer sur un banc avec son repas. Elle observait le sandwich depuis quelques minutes, se disant que c'était typiquement le genre de nourriture dont raffolait Miss Swan. Elle se décida enfin à croquer dedans. Finalement ce n'était pas mauvais du tout. Elle passa le reste de l'après-midi à se promener dans Central Park. Elle vit qu'il s'y trouvait un zoo, il faudrait qu'elle vienne le visiter, elle avait trouvé la visite de l'aquarium à Boston très intéressante.

Lorsque la nuit commença à tomber, elle regagna son hôtel. Elle demanda à la réception où elle pouvait trouver un restaurant qui servait du poisson. On lui indiqua alors le « Bubba Gump » qui n'était pas très loin de l'hôtel. Le restaurant avec une décoration des plus originales, elle se rappelait avoir vu le film Forrest Gump il y a quelques années, et fut ravie de ne pas tomber dans un restaurant trop guindé. Manger seule n'était pas facile, alors autant évité en plus des regards curieux. Elle passa un excellent repas, elle avait choisi une salade Caesar et du homard. Elle rentra ensuite tranquillement à l'hôtel, en admirant les lumières de Time Square.


	8. RàV-part6-le temps des réflexions

**Bonjour,**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien en cette journée ensoleillée, aujourd'hui un chapitre avec un peu moins d'action, une sorte de liaison avant la suite. J'espère que vous appréciez toujours autant cette histoire, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires.**

 **Bonne lecture...**

* * *

 **6** **ème** **partie – le temps des réflexions**

 **9 octobre 2012**

 **Seattle, Etat de Washington**

Meredith avait demandé au conseil de se réunir ce matin, profitant que ni Callie, ni Arizona ne travaillaient ce jour. Elle avait demandé à Alex de se joindre à eux, tous les membres étaient déjà au courant de la décision du juge concernant la garde de Sofia. Mais s'ils avaient décidé de se réunir aujourd'hui c'était surtout pour parler de l'ordonnance restrictive à l'encontre d'Arizona, ils voulaient voir s'il y avait une solution envisageable.

Une fois tout le monde installé, Meredith prit donc la parole.

_ Bonjour à tous, et merci d'avoir accepté cette réunion à l'improviste. Je n'y ai pas convié Callie et Arizona car le sujet que je veux aborder les concerne directement. Comme vous le savez, hier Callie a obtenu la garde de Sofia, vous allez me dire que c'est du domaine du privé et que cela ne nous concerne pas. Néanmoins elle a aussi obtenu une ordonnance restrictive à l'encontre d'Arizona et là ça nous concerne. En effet Sofia passe ses journées à la garderie de l'hôpital, ce qui fait que selon l'ordonnance, Arizona ne peut pas continuer à travailler ici. Alors le problème que je vous pose, que pouvons-nous faire pour éviter de perdre l'un des membres de ce conseil mais surtout notre meilleur chirurgien pédiatre ?

Tous avaient laissé Meredith exposer le problème, certain avaient un air étonné car n'avaient pas eu connaissance de ce fait. C'est Cristina qui se décida à parler la première.

_ Callie ne pourrait pas trouver une autre garderie ?

_ Oui c'est vrai que ça résoudrait notre problème. (fit Meredith) Mais vu l'état d'esprit de Callie en ce moment je peux vous affirmer qu'elle n'acceptera jamais cette solution.

_ Ne pourrait-on pas délocaliser la garderie dans une autre aile de l'hôpital ? Je ne sais pas moi du côté du service rééducation ou dermatologie. Les chirurgiens ne s'y rendent jamais, ça pourrait peut-être suffire au juge ? (demanda Alex)

_ C'est une idée à envisagé en effet, est-ce que ça serait réalisable Jackson ? (le questionna Derek)

_ Il faudrait que je me renseigne, personnellement je n'y vois pas d'objection. Mais avant d'envisager ce déplacement il faudrait s'assurer que ça suffira au juge, car si on fait tout ceci pour rien, ce sont des frais engendrés qu'on aurait pu mettre ailleurs.

_ C'est certain, est-ce qu'on a un moyen de le savoir ? (demanda Owen)

_ Je peux appeler l'avocat d'Arizona, c'est l'un de mes amis. (dit Jackson)

_ Est-ce que vous pensez qu'il y aurait d'autre possibilité ? (demanda Meredith)

_ Je ne vois pas trop ce qu'on pourrait faire d'autre, en dehors soit de déplacer la crèche, soit que Sofia n'y aille plus. Il n'y a pas vraiment d'autres options. (déclara Cristina)

_ Je pense qu'il faut tout de même demander à Callie s'il elle accepterait de changer Sofia de garderie. C'est tout de même la solution la plus simple. Après Jackson on te laisse te renseigner sur l'efficacité ou non de déplacer la crèche. (Fit Derek)

_ Ça me va. Qui se charge de parler à Callie ?

_ Derek et moi, Callie à retrouver son appartement mais elle vient diner à la maison ce soir, je pense que nous sommes les personnes les plus proches d'elle.

_ Très bien on fait donc comme ça, par contre dans le cas où ces deux options ne conviendrait pas, il va falloir qu'on envisage de remplacer Arizona, tant au conseil, qu'en tant que chef du service pédiatrique. Ne faites pas ces têtes, vous savez tous que c'est la troisième alternative, elle ne me plait pas non plus, mais on ne peut pas ne pas le prévoir.

_ Jackson dans cette éventualité, est-ce qu'Arizona a le droit de proposer quelqu'un au conseil pour faire entendre sa voix ? (demanda Cristina)

_ Bonne question, je vais me renseigner. Vous avez d'autres sujets à aborder tant qu'on est là ?

Tous firent un geste de la tête signifiant que non. Ils sortirent donc tous de la salle et regagnèrent leurs postes.

_ Meredith !

_ Alex ?

_ Tu crois vraiment que Callie va refuser ?

_ Il y a de très grandes chances je dirais. Comment va Arizona ?

_ Je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin, mais je l'ai entendu pleurer une bonne partie de la nuit.

_ Tu lui passeras le bonjour de ma part.

_ Pas de souci, et tu me tiens au courant pour Callie. Je ne vais pas en parler à Arizona pour le moment, je ne veux pas lui faire naitre de faux espoirs.

_ Ok, je t'appelle ce soir.

Ils se séparèrent et regagnèrent chacun leur service.

* * *

 **9 octobre 2012**

 **Storybrooke, Etat du Maine**

_ Bonjour Gamin ! Bien dormi ?

_ Jour… hum…

Emma observa Henri, le gamin avait un regard vide, elle savait qu'il s'en voulait pour le départ de sa mère, qu'elle lui manquait même s'il n'osait pas l'avouer aux autres. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour lui changer les idées, pour le redonner le sourire.

_ Tu veux en parler ?

_ Elle me manque.

_ Je sais gamin.

_ Si seulement je pouvais au moins lui parler, savoir si elle va bien.

Emma n'avait dit à personne qu'elle avait contacté Régina, mais là il fallait qu'elle le rassure.

_ Elle va bien.

_ Comment tu peux le savoir ?

_ Je l'ai eu au téléphone il y a 15 jours.

_ Quoi ? Mais comment ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Elle est où ? Elle va bien ?

_ Oh, oh, oh, stop gamin. Alors ta mère va bien, elle est à Boston dans mon appartement.

_ Dans ton appartement ? Mais… tu lui as donné tes clés c'est ça ?

_ Oui, moi aussi j'avais peur pour elle, et je me suis dit qu'au moins elle aurait un endroit où aller.

_ T'as assuré Man ! Et on peut l'appeler ?

_ Hum, tu as école là, mais on peut essayer ce soir si tu veux.

_ Non maintenant, j'ai école que dans une heure, on a le temps.

_ Henri, on n'a pas vraiment le temps, il faut franchir les limites de la ville pour pouvoir téléphoner.

_ Ah ok. Mais ce soir, c'est promis ?

_ Oui c'est promis.

_ Et on pourra aller lui rendre visite à Boston ?

_ Euh, je ne sais pas, on verra.

_ Ok.

_ Aller prends ton petit dej, sinon tu vas être en retard.

Henri avait un peu retrouvé de son enthousiasme, il mordit à pleine dents dans ses pancakes, un grand sourire sur le visage.

Comme promis, à la sortie de l'école, Emma l'emmena aux limites de la ville pour contacter Regina. Elle composa le numéro, une sonnerie, deux sonneries, trois sonneries… Elle se dit que Fynn devait être occupé dans l'immeuble, laissa encore sonné un peu et au bout de la septième sonnerie on décrocha.

_ Fynn Smith

_ Bonjour Fynn. C'est Emma Swan.

_ Bonjour Emma, comment allez-vous ?

_ Très bien, merci. Est-ce que je pourrais vous demander un service ?

_ Bien entendu, de quoi s'agit-il ?

_ Est-ce qu'il serait possible de parler à Régina Mills.

_ Oh ! Ça aurait été avec plaisir, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir, elle n'est plus ici.

_ Comment ça elle n'est plus là ?

Henri avait écouté la conversation depuis le début, et l'inquiétude dans la voix de sa mère ne fit qu'accroitre la sienne.

_ Non elle est partie hier.

_ Partie ?

_ Oui, d'ailleurs, elle m'a remis les clés de votre appartement.

_ Oh ! Et vous seriez ou elle est allée ?

_ Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait à New York.

_ New York ! Ok… euh…

Elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire, elle voyait déjà quelques larmes apparaitre sur le visage d'Henri.

_ Vous ne sauriez pas comment la contacter par hasard ?

_ Elle est descendu à l'hôtel Edison qui se trouve près de Time Square.

_ Ok très bien merci, une dernière question, elle ne vous a pas dit combien de temps elle compte y rester ?

_ Ah non désolé.

_ Très bien, au-revoir, et encore merci pour tout.

_ Au-revoir.

Emma raccrocha, elle répéta à Henri tout ce qu'elle avait appris et lui expliqua qu'aujourd'hui elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus, mais qu'ils allaient regarder sur internet pour trouver le numéro de téléphone de l'hôtel et qu'ils essayeraient demain. Henri était déçu, mais il savait que sa mère ne pouvait rien faire de plus, il repassa donc la ligne tracé au sol et regagna la voiture sans rien ajouter.

* * *

 **9 octobre 2012**

 **Seattle, Etat de Washington**

Alex était rentré du travail de bonne heure, il avait trouvé Arizona assise au salon, son ordinateur portable posé sur ses genoux. Ils avaient échangé un salut, la voyant occupée, il monta pour prendre sa douche. Lorsqu'il revint une heure plus tard, elle n'avait toujours pas bougé.

_ Ça a été la journée ?

_ Hum, hum.

_ Je t'ai connu plus bavarde.

_ Excuse-moi Alex, tu disais ?

_ Je te demandais comment c'était passé ta journée. Tu fais quoi ?

_ Je cherche du travail.

_ Ah ! Et ça donne quelque chose ?

_ Pas vraiment.

_ Ecoute, on va peut-être trouver une solution.

_ Une solution ? Je ne vois pas très bien quelle solution on pourrait trouver ! Callie a décidé de me rayer de sa vie, de la vie de notre fille, et de l'hôpital par la même occasion.

_ C'est vrai, mais tu es tout de même l'une des propriétaires de cet hôpital.

_ Peut-être mais comme me l'a fait comprendre le juge, la loi n'en a rien à foutre ! Et puis c'est peut-être mieux finalement.

_ Mieux ? En quoi ça serait mieux ?

_ Ecoutes Alex, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi aujourd'hui, et depuis quelque temps je ne suis pas heureuse, Marc est mort dans cet hôpital, j'y ai perdu ma jambe, Callie ne veut plus entendre parler de moi, et je n'arrive plus à me concentrer convenablement sur mon travail. Tout ça mit bout à bout, signifie peut-être que j'ai fait mon temps ici à Seattle, qu'il est temps pour moi d'aller voir ailleurs.

_ Ok, je vois tu es dans la phase pessimiste.

_ Non Alex, je suis réaliste.

_ Bon, ça ne sert à rien que j'essaye de te convaincre pour le moment, tu veux manger quoi ?

_ Je n'ai pas très faim, je vais simplement monter dans ma chambre et me coucher.

_ Il est tout juste 20 heures !

_ Alex je suis fatiguée.

_ Ok, très bien, bonne nuit.

Arizona monta dans sa chambre et laissa Alex seul pour le dîner. Il se prépara un truc vite fait, puis s'assit devant la télévision. Les émissions s'enchainaient mais il ne suivait pas vraiment, il repensait aux derniers évènements, et souhaitait au plus profond de lui que Mer arrive à convaincre Callie. Il resta donc là à attendre son coup de téléphone.

Une sonnerie, puis deux, le sortir de son état de somnolence, il prit son portable et vit que c'était Meredith. Il n'était même pas 23 heures, le diner n'avait pas dû s'éterniser. Il décrocha.

_ Mer, alors ça donne quoi ?

_ Elle n'a rien voulu entendre, elle n'en a rien à faire des répercutions, tout ce qu'elle veut c'est voir Arizona sortir de sa vie. Elle ne va pas nous faciliter la tâche. Et je pense même qu'elle va s'opposer farouchement au déplacement de la garderie et que ça ne changera rien.

_ Et merde !

_ Désolée.

_ Non, tu n'y es pour rien.

_ Comment elle va ?

_ Elle a passé sa journée à chercher du boulot, et elle est montée se coucher sans manger.

_ Ok je vois. Bon je te laisse, je vais aller me coucher moi aussi. Bonne nuit Alex.

_ Bonne nuit Mer.

Alex raccrocha, il avait maintenant la quasi-certitude qu'il allait perdre son mentor.

* * *

 **9 octobre 2012**

 **New York, Etat de New York**

Régina avait passé une excellente journée, Elle sortait tout juste d'une représentation de la comédie musicale « Annie », elle avait vraiment beaucoup aimé, voir les acteurs évoluer sur scène, en chantant, en dansant. Ils arrivaient vraiment à faire ressentir les émotions au public, elle avait même versé quelques larmes, mais aussi rit. Broadway était à son sens dans ce monde ce qui représentait le mieux la magie. Elle rentrait tranquillement à son hôtel à pied en se remémorant sa journée.

 _En début de matinée, après un bon petit déjeuné à l'hôtel, elle était retournée au kiosque à journaux de la veille pour y acheter les nouvelles du jour. Une habitude qu'elle avait prise à Boston et qu'elle appréciait. Ensuite elle était allée visiter le MET, ce musée l'avait fasciné par la richesse de ses expositions, elle avait vraiment beaucoup appris sur ce monde et c'était découverte un intérêt pour l'art. Il pouvait être tellement varié et subjectif, elle aimait vraiment cela, chacun pouvait se faire sa propre opinion sur une œuvre. Ensuite avant d'aller au théâtre elle avait fait un peu de shopping, c'était acheter une magnifique robe de soirée bleue nuit, légèrement décolleté, avec une belle fente qui laissait entrevoir sa jambe droite, sexy et raffinée. Les nuits s'étend bien rafraichi elle s'était également acheter un long manteau couleur crème. Et pour aller avec tout ça une paire de chaussures bleues nuit également, avec des talons de 10 cm. Elle était rentrée se changer à l'hôtel et avait fait sensation lorsqu'elle était repartie en direction de Broadway._

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle arriva à son hôtel, le portier lui ouvrit la porte avec un grand sourire, elle vit quelques hommes qui discutaient dans le hall, arrêter leur conversation le temps de son bref passage. Décidemment elle avait vraiment bien choisi sa tenue. Elle prit l'ascenseur, entra dans sa chambre, retira son manteau et ses talons, se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour s'y démaquiller et y retirer ses bijoux. Elle resta un petit moment à se regarder dans le miroir, finalement la vie loin de Storybrooke n'était pas si désagréable. Elle se changea et alla se coucher.


	9. RàV-part7-le renouveau

**'Bonjour,**

 **on va commencer à entrer dans le vif du sujet dans les chapitres suivants. J'espère que ça vous plait toujours.**

 **bonne lecture et passez une bonne journée.**

* * *

 **7** **ème** **partie – le renouveau**

 **15 octobre 2012**

 **Seattle, Etat de Washington**

Cela faisait une semaine que la décision était tombée, Arizona n'avait pas repris le travail, malgré la volonté du conseil de trouver une solution, il avait fallu se rendre à l'évidence, il n'y en avait pas.

Arizona était triste et en même temps soulagée, elle avait décidé de quitter Seattle, pour aller où, elle ne le savait pas encore. Elle ne souhaitais pas garder ses parts de l'hôpital et avait proposé au conseil de nommé Alex à sa place, pour plusieurs raisons qui lui tenaient à cœur, la première étant de garder un membre du service pédiatrique au conseil, la seconde pour ajouter un esprit jeune et plein de volontés et enfin la dernière plus personnelle, parce qu'elle lui devait bien ça. Le conseil avait approuvé ce choix à l'unanimité. Arizona avait donc fait dons de ses parts à Alex et s'apprêtait à tourner la page.

La veille, elle avait définitivement fait ses adieux à l'hôpital, sans plus de cérémonie. Ensuite elle avait passé sa soirée à faire ses valises, finalement sa vie tenait dans deux valises, elle n'avait rien besoin de plus.

Lorsqu'elle descendit au salon en ce début d'après-midi, elle y retrouva ceux qui étaient à la fois ses collègues et amis. Alex, bien entendu, accompagné de Jo, mais aussi Cristina, Meredith et Derek qui avaient vécu la même épreuve qu'elle et étaient les seuls à vraiment comprendre ce qu'on pouvait ressentir. Il y avait également Bailey, Jackson et April qui était devenue son amie depuis cette soirée où Callie l'avait fait passer pour morte. Ils étaient tous là pour lui dire au-revoir. Elle partait cet après-midi, sa destination elle ne l'avait dit à personne, car elle ne savait pas si elle y resterait. Elle y allait au culot, espérait y obtenir un poste. Trois trains différents, plusieurs jours de voyage à travers le pays.

Son taxi l'attendait devant la porte, Alex avait voulu la conduire à la gare, mais elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne préférait pas. Elle devait leur faire ses adieux, elle n'était pas sûre de les revoir un jour, elle devait retenir ses larmes, ne pas craquer. Un par un, elle les prit dans ses bras, un par un jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un, Alex. Il ne cachait pas sa peine, des larmes dévalaient ses joues sans aucune honte, ni aucune retenue, elle ne put retenir les siennes plus longtemps, elle le serra fort, lui dit quelques mots à l'oreille pour que lui seul puisse les entendre.

_ Ça va aller, tu es le meilleur élève que j'ai eu, surtout reste comme tu es, impose tes idées. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ça ira maintenant…

_ Tu vas me manquer.

_ Toi aussi tu vas me manquer.

Elle se détacha de lui, ouvrit la porte, leur fit un dernier signe avant de s'engouffrer dans le taxi et de laisser libre court à son chagrin.

Arrivée à la gare, elle chercha sur le tableau d'affichage le quai de son train, et oui le train, c'était long 45 heures pour se rendre à Chicago avant de prendre un autre train. Arizona n'avait pas pu se décider à prendre l'avion. Elle trouva son train, ainsi que sa couchette, quelques minutes plus tard elle entendit le coup de sifflet, il était 16h40 et elle quittait Seattle sans savoir si elle y reviendrait un jour. Quelques larmes refirent surface, elle regarda le paysage jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus voir cette ville qui l'avait accueillie quelques années plus tôt.

* * *

 **15 octobre 2012**

 **New York, Etat de New York**

Il était Presque 18 heures, Régina attendait dans sa chambre un coup de téléphone, la blonde avait essayé de la joindre depuis une semaine, n'y étant pas parvenue, elle avait laissé un message à son intention lui indiquant qu'elle appellerait aujourd'hui à 18 heures. Pour une fois elle était ponctuelle, le téléphone sonna à 18 heures pile.

_ Allo, bonjour Miss Swan.

_ Régina ! Quel plaisir de vous entendre enfin !

_ Je vous ai manqué ?

_ Vous manquez à Henri surtout. Ça fait une semaine qu'on essaye de vous joindre. Alors comme ça vous êtes à New York ?

_ Comment va-t-il ?

_ Vous voulez que je vous le passe ?

_ Il est…

_ Oui il est à côté de moi.

_ Je veux bien, s'il vous plait.

Elle entendit quelques grésillements, surement juste le fait de passer le téléphone à son fils. Puis elle entendit enfin cette petite voix qui lui manquait tant.

_ Bonjour maman, comment tu vas ? Tu ne te sens pas trop seul ? Tu es où ?

Régina entendit Miss Swan sermonner Henri, lui dire de la laisser parler et de ne pas poser tant de questions.

_ Bonjour mon ange. Oui je vais bien, tu me manques beaucoup tu sais.

_ C'est vrai que tu es à New York ?

_ Oui.

_ Et c'est comment ? C'est grand ? Tu as vu quoi ? Tu es allée voir la Statue de la liberté ?

_ Oui c'est très grand, c'est vraiment très différent de Storybrooke. J'ai visité beaucoup de musées, vue une comédie musicale, la statue de la liberté et tellement d'autres choses.

_ Tu vas t'installer là-bas ? On pourra venir te voir ?

Régina n'avait jamais pensé au fait que son fils et Emma pourrait venir lui rendre visite, pour la première fois elle songea qu'elle aurait peut-être dû rester à Boston, qui se trouvait plus près de Storybrooke. Et en même temps elle ne pouvait pas rester plantée à un endroit à attendre des éventuelles visites.

_ Maman ? Tu es toujours là ?

_ Oui, j'étais dans mes pensées. Je ne pense pas rester à New York tu sais, je vais encore y rester un peu mais après je voudrais voir d'autres choses.

_ Oh ! Et est-ce qu'on pourra quand même se voir ?

_ Je ne sais pas, écoutes tu peux me passer Miss Swan.

_ Oui, A bientôt maman.

_ Allo ! Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit ? Il a l'air encore plus triste qu'avant.

_ Rien en particulier, il voulait savoir si on pourrait se voir, mais je ne sais pas répondre à cette question.

_ Je vois, j'ai une idée, après vous n'êtes pas obligée d'accepter.

_ Dites toujours.

_ Voilà, vous continuez votre périple, et pour Thanksgiving vous retourner à Boston dans mon appartement et on le fait tous les trois.

_ Hum, oui pourquoi pas. C'est quoi les dates cette année déjà ?

_ Henri c'est quoi les dates des congés à Thanksgiving ?... Ok merci, alors c'est du 21 novembre au 26 novembre.

_ Ok c'est noté.

_ Alors New York ?

_ Si je vous dis que j'ai mangé un hot dog !

_ Sans rire ?

_ Oui, sinon c'est sympa, mais bon je vous raconterais toutes mes découvertes quand on se verra du coup.

_ Ok, Vous restez encore longtemps dans cet hôtel ?

_ Je ne sais pas trop.

_ Ok, ça serait bien que vous achetiez un portable. Vous pourriez au moins envoyer des nouvelles par sms.

_ Je vais y réfléchir.

_ Ok, à bientôt alors.

_ A bientôt Miss Swan et embrassez Henri pour moi.

Elle raccrocha, finalement ça lui faisait chaud au cœur de se rendre compte qu'il y avait encore quelqu'un qui s'inquiétait pour elle.

* * *

 **17 octobre 2012**

 **Chicago, Etat de l'Illinois**

Que ça faisait du bien de sentir le sol sous ses pieds après deux jours passés dans un train **.** Chicago, il était 16 heures, Arizona avait prévue de repartir le lendemain soir, elle s'était dit que ça lui ferait du bien de passer une journée au grand air avant de prendre son prochain train. Elle avait réservé une chambre dans un hôtel près de la gare. Elle s'y rendit à pied, récupéra les clés de sa chambre et y monta afin d'y déposer ses affaires et de prendre une bonne douche.

Vers 18 heures, elle quitta sa chambre, vêtue d'une robe longue de couleur rouge avec un décolleté plongeant. Elle avait décidé d'aller boire un verre et si possible de ne pas passer la soirée seule. Elle avait vraiment besoin de se changer les idées et de se laisser aller. Elle ne connaissait pas Chicago, alors elle décida de tenter sa chance au bar de l'hôtel. Ce dernier était plutôt assez classe, avec une musique sympa. Il n'y avait pas grand monde pour le moment, elle s'installa donc au comptoir et se commanda une tequila sunrise.

Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'elle sirotait son cocktail, un groupe de personnes venaient d'arriver, elle prit le temps de les détailler un part un, il y avait cinq hommes et trois femmes, ils étaient habillés plutôt classe. Une des jeunes femmes l'avait détaillée à son entrée, elle portait une jupe noire avec un chemisier de couleur ivoire, avait de longue jambes fuselées, des cheveux châtains mi- longs légèrement ondulés. Arizona se commanda la même chose et en fit apporter un à la jeune femme. Elle suivit le serveur le temps qu'il lui apporte le verre, le vit glisser quelques mots à son oreille, puis il la désigna. Elle croisa ses yeux et eu droit à un charmant sourire. Elle se retourna sur sa chaise, maintenant il n'y avait que deux possibilités, soit son radar était toujours fiable et elle ne tarderait pas à avoir de la compagnie, soit elle ne serait pas intéressée et renverrais le verre. Elle ne vit pas le verre revenir, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre. Quelques minutes passèrent, puis la jeune femme s'approcha du bar, elle demanda une assiette d'olives au barman, puis se tourna vers elle.

_ Bonsoir, merci pour le verre.

_ De rien.

_ Amy Collins

_ Arizona Robbins.

_ Vous faites quoi après ? Moi je suis coincée avec un dîner jusqu'à 21 heures, mais si vous voulez on peut boire un verre ensemble après.

_ Oui pourquoi pas.

_ Ok, on dit ici, à 21h30 ?

_ C'est noté. Bon appétit.

_ Merci à vous aussi.

Arizona avait donc un peu de temps devant elle, elle sortit de l'hôtel pour trouver quelque chose à manger, ne voulant pas s'assoir seule à une table dans un restaurant. Elle marcha quelque temps, l'automne était bien en place et le froid commençait à se faire sentir. Elle trouva finalement un restaurant mexicain où l'on pouvait manger au comptoir. Elle se décida à entrer, elle serait finalement mieux au chaud pour avaler quelque chose. Elle y resta un bon moment, la cuisine était ouverte sur la salle, elle discuta avec le cuistot, l'observa préparer les différents plats. Vers 21 heures, elle regagna sa chambre, elle passa dans la salle de bain refaire une touche de maquillage et se brosser les dents. C'est elle qui avait fait le premier pas et maintenant elle avait les mains moites.

A l'heure dite elle retourna au bar, elle n'était pas encore là, elle alla s'assoir sur un fauteuil dans l'un de coins de la pièce, un pianiste jouait des morceaux de jazz, ce qui rendait l'atmosphère du bar plus intime qu'en début de soirée. Elle se commanda un verre, et s'installa confortablement. Quelques minutes plus tard elle la vit arriver, elle s'arrêta prêt du barman pour commander un verre et vint la rejoindre.

_ Re-bonsoir Arizona.

_ Re-bonsoir.

_ Ça vous arrive souvent d'offrir un verre à une inconnue ?

_ Pour vous dire la vérité, plus depuis longtemps, mais je ne sais pas, j'en ai eu envie.

_ Ça a le mérite d'être franc.

_ Je dis toujours ce que je pense.

_ Ça fait longtemps que vous…

_ Que j'ai perdu ma jambe.

_ Oui, je… désolée, je ne voulais pas être indiscrète.

_ Pas de souci, ça fait un peu moins de deux ans. Je me suis enfin fait à l'idée. Et vous, que faites-vous ici à Chicago.

_ Je suis venue avec des collègues suivre un séminaire sur la bio énergie.

_ Tout un programme.

_ N'est-ce pas ! Et vous.

_ Moi, juste un arrêt entre deux trains. Vous faites quoi comme métier ?

_ Je suis chercheuse en bio énergie. Je sais ça ne fait pas très…

_ Non, je trouve ça bien qu'il y ait des personnes qui se souci de trouver des solutions pour ralentir la destruction de notre planète.

_ Oui il y a un peu de ça en effet, et vous, dans quel domaine vous exercez ?

_ Je suis chirurgien, spécialisé en pédiatrie.

_ Ouah, alors là, je n'avais pas du tout pensé à ça, je suis impressionnée.

_ Ce n'était pas le but.

Les deux femmes discutèrent de longues heures de tout et de rien, mais sans jamais abordé des sujets trop personnels. Elles savaient toutes les deux comment la soirée allait se finir et qu'elle ne se reverrait sans doute jamais. C'est donc vers 1 heure du matin qu'elles quittèrent le bar, elles prirent l'ascenseur, chacune regardant l'autre dans les yeux avec envie, elles n'avaient pas échangé un mot depuis qu'elles avaient quitté le bar et c'est toujours en silence qu'elles entrèrent dans la chambre d'Arizona.

 **Rating M**

A peine la porte fermée, Arizona se fit plaquer contre le mur, Amy l'embrassait fougueusement, Elle senti la fermeture éclair de sa robe s'ouvrir et quelques seconde plus tard cette dernière se retrouva sur le sol. Elle sentait les caresses sur sa peau, les baisers descendre le long de son cou, faisant naitre des frissons dans tout son corps. Arizona ferma les yeux et se laissa faire, Amy dégrafa son soutien-gorge d'une main experte et il alla rejoindre la robe sur le sol. Les lèvres de sa compagne d'un soir n'avaient pas perdu de temps et s'occupaient déjà de son sein droit, tandis que son sein gauche subissait de douces caresses. Arizona laissait entendre de légers gémissements de plaisir, sa respiration se faisait plus rapide et elle ne put retenir un cri lorsqu'elle senti une main remontée le long de sa cuisse, se glisser sous son string et venir titiller son clitoris. Une vague de chaleur commençait à l'envahir, elle ne tiendrait plus très longtemps, ses gémissement se faisait de plus en plus fort. Arizona remonta l'une de ses jambes autour de la taille d'Amy, la faisant se rapprocher d'elle et lui faisant comprendre ce qu'elle attendait. Amy accéda alors à sa demanda et elle sentit deux doigts la pénétrer brutalement lui faisant lâcher un râle de plaisir, elle sentait le va et vient dans son antre, ses parois se resserrer autour de ces deux doigts qui lui prodiguaient autant de plaisir. Puis ce fut l'explosion, tout son corps fut transporté par la puissance de son orgasme, qu'elle traduisit par un cri puissant, son corps se relâcha, elle posa sa tête dans le cou d'Amy, sa respiration était toujours rapide et saccadée. Elle sentit Amy se retirer d'elle, venir l'entourer de ses bras, la soulever et la porter jusqu'au lit. Là elle sentit le tissu glisser sous sa peau, puis elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Amy, et l'embrassa.

_ C'était… Ouah !

_ Je crois que j'avais très, très envie de toi.

_ Non tu crois ?

Arizona qui avait réussi à retrouver une respiration à peu près normale, saisit un moment d'inattention d'Amy, pour la renverser et venir se positionner au-dessus d'elle.

_ Tu n'es pas obligée tu sais.

_ Tu plaisantes j'espère, il est hors de question que je te laisse repartir sans avoir eu ma petite revanche.

Arizona s'empara alors des lèvres d'Amy, puis se redressa pour la regarder. Lentement elle entreprit de déboutonner son chemisier, déposant de doux baisers durant toute l'opération. Ensuite elle lui retira sa jupe, qu'elle envoya valser à travers la pièce. Elle laissa ses mains vagabonder sur tout le corps de sa partenaire, profitant de cet instant de sensualité pour lui retirer ses sous-vêtements. Elle ne l'avait pratiquement pas touché et pourtant elle entendait sa respiration s'accélérer sous ses caresses, elle remplaça ses mains par ses lèvres et se mit à parcourir tout son corps, faisant naître des gémissements de plaisir chez Amy. Elle continua sa descente, resta un moment à s'occuper de sa poitrine, lui faisant pousser quelques cris.

_ Arizona, je t'en prie…

_ Chut… on n'est pas pressé.

Arizona se mit à faire de longues caresses sur le sexe déjà trempée de désir de la jeune femme, puis à nouveau vint remplacer ses doigts par sa bouche. Elle entama de petits mouvements de langue autour de son clitoris, Elle sentit la main d'Amy venir se perdre dans ses cheveux, lui demandant de ne surtout pas s'arrêter. Puis elle se concentra sur la source de plaisir, accéléra les mouvements de langue, elle sentit Amy se cambrer sous elle, elle hurlait de plaisir. Elle la pénétra de deux doigts et en quelques secondes elle sentit les parois de la jeune femme se contracter. Elle continua un lent va et vient tout en maintenant la pression de sa langue sur son clitoris. Amy ne mit pas longtemps à atteindre l'orgasme et à jouir de plaisir. Arizona ralenti alors le rythme et se délecta du liquide chaud s'offrant à elle. Doucement elle remonta le corps brûlant d'Amy et vint l'embrasser tendrement. Elle posa sa tête sur sa poitrine et resta là à écouter le doux bruit des battements de cœur. Quand elle sentit la respiration d'Amy reprendre un rythme régulier, elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens, et resta à la regarder.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire.

_ Tu as les yeux qui brillent, tu es belle.

_ Merci, en tout cas tu te défends bien toi aussi, c'était… je n'arrive même pas à mettre des mots dessus.

_ Alors ne dit rien et embrasse-moi.

Amy lui obéit et l'embrassa avec passion, engageant ainsi le 3ème round. Elles continuèrent leurs ébats une bonne partie de la nuit, avant de s'endormir dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

à suivre...

la semaine prochaine la rencontre tant attendu !


	10. RàV-part8-une rencontre inattendue

**Bonjour,**

 **Merci Sony26 pour ta review sur le chapitre précédent. Les autres ne soyez pas timides, promis je ne mords pas.**

 **Voici je pense un chapitre assez attendu, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire, je ne vous en dis pas plus.**

 **Bonne lecture et à dimanche prochain.**

* * *

 **8** **ème** **partie – une rencontre inattendue**

 **18 octobre 2012**

 **Chicago, Etat de l'Illinois**

Arizona se réveillait doucement, elle toucha la place auprès d'elle, mais elle était vide, elle ouvrit les yeux et se concentra sur les bruits qui lui parvenait, elle vit Amy en train de se rhabiller.

_ Bonjour.

_ Bonjour, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

_ Tu allais partir sans rien dire.

_ Bien sûr que non, mais faut que j'aille prendre ma douche et me changer, j'ai mon train dans deux heures.

_ Quelle heure il est ?

_ 11 heures.

_ Vache… ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas réveillée aussi tard.

_ Il faut dire qu'on n'a pas vraiment dormi cette nuit.

_ Oui c'est vrai. Tu as déjeuné ?

_ Non, pas encore.

_ Ok je te commande quelque chose ?

_ Arizona, je…

_ Ecoute, va prendre ta douche, je prends la mienne, tu reviens, on déjeune, et tu prends ton train.

_ Ok ça marche, à tout de suite.

_ A tout de suite.

Arizona appela le room service pour commander deux petits déjeuners, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain, elle alluma la douche et se glissa sous le jet d'eau chaude. 20 minutes plus tard, elle était en train de se sécher les cheveux lorsqu'elle entendit frapper à la porte, elle alla ouvrir, s'était le room service, elle indiqua au jeune homme où poser les plateaux et lui donna un pourboire. Elle allait refermer la porte derrière lui lorsqu'Amy apparu.

_ Juste à temps, le petit déjeuner est servi.

_ Cool, je meurs de faim.

Elles s'installèrent autour de la table prévue à cet effet, et commencèrent à déjeuner en silence. L'une comme l'autre ne sachant plus trop quoi dire.

_ Arizona ?

_ Oui ?

_ Je… en fait je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de…

_ Tu n'as rien à me dire, on a passé une bonne soirée et une très bonne nuit. Je crois qu'on doit juste apprécier ce moment.

_ Oui tu as raison. Tu repars aujourd'hui aussi ?

_ Oui j'ai mon train ce soir.

Arizona vit quelques larmes sur le visage d'Amy.

_ Hé, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu regrettes ?

_ Non ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que ça ne me ressemble pas, je…

_ Je sais qu'on a dit qu'on ne parlerait pas de notre vie privée, mais si tu en as besoin.

_ Ma compagne m'a quitté i mois, elle est partie avec son ex, un mec imbue de sa personne. Et… je…

_ Hé, ça va aller, ok. Elle ne mérite pas que tu pleures pour elle.

_ C'est juste que je n'aie eu personne depuis.

_ Je comprends, mais tu sais quoi ? Je suis peut-être la meilleure chose qui te soit arrivée.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Ben juste une fois, sans attache, sans rien demander en retour, je suis ta façon de passer à autre chose, d'aller de l'avant. Et je dois dire que tu es un peu ça pour moi aussi.

_ Merci. Bon je vais devoir te laisser, sinon je vais rater mon train.

_ Ok, pas de souci, je te dis pas à bientôt, mais courage pour la suite et tu vas trouver celle qu'il te faut, ne désespère pas.

_ Merci, au-revoir et bon courage à toi aussi.

Une fois Amy partie, Arizona fit ses valises et libéra sa chambre, elle laissa ses affaires à la conciergerie de l'hôtel et parti se promener dans Chicago. Elle revint en début de soirée, récupéra ses affaires, se dirigea vers la gare et monta à bord du train pour New York. Elle avait près de 20 heures de trajet jusqu'à New York, elle y passerait le week-end avant de prendre son dernier train en direction de Baltimore.

* * *

 **19 octobre 2012**

 **New York, Etat de New York**

Les jours passaient à New York, Régina connaissait maintenant très bien le quartier de Manhattan, elle venait de passer sa journée au MoMa. Elle était restée des heures dans le département consacré à la photographie, elle s'était découvert une passion pour l'art, mais ce qu'elle avait ressenti en voyant ces photographies avaient été encore plus fort. Du coup elle voulait essayer. En sortant du musée, elle s'était dit que le lendemain elle irait s'acheter un appareil photo, pour essayer elle aussi de capter des moments comme ceux qu'elle avait découverts cet après-midi. Au retour elle s'était arrêtée à Central Park vers son marchand de journaux préféré. La nuit était déjà là, il était 18h30, rien d'anormal pour la saison.

_ Bonsoir Régina ! Comment vous allez aujourd'hui.

_ Bonsoir Jack, bien et vous ?

_ Les affaires ne tournent pas trop mal. Vous avez fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

_ Je suis allée au MoMa. Ce musée est impressionnant, il a une collection d'art tellement riche et variée.

_ Je vous crois sur parole. Le journal comme tous les jours ?

_ Oui merci.

_ Ne tarder pas à rentrer, le temps se gâte.

_ En effet il commence à y avoir des gouttes. Bonne soirée, à demain.

_ Bonne soirée à vous aussi.

Régina pris la direction de son hôtel en marchant d'un bon pas, espérant échapper au déluge. Mais au bout de 20 minutes il se mit à pleuvoir des cordes, elle mit son journal au-dessus de sa tête, il ne lui resta plus que 200 mètres à faire, elle se mit donc à courir…

* * *

Arizona descendit du train. On était vendredi soir, il était 18h30 et elle était à New York. Elle repartait lundi matin, elle avait donc tout le week-end devant elle pour profiter des attraits de la grosse pomme. Elle sortit de la gare et regarda le ciel, ça n'annonçait rien de bon, elle appela un taxi et donna l'adresse de son hôtel. 20 minutes plus tard il pleuvait tout ce qu'il pouvait, elle paya son taxi, après que ce dernier lui ait déposé ses bagages sur le trottoir. En se retournant elle ne fit pas attention que quelqu'un passait juste derrière elle à sa hauteur et elle lui rentra dedans de plein fouet…

Ce fut comme si le temps s'arrêtait elle voyait la scène se jouer devant elle au ralenti, la femme qu'elle venait de bousculer tomba en arrière et atterri dans une flaque. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire, quoi faire, il lui fallut quelques instants avant de reprendre ses esprits.

_ Oh mon dieu ! Vous… vous allez bien, je suis désolée, je… je ne vous avais pas vu.

Régina de son côté regardait la femme en face d'elle, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Elle était là, assise dans une flaque d'eau et voyait cette femme devant elle qui n'arrêtait pas de se pourfendre en excuses.

_ Vous pourriez m'aider à me relever ?

_ Oh oui bien sûr.

Arizona se saisi de la main que lui tendait la femme brune et l'aida à se redresser.

_ Je ne sais pas quoi dire… je… Votre manteau ! Je vais vous le faire nettoyer, je… Laissez-moi vous payer un verre pour m'excuser.

_ Pour le moment je préfèrerais aller me changer.

_ Oui suis-je bête ! Vous habitez loin, je peux vous accompagner, vous payer un taxi…

_ Ce ne sera pas la peine, mon hôtel est juste là.

_ Vous logez à l'hôtel Edison ?

_ Oui. D'ailleurs si on allait se mettre à l'abri, on sera mieux pour discuter.

_ Oui, bien sûr, je loge aussi dans cet hôtel.

Arizona suivit donc la femme à l'intérieur de l'hôtel, elle l'aida à retirer son manteau qui était complètement trempé et taché. Elle remarqua alors que la femme avait une petite entaille à sa jambe droite.

_ Vous êtes blessée, ce n'est pas une vilaine coupure mais il faut bien désinfecter, j'ai ce qu'il faut si vous voulez.

Régina observait cette femme qui la touchait comme si de rien n'était, elle était tellement stupéfaite qu'elle mit un moment à réagir.

_ Vous avez mal quelque part sinon ?

_ Non écoutez, je vais bien, ce n'est qu'une petite égratignure. Je vais monter dans ma chambre me doucher et me changer et tout ira bien. Vous voulez bien me rendre mon manteau.

_ Non !

_ Comment ça non ?

Cette femme commençait vraiment à l'énerver, pour qui elle se prenait.

_ Non, parce que s'il est dans cet état c'est de ma faute, je vais le donner au pressing de l'hôtel et payer pour qu'il retrouve son état d'origine. Et après que vous vous soyez changé je m'occuperais de nettoyer correctement cette plaie, et ensuite vous me laisserez-vous inviter à boire un verre c'est la moindre des choses.

_ Je suppose que vous ne me laisserez pas tranquille tant que je n'aurais pas accepté ?

_ Vous supposez bien ! Vous êtes à quelle chambre ? Que je vous y retrouve dans disons une demi-heure ?

Régina lui donna le numéro de sa chambre et elles se séparèrent, L'une pour rejoindre directement sa chambre et l'autre pour récupérer les clés de la sienne.

* * *

Arizona n'en revenait toujours pas de sa maladresse, elle aurait pu juste s'excuser, mais non il avait fallu qu'elle en fasse des tonnes, non mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris. Cette femme lui avait jeté un regard noir quand elle n'avait pas voulu lui rendre son manteau. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche, il ne lui restait plus que quelques minutes avant d'aller la soigner dans sa chambre. Elle sortit donc de la douche et se sécha rapidement. Elle ouvrit l'une de ses valises, sortit quelques tenues, les regarda, elle ne savait pas quoi mettre. Finalement elle opta pour une tenue décontractée et chic, un pantalon noir, fluide et cintré, accompagné d'un chemisier bleu turquoise. Elle ouvrit son autre valise et se saisi de sa trousse à pharmacie. Elle regarda sa montre, il était temps d'aller retrouver la magnifique femme brune qu'elle avait bousculée.

Régina de son côté avait pris son temps sous la douche, elle était maintenant en serviette devant le miroir de la salle de bain. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir atterri dans une flaque d'eau en pleine rue. Elle espérait que son manteau ne garde aucune trace de ce malheureux accident, elle ne pouvait pas le nier la femme blonde avait quand même le mérite de prendre ses responsabilités, certain ne l'aurait même pas aidé à se relever. Elle avait bien vu dans ses yeux, ses magnifiques yeux bleus, que ses excuses étaient vraiment sincères. Elle était en train de se demander si cette femme allait vraiment venir à sa chambre pour la soigner quand elle entendit frapper à sa porte. D'un coup elle sortit de ses rêveries et se rendit compte qu'elle était toujours en serviette, on frappa une nouvelle fois, elle ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire, tant pis il fallait qu'elle aille ouvrir. Elle entrouvrir légèrement la porte pour ne pas qu'on puisse voir qu'elle était en serviette de bain.

_ Bonsoir.

_ Ça fait déjà une demi-heure ?

_ Eh oui ! Vous n'êtes pas prête c'est ça ?

_ Pas vraiment, je suis encore en serviette.

_ Ok, euh à moins que vous soyez vraiment pudique, vous me laissez entrer, je vous soigne, je repars, je vous laisse vous préparer et vous me rejoignez au bar.

_ Ok ça marche, entrez.

_ Au fait moi c'est Arizona Robbins, et vous ?

_ Régina Mills.

_ Maintenant que les présentations sont faites Régina, vous permettez que je vous appelle par votre prénom ?

_ Euh… oui comme vous voulez.

_ Alors montrez-moi cette petite écorchure, vous pouvez vous assoir sur cette chaise.

_ Oui bien sûr.

Régina regarda Arizona faire, elle faisait des gestes à la fois doux et sûr. Elle commença par bien désaffecter la plaie, puis elle vit qu'elle était en train de réfléchir.

_ Un problème ?

_ Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est juste que j'hésite entre vous mettre juste des strippes ou vous faire quelques points.

_ Je vous demande pardon ? Il est hors de question que vous…

_ Hé du calme, ne vous inquiétez pas je suis chirurgienne. Avec des points il y a plus de chance que vous n'ayez aucune trace. Vous préférez quoi ?

_ Ben comme vous voulez.

_ Ok on y va pour quelques points. Ça va peut-être piquer un peu, mais rien de bien méchant.

_ Je ne suis pas une enfant vous savez.

_ Désolée, déformation professionnelle, je suis chirurgienne-pédiatre.

_ Vous faites un beau métier.

_ Merci. Et voilà, je vous mets un petit pansement dessus et d'ici quelques jours ça sera bon, les points partirons d'eux même.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui, mais si vous préférez je pourrais y jeter un coup d'œil lundi matin avant mon départ.

_ On verra, je risque de partir lundi aussi.

_ Ok, bon je vous laisse vous habiller, on se retrouve en bas ?

_ Très bien, à tout de suite alors.

_ Oui à tout de suite Régina.

Une fois Arizona partie, Régina s'habilla, ayant vu que la blonde était habiller classe mais pas trop elle choisit une tenue approprié, une jupe noire s'arrêtant juste au-dessus du genou, et un chemisier crème. Finalement cette rencontre ne manquait pas d'intérêt, ce devait être une femme assez cultivé étant donné son métier, et pour une fois elle ne passerait pas sa soirée seule et aurait de l'aide pour repousser les lourdauds. C'est donc sur ces pensées qu'elle sortit de sa chambre et alla prendre l'ascenseur.

à suivre...


	11. RàV-part9-le début d'une amitié ?

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Bon je sais, j'ai un peu coupé la soirée de ces dames la semaine dernière... mais bon voici aujourd'hui la suite de cette soirée.**

 **LadyKastaG merci pour ta review... dis tu as quoi contre les chats? les pauvres vivre avec Callie ce ne serait pas un cadeau... bon je rigole, j'adore ces petites bêtes, et j'aime bien aussi Callie mais pas dans ma fic... Quand au retour à Boston... je ne dirais rien tu verras bien.**

 **Sony26 merci à toi aussi pour ton commentaire, j'espère que la semaine n'a pas été trop longue et que tu vas aimer la suite de la soirée.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous... à dimanche prochain**

* * *

 **9ème partie – le début d'une amitié ?**

 **19 octobre 2012**

 **New York, Etat de New York**

Arizona c'était assise au comptoir en attendant Régina, elle n'avait pas encore commandé, ne sachant pas ce que cette dernière voudrait boire. Elle vit un homme sûr de lui s'approcher d'elle tel un prédateur, il fallait vraiment que ça tombe sur elle !

_ Bonsoir ma jolie, qu'est-ce qu'une aussi belle femme fait la, seule à ce comptoir ? Je peux vous tenir compagnie, vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

_ Non merci, j'attends quelqu'un.

_ Vraiment, je ne vois personne.

Et voilà qu'en plus il s'incrustait, il n'était même pas 20h et pourtant il avait l'air d'avoir déjà quelques verre dans le gosier.

_ Normal vu que je l'attends.

_ Et bien je vais l'attendre avec vous. (dit-il en posant une main sur sa cuisse)

Régina arriva à ce moment-là et croisa le regard plein de détresse de la jeune femme qui signifiait, s'il vous plait aidez-moi. Elle prit donc une démarche assurée et se dirigea vers le couple. L'homme lui tournait le dos et ne la vit donc pas arriver. Elle passa derrière Arizona et passa ses bras autour de sa taille et lui fit un bisou plein de tendresse sur la joue.

_ Je n'ai pas été trop longue mon amour ?

Arizona joua le jeu de la brune.

_ Non du tout mon cœur, ce monsieur me tenait compagnie.

_ Oh ! Merci, mais je vais m'en occuper maintenant, vous pouvez retourner à votre place. Et si dorénavant vous pouviez éviter de poser votre main de gros pervers sur ma compagne, ça m'arrangerait.

L'homme n'en revenait pas, Il retira vite fait sa main et partit sans demander son reste. Régina relâcha donc son étreinte et vint s'assoir en face de la blonde.

_ Merci, vous avez été géniale !

_ De rien, surtout que celui-là je le connais, il m'a déjà abordé deux fois dans la semaine et j'ai eu un mal fou à m'en dépêtrer.

_ C'est le genre d'homme qui pense que parce qu'on est seule assise au bar, ils vont réussir à nous mettre dans leur lit, comme ça rien qu'en nous payant un verre.

_ C'est un peu ça en effet, j'avoue qu'il y a encore un mois je n'aurais pas cru que les hommes pouvait être aussi…

_ Macho, pervers, sans gêne, sûr d'être les plus beaux… Vous voulez que je continue ?

_ Non je crois que vous avez déjà bien dégrossi l'idée.

_ Mais dites-moi vous étiez enfermé dans un couvent pour dire qu'i peine un mois vous ne connaissiez pas ce genre d'énergumène.

Régina se mit à rire à la remarque d'Arizona.

_ Non, pas du tout, mais j'habitais une petite ville où tout le monde connait tout le monde, donc on n'a pas vraiment ce genre de problème.

_ Oui je vois. Vous voulez boire quoi au fait ?

_ Un verre de vin blanc, ça sera très bien.

_ Ok. S'il vous plait on peut avoir deux verres de vin blanc.

_ Bien sûr madame.

_ Vous voulez restez au comptoir où on va s'assoir plus loin.

_ Pour le moment je suis bien ici.

_ Ok. Encore désolée pour tout à l'heure.

_ Arizona, vous n'allez pas remettre ça, c'est arrivé, c'est passé, n'en parlons plus.

_ Très bien, merci. Alors vous faites quoi à New-York ?

_ Je visite.

_ Vraiment ? Vous n'êtes pas une de ces femmes d'affaire en déplacement ?

_ Eh non ! Et vous ?

_ Moi juste un arrêt entre deux trains. Vous faites quoi dans la vie ?

_ En ce moment ? Rien du tout !

_ Rien ? Vous me faites marcher ?

_ Non je vous assure, je visite les Etats-Unis. J'ai passé deux semaines à Boston, ça fait deux semaines que je suis ici et je compte partir lundi, soit à Philadelphie où alors à Baltimore avant de me rendre ensuite à Washington.

_ Mais vous devez quand même avoir un métier non ?

_ J'en avais un, mais aujourd'hui je n'en ai plus, et comme je n'ai jamais bougé de ma petite ville, j'ai eu envie de découvrir le monde.

_ Hum, et vous faisiez quoi dans votre petite ville ?

_ J'étais la Maire de la ville et j'ai été remercié, du coup j'ai voulu bouger.

_ Vous étiez Maire ? Ouah… vous êtes donc dans la politique.

_ Pour vous dire la vérité je n'y connais pas grand-chose à la politique, par contre je sais gérer une ville.

_ Vous étiez Maire de quelle ville.

_ Storybrooke, une petite ville du Maine.

_ Je ne connais pas.

_ Je vous l'ai dit ce n'est pas très grand. Et vous ?

_ Moi comme je vous l'ai dit je suis chirurgienne spécialisée en pédiatrie, je m'occupe des petits humains, j'essaye de les aider, les soigner et d'apaiser leurs séjours à l'hôpital.

_ C'est un beau métier et vous travaillez où ?

_ Et bien pour le moment nulle part ! Je viens de quitter mon poste à Seattle pour raison personnelle et je vais essayer d'en récupérer un à Baltimore.

_ Donc si je comprends bien vous êtes, vous aussi sans travail !

_ Eh bien oui. Sauf que moi je n'ai pas trop les moyens de visiter le monde. Donc j'espère vraiment retrouver un travail à Baltimore.

_ Vous pensez que moi j'en ai les moyens ? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

_ Ça fait déjà un mois que vous voyagez, et apriori vous allez continuer. Deux semaines à New York dans cet hôtel ce n'est pas vraiment donné, et puis surtout vous avez une classe folle.

_ Merci pour le compliment, et c'est vrai que je ne suis pas à plaindre. Et pourquoi Baltimore ?

_ J'ai fait mes études de médecine là-bas, ils connaissent bien mon cv, alors j'espère que ça pourra m'aider à obtenir un poste.

_ C'est une bonne logique. Vous êtes venue en train depuis Seattle ?

_ Oui, je sais ce n'est pas vraiment le plus rapide, mais…

_ J'ai été trop indiscrète peut-être ?

_ Non, non, c'est juste que j'ai encore un peu de mal à en parler, je n'arrive plus à prendre l'avion depuis que le dernier dans lequel je suis monté c'est écrasé.

_ Oh mon dieu ! Mais vous n'avez rien eu ?

_ J'ai perdu deux de mes amis, et j'ai dû être amputé.

_ Vous… Vous avez une jambe en moins ?

_ Oui !

Arizona observa la brune, et elle n'y vit pas ce qu'elle voyait d'habitude dans le regard des gens, de la compassion, de la peine, de l'empathie… non rien de tout ça, mais plutôt de la curiosité, mais pas de celle qui est mal placée, non son regard n'avait pas changé.

_ Vous me faites une blague ?

Arizona souleva le bas de son pantalon pour attester ses dires.

_ Ouah, mais c'est fou ça ne se voit pas. Vous m'impressionnez encore plus.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui, vous faites un métier qui aide les autres et réussir à le faire avec votre handicap, c'est impressionnant. Vous n'en jouez pas, vous êtes, vous.

_ Vous ne me connaissez pas.

_ Non c'est vrai, mais je sens que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien. En tout cas moi qui n'ai jamais pris l'avion, ça ne me donne pas très envie d'essayer.

_ Il ne faut pas dire ça, j'étais au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment, c'est le moyen de transport le plus sûr, sauf quand il tombe.

_ Vous avez dû avoir peur ? Mais bon je ne vais pas vous faire replonger dans l'enfer que ça a dû être.

Arizona lui fit un sourire appréciant l'attention.

_ Je ne sais pas vous mais moi je commence à avoir faim. Ça vous dit de dîner avec moi ?

_ Je ne veux pas abuser de votre temps, vous avez déjà fait bien trop pour vous excuser.

_ Oh mais ça n'a rien avoir, je n'aime pas manger seule.

_ Ah ben dans ce cas, c'est d'accord, mais on paye chacune notre part !

_ Marché conclu. Vous qui êtes la spécialiste de New York, vous avez une idée.

_ Mon premier soir ici j'ai mangé au Bubba Gump, j'ai bien aimé, si vous aimez le poisson et les fruits de mer. Je pense qu'on pourra y avoir une table sans avoir réservé.

_ Oui ça me va c'est une bonne idée.

Elles finirent leurs verres, passèrent chacune dans leur chambre pour récupérer une veste et se retrouvèrent dans le hall de l'hôtel. De là elles décidèrent de se rendre au restaurant à pied, la pluie s'étant arrêtée. Elles n'eurent qu'à attendre un quart d'heure avant qu'on leur donne une table.

* * *

Arizona était ravie de passer cette soirée avec la brune, depuis son départ de Seattle, en dehors des nuits dans le train, elle n'avait pas passée une soirée seule. Elle en était soulagée, n'ayant ainsi pas le temps de penser à ce qu'était devenue sa vie, mais elle n'avait pas du tout l'intention de faire comme à Chicago. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle ressentait un besoin de respecter Régina, elle ne voulait pas faire d'elle l'une de ses conquêtes d'un soir. Elle trouvait cette femme très attirante, et aussi très énigmatique, elle sentait qu'elles pouvaient devenir amies toutes les deux. De plus Régina ne devait pas du tout se douter de ses préférences sexuelles.

_ Arizona vous rêvez ?

_ Euh… excusez-moi. Vous disiez ?

_ Moi rien, le serveur voudrait savoir ce que vous voulez manger.

_ Oui dessolée, alors ce sera les « Shrimps New Orléans » et vous pouvez nous amener une bouteille de vin blanc. Vous avez pris quoi ?

_ Le « Bourbon Street Mahi Mahi ».

_ Ok, je ne vous ai pas demandé, le vin c'est ok ?

_ Oui c'est très bien.

_ Alors comme ça vous voyagez, seule, c'est étonnant !

_ Pourquoi cela ?

_ Ben vous me semblez être une femme respectable, vous êtes une belle femme, je trouve étonnant que vous ne soyez pas dans votre petite ville vivant dans une grande maison avec un mari aimant et une tripoté d'enfant.

Arizona vit Régina perdre son sourire et sentit qu'elle venait de faire une gaffe.

_ Oh je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise, je peux être un peu curieuse de temps en temps, oubliez ce que j'ai dit.

_ Non, ce n'est rien, c'est juste que je n'ai pas trop l'habitude de parler de moi. J'avais une grande maison en effet, un mari aussi, il est décédé il y a des années.

_ Excusez-moi je…

_ Ne vous excusez pas, ça a été une délivrance.

_ Oh, et pas d'enfants ?

_ Non, pas avec lui en tout cas, mais j'ai adopté un petit garçon il y quelques années.

_ Donc vous avez un fils.

_ Avait pour être exacte.

_ Surtout ne me dites pas qu'il est mort aussi, sinon je vous jure que je me mets un scotch sur la bouche.

_ Non il va bien, seulement il a retrouvé sa mère biologique et maintenant il vit avec elle.

_ Ah bon ? Mais… j'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal à comprendre.

_ Je crois qu'il n'y a rien à comprendre à l'adolescence.

_ Du coup vous voilà seule à new York !

_ Je ne suis pas seule, je suis avec vous.

_ Touché.

_ Et vous ? Pas de famille ? D'homme qui vous attende à la maison ?

_ Non, je sors d'un plus ou moins divorce.

_ Comment peut-on sortir d'un plus ou moins divorce, vous m'expliquez ou c'est moi cette fois-ci qui suis trop curieuse ?

_ Disons que moi non plus je ne parle pas beaucoup de moi en règle générale, mais je ne sais pas avec vous ça parait facile. Depuis l'accident et mon amputation, les jours, les mois ont été difficiles.

_ J'imagine que ça n'a pas dû être simple pour vous, ni pour votre entourage.

_ En effet, je n'avais plus envie de rien, je voulais juste qu'on me laisse seule, mais ma femme est plutôt du genre enthousiaste et je n'arrivais plus à composer avec sa bonne humeur et son positivisme.

Régina écoutait attentivement, relevant les informations, mais ne disant rien, la laissant parler, aller jusqu'au bout de son histoire.

_ Elle voulait me pousser, me faire aller de l'avant, mais je n'y arrivais pas, je n'arrivais pas à composer avec mon nouvel état, même notre fille ne me redonnais pas le sourire. Il m'a fallu du temps, puis ça a fini par s'arranger un peu, on a voulu déménager et agrandir la famille, mais ça n'a pas été un franc succès, je n'arrivais pas à voir autre chose que de la pitié dans son regard et je n'en pouvais plus. Et là j'ai certainement fait la plus grosse erreur de toute ma vie et je l'ai perdue, elle et ma fille. Donc maintenant je suis là, seule, enfin non avec vous.

_ Finalement on est un peu dans la même situation, seules mais pas par choix.

_ Oui on peut dire ça, mais c'est tout ce que vous avez retenu.

_ Pourquoi ? J'aurais dû retenir autre chose ?

_ Non pour rien.

Arizona n'en revenait pas, c'était bien la première fois qu'une personne ne lui faisait aucune remarque, elle l'avait écouté, avait senti que c'était difficile pour elle, et avait réagi avec légèreté pour ne pas casser l'ambiance et pour aller de l'avant.

Une fois le diner terminé, elles rentrèrent tranquillement à l'hôtel et se saluèrent dans le hall.

_ En tout cas merci pour cette soirée enrichissante. Régina, vous faites quoi demain ?

_ Euh, ça va vous paraitre idiot.

_ Dites toujours !

_ Voilà aujourd'hui je suis allée au MoMa, j'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé toutes la partie sur la photographie, et ça m'a donné envie d'essayer moi aussi de capter des moments de la vie avec un appareil photo. Du coup je pensais essayer de m'en procurer un demain.

_ Je ne trouve pas ça idiot, qui sait, peut-être votre vocation vient de se faire connaitre à vous.

_ Oui peut-être. Ça vous dirait de m'accompagner ?

_ Oui pourquoi pas, je n'avais rien de prévue. On se retrouve ici demain à 10 heures, ça vous va ?

_ 10 heures, oui très bien. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit Arizona.

_ Merci, bonne nuit à vous aussi.

Elles regagnèrent chacune leur chambre, se réjouissant de se retrouver le lendemain et de passer une journée qui s'annonçait déjà riche en partage. Elles venaient de se créer une amitié, comme ça en une seule soirée.


	12. RàV-part10-une proposition intéressante

**Bonjour,**

 **Aujourd'hui on passe la journée dans les rues de New York avec Régina et Arizona, j'espère que ça va vous plaire.**

 **Sony26, merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, ravie que la rencontre t'ai plu.**

 **On a dépassé les 500 views, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à suivre cette fic et ça me fait plaisir, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture et à dimanche prochain.**

* * *

 **10ème partie – une proposition intéressante**

 **20 octobre 2012**

 **New York, Etat de New York**

En ce samedi matin d'octobre, les rues de Manhattan étaient calme comparé à l'effervescence qui y régnait la semaine.

Régina se réveillait tout juste après une bonne nuit de sommeil, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas aussi bien dormi. Elle s'étira, et se redressa dans son lit, un grand sourire aux lèvres. La soirée d'hier avec Arizona lui avait vraiment fait un bien fou. Elles avaient fait connaissance, parlé rapidement de leurs vies, sans rentrer trop dans les détails, mais suffisamment pour que ce matin elle est ce petit regain d'énergie et hâte de retrouver la blonde. En un mois c'était vraiment le premier échange qu'elle avait avec quelqu'un et elle sentait qu'il ne resterait pas anodin. Elle se leva donc d'excellente humeur, et se glissa sous la douche. Quand elle en sortit elle se choisit une tenue classe comme disait Arizona mais tout de même pas trop guindé, un pantalon beige fluide, un chemisier noir et une paire d'escarpin beige. On frappa à sa porte et elle eut l'heureuse surprise de récupérer son manteau, le service de l'hôtel était toujours aussi efficace. Une fois prête elle descendit pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle avait encore une heure devant elle avant de retrouver Arizona.

Arizona de son côté avait eu un peu de mal à trouver le sommeil, même si elle n'avait pas parlé de sa vie dans les moindres détails, ça lui avait rappelé des souvenirs heureux et d'autres beaucoup moins heureux. Malgré cela elle se réveilla avec le sourire, ce sourire qu'elle n'avait plus eu depuis fort longtemps. Elle regarda l'heure sur son téléphone, il était déjà 9 heures, il fallait qu'elle accélère un peu le mouvement si elle ne voulait pas faire attendre la belle brune. Elle fila donc sous la douche, se savonna rapidement, en sortit tout aussi rapidement. Elle s'habilla d'un jeans, d'un pull de couleur anthracite et d'une paire de converses. Elle se saisi de son sac à main et de son trench coat bleu-marine avant de sortir de la chambre. Il lui restait 20 minutes pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle, elle repéra Régina installée à une table, le nez plonger dans son journal.

_ Bonjour.

_ Oh bonjour Arizona.

_ Je peux me joindre à vous ?

_ Oui bien sûr. Vous avez bien dormi ?

_ Oui très bien et vous ?

_ Très bien également. J'étais en train de réfléchir et il faudrait que je passe à la gare également, ça ne vous dérange pas ?

_ Non du tout, je vous suis, faites ce que vous avez à faire. J'ai le temps de prendre un petit dej ?

_ Oui bien sûr prenez votre temps, mon rendez-vous de 10 heures est devant moi.

_ J'aime bien votre humour.

_ Merci.

_ Vous savez où trouver votre bonheur pour votre appareil photo ?

_ Je suis passée devant un magasin qui s'appelait « The Photo Village » au croisement de la 9 et de la 34, ça devrait faire l'affaire.

_ On peut aller voir en effet. Ça vous ennuierais qu'on aille au MoMa et que vous me fassiez découvrir la partie sur la photographie, que je puisse comprendre ce que vous voulez faire exactement. On pourrait y aller avant et comme ça je pourrais vous aider à trouver votre bonheur.

_ Si vous voulez, c'est une bonne idée, ça ouvre à 10h30, on passe à la gare et on va voir l'expo.

_ Ensuite on se trouve un petit resto sympa, et on va faire vos achats. Une fois tout ça fait on verra.

_ Ça me va. Prête ?

_ Prête.

_ J'avais pensée y aller à pied, mais est-ce que ça ira pour vous ?

_ Oui, je peux même courir avec ma super jambe vous savez.

_ Ok, j'avoue je n'y connais pas grand-chose dans ce domaine.

Elles sortirent donc de l'hôtel, et prirent la direction de la gare, le soleil était revenu à New York, un soleil d'automne très appréciable. Tout en marchant, Régina expliqua à Arizona les lieux qu'elle appréciait particulièrement à New York, comme Central Park où elle se rendait tous les jours. Arizona l'écoutait avec attention et resta pantoise quand la brune l'informa qu'elle n'était pas allée à l'Empire State Building. Elle se promit intérieurement d'y emmener Régina avant qu'elle ne quitte New York. En moins de 20 minutes elles étaient arrivées à leur destination.

* * *

Régina se renseigna dans un premier temps sur les horaires des différents trains pouvant l'intéresser et alla s'assoir sur un banc le temps de faire son choix. Arizona jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule avant d'intervenir.

_ Puis émettre une suggestion ?

_ Euh… oui pourquoi pas.

_ Moi à votre place je prendrais le train de 10 heures pour Baltimore.

_ Ah et pourquoi ça ? Je pourrais très bien prendre celui de 9h10 ou encore celui de 9h30 qui va lui à Philadelphie. J'hésite entre ces deux villes, sachant que je ferais normalement les deux, l'autre lorsque je retournerais à Boston.

_ Alors pourquoi ! Parce que Baltimore est l'une des villes qui peut s'avérer assez dangereuse suivant où l'on se promène et qu'il vaut mieux ne pas s'y promener toute seule.

_ Et vous me dites ça pour me convaincre ?

_ Ce que je veux dire c'est que moi je prends le train de 10 heures et que je peux vous servir de guide, j'y ai fait toutes mes études de médecine, c'est une ville que je connais bien.

_ J'avais oublié que vous alliez à Baltimore, désolée, on a parlé de tant de choses, que j'avais oublié ce fait. C'est une proposition intéressante, mais je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre temps, ni que vous vous sentiez obligé.

_ Oh oui c'est vrai que c'est un vrai calvaire de passé de temps avec une personne cultivée et très charmante.

_ Et qu'est-ce qui vous dit que moi j'ai envie de passer du temps avec vous ?

_ Le fait que vous passiez votre journée avec moi aujourd'hui et qu'apriori vous ne connaissiez pas grand monde en dehors de ma personne.

_ Touché. Bon je vous fais confiance, je vais prendre ce train-là. Vous me donnerez les coordonnées de votre hôtel que je puisse réserver une chambre.

_ Oui pas de souci.

Régina partit donc au guichet acheter son billet de train. Arizona lui prêta son téléphone pour qu'elle puisse réserver sa chambre et elles quittèrent la gare pour prendre la direction du MoMa qui se trouvait à moins de 20 minutes à pied.

Elles passèrent plus de deux heures rien qu'à l'étage consacré à la photographie, Régina lui faisant découvrir les clichés qui l'avaient le plus marqué. Arizona comprit qu'elle aimait les photos prises sur le vif qui faisait ressentir les émotions des personnes ou des animaux, ou encore les lieux insolites ou paysages urbains, le fil des saisons dans la nature. Elle était surprise par ce qu'une simple photo faisait ressentir à Régina et comment elle arrivait à lui transmettre son émotion. Arizona était troublée par cette femme, elle venait de la rencontrer et pourtant elle se sentait proche d'elle, elle ne savait comment l'expliquer, elle avait l'impression de la connaitre depuis toujours.

* * *

Vers 13 heures, l'estomac d'Arizona se rappela à leur bon souvenir, elles décidèrent donc d'arrêter là leur visite. Elles décidèrent d'aller s'acheter un sandwich et de se trouver un petit coin sympa dans Central Park.

_ Eh ben dit donc, quand vous êtes passionnée par quelque chose on ne vous arrête plus.

_ Désolée, si je vous ai saoulé.

_ Non, non au contraire j'ai trouvé ça super enrichissant.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui vraiment.

_ J'aime bien parler avec vous, c'est si facile, il n'y a pas de jugement, vous dites ce que vous ressentez.

_ Moi aussi j'aime bien discuter avec vous, c'est vrai qu'au final on ne se connait pas et pourtant je suis sûre que votre vie est bien plus passionnante que le petit résumé que vous m'avez fait.

_ Peut-être bien qu'un jour je vous la raconterais plus en détail qui sait !

_ Je peux vous poser une question indiscrète ?

_ Vous pouvez, après je ne suis pas obligé de répondre.

_ Oui c'est vrai. Ça fait longtemps que vous avez perdu votre mari ?

_ Oulla !

Régina plongea son regard dans l'eau du lac qui se trouvait devant elles. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir répondre à cette question. Elle ne pouvait pas lui parler en temps réel pour elle, ça faisait 37 ans c'était plus que son âge actuel. Sa nouvelle amie allait vouloir l'interner. Elle décida de faire comme si les 28 années figées n'avaient pas existées.

_ Ça fait 9 ans.

_ 9 ans ? Mais vous étiez jeune…

_ Merci ça fait toujours plaisir.

_ Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, vous êtes toujours jeune, certainement plus jeune que moi d'ailleurs. Mais vous aviez quoi 25 ans ? Vous n'avez jamais voulu refaire votre vie ?

_ J'en avais 26, et je n'ai trouvé personne pour refaire ma vie.

_ Vous me charriez là ? Avec votre physique vous n'avez eu personne dans votre vie en 9 ans ? Il va falloir que vous me donniez votre secret, parce que je ne sais pas moi, ça doit quand même vous démanger un peu niveaux sexe ?

Régina avait la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction, elle était tellement surprise de la réaction d'Arizona qu'elle en avait perdu le sens de la répartition.

_ Je vous ai choquée ?

_ Euh, non, en fait oui… Je, j'en perds mes mots, et pourtant ça ne m'arrive pas souvent. J'ai eu quelqu'un pendant quelque temps, mais rien de sérieux, c'était purement physique. Ça vous va ?

_ Ah vous me rassurez. Et ça fait longtemps que vous n'avez pas…

_ Je dirais un an.

_ Un an tout de même, alors là respect.

_ Vous me faites rire, je dois dire que je n'aurais jamais imaginé parler de ma sexualité au beau milieu d'un parc avec une quasi inconnue.

_ Vous me vexez là ! On n'est plus des inconnues toutes les deux.

_ Désolée, mais je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude. Et vous ?

_ Moi, quoi moi ? Euh… Joker !

_ Ah non, c'est de la triche ça ! Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes séparée de votre femme ? Si je ne me trompe pas ?

_ Oui femme, ça vous choque ?

_ Non, enfin je ne crois pas, mais vous ne répondez pas à ma question.

_ Hum c'est que je n'ai pas de réponse précise, je dirais officiellement depuis 2 mois, mais ça fait un moment qu'il n'y avait plus rien entre nous.

_ Ok, et donc votre dernière fois ? Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! C'est vous qui avez lancé le sujet.

_ Très bien, c'était mercredi dernier.

_ Vraiment ? Avant votre départ de Seattle ?

_ Non, durant mon arrêt à Chicago.

_ Une ancienne connaissance ?

_ Non pas du tout, une femme que j'ai rencontré à mon hôtel.

_ Oh…

_ Ça ! Ça vous choque ?

_ Non, c'est juste que… vous avez une vie bien différente de la mienne.

_ Disons que j'ai toujours eu comme philosophie de profiter des moments présents, et d'éviter d'avoir des regrets.

_ Je vois, je peux à mon tour vous poser une question indiscrète ?

_ Oui, bien entendu ?

_ D'après ce que j'ai compris vous aimez les femmes, mais vous aimez aussi les hommes ?

_ Alors oui je suis lesbienne, et non je n'aime pas les hommes, je n'en ai jamais eu dans mon lit si c'était la question, j'ai eu beaucoup de femmes mais jamais un seul pénis.

_ Quand vous dites beaucoup, c'est…

_ Beaucoup, je ne saurais vous en donner le détail exact, avant de me poser avec mon ex, je ne voulais m'attacher à personne, donc je n'avais que des relations éclaires.

_ D'accord. Vous n'avez jamais eu envie d'essayer avec un homme.

_ Franchement ? Non. Et vous ? Beaucoup de partenaires, hommes, femmes ?

_ Moi, pas vraiment non, je n'ai eu que trois hommes dans ma vie, mon amour de jeunesse, avec qui je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller jusque-là, mon mari, et mon défouloir sexuel.

_ 2 ? Vous me faites marcher ? Pas de femme ?

_ Non je ne vous fait pas marcher et non pas de femme, et j'avoue que je n'y ai jamais réfléchi. Je me suis mariée à 19 ans, et voilà…

_ 19 ans ! Vous deviez être très amoureuse.

_ Pas vraiment en fait, mais c'est une toute autre histoire et on a un appareil photo à dénicher.

_ Ok j'ai compris, je n'en serais pas plus aujourd'hui. Ça vous ennuie si on prend un taxi pour y aller, je commence un peu à fatiguer niveau marche.

_ Non pas de souci.

Elles trouvèrent un taxi à la sortie de Central Park, ça ne leur pris que quelques minutes pour rejoindre le magasin qu'avait repéré Régina. Régina et Arizona étaient un peu perdues dans le vaste choix qui s'offrait devant elle. Elles trouvèrent un vendeur et lui expliquèrent ce que Regina voulait faire avec son appareil. Régina lui expliqua également qu'elle était débutante. Le vendeur leur montra la gamme professionnelle, ainsi que la gamme plus grand public. Il expliqua les différences aux deux femmes, leur montra deux, trois modèles équivalents dans des gammes différentes.

* * *

Cela faisait presque deux heures qu'elles étaient là, et il ne restait plus que quatre modèles devant Régina, deux modèles professionnels et deux amateurs. Les fonctions n'étaient pas les mêmes et les prix non plus, les premiers étant dans les 5 000,00 $ et les seconds dans les 1 500,00 $, sans compter les zooms et divers accessoires. Arizona pris Régina à part pour en discuter avec elle.

_ Régina est-ce que je peux vous donner un conseil ?

_ Oui, je veux bien.

_ J'ai cru comprendre que vous n'aviez pas de souci d'argent, mais vous n'avez jamais fait de photo en dehors de photos de la vie courante.

_ C'est exact.

_ A votre place je prendrais un haut de gamme amateur, pour déjà vous familiariser avec un appareil réflex, et si dans quelque temps vous voyez que vous voulez pousser plus loin l'expérience alors vous pourrez investir dans un appareil encore plus sophistiqué. Par contre je resterais sur une marque qui fait les deux, pour pouvoir adapter vos accessoires.

_ Oui je trouve ça assez judicieux, en plus je vais pouvoir prendre plus d'accessoires pour le même pris que le boitier nu pro.

_ Vous avez tout compris.

_ Ok alors je crois que je vais prendre le Canon EOS 60D.

Régina retourna donc voir le vendeur en lui indiquant son choix, elle y ajouta deux objectifs à focales fixes un 24mm pour le grand angle et un 50mm, ainsi qu'un objectif zoom 28mm à 300mm qui lui permettra de faire un peu de tout sans changer d'objectif. Elle y ajouta un trépied, une sacoche et divers accessoires d'entretien de l'appareil. Le vendeur lui conseilla de débuter avec le 50mm pour déjà prendre en main l'appareil et avoir des prises de vues qui se rapproche le plus de la vision humaine. Il lui dit également de le laisser bien charger avant de l'utiliser. Ravie de ses achats, Régina quitta la boutique tout sourire, en compagnie d'une Arizona pour le moins amuser par les mimiques de sa nouvelle amie. Elles décidèrent de regagner l'hôtel, afin de se reposer un peu avant de ressortir dans la soirée pour dîner.

Elles trouvèrent un petit resto sympa près de leur hôtel, elles discutèrent de tout et de rien, mais aussi décidèrent de passer leur journée du lendemain ensemble. Régina voulait tester son nouvel achat et Arizona voulait se rendre dans certains lieux de New York. Elles avaient eu une journée bien remplie et comptaient se lever tôt le lendemain, du coup elles prirent juste un verre à l'hôtel avant de monter se coucher.


	13. RàV-part11-un modèle tout trouvé

**Bonjour,**

 **Une dernière journée à New York pour les deux femmes, une journée bien remplie, de découvertes et d'amitié naissante... ou pas...**

 **Bonne lecture, à la semaine prochaine...**

* * *

 **11ème partie – un modèle tout trouvé**

 **21 octobre 2012**

 **New York, Etat de New York**

C'était son dernier jour à New York, contente de son achat de la veille, Régina avait hâte de se promener dans New York et de commencer à capturer sa vision du monde. Elle avait laissé l'appareil photo chargé durant la nuit, elle fixa l'objectif de 50mm dessus, prépara son sac dans lequel elle mit également l'objectif zoom, se disant qu'elle en aurait peut-être l'utilité également. Elle avait donné rendez-vous à Arizona à 8h30 dans la salle à manger pour prendre le petit déjeuner ensemble et c'est donc là qu'elle la retrouva en train de boire son café assise à une table.

_ Bonjour, vous avez bien dormi ?

_ Très bien et vous.

_ Moi aussi, même si j'ai eu du mal à m'endormir, j'ai hâte d'essayer mon appareil photo, j'étais comme ces enfants qui sont énervés parce qu'ils ont hâte de tester un nouveau jouet.

_ Je vous rassure c'est toujours le cas, vu le sourire que vous arborez.

_ Ne vous moquez pas !

_ Ok c'est bon j'arrête promis.

_ Vous avez des lieux que vous voulez voir d'après ce que vous disiez hier soir.

_ Oui, je ne suis jamais allée à la Statue de la Liberté, et j'aimerais vous faire découvrir l'Empire State Building.

_ Ok, ça me va, ça va me permettre de faire des photos de Manhattan depuis le bateau, et je n'ai pas eu encore l'occasion d'aller à l'Empire. Etant donné qu'il fait beau on pourrait manger à central Park comme hier, et je ne sais pas si vous aimez les zoos, mais j'essayerais bien de faire quelques photos animalières aussi.

_ C'est une bonne idée d'aller au zoo de Central Park et de profiter de ce beau soleil qui nous est offert aujourd'hui.

Elles continuèrent de discuter de leur journée à venir tout en prenant leur petit déjeuner. Elles se connaissaient depuis deux jours et pourtant n'importe qui les voyant discuter ainsi aurait pensé qu'elles se connaissaient depuis toujours. Elles sortirent de l'hôtel à 9h et décidèrent de faire le trajet jusqu'à Liberty State Park en taxi, pour prendre le ferry pour Liberty Island avant 10h. Régina profita des 40 minutes de traversé pour prendre ses premières photos, Prendre des photos de New York depuis la mer, la captivait. A un moment donné, Arizona voulu s'amuser un peu et se plaça devant l'objectif juste au moment de la photo. Régina fut surprise et fit la grimace, pour finalement suivre son instinct et jouer avec son modèle.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

_ Vous vouliez m'embêter, mais finalement vous me servez de modèle. Vous êtes plutôt photogénique vous savez.

_ Je dois poser ?

_ Surtout pas, faites comme si je n'étais pas là.

_ Ok, mais si vous me laisser vous prendre en photo aussi.

_ Moi ? Je ne crois pas non !

_ Oh allez, ça vous fera des souvenirs, on peut même en prendre de nous deux.

Elles passèrent un bon quart d'heure à se photographier l'une l'autre, pour finir par une petite séance de selfies avant de débarquer sur Liberty Island. Régina qui avait déjà visité le site, laissa Arizona visiter l'île à son rythme, tandis qu'elle la suivait tout en continuant de prendre des photos. Arizona proposa à Régina de tester son trépied pour prendre quelques photos d'elles deux, elles s'amusaient telles deux adolescentes qui découvrent le monde. Après deux heures passées sur le site, elles décidèrent de prendre la navette retour, une heure plus tard elles étaient assissent sur un banc de Central Park à dévorer un hot dog.

_ Quelle matinée, ça fait du bien de manger, j'avais une faim de loup.

_ C'est vrai qu'on n'a pas arrêté.

_ Vous regardez vos photos ?

_ Juste quelques-unes pour voir le rendu. Je n'en reviens pas d'en avoir fait autant.

_ Et la journée n'est pas terminée !

_ En tout cas merci de passer la journée avec moi, je ne pense pas que je me serais autant amusée toute seule. D'ailleurs je ne crois pas m'être jamais autant amusée.

_ Ne dites pas ça ! Je suis sûre que vous avez fait des trucs dingues dans votre jeunesse.

_ Pas vraiment non. Ma mère était très stricte, même mes cours d'équitation n'avait aucun intérêt pour elle, elle associait cela à une perte de temps et d'énergie. Tout en disant que ce n'était pas une activité convenable pour une femme.

_ Vous rigolez ? Parfois j'ai l'impression que vous avez grandis à une toute autre époque, une époque où les femmes n'avaient pas leur mot à dire et devait se plier aux moindres volontés des hommes.

_ Vous n'en êtes pas très loin en effet.

_ Je comprends mieux cette envie que vous avez de découvrir le monde et vos réactions presque enfantines devant certaines choses. Vous allez voir, je vais m'occuper de vous à Baltimore, vous emmener dans des endroits où je ne pense pas que vous ayez déjà osé aller, voir dont vous n'avez même pas idée que ça existe.

_ Vous n'êtes pas obligée.

_ Je vous ai dit que je serais votre guide, et je tiendrais ma promesse. Bon si on allait voir les animaux !

_ Oui, on y va.

Le zoo de Central Park n'était pas très grand, néanmoins elles restèrent tout d'abord un moment devant les otaries à les observer nager dans leur bassin, puis elles allèrent ensuite dans la zone tropicale pour y découvrir toutes sortes de reptiles et batraciens ainsi que des lémuriens noirs et blancs. Elles n'y restèrent pas très longtemps n'aimant pas spécialement côtoyer les serpents. La poursuite de leur visite les fît passer dans la zone tempérée avec des animaux d'Asie comme le petit panda, le léopard des neiges ou encore le singe des neiges. Régina resta un moment à photographier les petits pandas grimpants aux arbres. Elle découvrait pour la première fois tous ces animaux qu'elle n'avait vu que dans des livres ou à la télévision. Elle avait imaginé certains plus petits, d'autres au contraire plus grand. Elles se dirigèrent ensuite vers l'enclos du Grizzly, il s'agissait là d'une sacrée bébête qui avait l'air bien moins commode que Koda dans Frère des ours de Disney. Elles terminèrent leur visite par les animaux de la banquise, avec les manchots empereurs et les pingouins. Elles venaient de passer un excellent moment à parcourir ce zoo et étaient un peu fatiguées de leur journée. Elles décidèrent donc d'aller se poser dans un café pour s'assoir et discuter au chaud, la nuit commençant à tomber sur Manhattan.

_ Eh bien je ne suis pas mécontente de m'assoir un peu.

_ Moi de même, quelle journée ! Malheureusement on n'a pas eu le temps d'aller à L'Empire State Building.

_ Oh mais on a encore largement le temps Régina, ça ne ferme qu'à 2 heures du matin.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui, et de nuit la vue est encore plus impressionnante. On va pouvoir aller manger et faire la visite tranquillement ensuite, si vous êtes toujours partante bien sûr !

_ Ben ma fois pourquoi pas, je ne crois pas avoir autre chose de prévue de toute manière.

_ Oh mais c'est que vous commencez à faire de l'humour !

_ N'est-ce pas ! Sinon vous avez une idée pour le repas de ce soir ?

_ On pourrait manger dans Chinatown, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas mangé chinois.

_ Oui pourquoi pas, je n'ai jamais mangé chinois.

_ Jamais ? Alors je sais où on va aller, au Pekin Duck House, il fait le meilleur canard laqué de la ville.

_ Je vous fais confiance.

_ Je vais appeler pour voir s'ils ont une table.

Arizona réussi à obtenir une table pour deux à 20 heures, ça leur laissait le temps de retourner à l'hôtel prendre une douche et se changer. Elles payèrent donc leur consommation et rentrèrent à l'hôtel pour se préparer pour leur dernière soirée à New York. Elles se donnèrent rendez-vous dans le hall de l'hôtel pour 19h30, étant donné qu'il leur fallait une demi-heure de taxi pour se rendre à Chinatown.

* * *

Arizona fut la première à arriver dans le hall, elle était vêtue d'une robe longue de couleur rouge cramoisi, légèrement décolletée, avec une seule bretelle. Elle avait choisi une paire d'escarpins de couleur noire, un manteau et un sac à main noirs également. Quelques instants après elle, Régina arriva habillée d'une robe longue noire, fendue jusqu'au genou, sa poitrine mise en valeur par la forme bustier de la robe. Elle avait revêtue son manteau crème, et portait à ses pieds une paire d'escarpin crème également. Elles avaient fait commander un taxi par la réception de l'hôtel et elles n'eurent plus qu'à monter à bord et se laisser conduire.

Le repas se déroula dans une bonne ambiance, Arizona expliqua à Régina comment manger avec des baguettes, ce qui leur value de bonnes crises de rires. A la fin du repas on leur apporta des fortunes cookies en même temps que l'addition.

_ Vous choisissez en premier.

_ Ce sont des fortunes cookies, il faut le casser et à l'intérieur se trouve une prédiction ou un proverbe. On y croit ou pas.

_ Ok, alors qu'est-ce que ça dit : _« Tout n'est pas encore perdu »._ Très philosophique en effet.

_ Oui, mais c'est plutôt positif. Alors moi j'ai : _« L'âme ne connaitrait pas l'arc-en-ciel si les yeux ne connaissaient pas les larmes. »_ Une vérité absolue n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui, mais c'est poétique. En tout cas j'ai vraiment très bien mangé, merci de m'avoir fait découvrir la cuisine chinoise.

_ De rien. Toujours prête pour aller toucher le ciel ?

_ Oui, je voudrais juste récupérer mon appareil photo à l'hôtel.

_ Pas de souci. On y va ?

_ On y va.

Après de nombreuses protestations de Régina, Arizona réussit à payer l'addition. Elles quittèrent le quartier de Chinatown, prirent un taxi jusqu'à leur hôtel pour récupérer l'appareil photo de Régina, et continuèrent avec le même taxi jusqu'à l'Empire State Building et arrivèrent aux pieds de la célèbre tour aux alentours des 23 heures.

A cette heure tardive, les lieux étaient presque déserts. Elles achetèrent leurs billets pour monter au 86ème étage, Arizona estimant que le 102ème étage n'apportait pas beaucoup plus à la visite. Elles n'eurent même pas à faire la queue pour monter dans le premier ascenseur, la montée se faisant en deux fois. Quelques minutes plus tard elles se trouvaient toutes deux sur la plateforme d'observation de 86ème étage et devant elles s'offraient une vue panoramique à 360° de New York.

_ Ouah ! C'est impressionnant cette hauteur.

_ Oui, très, la vue de jour est intéressante, mais personnellement j'aime beaucoup celle de nuit, je trouve qu'on ressent l'ambiance de New York différemment.

_ J'avoue que j'ai du mal à définir ce que je ressens, c'est…

_ Magique ?

_ Euh… Je n'aurais pas employé ce mot là, mais oui un peu. On a l'impression que les artères de la ville sont les veines, d'un arbre ou d'un corps humain, transportant la vie.

_ Oui c'est vrai, des milliers de cellules qui se déplacent pour alimenter les organes principaux.

_ Je vous remercie de m'avoir emmené ici, je n'avais encore rien vu de tel, ni ressenti ces sensations de vertige et de petitesse. On n'en vient à se demander ce que les architectes qui ont dessiné les premiers buildings avaient en tête, pourquoi vouloir faire si grand ? Quel est le but ? Pensaient-ils que des années plus tard leur travail serait encore debout et visité.

_ Je suis contente que la visite vous plaise, j'avoue que je ne m'étais jamais posé toutes les questions qui vous viennent à l'esprit, mais j'adhère totalement à vos ré…fle...xions.

_ Vous baillez, on devrait rentrer, on se lève tôt demain pour prendre le train, on a eu une sacré journée.

_ Je peux encore tenir, je ne suis pas si fa…ti…..guée.

_ Dites-vous en baillant allègrement. De toute façon j'ai pris largement assez de photos, et je commence à avoir froid.

_ C'est vrai que ça s'est bien rafraichi en quelques jours, bon ben rentrons.

Elles firent le chemin inverse et une demi-heure plus tard se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit dans le hall de l'hôtel.

* * *

 **22 octobre 2012**

 **New York, Etat de New York**

La nuit avait été courte, Arizona eut du mal à se réveiller, mais quelle idée aussi de se coucher à 2 heures du matin quand on doit se lever à 7 heures pour faire ses bagages qu'on a eu la flemme de faire la veille. Elle devait retrouver Régina pour le petit déjeuner dans une heure, il fallait vraiment qu'elle se bouge. Elle luta encore plusieurs minutes contre son envie irrésistible de rester au fond de son lit, puis réussi finalement à se glisser sous la douche. L'eau coulait sur ses paupières clauses, elle se sentait fatiguée, mais pour une fois c'était une fatigue saine, ce n'était pas ses problèmes qui l'avaient maintenu éveillé, ce n'était pas non plus une nuit de garde interminable, non juste une belle brune qu'elle avait percuté quelques jours plus tôt. Elle se savonnait tout en se remémorant ces 3 derniers jours, ça lui avait fait un bien fou, elle avait réussi à oublier l'espace de quelques jours tous les derniers évènements qui avait fait de sa vie un vide absolu.

_ Arizona mais qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel ! Tu ne dois surtout pas t'attacher !

Elle parlait maintenant à voix haute, essayant de se persuader elle-même qu'elle ne devait pas s'attacher de trop à Régina, mais la vérité c'est qu'elle sentait bien que c'était déjà trop tard.

Elle sortit enfin de la douche, enfila une tenue décontracter convenant tout à fait à un trajet en train, jeta rapidement les affaires qui trainaient encore dans ses valises, vérifia une dernière fois qu'elle n'avait rien laissé trainer, sortie de la chambre et prit la direction de la réception.

De son côté Régina aussi eut du mal à se lever, elle ne se souvenait même pas de la dernière fois où elle s'était couché si tard. Elle choisit rationnellement une tenue pour son voyage, rangea précautionneusement le reste de ses affaires dans ses valises et fila sous la douche. L'eau chaude glissant sur sa peau était régénératrice, le peu d'heures de sommeil s'effaçait petit à petit. Elle pensait à ces derniers jours en compagnie d'Arizona et était contente de s'être faite une amie. Ce n'était pas du tout dans ses habitudes de partager autant avec une personne qu'elle venait de rencontrer, et pourtant avec Arizona ça avait été facile.

Elle sortit de la douche, se sécha les cheveux, se maquilla et s'habilla en prenant son temps, tout comme Arizona elle fit une dernière fois le tour de sa chambre avant de se rendre à la réception pour régler sa note. Elle retrouva ensuite Arizona pour le petit déjeuner.

_ Bonjour ! Vous avez bien dormi ?

_ Bonjour, comme un bébé, mais je serais bien resté encore quelques heures au fond de mon lit.

_ Ne m'en parler pas, le réveil a également été difficile de mon côté.

_ Vraiment ? On ne croirait pas à vous voir !

_ Une bonne douche et un peu d'anticerne font des miracles.

_ A qui le dites-vous.

Elles discutèrent tranquillement tout en prenant leur petit déjeuner, puis vint le moment de prendre un taxi jusqu'à la gare. Une fois arrivée, elles eurent le temps de s'acheter le journal pour l'une et un magazine people pour l'autre avant de monter dans leur train. Le coup de sifflet se fit entendre, le train entama alors son chemin en direction de Baltimore.


	14. RàV-part12-retour brutal à la réalité

**Bonjour,**

 **Je ne vais pas vous raconter ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre, vous laissant vous poser des questions avec le titre de ce dernier.**

 **Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine**

* * *

 **12** **ème** **partie – retour brutal à la réalité**

 **22 octobre 2012**

 **Baltimore, Etat du Maryland**

Regina et Arizona avaient eu un voyage tranquille jusqu'à Baltimore. Elles avaient lu un moment chacune de leur côté, avaient discuté de sujets variés. Les deux femmes profitaient toutes deux de cette amitié naissante. En temps normal, ni l'une, ni l'autre, n'auraient passé autant de temps avec une inconnue, ni ne se serait autant confié sur sa vie. Mais en ce moment le temps normal n'existait plus pour ces deux femmes, se retrouvant seules, sans amis, sans famille, n'ayant personne avec qui converser. Pour elles, l'autre avait été une bouée de sauvetage, une bouffée d'air frais, le début d'une ère nouvelle. Ces derniers jours elles avaient apprit à ce connaitre, à s'apprécier et étaient ravies de passer encore quelques jours ensembles.

Arizona avait choisi un hôtel situé à Inner Harbord. Elle savait que le quartier était sympa et qu'elles trouveraient facilement un restaurant où de quoi s'occuper. De plus elles n'étaient qu'à 10 minutes à pied d'une station de métro, métro qui allait jusqu'à l'hôpital Johns Hopkins. Elles arrivèrent donc à l'hôtel peu avant 13 heures, récupérèrent les clés de leurs chambres, y déposèrent leurs affaires, puis se retrouvèrent pour aller manger. Arizona connaissait très bien la zone pour y être souvent venue durant ses années passées à Baltimore. Elle leur trouva un petit resto sympa où elles furent vite servies. Après le déjeuner, Arizona indiqua à Régina le « American Visionary Art Museum » et l'abandonna à sa visite, car elle voulait se rendre au plus vite à l'hôpital afin d'essayer de récupérer un travail. Il lui fallut une demi-heure avant de se retrouver devant l'entrée de ce bâtiment qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle quelques années plus tôt.

Elle entra d'un pas décidé et se dirigea vers le service chirurgie de l'hôpital. Dans un premier temps elle ne croisa aucune tête connue, puis elle arriva dans le service pédiatrique et un sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'elle aperçu son ancien mentor le docteur Rick Peterson.

_ Bonjour Rick !

_ Arizona ? Ben ça alors, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Ça me fait plaisir de te voir.

_ Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

_ Je cherche du travail.

_ Tu n'es plus à Seattle ?

_ Eh non, longue histoire ! Tu crois que j'ai moyen d'avoir un poste ici ?

_ Euh… je ne sais pas, après ça ne te coute rien de demander.

_ Hum, il n'y a pas de poste de libre n'est-ce pas ?

_ Je ne vais pas te mentir, on n'est même un peu trop déjà en pédiatrie. Mais aucun n'a ton talent. Alors…

_ Je vois, tu sais où je peux trouver le chef du service de chirurgie ?

_ Il a finit d'opérer il y a 20 minutes, il doit certainement se trouver vers la salle de repos ou la salle de réunion.

_ Ok je vais aller jeter un coup d'œil par là-bas.

_ Tu passes me voir avant ton départ ?

_ Ok pas de soucis.

Arizona laissa son mentor à son travail et se dirigea vers la salle de repos des titulaires. Elle frappa à la porte et l'ouvrit, trois médecins se trouvait là, elle demanda alors après le chef. Un homme de la cinquantaine s'approcha alors avec un grand sourire et lui tendit la main, qu'elle serra.

_ Bonjour, je suis le docteur Herbert, chef du service de chirurgie. Et vous êtes ?

_ Bonjour, docteur Arizona Robbins.

_ Robbins ? La meilleure élève que Peterson n'ait jamais eu ?

_ Il exagère toujours un peu. Mais oui c'est ça.

_ Eh bien ravi de vous rencontrer docteur Robbins, que puis-je pour vous ?

_ J'aurais aimé m'entretenir avec vous, si c'est possible.

_ Bien sûr, on va aller dans mon bureau, nous y serons plus tranquilles.

Arizona suivit alors le docteur Herbert jusqu'à son bureau, il s'assit à sa place et l'invita à s'assoir.

_ Alors qu'est-ce qui vous amène à Baltimore ?

_ Le travail, enfin plutôt le non travail.

_ Pardon ?

_ Je ne vais pas vous mentir, je viens au culot, je suis à la recherche d'un travail.

_ Vraiment ? Vous n'étiez pas à Seattle ?

_ Etiez est le bon mot en effet, j'ai du quitter mon poste pour raisons personnelles, et je suis donc à la recherche d'un nouveau poste, et je me demandais si à tout hasard vous n'auriez rien à me proposer.

_ Vous êtes chirurgienne-pédiatre c'est bien ça ?

_ Tout à fait.

_ Peterson ne tari pas d'éloge sur vous, très bonne interne, chef des résidents, lauréate d'une bourse prestigieuse. Pourquoi avoir quitté Hopkins ?

_ Je suis devenue titulaire très jeune et il y avait déjà beaucoup de titulaires brillants ici, mes possibilités d'avancement étaient assez faibles.

_ Vous étiez chef de service au Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital.

_ C'est exact.

_ Vous savez, je n'ai rien d'équivalent à vous proposer.

_ Je me doute bien, et je ne vous ai rien demandé de tel.

_ Je vais être sincère avec vous, vous êtes tout ce que cet hôpital recherche, la jeunesse, le dynamisme, la réussite… et j'en passe, mais je suis déjà en sureffectif, et je n'ai pas les moyen d'embaucher quelqu'un avec votre CV.

_ Je comprends, moi aussi je vais être sincère, je cherche juste un travail, n'importe lequel, j'ai mis presque tout ce qui me restait dans le train et l'hôtel pour venir jusqu'ici, je pensais que c'était ma meilleure chance.

_ Je vois. Ecoutez, est-ce que vous restez quelques jours à Baltimore.

_ Oui, je dirais au moins la semaine.

_ Très bien, je vais passer quelques coups de téléphone, voir si certains de mes homologues, recherche un chirurgien pédiatre, et je vous appelle maximum dans une semaine pour vous dire si j'ai quelque chose, mais je ne vous promets rien.

_ Pourquoi faites-vous ça ?

_ Peterson est l'un de mes amis, et si lui a placé sa confiance en vous, c'est qu'il a vu quelque chose en vous. J'ai envie de vous aider, c'est tout.

_ Merci de m'avoir reçu en tout cas. Voici une carte de l'hôtel où je suis descendu, je vous note mon numéro de téléphone dessus.

_ Très bien, je vous tiens au courant… Docteur Robbins ?

_ Oui ?

_ Je ne sais pas ce qui vous est arrivée, mais vous n'avez plus le sourire radieux de la jeune femme que Peterson a en photo. J'espère que je pourrais vous aider un peu à le retrouver.

_ Merci pour tout ce que vous faites. Bonne fin de journée et à bientôt.

_ Au-revoir, à bientôt.

Arizona quitta le bureau d'Herbert, le cœur lourd, elle avait mis beaucoup d'espoir dans cet entretien, et ça n'avait rien donné. Elle passa saluer son mentor avant de partir, lui expliqua les grandes lignes de son entretien, puis quitta l'hôpital. Elle prit le métro tel un automate, descendit à son arrêt et marcha jusqu'à l'hôtel, là elle regagna sa chambre, se déshabilla et se glissa sous la douche. Sa mélancolie était revenue, elle ne s'était plus sentit aussi mal depuis son départ de Seattle.

* * *

Régina avait passé un bon moment dans le musée, puis c'était un peu promener sur le port. En fin d'après-midi elle regagna tranquillement sa chambre. Elle se déchaussa, retira sa veste qu'elle posa sur un cintre dans l'armoire se trouvant à sa disposition, elle déboutonna son chemisier et le retira. Elle avait juste le temps de prendre une douche avant de retrouver Arizona pour le repas. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et en passant près de la porte communicante de leurs deux chambres, elle s'arrêta et tendit un peu plus l'oreille et entendit des sanglots. Elle toqua à la porte, mais n'eut pas de réponse. Elle abaissa alors la poignée, la porte n'était pas verrouillée. Elle pénétra dans la chambre et trouva Arizona assise à même le sol contre son lit, les genoux repliés contre elle, la tête entre ses mains, elle pleurait à chaudes larmes.

Régina s'approcha doucement de la blonde et s'assit auprès d'elle, elle posa une main sur son épaule pour lui signifier sa présence. Arizona releva la tête et s'encra dans son regard, sans un mot de plus elle vint se blottir dans ses bras. Régina la serra contre son torse, et commença de petits mouvements apaisant sur le dos de son amie. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'avait mise dans cet état, mais elle serait là pour elle quel que soit la raison. Elles restèrent un moment comme ça sur le sol, Régina préférait ne rien dire et laisser Arizona reprendre son calme toute seule. Finalement les larmes s'arrêtèrent de couler et Arizona se redressa, être dans les bras de la brune lui avait fait de bien. Elle avait craqué, c'était la première fois depuis son départ de Seattle, elle en avait besoin, il fallait que ça sorte.

_ Ça va mieux ?

_ Oui, merci. Je suis désolée pour…

_ Ne soyez pas désolée, ça arrive à tout le monde d'avoir un coup de blues. Vous voulez m'en parler ?

_ Je veux bien, si ça ne vous dérange pas ? Mais vous devriez peut être mettre quelque chose avant.

Régina la regarda en leva un sourcil, ne comprenant pas ce qu'Arizona voulait dire. Arizona le comprit et eut un petit rire.

_ Vous êtes en soutien-gorge.

Régina devint alors toute rouge et ne sut plus où se mettre, elle se leva en quatrième vitesse et alla récupérer son chemisier qu'elle avait posé sur son lit. Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard dans une tenue plus appropriée.

_ Je suis désolée, je… j'allais à la douche quand je vous ai entendu pleurer.

_ Ce n'est rien. Vous m'aider à me relever.

Régina tendit son bras à Arizona pour qu'elle y prenne appuie afin de se relever.

_ Vous voulez descendre pour discuter autour d'un verre ?

_ Ça vous dérange si on reste ici plutôt ?

_ Non, c'est comme vous voulez.

_ Dites ? Maintenant que je vous ai vu en petite tenue et que vous m'avez ramassé à la petite cuillère, on pourrait peut-être se tutoyer ?

_ Oui, on pourrait. Allons nous assoir dans les fauteuils on sera plus à l'aise pour discuter.

Elles se dirigèrent vers un coin de la chambre où se trouvait une petite table et deux fauteuils. Régina au passage se saisi de deux verres et de deux bouteilles dans le minibar. Elle servi Arizona et se servi également.

_ Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'a mise dans cet état ?

_ Je n'ai plus rien. J'espérais tellement récupérer un travail ici.

_ Ton rendez-vous ne s'est pas bien passé ?

_ Il a été très gentil avec moi, mais n'a aucun poste à me proposer, il va se renseigner dans d'autres établissements pour voir si quelqu'un aurait un poste à pourvoir, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup d'espoir. Ma vie est devenue un beau merdier.

_ Il ne faut pas perdre espoir, tu es jeune, belle et je suis sûre que tu es un bon médecin.

_ Facile à dire, mais ma vie d'avant me manque, ma fille surtout.

_ Tu veux en parler ?

_ Je ne veux pas t'embêter avec mes histoires. Je suis sûre que tu as toi aussi des soucis.

_ On ne parle pas de moi là ! Tu ne vas pas bien, tu as besoin de parler, je pense qu'on peut dire qu'au jour d'aujourd'hui on est amies, et en tant qu'amie je suis là si tu as besoin.

_ Merci. C'est un peu compliqué. Comme je te l'ai dit ma vie est partie en vrille depuis mon accident. J'aimais ma femme plus que tout au monde, on a eu nos hauts et nos bas comme tous les couples. Je lui ai même pardonné d'avoir couché avec son meilleur ami et d'être tombé enceinte.

_ Donc ta fille c'est la fille biologique de ton ex et son meilleur ami c'est ça ?

_ Oui c'est ça.

_ Et elle t'a quitté pour lui ?

_ Non, pas du tout, il est mort dans le même accident que moi.

_ Ta vie est une vraie tragédie grecque.

_ Et encore… tu ne sais pas tout. Donc après mon accident, je n'étais plus la même, je lui en voulais d'avoir pris la décision de me couper la jambe, et je n'arrivais pas à effacer cette colère qui était en moi. Il nous a fallu presque un an avant de communiquer à nouveau normalement. On a alors décidé de déménager et elle a émis le souhait d'avoir un deuxième enfant. Au début je n'étais pas très chaude, puis l'une de nos amies a eu un enfant et là j'ai senti que c'était le bon moment pour essayer. Après avoir envisagé plusieurs options, on a décidé que c'est moi qui porterais notre enfant. Je…

_ Arizona ça va ? Tu veux qu'on arrête ?

_ Non ça va aller, c'est juste que c'est difficile de repenser à tout ça. On a donc fait une insémination et je suis tombée enceinte, on était alors heureuses à ce moment-là, je me sentais enfin revivre. Mais j'ai fait une fausse couche, et là ça a été trop pour moi, elle n'était pas là quand je l'ai appris, et quand je lui ai dit, ça lui a fait de la peine, elle a vu ma tristesse, mais pas ma détresse, elle m'a dit que ce n'était pas grave, qu'on allait très vite réessayer. Mais moi je ne voulais pas, je ne voulais pas encore une fois perdre un bout de moi et j'ai dit non. Pour elle avoir une grossesse était trop risqué, elle avait failli mourir la première fois. Du coup elle a vu tous ses espoirs s'évanouir avec mon refus.

_ Ça a vraiment dû être difficile pour vous deux.

_ Oui, malgré ça, j'ai réussi à remonter un peu la pente et on a voulu adopter. On a eu une violente dispute devant l'assistante sociale et encore une fois c'était de ma faute. Je ne sentais plus que les reproches et la compassion dans ses regards au lieu de l'amour et le désir que je faisais naitre en elle avant. Et là j'ai fait ce que je pouvais lui faire de pire, je l'ai trompé. Je n'ai aucune excuse pour ce que j'ai fait, je pense qu'inconsciemment c'est la seule façon que j'ai trouvé pour nous sortir toutes les deux de cette impasse qu'était devenu notre couple.

_ Donc vous vous êtes séparés. Mais pourquoi tu me disais que tu avais aussi perdu ta fille. Beaucoup de parents se séparent et …

_ Elle a joué sur le fait que je n'avais aucun lien de parenté avec ma fille et le juge à statuer en sa faveur. Elle a également obtenue une ordonnance restrictive à mon encontre.

_ Je… je ne sais pas quoi te dire, moi qui pensais avoir une vie de merde, je me rends compte aujourd'hui que…

_ Non ne dis pas ça, je crois qu'on a tous nos soucis, et qu'on ne devrait pas comparer.

_ Mais je me pose tout de même une question, pourquoi tu n'as plus de travail ?

_ Ma femme est médecin dans le même hôpital que moi et notre fille a sa garderie également à cet endroit.

_ Oh, et du fait de l'ordonnance, tu ne pouvais pas rester travailler là-bas.

_ Tu as tout compris.

_ Ce n'est pas vraiment juste, ni équitable comme décision. Tu te retrouves donc sans rien. Tu étais tellement joyeuse ces derniers jours, jamais je n'aurais pensé que…

_ Eh, je n'ai pas besoin d'une personne supplémentaire qui ait pitié de moi, ok ? Ces quelques jours à New York m'ont fait du bien, j'ai complètement vidé mon esprit et profité du moment présent grâce à toi. Ça m'a fait du bien de discuter avec toi ce soir, de te dire tout ça. Je me sens proche de toi, je ne sais pas pourquoi, peut-être justement parce que tu n'as pas ce regard de pitié qu'on tous les autres avec moi.

_ Ok, bon il est tard, je crois que tu as eu une journée assez longue comme ça, je vais te laisser te reposer.

_ Bonne nuit Régina et merci d'avoir été là.

_ Bonne nuit Arizona, et je suis là si jamais ça va pas.

Arizona lui fit un signe de tête pour la remercier, puis la porte entre les deux chambres se referma derrière Régina. Un cap venait d'être passé, et elle se sentait plus sereine. Elle avait certes perdu beaucoup de choses, mais ce qu'elle avait gagné ces derniers jours n'avait pas de prix. Elle se déshabilla, enfila un pyjama et gagna son lit. Epuisée, elle s'endormi à l'instant où elle posa sa tête sur l'oreiller.


	15. RàV-part13-une décision à prendre

**Bonjour,**

 **Merci à ceux qui suivent cette fic et tout particulièrement à ceux qui laissent des commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que les lecteurs pensent de nos histoires.**

 **Bon revenons à nos deux femmes perdues, après un chapitre fort en émotions, un deuxième tout aussi émotionnel, une proposition inattendu, une conversation téléphonique qui révèle beaucoup de chose et une annonce choc.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous et à dimanche prochain pour la suite.**

* * *

 **13** **ème** **partie – une décision à prendre**

 **27 octobre 2012**

 **Baltimore, Etat du Maryland**

C'était déjà leur sixième jour à Baltimore, Régina et Arizona avaient passé presque tout leur temps ensemble. La blonde qui connaissait bien la ville s'était avéré être un précieux guide, de plus elle avait une culture générale très riche et ses connaissances en histoire et en science avaient été des atouts de premiers ordres pour satisfaire la curiosité de la brune.

Elles avaient passé beaucoup de temps à se promener dans les rues de Baltimore, découvrant les différents styles architecturaux qui s'y mêlait. Elles s'étaient notamment rendu à la cathédrale, majestueuse dans son style néoclassique, avaient aussi été voir la Phoenix Shot Tower qui fût pendant près de vingt ans avec ses 65,5 mètres de hauteur la plus haute structure des Etats Unis, mais également l'hôtel de ville de style néobaroque ou le Fort McHenry très belle place forte datant de la guerre d'indépendance. Elles passèrent aussi un peu de temps dans les musées de la ville comme le Baltimore Museum of Art ou le Maryland Science Center, dont Régina trouva la visite particulièrement intéressante de par les explications d'Arizona, la blonde se retrouvant plongé dans son domaine de prédilection.

Elles avaient passé des soirées plutôt calmes dans l'ensemble entre repas au restaurant et discussion autour d'un verre dans un bar. Régina connaissait presque toute la vie d'Arizona et notamment sa fille Sofia dont elle lui avait beaucoup parlé. De son côté elle était resté plus en retenue et avait surtout parlé d'Henri.

En ce samedi matin, elle devait se retrouver pour le petit déjeuner avant d'aller se faire une journée shopping. Arizona était prête à rejoindre la brune lorsque son téléphone sonna.

_ Allo, Arizona Robbins.

_ Docteur Robbins, c'est le docteur Herbert de l'hôpital John Hopkins.

_ Bonjour, vous allez bien ?

_ Oui très bien, est-ce que vous auriez la possibilité de venir à l'hôpital aujourd'hui ?

_ Euh, oui. Vous avez réussi à trouver un poste qui…

_ Je ne préfère pas en discuter au téléphone, c'est un peu compliqué. Vous pouvez venir d'ici une heure ?

_ Une heure, oui pas de souci. Je vous retrouve dans votre bureau ?

_ Oui dans mon bureau. A tout à l'heure docteur Robbins.

_ A tout à l'heure.

Arizona raccrocha, peut-être allait-elle enfin voir la lumière au bout du tunnel. Elle ferma la porte de sa chambre et rejoignit Régina dans la salle à manger de l'hôtel.

_ Bonjour Régina, bien dormi ?

_ Bonjour, oui très bien. Tu m'as l'air de bonne humeur ce matin.

_ Oui, je viens de recevoir un coup de téléphone de l'hôpital, j'ai rendez-vous dans une heure. Du coup je suis désolée, je ne vais pas pouvoir venir avec toi ce matin.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, d'autant que c'est une bonne nouvelle.

_ Je ne sais pas, j'espère, il n'a rien voulu me dire au téléphone.

_ En tout cas je croise les doigts pour toi.

_ Merci, bon je vais prendre vite fait mon petit déjeuner et j'y vais.

_ Ralenti, tu vas t'étouffer !

_ Oups désolée, c'est juste que je ne veux pas être en retard. Bon une dernière gorgée et je file. On se retrouve à midi ?

_ Oui si tu es libre.

_ Pour le moment oui, je te tiens au courant.

_ Ok, bonne chance.

_ Merci.

Arizona partie en quatrième vitesse en direction du métro. Elle arriva à l'hôpital avec dix bonnes minutes d'avance. Elle rejoignit alors tranquillement le bureau du chef du service de chirurgie, il n'était pas encore là, elle s'installa donc dans l'un des fauteuils se trouvant dans le couloir. Quelques minutes plus tard elle vit le docteur Herbert arriver.

_ Docteur Robbins, allez-y entrez.

_ Merci.

_ Asseyez-vous. Vous avez passé une bonne semaine à Baltimore ?

_ Euh, oui ça a été. Ecoutez, je ne veux pas paraitre impolie, mais je suis curieuse d'entendre ce que vous avez à me dire.

_ Je comprends, alors je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne nouvelle ou pas. Je n'ai malheureusement trouvé aucun poste de titulaire en chirurgie pédiatrique de disponible chez mes confrères.

_ Oh !

_ Mais j'ai peut-être trouvé tout de même une solution pour vous. Il me semble que vous connaissez le docteur Lucy Fields.

_ Euh oui, elle était la gynécologue de mon ex-femme, pourquoi ?

_ En septembre 2008, elle a accepté un poste au Malawi, poste que vous avez, vous même occupé n'est-ce pas ?

_ C'est exact, elle est partie pour trois ans, elle doit être rentrée maintenant.

_ Eh ben justement non !

_ Ah bon ? Mais comment ça se fait ?

_ En fait elle a demandé à venir travailler ici, nous avons un poste en gynécologie pour elle, ça pas de souci, le problème c'est que personne de chez nous ne veut la remplacer là-bas, du coup elle a été prolongé d'un an. Seulement n'ayant toujours pas de volontaire au bout d'un an, on a lancé une prospection nationale, au jour d'aujourd'hui, nous n'avons pas reçu de candidature pouvant assurer le poste. Alors je me demandais si ça vous tenterait ?

_ Un poste au Malawi ?

_ Oui, je sais qu'avec votre handicap, ce n'est pas forcément une décision facile à prendre, mais je me suis dit qu'après tout c'est vous qui avez obtenu le financement pour ce poste dans le dispensaire.

_ J'avoue que je ne m'étais pas attendu à ça. Je…

_ Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me répondre tout de suite, néanmoins ça serait pour un départ à la fin du mois.

_ Ouah !

_ Ecoutez, prenez le temps de réfléchir, vous avez mon numéro de téléphone, appelez-moi pour me donner votre réponse.

_ Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas de durée déterminée.

_ Au départ c'est trois ans, après ça peut-être plus.

_ Ok, en tout cas merci beaucoup, je vais y réfléchir, je vous rappelle très vite.

_ Très bien. A bientôt alors, bonne journée.

Arizona le salua et quitta l'hôpital, elle avait encore deux heures devant elle avant de retrouver Régina, elle décida alors de regagner l'hôtel.

* * *

Arizona resta un moment dans ses pensées, assise sur son lit, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle prit alors son téléphone, chercha dans son répertoire et appuya sur la touche appel. Une, deux, trois sonneries, on décrocha.

_ Allo !

_ Alex ! Bonjour, c'est Arizona.

_ Eh, salut ! Enfin tu daigne me donner de tes nouvelles.

_ Oui désolée, j'avais besoin de temps.

_ Ok, je comprends, tu vas comment ?

_ Ça peut aller.

_ Tu es ou ?

_ A Baltimore.

_ Ne me dit pas que tu travailles à Hopkins.

_ Non, ils n'ont pas de poste pour moi. Pour le moment je ne travaille pas.

_ Oh ! Tu t'en sors financièrement ?

_ Pour le moment ça va, on m'a proposé un travail, mais j'hésite, je ne sais pas quoi faire.

_ C'est quoi comme travail ?

_ On me propose de retourner au Malawi, de prendre la place de Lucy.

_ Oh ! Et ça te tente ?

_ Je ne sais pas, la première fois, je n'ai pas été au bout de mon rêve, je suis rentrée pour Callie et j'ai un sentiment d'inachevé. Et d'un autre côté c'est mon passé, j'ai tourné la page, ça serait peut-être un retour en arrière.

_ Tu as quoi comme autre solution ?

_ Ben ça c'est la deuxième chose, je n'ai rien d'autre.

_ Donc tu as ta réponse, sauf si tu ne m'as pas tout dis !

_ Alex, je suis partie depuis deux semaines de Seattle et depuis quelques jours je me sens à nouveau moi, j'ai l'impression de revivre et j'ai peur de perdre ça en partant.

_ Elle s'appelle comment le ça en question ?

_ Alex !

_ Quoi ? Ose me dire que j'ai tort.

_ Régina, elle s'appelle Régina.

_ Ah ben tu vois quand tu veux ! Et tu penses que c'est sérieux ?

_ Un ? Non, on n'est pas ensemble, on n'est juste amie.

_ Juste amie, tu m'en diras tant, et tu vas aussi me dire que tu ne craques pas du tout pour ta juste amie.

_ Non, enfin si, enfin je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Je crois que j'ai des sentiments pour elle, mais elle n'a aucune idée de ce que je peux ressentir, elle en est même à mille lieux.

_ Une hétéro. Ecoutes, tu veux mon conseil ? A ta place je partirais. Tu as besoin de te recentrer sur toi. Le Malawi c'était ton rêve, alors va le terminer. Tu viens de me dire qu'elle est ton amie, elle risque de te dire la même chose que moi dans ce cas.

_ Je sais que tu as raison, mais et si c'était une connerie…

_ Tu as une photo ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Une photo d'elle ?

_ Euh oui. Pourquoi ?

_ Envoie là moi.

_ Voilà, c'est fait.

_ Ouah !

_ Alex qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Elle est canon ! Elle fait très BCBG, tout de même, tu l'as rencontré comment ?

_ Je l'ai fait tomber dans une flaque.

_ Hein ?

_ Oui en descendant du taxi à New York, je l'ai percuté et elle a atterri dans une flaque.

_ Tu soignes tes entrées toi. New York ?

_ Tu ne m'aide pas là ! Oui New York, j'y ai passé trois jours.

_ Ok, ben tu l'as ta réponse, elle est à New York, toi à Baltimore et bientôt au Malawi.

_ Elle n'est pas à New York, elle est à Baltimore.

_ Je ne comprends plus rien. Elle vit où ? A New York ou Baltimore ?

_ Ni l'un ni l'autre, elle voyage. A New York je lui ai proposé d'être son guide pour visiter Baltimore vu que je connaissais bien la ville, du coup on a passé ces huit derniers jours ensemble.

_ Elle t'a suivi, comme ça ? Elle est dingue de toi !

_ Mais non je te dis. Bon de toute façon ce n'est pas pour ça que je voulais ton avis. Donc pour toi je dois accepter ?

_ Oui. Et je pense que tu n'as pas vraiment le choix si tu ne veux pas dormir à la rue.

_ Exact. Bon je vais devoir te laisser, sinon je vais être en retard.

_ Ok, Arizona, un dernier conseil, tente ta chance avant de partir !

Sur ces dernières paroles, Alex avait raccroché. Arizona n'était finalement pas plus avancé. Elle se prépara et quitta sa chambre pour se rendre dans le restaurant où elle avait donné rendez-vous à Régina.

* * *

_ Je suis là !

Arizona vit tout de suite la brune lui faire signe lorsqu'elle rentra dans le restaurant. Alex avait raison, elle était canon et avait un sourire à tomber par terre. Arizona se secoua mentalement, elle ne devait pas laisser entrevoir ses pensées à Régina, du moins pas encore.

_ Coucou, alors cette matinée shopping ?

_ On s'en fou ! Toi plutôt, comment ça s'est passé ?

_ C'est quoi ce langage Madame le Maire !

_ Alors de une, je ne suis plus Maire, et de deux, je ne sais pas c'est sortie comme ça. Bon alors tu racontes.

_ On passe commande et je te raconte.

Régina alpagua un serveur pour passer leur commande et se tourna vers Arizona pour écouter son récit.

_ On m'a proposé un job, ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'attendais, mais c'est un travail.

_ On t'a proposé quoi ?

_ On m'a proposé de reprendre mon poste au Malawi.

_ Au Malawi ? En Afrique ?

_ Oui.

_ Oh ! Je… je ne savais pas que tu avais travaillé en Afrique.

_ Je n'y suis pas resté longtemps, je devais faire trois ans mais je n'ai fait que trois mois.

_ Ah, mais pourquoi ?

_ Y'a quelques années j'ai obtenu une bourse prestigieuse pour créer un poste dans un dispensaire au Malawi pour pouvoir opérer les enfants directement sur place. Je devais partir avec Callie, mais on s'est disputée, et je l'ai planté au milieu de l'aéroport. Au bout de trois mois, je n'en pouvais plus d'être loin d'elle, je suis rentrée.

_ Et ça t'intéresse d'y retourner ?

_ Ça a toujours été mon rêve d'aider les populations en difficulté, de soigner ceux qui n'avait pas les moyens de se faire soigner.

_ Ben alors c'est une bonne nouvelle ! Non ?

_ Je ne sais pas, j'ai changé, je suis handicapée aujourd'hui, les conditions là-bas ne sont pas faciles, je suis plus fragile mentalement, il faut prendre l'avion, je…

_ Tu en as encore beaucoup des excuses foireuses ?

_ Je…

_ La vraie raison ?

_ J'ai peur.

_ Ça je comprends ! Ce n'est pas facile de laisser son ancienne vie derrière soi, mais tu n'as plus rien à perdre, par contre tu as peut-être beaucoup à gagner.

_ J'aime bien discuter avec toi. Je te laisse quelques minutes, je vais appeler le docteur Herbert pour lui dire que c'est d'accord.

_ Vas-y.

Arizona s'absenta donc quelques minutes pour donner sa réponse, le docteur Herbert en fut ravi, elle apprit alors que son départ était prévu dès mercredi, pour qu'elle soit là-bas dès le 1er novembre. Elle revint s'assoir en espérant n'avoir pas été trop longue.

_ Tu arrives juste bien, le repas vient d'être servi. Ça c'est bien passé ?

_ Oui.

_ Tu n'es pas très loquace.

_ Je pars mercredi.

_...

_ Régina ? Ça va ?

_ Oui, excuse-moi, je… ça m'a surprise. C'est rapide.

_ Oui, ils veulent que je commence dès le 1er novembre.

_ C'est bien… je suis contente pour toi.

Arizona observa son amie, et vit une larme s'échapper, la brune ne montrait que rarement ses émotions, elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire.

_ Eh, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Je… tu vas me manquer. Tu es ma seule amie, et ça va me faire bizarre de ne plus te voir tous les jours.

_ On pourra s'appeler ou s'écrire.

_ Oui, à condition que je finisse par m'acheter un téléphone.

_ Oui ça peut servir, tu sais quoi on va-t'en trouver un cet après-midi, et un ordinateur aussi, comme ça on pourra s'envoyer des mails, ou faire des visioconférences. En plus tu en voulais un pour travailler tes photos. Et après on va sortir, ce soir je t'emmène danser.

_ Quoi ?

_ Oui j'ai besoin de me défouler, et ça te fera du bien aussi. Alors partante ?

_ Ok, je te suis.


	16. RàV-part14-le départ

**Bonjour à tous.**

 **Alors d'abord un petit message pour ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews.**

 **aurorescott : contente que cette fic te plaise.**

 **LadyKastaG : Et oui je ne suis pas tendre avec ces dames, et je pense que tu vas me maudire à la fin de ce chapitre. Moi aussi j'aime bien le personnage d'Alex et je vais le faire intervenir de temps en temps. Alors oui Arizona s'en va et oui Regina va de nouveau se retrouver seule, mais tu verras dans le chapitre suivant qu'elle va vite reprendre du poil de la bête.**

 **Bon je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre avec une après-midi riche en émotion et un départ tout autant.**

 **à dimanche prochain et s'il vous plait ne tapez pas l'auteur... mais laissez-moi quand même des messages, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

* * *

 **14** **ème** **partie – le départ**

 **27 octobre 2012**

 **Baltimore, Etat du Maryland**

En début d'après-midi, Arizona et Régina étaient d'abord passées à l'hôpital pour que la blonde signe quelques papiers en prévision de son départ au Malawi. On lui avait pris un rendez-vous mardi à l'ambassade du Malawi à Washington pour qu'elle récupère son visa. Et son billet d'avion pour Lilongwe, la capitale du pays, avait été réservé pour le mercredi 11h00. Une fois toutes les formalités faites, les deux femmes passèrent leur après-midi à faire les magasins, s'achetant un téléphone et un ordinateur pour l'une, et des vêtements plus adaptés pour l'Afrique pour l'autre. Elles rentrèrent à l'hôtel en début de soirée, poser leurs achats et se changer avant de ressortir.

Elles commencèrent leur soirée autour d'un bon repas dans un restaurant de fruits de mer sur le port. Régina posa beaucoup de question à Arizona sur le Malawi, désireuse de connaître mieux les us et coutumes de ce pays. Elle voulait savoir comment elle serait logée, si elle allait être dans une grande ville où au contraire dans un coin paumé, s'il y avait l'eau, l'électricité. La blonde répondait à toutes les questions, contente de partager toute cette expérience avec quelqu'un. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle serait dans la ville de Monkey Bay à l'hôpital communautaire, que c'était une ville d'environ 15 000 habitants au bord du lac Malawi. Elle lui expliqua que le Malawi était un beau pays fait de hauts plateaux et que de très belles plages bordaient le lac. Elle lui dit aussi que l'hôpital lui fournissait une maison alimentée en électricité par des panneaux solaires et qu'elle aurait l'eau courante. Les seuls moments où ça ne serait pas le cas, ce serait lors des déplacements dans des petits villages plus précaires. La brune écoutait Arizona avec attention, elle avait encore du mal à comprendre toutes les différences qui existaient entre les différents peuples de ce monde. Une fois leur repas terminé, elles s'accordèrent une petite marche digestive sur le port, avant de prendre un taxi pour se rendre au Club Hippo.

Elles entrèrent sans difficultés dans le club, la musique envahie leurs oreilles, l'endroit était éclairé par des spots changeant régulièrement de couleurs, il y avait vraiment beaucoup de monde, Régina ne se sentait pas vraiment rassurée et s'accrocha au bras d'Arizona pour ne pas la perdre. Cette dernière prit la direction du bar, après avoir joué quelque peu des coudes, elles l'atteignirent enfin et se posèrent sur deux tabourets. Là un homme s'approcha d'elle pour prendre leur commande.

_ Non, mais dites-moi que je rêve, une revenante !

_ Bonjour Benny, contente de te voir moi aussi.

_ Arizona chérie, mais ou étais-tu donc passé ? Tu nous as manqué tu sais. Dis-moi que tu es de retour pour de bon !

_ Eh non, juste de passage.

_ Oh, mais quel dommage, dis tu me présente la superbe créature qui t'accompagne.

_ Oui bien sûr, Régina je te présente Benny, Benny, Régina.

_ Enchanté, ma Reine. Vous avez attrapé le plus beau poisson de l'océan, cette fille-là, est vraiment une crème.

_ Enchantée moi aussi, mais de quoi vous parlez ?

_ Ben de vous et de ma petite Arizona, vous faites un très beau couple toutes les deux.

_ Mais, nous…

_ Oui n'est-ce pas Benny, d'ailleurs si tu pouvais faire passer le mot, qu'on ne soit pas importunées.

_ compte sur moi.

Régina regardait Arizona avec de grands yeux, ne comprenant rien à la conversation, cet homme fort sympathique avait vraiment de drôles de manières, pendant qu'Arizona continuait sa conversation avec Benny, elle se mit à observer les lieux plus en détail. Et d'un coup elle se demanda où la blonde l'avait emmené, sur la piste de danse elle voyait des hommes danser collés sérés entre eux, des femmes s'embrasser à pleine bouche, elle avait l'impression d'avoir atterri sur une autre planète. Alors elle se tourna de nouveau vers Arizona qui lui tendit un verre.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Le cocktail maison, tu m'en diras des nouvelles.

_ Arizona, je peux te parler cinq minutes ?

_ Oui, qu'y-a-t'il ?

_ Où sommes-nous ?

_ Oh ! Nous sommes dans le meilleur club LGBT de la ville.

_ LG quoi ?

_ LGBT, lesbiennes, gays, bisexuels et transgenres.

_ Ok, lesbienne, gays, je vois, bisexuels aussi mais transgenres tu peux m'éclairer ?

_ Tu vois la fille là-bas sur le podium ?

_ Oui.

_ Eh bien c'est un mec.

_ Tu te moques de moi là, tu as vu ses jambes et ses…

_ Oui, de quoi être jalouse.

_ Ok. Pourquoi tu as fait croire à Benny qu'on était ensemble ?

_ Pour que tu sois tranquille, vu ton physique, il n'aurait pas fallu longtemps avant que tu deviennes la nouvelle proie de certaines.

_ Tu aurais pu me prévenir qu'on venait dans un tel endroit.

_ Surtout pas, tu n'aurais pas voulu venir et je n'aurais pas vu la tête que tu faisais tout à l'heure.

Elles burent un, puis deux, trois cocktails, Régina était maintenant beaucoup plus détendue, Benny venait régulièrement discuter avec les deux femmes, content de revoir la blonde après toutes ces années. Arizona était complètement détendue, elle observait souvent la brune à la dérobé, ce que Benny ne se priva pas de lui faire remarquer.

_ Elle est hétéro n'est-ce pas ?

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

_ Vous n'êtes pas ensemble, j'en mettrais ma main au feu. Par contre la manière dont tu la dévores des yeux…

_ Chut ! Elle va t'entendre.

_ De quoi vous parlez tous les deux ?

_ Oh je demandais à Arizona ce qu'elle devenait.

_ Elle vous a dit pour le Malawi ?

_ Euh non, c'est quoi le Malawi ?

_ Elle part travailler là-bas.

_ Mais tu es tombée sur la tête ma chérie.

_ Benny pourquoi tu dis ça ?

_ Tu sais ce qu'ils font aux gens comme nous là-bas ?

_ Oui je sais. Mais t'inquiète, je ne crains rien.

Régina, ne comprenait pas et lança un regard inquiet en direction d'Arizona.

_ Il parle des lois anti-homosexuelles.

_ Quoi ? Ça existe ça ? Et ça fait quoi ces lois ?

_ l'homosexualité est puni par la loi, certain pays condamne à mort ou à des années de prison.

_ Benny a raison, tu ne peux pas aller là-bas.

_ Au Malawi ces lois existent encore, mais si on ne le démontre pas en public, on n'a pas de problème. Ils s'assouplissent là-dessus.

_ Chérie je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. C'est malin je vais me faire un sang d'encre maintenant.

_ Moi aussi.

_ Bon si on changeait de sujet, Régina on va danser.

Elle attrapa alors la main de Régina sans attendre sa réponse et l'entraina sur la piste de danse. Elle passa une main autour de sa taille commença à se déhancher sur « Titanium » de David Guetta. Régina embuée par l'alcool ne réagit pas tout de suite et resta droite comme un i pendant qu'Arizona se collait de plus en plus à elle pour danser. Elle avait chaud et ne comprenait pas très bien ce qui se passait. Elle sentit la bouche de la blonde contre son oreille et son cerveau mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'elle lui parlait.

_ Détends-toi, suis mes mouvements, ça va venir tout seul.

_ Je n'ai jamais dansé ça. Je…

Arizona s'agrippa un peu plus à elle et accentua ses mouvements pour que le leurs corps ne fasse plus qu'un. Doucement le corps de la brune commença à se mouvoir au rythme de la musique, l'alcool aidant elle passa à son tour un bras autour de la taille de la blonde et vint se coller encore plus à elle. Les musiques s'enchaînaient et les deux femmes faisaient monter la température sur la piste. Benny les observait, il savait que les deux femmes n'était pas un couple et pourtant à les voir danser avec tant de sensualité, on ne pouvait que croire le contraire. Il pouvait sentir la retenue d'Arizona, il lisait en elle le désir pour la brune, son envie de l'embrasser. Et pourtant elle ne faisait rien. Lorsque le DJ mit une musique plus douce, les deux femmes se séparèrent et retournèrent vers le bar.

_ Arizona, je reviens, je vais aux toilettes.

_ Ok, je ne bouge pas. Quoi Benny ? Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?

_ Comment tu fais ?

_ Comment je fais quoi ?

_ Pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, tu la dévore des yeux, lorsqu'elle s'est éloigner tu l'as littéralement mangé du regard, lorsque vous dansiez, tu n'avais qu'une envie c'était de coller tes lèvres contre les siennes, et pourtant tu te retiens. Pourquoi ?

_ Benny, elle n'a aucune idée de ce que je ressens, même pas elle l'imagine.

_ Ben montres lui dans ce cas. Un baiser n'a jamais tué personne.

_ Elle n'est pas prête et je ne veux pas la perdre.

_ Tu es accroc toi !

_ Benny, je m'en vais, je…

_ Ok, j'ai compris je n'insiste pas, mais je pense que tu fais une erreur.

_ En tout cas merci de t'inquiéter pour moi.

_ De rien chouquette.

_ Je crois qu'on va rentrer, elle n'a pas l'habitude de boire autant.

_ Ok, n'hésite pas à revenir quand tu seras dans le coin. Tu es ici chez toi.

_ Merci Benny, et toi ne change pas.

_ Dites, vous savez qu'il y a des caméras dans les toilettes des mecs ?

_ Oui Régina on sait.

Benny et Arizona étaient partis dans un fou rire devant le regard interloqué de la brune, qui ne comprenait pas très bien ce qu'elle avait dit de drôle.

_ Régina, on va rentrer, il est tard.

_ Oh ben non, on s'amuse bien, on peut boire encore un verre.

_ Je crois que tu as assez bu.

_ Tu dois avoir raison, parce que tout à l'heure j'ai cru que tu allais m'embrasser, c'est complètement ridicule n'est-ce pas ?

_ Euh, oui, oui. Il est temps d'aller se coucher.

Les filles saluèrent Benny et quittèrent le club, Arizona trouva facilement un taxi et elles montèrent toutes les deux à l'arrière. Arrivée devant l'hôtel, Arizona régla le chauffeur et passa un bras autour de la taille de Régina pour l'aider à avancer. La brune avait l'esprit totalement déconnecté par l'alcool et avait du mal à marcher droit. Elle l'aida donc à regagner sa chambre, elle la fit s'assoir sur le lit et commença à lui retirer ses chaussures.

_ J'ai passé une bonne soirée, merci.

_ Je suis contente que tu te sois amusée.

_ Arizona, on t'a déjà dit que tu as des yeux magnifiques.

Arizona devint toute rouge, son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, elle devait reprendre ses esprits.

_ Pas depuis longtemps.

_ Oh !

_ Régina je vais te retirer tes collants et ta robe, tu seras plus à l'aise pour dormir.

_ Ok.

Arizona déshabilla la brune, elle se concentra un maximum pour ne pas fondre sur ses lèvres, elle avait un corps à couper le souffle. Elle ouvrit un pan du lit et la fit s'allonger. Elle reposa la couette sur le corps de la brune pour qu'elle n'attrape pas froid et s'apprêta à regagner sa chambre.

_ Bonne nuit Régina.

_ Bonne nuit…. Arizona !

_ Oui ?

_ Tu es vraiment obligé de partir ?

_ Tu veux que je reste dormir près de toi ?

_ Non, je veux dire au Malawi !

_ Oh, oui je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

_ Tu vas me manquer.

_ Toi aussi tu vas me manquer. Bon aller, fais de beaux rêves.

Elle éteignit la lumière et quitta la chambre sur la pointe des pieds, Régina s'était endormi en quelques secondes.

* * *

Le dimanche, les deux femmes avaient fait la grasse matinée, et c'étaient retrouvées autour d'un brunch. L'après-midi Arizona c'était rendu à la gare pour prendre un billet de train pour Washington. Régina avait décidé de terminer son séjour à Baltimore et de se rendre elle aussi dans la Capitale américaine qu'elle voulait absolument visiter, et ça leurs permettaient de passer les derniers jours d'Arizona sur le territoire américain ensemble.

C'est donc le lundi après-midi, après qu'Arizona soit repassée à l'hôpital récupérer son billet d'avion et signer les divers papiers, qu'elles étaient montées à bord du train en direction de Washington D.C. Après avoir déposé leurs affaires à l'hôtel, elle avaient passées l'après-midi au Mall. Arizona qui connaissait bien l'histoire des Etats-Unis avait encore une fois joué les guides. Régina en avait profité pour prendre de nombreux clichés des monuments mais aussi de la blonde. Le soir elles avaient mangé au sous-sol d'Union Station dans le restaurant Johnny Rockets, restaurant de cuisine américaine. Arizona avait réussi à convaincre Régina de prendre un hamburger avec des frittes de patate douce, et par gourmandise elles avaient partagé une part de tarte aux pommes.

Le lendemain Régina avait accompagné Arizona à l'ambassade du Malawi, c'était l'occasion pour elle de voir à quoi ressemblait une ambassade. La brune se rendit compte qu'il fallait s'armer de patience et surtout ne pas être pressé. Après plus de quatre heures à attendre, un tas de documents à remplir, les deux femmes ressortirent enfin avec le visa d'Arizona. Elles avaient passées le reste de la journée à se promener dans les rues de Washington et à discuter. Pour leur dernière soirée ensemble, elles avaient réservé une table dans un restaurant chinois, se remémorant ainsi l'agréable soirée qu'elles avaient passée à New York.

 **31 octobre 2012**

 **Washington, District of Columbia**

Arizona et Régina étaient toutes les deux dans le hall de l'aéroport, la blonde avait déjà fait enregistré ses bagages, son avion décollait dans moins d'une heure et il lui restait encore les portails de sécurité à passer, elle savait qu'il y en avait pour un petit moment et qu'il était temps de dire au-revoir à sa nouvelle amie. Dans sa tête les paroles d'Alex et de Benny la tiraillaient, ces derniers jours, la brune lui avait donné plus que n'importe qui cette dernière année. La quitter lui déchirait le cœur, devait-elle lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait, où était-ce égoïste de le lui dire pour ensuite s'en aller. Elle n'arrivait pas à se décider. Elle la tenait dans ses bras, la tête posée sur son épaule, elle ressentait une chaleur de bien être dans tout son corps, et avait du mal à se détacher de Régina. Elles finirent tout de même par se séparer.

_ Tu vas me manquer Arizona, j'espère que tout iras bien pour toi là-bas.

_ Toi aussi tu vas me manquer. Surtout profites bien de ton fils à Thanksgiving.

_ Oui, j'y compte bien.

_ Bon je vais devoir y aller, sinon je vais rater mon avion.

_ Ce n'est pas moi que ça dérangerait.

Ces dernières paroles de la brune firent un déclic dans la tête d'Arizona, elle savait que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire était totalement stupide, mais elle devait le faire.

_ Régina, surtout ne m'en veux pas pour ce que je vais faire, mais j'en ai envie depuis le premier jour.

Régina n'eut pas le temps de lui demander quoi que ce soit qu'elle sentit les lèvres d'Arizona se poser sur les siennes pour un baiser d'une douceur infinie, tout doucement la blonde demanda la permission d'approfondir leur baiser et Régina ferma les yeux et la laissa faire. Leurs langues commencèrent une danse sensuelle, provoquant un bien être immense aux deux femmes. Puis Arizona se détacha petit à petit des lèvres de la brune, pour s'en séparer complètement. Lorsque Régina rouvrit les yeux, elle eut juste le temps de voir Arizona lui faire un immense sourire, avant que la blonde ne passe le premier portail de sécurité.


	17. RàV-part15-une sensation étrange

**Bonjour,**

 **J'espère que vous n'avez pas trouvé la semaine trop longue... Je suppose que vous êtes restés dans le même état que celui de Régina que nous retrouvons dès à présent.**

 **Mais avant je voulais remercier les nouvelles personnes qui me suivent et qui ont mis ma fic dans leurs favoris. Merci à oniao33 pour ton commentaire et à Cris1705 pour les tiens, même si je sais déjà ce que tu penses de la fic, vu que j'ai tes réactions en direct pour chaque chapitre.**

 **Bon assez de blabla, je vous laisse avec Régina et son trouble.**

 **Bonne lecture et à dimanche prochain.**

* * *

 **15** **ème** **partie – une sensation étrange**

 **31 octobre 2012**

 **Washington, District of Columbia**

Cela faisait maintenant vingt minutes que Régina était figée dans le hall de l'aéroport, son regard fixé sur le portique de contrôle. Son esprit n'arrivait pas à se détaché du baiser que venait de lui donner Arizona. Elle se repassait le moment dans sa tête, la douce chaleur qui avait envahi son corps au moment où les lèvres de la blonde c'étaient posées sur les siennes, les battements de son cœur qui s'était accéléré lorsque leurs langues étaient entrées en contact. Et ce sentiment de vide lorsqu'elles s'étaient séparées, la solitude qui s'en était suivi lorsqu'elle avait vu Arizona franchir le portique.

Elle fut sorti de sa rêverie par un voyageur qui la bouscula au passage, entendit vaguement ses excuses, elle senti ses jambes flageoler et alla s'assoir sur un banc. Là elle sorti son téléphone et appela Arizona, espérant que cette dernière n'ait pas encore embarquée.

De son côté Arizona n'en menait pas large non plus, elle avait rêvé cet instant des milliers de fois. Elle se maudissait toute seule d'avoir agi de cette manière, d'avoir volé ce baiser à Régina et de l'avoir planté sans aucune explication. Elle laissa passer ses doigts sur ses lèvres se remémorant cet instant magique, ressentant de nouveau ce flux qui l'avait envahi au contact des douces lèvres de la brune. Elle était totalement raide dingue de cette femme, et pourtant elle savait que c'était impossible.

Elle s'arrêta pour s'acheter une tasse de café avant de rejoindre sa salle d'attente, parcouru le chemin qui lui restait et s'installa dans un siège un peu à l'écart de la foule. Il lui restait quelques minutes avant que ne débute l'embarquement. Elle était toujours plongée dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle senti son téléphone vibrer au fond de sa poche. Elle s'en saisi, et son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle vit le nom qui s'affichait. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire ou dire, mais elle n'était pas du genre à fuir, alors elle décrocha.

_ Allo.

_ Je suis contente, tu n'ais pas encore décollée, j'avais peur de ne pas réussir à t'avoir. Je… tu…

_ Je suis contente de t'entendre moi aussi, je… Régina, je n'aurai pas dû, je n'en avais pas le droit, je…

_ Tu regrettes ?

_ Euh…Non, ce n'est pas ça, je…

_ Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?

_ Je… Parce que j'en avais envie, parce que tu hantes mon esprit nuit et jour, parce que avec toi j'ai réappris à vivre, parce que je…

Régina entendait Arizona pleurer, elle avait envie d'être là pour la blonde, de la serrer fort dans ses bras pour soulager sa peine, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle venait de comprendre ce que la blonde essayait de lui dire, mais elle savait que c'était trop tôt pour dire ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment.

_ Chut, ne pleure pas, ce n'est pas la fin du monde tu sais, c'était même plutôt agréable. Je suis juste triste de ne pas pouvoir être en face de toi pour en parler et t'entendre pleurer me fait mal, j'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux, je voudrais aussi comprendre ce qui se passe en moi, comprendre les sensations que j'ai ressenti au contact de tes lèvres. J'ai envie de recommencer.

_ Tu… vraiment ?

_ Oui vraiment. Ça peut paraitre idiot, mais je n'ai jamais rien fait d'insensé, de fou, d'impulsif, et là si je m'écoutais je prendrais un billet pour monter avec toi dans cet avion.

_ Ne fait pas ça, tu dois voir ton fils bientôt, tu en as besoin.

_ Oui je sais, mais tu me manques déjà.

_ C'est pareil pour moi. Régina, je vais devoir te laisser, ils ont presque fini l'embarquement, je…

_ Ok, fais un bon voyage, je suis fière que tu arrives à combattre ta peur de l'avion. Tu me donneras des nouvelles ?

_ J'ai les jambes qui tremblent un peu, je viens de prendre un somnifère, ça devrait m'aider à oublier où je suis. Je t'appelle dès que je suis arrivée.

_ Ok, à bientôt.

_ A bientôt.

Elles raccrochèrent toutes les deux. Arizona embarqua, tandis que Régina quitta l'aéroport à bord d'un taxi.

Arizona s'était endormie avant le décollage, le lendemain à treize heures elle serait à Lilongwe pour commencer sa nouvelle vie. Lucy devait venir la récupérer à l'aéroport pour la conduire jusqu'à Monkey bay, ville où elle allait passer ses trois prochaines années.

Régina quant à elle, était rentrée à l'hôtel et n'avait pas quitté sa chambre de l'après-midi. Elle n'avait pas faim et avait besoin de faire le point sur sa vie depuis son départ de Storybrooke. Elle se repassait en boucle le baiser échangé avec Arizona, jamais elle n'avait été attirée par les femmes, et pourtant jamais elle n'avait ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort, même pas pour Daniel. Fatiguée par toutes ses émotions elle s'endormit à la nuit tombée.

* * *

 **1 novembre 2012**

 **Lilongwe, Malawi**

Arizona venait d'atterrir, le vol s'était bien passé, sans turbulences à son plus grand soulagement. Elle passa les formalités d'immigrations sans autres difficultés, lorsqu'elle passa la porte des arrivées elle ne vit pas Lucy, elle ralluma son portable et y vit un message. La jeune docteur aurait un peu de retard, elle avait dû partir une heure plus tard que prévu. Arizona sorti alors de l'aéroport pour voir le temps qu'il faisait. Elle se senti assommer par les 30°C et l'humidité de l'air, On était au début de la saison des pluies, et le climat changeait radicalement de celui de Washington, finalement elle retourna dans l'aéroport et s'installa à une table dans un café. Ne sachant pas quand elle aurait à nouveau un moment seule, elle appela Régina. Au bout de cinq sonneries une voix endormie lui répondit.

_ Bonjour, je te réveille ?

_ Arizona ? Euh, oui, quelle heure il est ?

_ Pour moi ? 13h30…

_ Hum

Régina, se redressa dans son lit et regarda l'heure sur le téléphone.

_ Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, je suis désolée.

_ Non, ce n'est rien, après tout il est déjà 7h30. Tu as fait bon voyage ? Tu n'as pas eu trop peur ?

_ Je me suis endormie avant le décollage et j'ai dormi comme un bébé.

_ Je suis rassurée.

_ Tu étais dans mes rêves.

_ Et toi dans les miens. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi après ton départ.

_ Ah, et à quoi ?

_ A ce qui s'est passé entre nous, et j'en suis venue à une conclusion.

_ Laquelle.

_ Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester trois ans sans te voir.

_ Tu… moi non plus. Mais je ne peux pas entrer, j'ai déjà fait une fois cette erreur, je ne la ferais pas deux fois.

_ Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de rentrer. Par contre est-ce que tu verrais un inconvénient à ce que je vienne te rendre visite ?

_ Tu… tu veux venir au Malawi ?

_ Oui, pas tout de suite, après Thanksgiving, tu crois que c'est possible ?

_ Euh, oui. Tu pourrais faire de beaux reportages photos ici.

_ C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi.

_ Tu resterais combien de temps ?

_ Je ne sais pas… ça dépendra !

_ De quoi ?

_ De toi.

_ Est-ce une déclaration ?

_ Jamais de la vie, ou est-ce que tu vas chercher ça ? J'ai besoin d'un visa pour venir ?

_ Non, tu peux rester jusqu'à 3 mois sans visa, si tu veux rester plus longtemps on avisera, mais je pense que tu voudras passer Noël avec ton fils.

_ Je ne sais pas encore.

_ Ok. Je vais devoir te laisser, je vois mon chauffeur qui arrive. On se tient au courant de toute façon.

_ Oui pas de soucis. Bon courage pour ton premier jour. Tu me manques déjà.

_ Merci, toi aussi tu me manques. Bonne journée, à bientôt.

_ A bientôt, bye.

Arizona raccrocha juste au moment où Lucy arrivait à sa hauteur. Les deux femmes se saluèrent, Lucy attrapa l'un des bagages d'Arizona et toutes deux se dirigèrent vers la voiture. Durant le voyage elles échangèrent des banalités d'usage. L'une et l'autre faisant l'impasse sur leurs anciennes vies.

Au bout de trois heures et demie de route, la voiture s'arrêta devant une petite maison blanche au toit vert, de plein pied. Elle n'était pas très grande, mais possédait un petit jardin avec une terrasse. Les deux femmes entrèrent et Lucy fit faire le tour des lieux à Arizona. La maison se composait d'une petite pièce à vivre avec une cuisine ouverte, une salle de bain avec douche et toilettes et d'une chambre. Arizona était déjà heureuse d'en avoir autant, lors de son premier séjour quatre ans plus tôt elle avait eu un appartement plus petit et sans l'eau courante. C'est dans cette maison que Lucy venait de passer ces trois dernières années, la jeune femme repartait pour les Etats Unis le lendemain, elle n'aurait qu'une nuit à passer ensemble dans la demeure.

Durant le reste de la journée, Lucy lui fit faire le tour de l'hôpital qui n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois. Arizona croisa quelques têtes connues et fût chaleureusement accueilli. Le soir toute l'équipe de médecins mangeait chez le directeur d'établissement, une petite fête ayant été organisée à la fois pour l'arrivée d'Arizona et pour le départ de Lucy.

Les jours passaient, Arizona avait pris ses marques dans l'hôpital. Chaque jours elles s'occupaient d'enfants, tous n'avaient pas besoin d'être opérés, mais certains cas étaient plus critiques. Elle se sentait vraiment utile, elle était émerveillée chaque jour devant les regards emplis de joies de ces petits humains. Ils n'avaient pas grand-chose, mais était bien plus reconnaissant et heureux que ceux qui avaient tout.

Ce qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout c'était les missions de quelques jours dans les villages éloignés, lorsqu'ils arrivaient là-bas, une petite équipe de deux ou trois, on les accueillait avec une telle gentillesse, ils montaient une tente pour administrer les soins, partageaient leurs repas avec les habitants, discutaient autour d'un feu, écoutant des chants et des histoires locales.

Régina et elle s'appelait régulièrement, la brune avait passé trois semaines à visiter la Capitale américaine, passant des heures dans les différents musées, photographiant les parcs et les rues de Washington à différentes heures du jour et de la nuit. C'est une ville qu'elle aimait bien, les bâtiments avaient une taille humaine et une riche histoire. Elle passait parfois des heures assisse sur un banc du Mall à lire, à observer et photographier les passants. Prendre en photo des inconnus sur le vif était vraiment intéressant et le rendu parfois incroyable.

Elle avait aussi profité de son séjour pour s'acheter des vêtements en prévision de son départ pour le Malawi. Elle savait déjà qu'elle passerait Noël là-bas et avait trouvé un cadeau pour Arizona, elle avait également fait le plein de produits de douche qu'aimait la blonde, ne trouvant pas les même au Malawi.

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas dit à Arizona, c'est qu'elle c'était rendue au culot au siège de la NGS (National Geographic Society) à Washington, elle avait insisté plusieurs jours d'affilés pour avoir un entretien et expliquer son projet. Au bout de dix jours ils l'avaient finalement reçue et elle leur avait proposé des reportages sur le Malawi et sur le travail des médecins là-bas. Elle leur avait montré le style de photos qu'elle prenait, ne leur cachant pas qu'elle débutait. Elle leur avait expliqué qu'elle voulait pourvoir faire un séjour de trois ans là-bas et qu'elle avait besoin d'un visa pour ce faire, elle ne demandait rien d'autre, si ce n'est de conserver les droits de ses photos. Ils avaient été étonnés du culot et de l'initiative de cette femme, et l'idée leur avait plu. Ils n'avaient émis que trois conditions, avoir l'exclusivité de tous ses reportages, payer bien entendu les droits sur ses photos et suivant le succès des articles, pouvoir organiser une exposition photo à son retour. Régina avait donc réussi à décrocher un contrat avec eux, avec une rémunération des photos et des articles, ainsi que son visa pour le Malawi et la possibilité de se faire un nom dans la photo. Bien plus que ce qu'elle souhaitait au départ.

Lors de son dernier jour à Washington, elle avait passé la journée à trouver des cadeaux pour Henri. Elle avait même pris quelque chose à Miss Swan. Le lundi 19 novembre elle avait pris le train en direction de Boston, voulant arriver un jour avant Miss Swan et Henri, pour mettre en ordre l'appartement et faire quelques courses.

* * *

 **20 novembre 2012**

 **Boston, Etat du Massachusetts**

Henri et Emma avaient prévu d'arriver ce soir, ayant les congés de Thanksgiving du mercredi au lundi. En début d'après-midi, Régina profita donc de son dernier moment seule pour appeler Arizona.

_ Bonjour.

_ Bonjour, ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre, alors bien arrivée à Boston.

_ Oui je suis arrivée hier, ça m'a laissé le temps de faire un peu de ménage et quelques courses pour le repas de Thanksgiving.

_ Tu dois avoir hâte de retrouver Henri.

_ Je suis stressée, il a dû grandir en deux mois. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais pouvoir lui dire, je…

_ Hé hé, calme maman poule, tout va bien se passer, tu vas lui raconter toutes les choses que tu as vues ou faites. Lui montrer tes photos, je suis sûre que tu vas t'en sortir.

_ Merci de me rassurer. J'ai hâte de te voir.

_ Moi aussi j'ai hâte, au fait tu sais quand tu viens ?

_ Oui, j'ai mon billet, alors je pars vendredi 30 novembre de Washington à 11h00 et j'arrive le 1er à 12h50

_ Ok, dimanche je ne travaille pas, et pour samedi je vais demander à aller au ravitaillement à la capitale, on le fait tous les 15 jours. Comme ça je te récupère.

_ Ok. Sinon ça va toi ?

_ Oui, j'ai sauvé un petit garçon ce matin, il a failli se noyer dans le lac. Du coup ce soir sa famille m'a invité à manger. C'est une famille de pêcheurs, je vais avoir du bon poisson tout frais. D'ailleurs je ne vais pas rester plus longtemps, je ne voudrais pas être en retard.

_ Profites bien de ta soirée. Ah au fait, tu arriverais à me trouver une maison ou un appartement ?

_ Tu… Quoi ?

_ Ben je n'ai pas envie de rester à l'hôtel pendant plusieurs semaines, donc je voudrais savoir si tu pouvais me trouver une location.

_ J'avais bien compris, mais… tu ne viens pas chez moi ?

_ Ce n'est pas grand chez toi, et tu n'as qu'une chambre.

_ Oui c'est vrai, mais je…

_ Arizona, je ne suis pas prête pour ça.

_ Ok, ok je comprends. Je regarderais ce qu'il y a dans mon quartier, quitte à trouver plus grand que chez moi et déménager, tu ne serais pas contre une colocataire ? Comme ça si tu reviens me rendre visite durant mes 3 ans ici, tu auras ta chambre.

_ Oui ça pourrait être une solution, si tu me laisse payer la différence de loyer durant les 3 ans.

_ Hum, tu es dure en affaire. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix si je veux t'avoir sous mon toit. Je vais voir ce que je trouve. Bon je te laisse, bon Thanksgiving en famille. Bisous.

_ Bonne soirée. Bises.

Régina raccrocha, un sourire aux lèvres, elle avait hâte de dire à Arizona qu'en fait elle restait les 3 ans elle aussi.


	18. RàV-part16-retour à Boston

**Bonjour,**

 **Avant de commencer, juste une pensée pour les derniers événements de Paris...**

 **Aujourd'hui un chapitre 100% OUAT, on laisse Arizona tranquillement au Malawi. Des retrouvailles entre Regina, Henri et Emma... je ne vous en dis pas plus...**

 **Un grand merci à vous tous on a enfin dépasé les 1000 views !**

 **Merci à mes reviewer de cette semaine, je vais prendre un peu de temps pour vous répondre.**

 **Sony26 : Eh oui j'ai décidé d'envoyer Régina au Malawi, en effet c'est un pays où il ne fait pas bon d'être homosexuel, j'ai rapidement aborder le sujet dans un chapitre précédent, mais je ne m'arrêterais pas trop dessus, car on peut tout de même vivre assez sereinement si on ne se montre pas démonstratif en public. En effet des chapitres fort en émotions pour notre Evil Queen qui se découvre une attirance pour une femme et qui doit retrouver un fils qui l'a rejeté à un moment donné. Emma sera-t-elle sa planche de salut? chut tu le découvriras dans la suite.**

 **oniao33 : Contente que la fic te plaise et que de questions auxquelles je n'ai pas encore les réponses exactes, car je n'en suis pas encore là dans l'écriture même si j'ai bien avancé, certains événements à venir ne sont pas encore très net dans mon esprit et évoluent.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous et à dimanche prochain**

* * *

 **16** **ème** **partie – retour à Boston**

 **20 novembre 201**

 **Boston, Etat du Massachusetts**

Emma et Henri avaient quitté Storybrooke dès que la classe fut terminée. Ils avaient tous les deux hâte de changer d'air. Ainsi quand ils passèrent la pancarte « Bienvenue à Storybrooke », de grands sourires apparurent sur leurs visages.

En effet depuis le départ de Régina, les habitants s'étaient lâchés, nombreux étaient ceux qui ne la portait pas dans leur cœur, à commencer par ses chers parents. Après une semaine de disputes, toujours au sujet de Régina, Emma et Henri étaient partis vivre au manoir Mills. Depuis ils faisaient leurs vies tous les deux en essayant de rester stoïques face aux insultes faites à l'encontre de l'ancienne Maire.

Henri avait été heureux d'entendre sa mère au téléphone un mois plus tôt et avait hâte de la revoir, il avait tant de choses à lui raconter et tant de questions à lui poser. Il se demandait ce qu'elle avait vu, où elle était allée, si elle allait s'installer quelque part, si elle allait travailler, et tellement d'autres choses. Durant le trajet il prit note de toutes les questions qu'il voulait lui poser.

Emma elle se senti revivre en dehors de Storybrooke, quelques jours avant leur départ elle s'était pris la tête une fois de plus avec Mary Margaret et David quand elle leur avait annoncé qu'Henri et elle ne serait pas là pour Thanksgiving. Elle ne leur avait pas dit qu'ils retrouvaient Régina, elle avait juste dit qu'elle avait été invitée par des amis de Boston qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps.

La coccinelle jaune mit à peine trois heures à faire la distance séparant Storybrooke de l'ancien appartement de la sauveuse. Emma gara la voiture sur un emplacement libre devant son ancien immeuble. Ils descendirent de la voiture et attrapèrent leurs bagages. Un homme vint à leur rencontre pour les aider.

_ Hé, bonjour Fynn, comment vas-tu ?

_ Bonjour Emma, ça fait plaisir de te voir. Et qui est ce jeune homme qui t'accompagne ?

_ Fynn je te présente mon fils, Henri. Henri voici Fynn, le meilleur gardien d'immeuble que le monde connaisse.

_ Bonjour Monsieur.

_ Bonjour jeune homme. Je ne savais pas que tu avais un fils !

_ Longue histoire. Dis, Est-ce que Régina est arrivée ?

_ Madame Mills ? Oui elle est arrivée hier. Charmante dame, je préfère tes fréquentations actuelles.

_ Chut… pas devant le gamin.

_ Ma, je peux monter ?

_ Oui, oui, j'arrive.

Henri n'était venu qu'une fois, mais il savait encore exactement où se trouvait l'appartement d'Emma, il était impatient de retrouver sa mère et avait laissé la blonde discuter dans le hall de l'immeuble. Arrivé devant la porte de l'appartement, il ne savait pas s'il devait juste entrer, ou s'il devait sonner. Il n'eut pas le temps de se décider que la porte s'ouvrit.

Régina avait vu la coccinelle jaune garée en bas de l'immeuble et s'apprêtait à descendre pour aider à porter les bagages lorsqu'une petite tornade se rua sur elle.

_ Maman !

_ Henri ? Mais… Ou est Miss Swan ?

_ Elle arrive, elle discute avec monsieur Fynn.

_ Qui ?

_ Le concierge.

_ Ah, Monsieur Smith. Entre, tu as fait un bon voyage.

_ Oui, j'avais trop hâte de te voir, je veux que tu me racontes absolument tout ce que tu as fait depuis ton départ. Elle est comment la Statue de la Liberté ? C'est grand new York ? Tu vas rester à Boston maintenant ? Tu…

_ Hé stop, je ne vais pas m'envoler, on a toute la semaine pour que je te raconte tout ça. Donnes-moi ton blouson plutôt et enlèves tes chaussures.

_ Hum… ça sent bon, tu as fait des lasagnes ?

_ Oui, ça te fait plaisir.

_ Oh que oui ! Emma n'est pas une très bonne cuisinière.

_ Non mais ! Je fais ce que je peux gamin. Bonjour Régina.

_ Bonjour Miss Swan.

_ Ah non, c'est Emma, fini le Miss Swan.

_ Ok, Emma. Je peux vous aider ?

_ Oh non ça va aller, je vais poser ça dans la chambre.

_ A ce propos, on va faire comment avec une seule chambre ?

_ Euh…

_ Ben vous avez qu'à dormir toutes les deux dans la chambre et moi je prends le canapé.

_ Henri, je ne crois pas que…

_ Henri va dormir avec vous dans la chambre et je prendrais le canapé.

_ Emma, vous êtes chez vous, c'est à moi de…

_ Pas de discussion. Le canapé est un clic clac, je dormirais très bien.

_ Comme vous voulez.

Une fois cette question réglée, Henri mit la table, pendant qu'Emma prenait une douche et que Régina finissait de préparer le repas.

* * *

Henri observait sa mère du coin de l'œil, il la trouvait changée. Elle était plus souriante, habillée plus décontractée, mais toujours avec autant de style. Henri tenait ça d'elle, il aimait être toujours propre sur lui.

Régina sentait le regard de son fils sur elle, il avait grandi. Elle était un peu perdue et ne savait pas trop comment se comporter avec lui, elle n'était plus celle qui avait l'autorité.

Emma sortie de la douche avec une simple serviette autour de son corps musclé.

_ Régina, je peux me changer dans la chambre et installer mes affaires dans l'armoire ?

_ Bien sûr, vous êtes chez vous.

_ Ok, merci.

Emma entra dans la chambre, elle se saisit de sa valise, l'ouvrit et commença à poser ses affaires dans l'armoire. Elle se garda un jeans et un t-shirt et les enfila. Elle se saisit également de la valise d'Henri et rangea ses affaires, elle en profita pour jeter un œil à la garde-robe de la brune et elle resta étonnée devant certaines tenues, on aurait dit qu'elle allait faire un safari. Elle attrapa un cintre avec l'une des tenues et rejoignit les deux autres dans la pièce principale.

_ Régina, je peux vous poser une question.

_ Oui, répondit la brune sans se retourner, occuper à terminer le repas.

_ Vous portez vraiment ce genre de tenues ?

Henri observa la tenue que montrait sa mère blonde et eut lui aussi un regard qui en disait long, ce n'était pas le genre de vêtements que portait sa mère. Régina se retourna pour voir de quoi parlait Emma.

_ Oh, oui c'est pour mon travail.

_ Tu travailles maman ?

_ En fait je n'ai pas encore commencé.

_ Oh ! Et vous allez faire quoi comme travail ?

_ Photographe, reporter.

_ Un ! (Dires Emma et Henri en même temps)

_ Deux…

_ Tu vas faire des reportages photos ?

_ Oui Henri. Tu penses que ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

_ Euh si, mais tu vas faire des reportages sur quoi ?

_ Et pour qui ?

_ Le repas est prêt si on passait à table.

_ Ok on sera plus à l'aise autour de vos lasagnes pour discuter.

Ils s'installèrent tous les trois autour de la table, Régina servit à chacun une part de lasagnes. Elle sentait qu'Emma et Henri l'observait avec des yeux ronds, n'assimilant pas encore ce qu'elle venait de leur dire.

_ Donc ces reportages photos ? (relança Emma)

_ J'ai signé un contrat avec la National Geographic Society, je dois leur fournir des reportages photos sur le Malawi et les médecins qui travaillent là-bas.

_ Le Malawi, c'est où ça ?

_ C'est en Afrique maman.

_ Vous partez en Afrique ?

_ Oui à la fin du mois.

_ Ouah c'est cool, tu vas voir des lions, des girafes et plein d'autres animaux. Et tu pourras nous raconter ton voyage à Noël.

_Henri, je ne serais pas rentré à Noël.

_ Ah bon ? Mais… je n'ai jamais fait Noël sans toi, je…

_ Henri, ta famille maintenant c'est Emma et tes grands parents, je ne peux pas rester sagement dans cet appartement à attendre chaque période de vacances scolaires.

Henri ne comprenait pas, il avait les larmes aux yeux, il se leva de table et partit s'enfermer dans la chambre.

_ Bien joué Régina ! Vous pensiez à quoi ? Ce n'est qu'un enfant.

_ Vous auriez préféré que je lui donne de faux espoirs, alors que je sais très bien que je ne serais pas là pour les fêtes de fin d'année.

_ Non, bien sûr que non, mais vous auriez pu le dire de façon moins… enfin vous voyez.

_ Miss Swan, j'apprécie que vous ayez tenue à passer Thanksgiving avec moi, que vous vouliez qu'Henri reste en contact avec moi. Mais le fait est que j'ai été bannie de Storybrooke, que je dois maintenant refaire ma vie, et que je ne vais pas rester planter là à pleurer sur mon sort.

_ Et voilà c'est reparti pour le Miss Swan, Régina, je comprends très bien ce que vous dites, mais Henri a beaucoup de mal à gérer votre absence. Les habitants de Storybrooke ne sont pas tendre dans leurs propos à votre égard et Henri prend tout de plein fouet. Au début il vous défendait bec et ongle, puis je lui ai dit d'ignorer les méchancetés que disaient les gens, malgré tout ça le touche. Il avait hâte de vous voir, il pensait pouvoir vous voir souvent, mais là vous venez d'anéantir cette simple idée.

_ Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas lui faire de la peine, mais vous savez ça n'a pas été facile pour moi non plus.

_ Oui je me doute. Vous partez combien de temps ?

_ Trois ans.

_ Trois ans ? Vous vous fichez de moi là ?

_ Non, j'ai signé un contrat de trois ans, dans un premier temps.

_ Je comprends que vous ayez besoin de travailler, mais quel besoin avez-vous d'aller à l'autre bout du monde pour ça.

_ Ça me regarde !

_ Ok.

_ Bon écoutez, tout ce que vous pourrez dire ne changera pas le fait que je parte, par contre on a toute la semaine pour profiter les uns des autres, et ça serait dommage de gâcher ça.

_ Je sais, mais il va falloir expliquer ça à Henri.

_ Je sais, je vais le chercher.

* * *

Régina laissa Emma seule dans le salon et se dirigea vers la chambre. Elle frappa à la porte et demanda tout bas si elle pouvait entrer. Elle entendit un oui très faible parvenir jusqu'à ses oreilles. Elle abaissa la poignée et pénétra dans la chambre.

Henri était assis sur le lit, le regard perdu sur le mur en face de lui. Régina pouvait voir sur son visage le reste des larmes que le petit garçon avait versé. Elle vint s'assoir à ses côtés, passa un bras sur ses épaules et de son autre main effaça les dernières larmes visibles. Henri vint alors se lover dans les bras de sa mère, elle lui avait tant manqué. Ils restèrent comme ça encore de longues minutes, puis Henri se détacha de Régina et fixa son regard dans le sien.

_ Henri je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine. Ça n'a pas été facile pour moi de quitter Storybrooke et de ne plus te voir. Mais je pense que maintenant tu es assez grand pour comprendre que je ne peux pas rester à Boston dans cet appartement à attendre chacune de tes visites. J'ai besoin de m'occuper l'esprit, de rencontrer des gens, de vivre tout simplement.

_ Oui je comprends, mais tu me manques. Tu pars longtemps.

_ Oui mon ange, je pars trois ans. Mais on pourra s'écrire des mails, même se voir via internet. Je sais que ce n'est pas pareil, mais surtout ne pense pas que je ne t'aime plus, car c'est faux. Tu es mon fils, et tu es la plus belle chose que j'ai eue dans ma vie.

_ Oui je comprends, tu crois que je pourrais venir te voir en Afrique ?

_ Euh, oui pourquoi pas ? Il faudra que j'en discute avec Emma, mais j'aimerais beaucoup que tu viennes.

_ Ok, je lui demanderais.

_ Bon, on va finir les lasagnes.

_ Oui, j'ai faim.

Régina et Henri revinrent à table et surprirent Emma en train de se servir une deuxième part de lasagnes.

_ Quoi ?

_ Rien, je remarque que vous avez toujours votre appétit.

_ Ma, je vais aller en Afrique !

_ Qu… quoi ?

Emma se tourna alors vers Régina pour essayer de comprendre ce que lui disait son fils.

_ Vous lui avez dit quoi là ?

_ Henri qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ?

_ Que tu allais en discuter avec Ma, mais je suis sure qu'elle sera d'accord, hein Ma ?

Henri faisait des yeux de cocker à Emma.

_ Si vous m'expliquiez avant.

_ Henri m'a demandé s'il pourrait venir me rendre visite en Afrique, je lui ai répondu que j'aimerai bien, mais que je devais en parler avec vous. Vous connaissez notre fils, il extrapole toujours.

_ Ma, je pourrais aller pendant les vacances d'été, je verrais des lions en vrai, en liberté et aussi des rhinocéros et des…

_ J'ai compris Henri, tu veux y aller, et je ne suis pas contre. Je me demande juste comment je vais expliquer ça à tes grands parents.

_ Vos parents n'ont pas leur mot à dire. Henri est notre fils.

_ Je sais, mais vous les connaissez, ils ont toujours leur mot à dire.

_ C'est vrai.

_ Dis maman tu pourras m'apprendre à faire des photos ?

_ Bien sûr Henri, demain on ira promener et je t'expliquerais les bases. En plus j'ai profité de mes trois semaines à Washington pour faire un stage de perfectionnement, j'ai vraiment appris beaucoup de choses intéressantes.

_ Tu es allé à la Capitale ! Tu as vu la maison blanche ?

_ Oui et plein d'autres choses, je te montrerais les photos si tu veux.

_ Moi aussi je pourrais les voir ?

_ Oui bien sûr.

Ils finirent leur repas dans une bonne ambiance, Henri et Emma posant beaucoup de questions à Régina sur les villes où elle était allée, les choses qu'elle avait vu. Après le dessert, ils se posèrent sur le canapé et Régina leur montra ses photos sur son ordinateur. Lorsqu'Henri se mit à bailler, les deux femmes l'envoyèrent se coucher, chacune leur tour elles lui souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et lui déposèrent un bisou sur le front.

* * *

_ Ouah ! Quelle soirée !

_ A qui le dites-vous. Une vraie boule d'énergie.

_ Il est content de vous voir.

_ Moi aussi je suis heureuse de passer cette semaine avec vous deux.

_ Dites maintenant que le gamin est couché, je peux vous poser une question ?

_ Euh… oui.

_ C'est qui la belle blonde qui apparait sur vos photos à New York, Baltimore et Washington ?

_ Une amie.

_ Vous m'en direz tant. Juste une amie ? Vous la connaissez d'où ?

_ Je vous trouve bien curieuse Miss Swan !

_ Je m'inquiète pour vous c'est tout.

_ On s'est rencontré à New York, en fait elle m'est rentrée dedans et je suis tombé dans une flaque.

_ Et vous l'avez laissé en vie ?

_ Oui, elle est gentille. Elle est un peu dans la même situation que moi et ça nous a rapprochés. Elle devait se rendre à Baltimore pour le travail et elle m'a proposé d'être ma guide. J'ai accepté.

_ Ok, c'est cool de sa part. Vous savez que vous lui plaisez au moins ?

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

_ Son regard sur les photos. Vous êtes mignonne, vous rougissez, je ne savais pas que vous préfériez les femmes.

_ Je… je, vous dites n'importe quoi !

_ Non, elle vous plait. Elle fait quoi dans la vie ?

_ Elle est chirurgien pédiatre.

_ Ouah ! Et elle vit ou ?

_ A Monkey Bay, au Malawi.

_ Vous m'en direz tant ! Comme c'est curieux.

_ Bon ça va ! Ma vie privée ne vous regarde pas.

_ Je suis heureuse pour vous. Vous avez l'air épanoui.

_ Merci, bon je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit Emma.

_ Bonne nuit Régina.

_ Oh Emma.

_ Oui ?

_ Vous ne dites rien à Henri, je…

_ Vous ne savez pas encore ce que vous ressentez vraiment, n'est-ce pas ?

_ C'est un peu ça, oui.

_ Ok, je ne dirais rien.

Régina lui fit un sourire et pénétra dans la chambre. Elle referma la porte et s'appuya contre. Était-elle aussi lisible que ça ?


	19. RàV-part17-Thanksgiving

**Bonjour,**

 **J'espère que vous passez un bon dimanche, sous le soleil, la neige ou la pluie...**

 **Voici donc la suite de ma fic, encore une fois on se concentre sur ce qu'il se passe à Boston. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions.**

 **Bonne lecture et à dimanche prochain.**

* * *

 **17** **ème** **partie - Thanksgiving**

 **21 novembre 2012**

 **Boston, État du Massachusetts**

Lorsque Regina et Henri se levèrent et sortirent de la chambre, une bonne odeur vint emplir leurs narines. Ils retrouvèrent Emma derrière les fourneaux en train de préparer des pancakes.

_ Maman, tu as jeté un sort à Ma quand je suis allé me coucher ?

_ Euh, non.

_ Tenez Regina, voici votre café, Henri j'ai posé ton chocolat sur la table.

_ Ma, tu te sens bien ?

_ Très bien, pourquoi ?

_ C'est la première fois que tu me fais des pancakes.

Regina c'était saisi de sa tasse de café et était allée s'assoir autour de la table, elle écoutait la conversation entre Emma et Henri et souriait devant le regard dubitatif de son fils.

_ C'est les vacances, j'ai le temps.

_ Maman elle trouvait le temps de m'en faire aussi pendant l'école.

_ ben écoute, moi je n'ai pas le temps. Dites Regina, vous comptez m'aider là ou juste vous amuser de la conversation ?

_ Je dois dire que je m'amuse bien.

_ J'ai compris, vous n'allez pas m'aider. Bon écoutes Henri, j'essayerais de t'en faire plus souvent, ça te va ?

_ Deal ?

_ Deal.

Emma vint rejoindre les deux autres à table avec une assiette remplie de pancakes. Le silence était revenu pendant que chacun se remplissait l'estomac.

_ On fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

_ Il fait beau, on pourrait aller promener. Vous en pensez quoi Emma.

_ Oui un bon bol d'air, ça me va.

_ Tu pourras m'apprendre à faire des photos ?

_ Bien sûr Henri, je te l'ai promis.

_ Peut-être qu'on trouvera une belle blonde à photographier.

Régina qui était en train de boire une gorgée de café, recracha tout sous les yeux ahuris d'Henri et le sourire moqueur d'Emma. Il fallait qu'elle réagisse, et qu'elle lui renvoie la monnaie de sa pièce.

_ Je vous trouve bien présomptueuse ma chère.

Henri qui n'avait pas tout saisi pouffa de rire à la réplique de sa mère.

Emma se leva alors et commença à faire toutes sortes de poses, ce qui eut le don de déclencher un fou rire collectif. Henri jouait aussi le jeu et faisait semblant de la photographier. Emma partit alors chercher Regina pour qu'elle se joigne à elle devant le faux objectif de leur fils. Et en profita pour lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille.

_ C'était pour ne pas m'avoir sorti de l'embarra tout à l'heure.

_ Vous êtes une vraie gamine !

_ Et fière de l'être.

Ils continuèrent encore un petit moment à rire tous les trois, puis se préparèrent pour leur promenade dans les rues de Boston. Avant de partir, Regina montra son matériel à Henri et lui expliqua succinctement comment s'en servir et à quoi servaient les différents objectifs. Henri écoutait attentivement tout ce que la brune lui disait, il était fasciné par le nouveau métier de sa mère et il lui demanda comment lui était venue l'idée d'en faire son métier. Elle lui raconta alors les expositions qu'elle avait vues et ce qu'elle avait ressenti devant ces magnifiques photos. Emma écoutait aussi, mais surtout les regardait, ils étaient heureux.

Une fois tous les bons conseils prodigués, Regina tendit l'appareil à son fils, qu'elle avait monté avec l'objectif de 50mm. Ils étaient enfin prêts à partir.

* * *

Ils passèrent la matinée dans les rues de Boston, Emma jouait les guides, pendant que Régina donnait des conseils photo à son fils. Henri était aux anges de passer ce super moment avec ses deux mères, il était heureux qu'elles s'entendent bien. Lorsque la faim se fit sentir, ils s'installèrent dans un petit restaurant italien, Regina commanda une salade, Emma un plat de pâtes et Henri une pizza.

_ Ça fait du bien de manger, je suis vannée !

_ Langage Emma !

_ Oups désolée. Je disais, je suis fatiguée d'avoir tant marché.

_ Pas moi, je n'ai pas vu le temps passé, tu as raison maman, c'est super la photo !

_ Ça te plait ?

_ Oui beaucoup.

_ Henri, tu t'es lavé les mains avant de manger ?

_ Euh… non. J'y vais.

_ Emma, je peux vous demander quelque chose ?

_ Vous avez fait exprès d'éloigner Henri ?

_ Oui, alors ?

_ Dites-moi tout.

_ Voilà, étant donné que je ne serais pas là à Noël, est-ce que vous verriez un inconvénient à ce que j'offre à Henri son cadeau en avance ?

_ Euh, non pas du tout. Au contraire il sera content. Vous avez une idée ?

_ J'en ai deux en fait. Donc il y aura peut-être son anniversaire aussi, à moins que vous vouliez en garder une pour vous.

_ Ce n'est pas bête ça ! Je peux savoir ce que s'est ?

_ Oui bien entendu, car si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, je comprendrais.

_ Dites-moi vite avant qu'il revienne.

_ Alors j'ai pensé à un ordinateur et à un appareil photo.

_ Ce sont deux très bonnes idées, mais ce n'est pas donné. Je pense que c'est à vous de lui offrir l'appareil photo, si ça vous va je garde l'ordinateur. En attendant il se servira du mien pour communiquer avec vous.

_ C'est vrai ça vous plait ?

_ Oui, chut il arrive.

_ De quoi vous parliez ?

_ Oh de rien. (Répondirent-elles en cœur)

_ Vous êtes vraiment bizarre toutes les deux.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans la même bonne humeur et avant de rentrer ils firent quelques courses supplémentaires pour Thanksgiving qui était le lendemain. Pour cette journée de fêtes ils avaient décidé d'aller regarder la parade qui défilait dans les rues de Boston, puis de passer le reste de la journée à faire des jeux de sociétés.

* * *

 **22 novembre 2012**

 **Boston, État du Massachusetts**

La journée de Thanksgiving s'était bien passée, Henri était sorti grand vainqueur de l'après-midi jeux de sociétés et avait donc eut le droit de choisir le film de leur soirée au cinéma. Il était resté un moment devant les affiches à hésiter entre le chapitre 5 de la saga Twilight, mais la brune n'ayant pas vu les autres, il l'avait retiré du lot. The impossible, cette fois c'est sa mère blonde qui avait fait la tête ne voulant pas passer sa soirée à pleurer comme une madeleine. Étaient donc resté dans la balance Skyfall et Clochette et le secret des fées. Finalement son indécision choisit à sa place, en effet le seul dont la séance n'était pas commencée étant le James Bond, choix qui ravit ses deux mères. Fatigué de sa journée, Henri s'était endormi dans la voiture au retour et Emma dû le porter jusqu'à son lit tandis que Regina lui ouvrait le passage. Toutes aussi crevées, ses deux mères avaient elle aussi rejoint le pays des songes.

 **23 novembre 2012**

 **Boston, Etat du Massachusetts**

Le réveil avait été difficile pour tout le monde, après un bon petit déjeuner, Henri et Emma s'étaient installés devant la télévision pendant que Regina se douchait. Lorsqu'un téléphone se mit à sonner c'est tout naturellement que la blonde décrocha.

_ Allo Regina ! Tu ne devineras jamais où je me trouve en ce moment.

_ Allo bonjour, ce n'est pas Regina. Elle est sous la douche, je peux lui laisser un message ?

_ Oh, bonjour excusez-moi, je… vous devez être la seconde mère d'Henri ?

_ C'est exact et vous êtes ?

_ Arizona Robbins. Vous savez si elle en a encore pour longtemps.

_ Je n'entends plus l'eau couler, donc elle ne devrait pas tarder. Je vais aller voir.

_ Regina, téléphone pour vous.

Regina ouvrit la porte, ses cheveux encore mouillés et vêtue d'une simple serviette.

_ téléphone ?

_ Oui votre téléphone à sonner et j'ai décroché, c'est Arizona.

_ Ah ok. Merci.

Regina se saisi alors du téléphone et partie s'enfermer dans la chambre.

_ Elle est bizarre maman. C'était qui ?

_ Une amie de ta mère.

_ Maman à des amis ?

_ Au moins une.

_ Elle t'en a parlé ?

_ Un peu. C'est la blonde qui est souvent avec ta mère sur les photos.

_ Ah ok. C'est cool que maman ait des amis.

_ Oui c'est cool.

Pendant ce temps dans l'autre pièce.

_ Allo Arizona. Désolé pour Emma, elle n'a aucune éducation.

_ Ce n'est pas grave. Ça se passe bien avec elle et avec ton fils ?

_ Oui très bien. Je suis heureuse de le voir. Et toi ? Au fait pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

_ Bonne question, sais-tu où je suis en ce moment ?

_ A Monkey Bay !

_ Oui bien sûr, mais plus précisément dans notre maison !

_ Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

_ Oui alors ce n'est pas très grand, mais il y a deux chambres, une salle de bain, une pièce à vivre qui comprend la cuisine et un petit jardin. Le proprio a dit que si on voulait on pouvait installer une terrasse car de toute façon le jardin est tout à refaire.

_ Ça m'a l'air bien, je te fais confiance de toute façon.

_ Ok, je ne vais pas rester plus longtemps car j'ai pris une pose pour venir faire la visite et je dois retourner au travail. J'ai hâte de te voir. Profites bien de ton fils. Bises.

_ Ok bonne fin de journée, bises.

Une fois qu'elle eut raccroché, Regina s'habilla et rejoignit les autres au salon, un grand sourire placardé sur le visage qui fit rire Emma.

_ Quoi ?

_ Non rien. Quoi de neuf au Malawi ?

_ Tu as déjà une amie au Malawi ?

Regina regarda Emma qui semblait très amusée de la situation, puis son fils qui lui n'y comprenait rien.

_ Oui, comment t'expliquer, je…

_ Tu l'as connu comment ?

_ On était dans le même hôtel à New York. On a discuté et sympathisé.

Regina lançait des regards à Emma pour faire dévier la conversation, mais cette dernière n'en avait pas du tout l'intention.

_ Et elle fait quoi au Malawi, elle est photographe aussi ?

_ Non, elle est médecin et je dois d'ailleurs faire un article sur elle.

_ C'est pour ça que tu l'as prise en photo dans différentes villes ?

Emma se retenait de plus en plus pour ne pas éclater de rire, Regina ne savait plus comment se sortir de cette situation, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait pour Arizona et ce n'était certainement pas avec Henri qu'elle allait en discuter.

_ Oui, on va dire ça. Dites tous les deux on fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

_ Et elle t'a parlé de son travail au téléphone ?

Henri n'était pas décidé à changer de sujet, Regina lui avait promis de ne plus lui mentir, mais comment pouvait-elle faire pour dire les choses sans tout dire.

_ Non, elle était en train de visiter la maison où je vais vivre.

Emma s'était redressée et paraissait d'un coup très intéressée par la conversation.

_ Oh c'est vrai ? Vous la laissez choisir pour vous ?

_ Oui c'est plus pratique et ça m'évite d'aller à l'hôtel le temps de trouver.

_ Ta copine ne pouvait pas t'héberger le temps que tu trouves ?

_ Oui c'est vrai ça ? Henri a raison.

_ Bon ! Actuellement elle vit dans une maison pas très grande avec une seule chambre, donc elle n'avait pas la place de m'héberger. Par contre elle m'a proposé de faire une collocation avec elle dans une maison plus grande. Du coup elle a commencé à chercher et comme elle a trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant elle m'a appelé pour savoir si ça jouait pour moi. Ça vous va ?

Henri et Emma avait écouté la tirade de Regina et maintenant se regardaient, puis d'un coup ils éclatèrent de rire.

_ Maman tu vas vivre en collocation ? Toi ?

_ Vous avez mangé du clown au petit déjeuner ?

_ Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle.

_ Regina, vous êtes sérieuse là ?

_ Oui très. Écoutez l'Afrique est un continent que je ne connais pas. Je vais me retrouver là-bas en tant que femme seule, américaine et blanche de surcroit. Arizona connait bien le Malawi pour y être déjà allée, c'est aussi la seule personne que je connaisse en dehors de Storybrooke et je m'entends bien avec elle. Donc quand elle m'a proposé de partager la même maison, j'ai dit oui. Vous avez d'autres questions ou c'est ok pour vous ?

_ Ok, répondirent-ils ensemble.

* * *

Finalement après qu'Emma et Henri se soient douché eux aussi, ils partirent tous les trois à l'aquarium de Boston. Regina l'avait déjà visité mais était heureuse de passé ce moment avec Henri qui lui n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'aller dans un tel lieu. En fin de journée, Regina partit de son côté, prétextant avoir de la paperasse à faire pour son départ, pendant qu'Emma emmena Henri visiter le TD Garden de Boston. Il n'y avait pas de match cette semaine mais elle lui promit qu'ils iraient en voir un la prochaine fois qu'ils viendraient à Boston. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à l'appartement, ils retrouvèrent Regina derrière les fourneaux et s'installèrent au comptoir pour lui raconter leur visite. Un paquet cadeau était posé sur le comptoir ce qui intrigua Henri.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ C'est pour toi.

_ Pour moi ? Mais ce n'est pas mon anniversaire.

_ Non c'est ton cadeau de Noël, avec un peu d'avance.

_ Pour de vrai ? Je dois attendre Noël pour l'ouvrir ou je…

_ Tu peux l'ouvrir.

_ Chouette !

Henri se saisi du paquet et se dirigea vers la table pour l'ouvrir. En quelques secondes l'emballage avait rejoint le sol et Henri s'extasiait devant l'appareil photo que sa mère lui avait acheté. Regina l'avait mis à charger dès qu'elle était rentrée, et lorsque Emma lui avait envoyé un message annonçant leur retour elle l'avait emballé. Henri ne perdit pas une minute et commença à mitrailler ses mères.

_ Hey gamin c'est bien beau de jouer les photographes en herbe, mais tu n'as pas oublié quelque chose avant ?

_ Euh… non Ma, j'ai enlevé le cache.

Emma le regarda avec des gros yeux en faisant des petits signes de tête qui désignait Regina. Henri mit un petit moment à comprendre ce que sa mère blonde voulait lui dire. Il posa alors l'appareil sur la table et alla embrasser sa mère brune.

_ Merci maman, t'es trop géniale, j'adore ton cadeau.

_ De rien Henri, je suis heureuse que ça te fasse plaisir.

Emma profita de cet instant pour se saisir du téléphone de Regina et les prit en photo pendant qu'Henri déposait un gros bisou sur sa joue. L'instant suivant les deux avaient chacun reprit leurs activités et Emma admirait son chef d'œuvre. Elle en profita pour jeter un œil aux autres photos de la brune et fut surprise de tomber sur une photo de Regina en train de se déhancher sur une piste de danse, un bras posé sur la taille de la fameuse blonde.

_ Regina ?

_ Oui Emma, qu'y-a-t 'il ?

_ Je crois que vous ne m'avez pas tout dit.

Là elle tourna le téléphone vers la brune pour lui montrer la photo.

_ D'où vous sortez cette photo ?

_ De votre téléphone.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui, vous sortez en boite maintenant ? Et là ne me dites pas qu'il n'y a rien entre vous.

_ Je… pour ma défense, j'avais beaucoup bu. Ça doit être Benny qui a pris la photo.

_ Vous êtes belles toutes les deux.

_ Emma ! vous…

_ Eh, je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise, je… non Regina ne vous mettez pas à pleurer.

Emma regarda vers Henri, il était absorbé par son appareil photo et n'avait rien remarqué, elle prit Regina par un bras et l'entraina dans la chambre.

_ Regina, je suis désolée, je…

_ Ce n'est pas votre faute, c'est moi. Je… je suis un peu perdue, je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Je ressens toutes ses choses en moi que je ne comprends pas, je…

_ Regina, c'est normal, toute votre vie vous avez suivi un chemin qu'on avait choisi pour vous, et aujourd'hui vous… Eh, chut, ça va aller, tout va bien se passer.

_ Comment vous pouvez le savoir, je ne mérite pas qu'on s'intéresse à moi, je n'ai fait que du mal autour de moi.

_ Vous l'aimez n'est-ce pas ?

_ Je… je ne sais pas, c'est possible.

_ Regina, vous avez le droit d'aimer et d'être aimé.

_ Je n'en suis pas sûre et puis c'est une femme.

_ Eh ? Ça vous pose un problème ?

_ Je ne crois pas, vous en pensez quoi vous ?

_ Moi ? J'en pense que cette femme est dingue de vous, et que vous seriez vraiment bête de la laisser passer.

_ Vous croyez ?

_ Oui et si vous êtes heureuse, Henri le sera aussi. Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je vous connais mieux que vous le pensez. Bon ça va mieux ? On va retourner dans le salon, diner tous les trois et se faire une super soirée dvd.

Regina lui sourit et elles regagnèrent la pièce principale, ils dinèrent tranquillement et passèrent une soirée agréable tous les trois.


	20. RàV-part18-Il faut penser à demain

**Bonjour,**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, voici la suite...**

* * *

 **18** **ème** **partie – Il faut penser à demain**

 **25 novembre 2012**

 **Boston, Etat du Massachusetts**

Les vacances de Thanksgiving se terminaient, Emma et Henri partaient dans la soirée pour retourner à Storybrooke. Cette semaine de vacances ensemble leur avait fait du bien à tous.

Le temps était pluvieux, Henri jouait aux jeux vidéo pendant qu'Emma et Régina discutait autour d'un café. Les deux femmes s'étaient rapprochées durant ces quelques jours, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Henri. Jamais Régina n'aurait pensé qu'un jour elle pourrait devenir amie avec la fille de Snow, et pourtant c'est ce qui arrivait. Elle avait trouvé dans la jeune femme une confidente et une épaule rassurante. Elle était plongé dans ses pensées et n'entendit pas la question de la blonde, ce n'est que lorsque cette dernière posa une main sur son bras qu'elle sortit de sa léthargie.

_ Désolée, vous me disiez ?

_ Je vous demandais à quoi vous pensiez.

_ Oh, à nous deux en fait.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui, la vie est étrange, jamais nous n'aurions dû nous retrouver ici à Boston à discuter. Rien n'était favorable à ça.

_ C'est vrai normalement vous devriez être beaucoup plus vieille que moi. _Emma rigolait en voyant l'air déconfit de la brune._ Ben quoi c'est vrai vous devriez avoir quoi ? Quelque chose comme 70 ans !

_ 63, pour être exacte.

_ Seulement ? Mais vous aviez quel âge quand vous vous êtes mariée à mon grand-père ?

_ J'avais 19 ans.

_ Sans rire, mais vous n'êtes pas beaucoup plus âgée que ma mère en fait.

_ Non, on a 8 ans d'écart.

_ Je peux vous demander quelque chose ?

_ Allez-y.

_ En fait j'ai beaucoup de question, ma mère n'aime pas beaucoup aborder le sujet. Vous avez été marié à Léopold environ 7 ans, vous n'avez jamais eu d'enfants ? En fait rien que l'idée que vous et lui vous… beurk, mais vous étiez mariés donc…

_ Ce n'est pas une époque que j'aime à me souvenir, mais la question est légitime. Votre mère n'a jamais voulu savoir, ou voir ce qui se passait réellement au château. Pour le roi je n'étais qu'une mère de substitution pour sa fille, une épouse à montrer lors des réceptions. Il ne m'a jamais aimé.

_ Vous voulez dire que vous n'avez jamais partagé son lit ?

_ Je n'ai pas dit ça, au contraire, la nuit de noce fut un véritable enfer, en me réveillant le lendemain matin je n'avais qu'une envie, mourir. Je suis tombée enceinte deux fois, mais j'ai fait des fausses couches. Après la deuxième je ne voulais plus revivre ça et le fait que ma mère voulait tant que je tombe enceinte m'a consolider dans mon idée, j'ai donc bu une potion pour que je ne puisse plus tomber enceinte. Aujourd'hui je le regrette, mais je ne peux rien y changer. Heureusement j'ai eu Henri.

_ Je… c'était votre première fois n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui, sans amour, sans douceur. Juste un animal violent et possessif.

_ Pas étonnant que vous l'ayez tué.

_ Ce n'est pas vraiment le cas en fait.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Comme vous le savez, Léopold est mort mordu par deux serpents. Au départ ces serpents m'étaient destinés, je ne voulais plus vivre.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_ Plusieurs choses, tout d'abord Sidney alias le génie, est tombé amoureux de moi et ne voulait pas que je meurs, c'est lui qui lancé l'idée de se servir des serpents contre le roi, au début je ne voulais pas, puis j'ai entendu une conversation dans laquelle Léopold donnait la main de sa fille à un homme exécrable, pour avoir plus de pouvoir, plus de terres. Ne voulant pas que votre mère connaisse le même sort que moi j'ai laissé Sidney tuer Léopold.

_ Ouah ! Ma mère ne m'a jamais parlé de ça !

_ Elle ne sait rien.

_ Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit ?

_ Votre mère adorait son père, elle ne m'aurait pas cru. Mais bon le passé est ce qu'il est, on ne peut le changer. Vous disiez avoir plusieurs questions.

_ Euh oui, mais si ça vous gêne…

_ Non ça ne me dérange pas, et puis ça me fait un entrainement.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Je risque de passer pour une folle, mais je veux dire la vérité à Arizona. S'il doit se passer quelque chose avec elle, je ne veux pas commencer par un mensonge.

_ Je vous souhaite bien du courage. Vous allez vraiment tout lui dire ? Le pays des contes, la magie…

_ Je vais essayer.

_ Ok, alors question suivante. La rumeur dit que vous avez couché avec pratiquement tout votre personnel de maison, hommes et femmes. Qu'en est-il ?

_ A votre avis ?

_ Je vous vois bien en femme fatale, mais avec ce que vous m'avez dit, j'ai un gros doute.

_ La rumeur est fausse. Je n'ai eu que deux hommes dans mon lit, mon défunt mari et Graham.

_ Vous n'avez jamais… comment dire ça, fait l'amour.

_ Si vous entendez par là, du sexe avec des sentiments. La réponse est non.

_ Ben un conseil, si cette blonde vous plait vraiment, foncez.

_ Pardon ?

_ Oui ne passé pas à côté par peur, vivez ce que vous avez à vivre sans penser à l'avenir. Profitez de l'instant présent.

_ Je vais tacher d'écouter ce conseil. J'aime bien discuter avec vous.

_ En parlant de ça, je connais toute votre vie sexuelle, on pourrait peut-être se tutoyer ?

_ On pourrait en effet. C'est quelque chose que j'apprends ça aussi. J'ai du mal à faire confiance. Mais je suis rassurée de savoir Henri avec toi après cette semaine passée ensemble.

_ Et moi je suis heureuse de te connaitre mieux. Finalement tu es la plus normale de tous dans cette putain de ville. Je me rends compte que les gentils ne sont pas si gentils que ça et que les méchants ne sont pas nés méchants. Celle qui me sort par les trous de nez c'est la fée bleue, non mais pour qui elle se prend !

_ Je crois que tu as bien cerné le problème de la forêt enchantée. Les gens supposent beaucoup de choses, sont manipulés par certains et ne se pose pas les bonnes questions.

_ Oui, je crois que je ne vais pas trainer trop longtemps là-bas.

_ Tu comptes quitter Storybrooke.

_ Oui, Henri est dans sa dernière année avant le secondaire et j'envisage de l'inscrire dans une école de Boston pour la suite. Je voudrais qu'il ait une vraie chance d'intégrer un jour l'université qu'il souhaite. Et qu'il vive dans un environnement plus sain, loin des contes.

_ Tu lui en as parlé ?

_ Non, pas encore, je voulais avoir ton avis d'abord.

_ Mon avis ?

_ Oui, tu es sa mère.

_ Merci. Alors je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi. Et c'est vrai que faire ce changement pour l'entrée au secondaire est surement le bon moment. Si tu as besoin d'aide pour payer l'école ou quoi que ce soit, tu peux compter sur moi. Par contre je pense que tu vas devoir changer d'appartement.

_ Oui, j'y ai déjà pensé, mais j'adore cet immeuble, alors j'ai posé la question à Fynn et j'ai appris qu'il y avait un appartement à vendre deux étages plus haut et il a trois chambres. Il faut juste que j'arrive à vendre celui-ci pour avoir l'apport suffisant.

_ Je peux te prêter l'argent si tu ne veux pas perdre l'opportunité. Tu me le rendras une fois l'appartement vendu.

_ Tu ferais ça ?

_ Oui. Surtout si ça peut éloigner Henri de l'effet Charming.

_ Je me disais aussi.

_ Tu veux qu'on aille voir ?

_ Quoi ? Là maintenant ?

_ Pourquoi pas.

Régina et Emma laissèrent Henri devant son jeu et montèrent donc les deux étages. Les propriétaires actuels de l'appartement étaient présents. Un peu surpris dans un premier temps, ils les firent entrer et leurs firent faire le tour de l'appartement. Ils souhaitaient vendre assez rapidement car le mari était muté à Portland sur la côte ouest le 1er décembre.

Elles restèrent un moment à discuter, après une brève conversation en privée avec Régina, les deux femmes décidèrent que c'était le bon choix. Emma resterait un jour de plus à Boston pour pouvoir signer les papiers le lendemain. Henri pouvait manquer deux journée d'école, ce n'était pas la fin du monde, il fallait juste qu'elle prévienne ses parents par mail qu'elle ne rentrait pas ce soir. Une fois convenue l'heure du rendez-vous avec le notaire du couple, les deux femmes allèrent retrouver Henri deux étages plus bas.

_ Vous en avez mis du temps ! Vous étiez ou ?

_ Chez les voisins.

_ Ah ok. On part dans combien de temps ?

_ Finalement changement de programme gamin, on reste un jour de plus.

_ Quoi ? Mais j'ai école moi !

_ Je sais, mais j'ai des choses à régler avant de partir, et comme on est dimanche je ne peux le faire que demain.

_ Quelles choses ?

_ Euh…

_ Je peux lui expliquer si tu veux.

_ Je veux bien, s'il te plait.

_ Henri, viens t'assoir avec nous. Emma et moi on a pris une décision te concernant.

_ Quelle genre de décision ? On va vivre tous les trois ?

_ Non, Henri. Tu vas continuer à vivre avec Emma, seulement pas à Storybrooke.

_ Quoi ? Ma, On ne rentre pas ?

_ Si gamin, on rentre, mais à la fin de ton année scolaire, je souhaiterais qu'on vienne vivre à Boston tous les deux.

_ Ben pourquoi ? On est bien à Storybrooke.

_ Henri, Emma pense avant tout à toi, tu es un bon élève, et on pense toutes les deux que ça serait mieux pour toi d'intégrer une école de Boston pour le secondaire.

_ Mais je ne verrais plus grand-mère et grand-père.

_ Bien sûr que si, vous irez les voir pendant les vacances.

_ Et toi je te verrais quand ?

_ Henri pour le moment je ne sais pas, pendant les grandes vacances tu vas venir me voir en Afrique.

_ Oui, mais après quand tu seras rentrée ?

_ Henri on n'en ait pas encore là. On verra dans trois ans.

_ On pourra peut-être envisager une garde alternée avec Régina. Ça dépendra où elle s'installera.

_ Ok, c'est vrai qu'être dans une nouvelle école me plairait bien et aussi avoir des amis normaux, ils sont tout de même bizarre tous ces personnages de contes.

Régina et Emma rirent à la réponse d'Henri. Ils continuèrent de discuter tous les trois de leurs projets d'avenir et le reste de la journée se passa dans une ambiance conviviale.

Le lendemain, Ils se rendirent tous les trois chez le notaire du couple qui vendait l'appartement. Emma expliqua au notaire le fait qu'elle devait vendre son appartement pour pouvoir prendre ce nouvel appartement. Connaissant bien l'immeuble et ayant peut-être des clients qui seraient intéressé, ils en profitèrent pour monter le dossier de vente et ainsi le mettre sur le marché. Concernant le nouvel appartement Régina expliqua au notaire que c'est elle qui payait l'appartement, ayant la somme disponible de suite et qu'après c'était un arrangement entre elle et Miss Swan, mais que la propriétaire était bien Emma. Cela ne posait aucun problème aux vendeurs ni au notaire. Une fois la transaction validée, ils tombèrent d'accord pour que la vente soit effective à compter du 1er décembre, date du déménagement du couple. Il faudrait juste que Emma soit présente ce jour-là pour la remise des clés et faire l'état des lieux. Comme ça tombait un samedi, Henri et Emma en profiteraient pour passer le week-end à Boston et déménager les affaires d'un appartement à l'autre.

A leur retour de chez le notaire, le couple les invita à boire un verre, ce qui permit à Henri de voir l'appartement. Le garçon était existé à l'idée d'emménager à Boston avec Emma, il avait déjà des idées de déco pour sa chambre. Emma avait laissé un double de ses clés au notaire pour qu'il puisse faire les visites et avait prévenu monsieur Smith, qui avait été ravi d'apprendre le retour de la jeune femme dans son immeuble.

Emma et Henri reprirent la route en direction de Storybrooke en fin d'après-midi après avoir fait de longs au-revoir à Régina. Emma l'avait remercié au moins cent fois pour tout, Henri était resté suspendu à son cou jusqu'à son arrivé dans la coccinelle jaune et avant de partir il avait tendu son livre de contes à sa mère brune.

_ Tiens maman, je veux que tu le gardes, je n'en ai plus besoin, mais si un jour j'ai envie de le revoir, je sais qu'avec toi il sera bien conservé.

_ Très bien Henri, mais tu es sûr ?

_ Oui, il est temps que je passe à autre chose.

_ Je suis fière de toi. Je t'aime.

_ Moi aussi je t'aime maman, on se revoit cet été.

Régina lui fit un dernier bisou puis s'adressa à Emma.

_ Prends soin de notre fils.

_ Je te le promets. Régina, tu pourras te servir du livre avec Arizona.

_ Euh… oui peut-être. Bonne route Emma, fais attention sur la route.

_ Je t'envoie un message avant de passer la frontière.

_ Ok.

Emma démarra et laissa la brune derrière elle. Régina attendit de voir disparaître la coccinelle avant de regagner l'appartement qu'elle quitterait elle aussi dès le lendemain pour se rendre à Washington.


	21. RàV-part19-Crise contesque

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Merci LadyKastaG pour ton commentaire. Alors en effet il n'y a pas eu beaucoup d'interactions entre Regina et Arizona durant les derniers chapitres, c'était volontaire de ma part car je voulais approfondir la relation entre Regina et Emma. Mais ne t'inquiète pas ça va venir. Oui Regina va prendre un risque, je ne vais pas dire comment ça va se passer, mais ça va prendre quelques chapitres. En ce qui concerne Emma et Henri, en effet je veux les retirer un peu de cet environnement hors de la réalité du monde. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.**

 **Alors dans ce chapitre on va se concentrer un peu sur le retour d'Emma et Henri à Storybrooke. Ensuite l'arrivée de Regina au Malawi et une après midi chargée. Un chapitre de mise en place avant de rentrer dans le vif du sujet ensuite.**

* * *

 **19** **ème** **partie – Crise contesque**

 **26 novembre 2012**

 **Storybrooke, Etat du Maine**

Emma et Henri étaient arrivés à Storybrooke dans la nuit, après s'être arrêté manger en route. Ils s'étaient directement rendu au manoir, avaient pris une douche et s'étaient couchés.

On était mardi matin et le réveil fût difficile pour nos deux vacanciers, la reprise s'annonçait prometteuse. Emma et Henri n'étaient pas très bavards, chacun plongé le nez dans son chocolat à la cannelle et son bol de céréales.

_ Ma, je dois vraiment aller à l'école ?

_ Oui gamin, c'est fini les vacances.

_ Hum, on était bien à Boston.

_ On y retourne le week-end prochain.

_ Ah oui c'est vrai ! Cool.

_ Bon on va y aller, tu as déjà manqué la classe hier, il ne faudrait pas que tu sois en retard aujourd'hui.

Ils prirent chacun leurs affaires et montèrent dans la coccinelle après avoir fermé la porte du manoir. Emma déposa Henri à l'école et prit la direction de son bureau. Quand elle entra elle trouva ses parents en train de discuter autour d'une tasse de café. Bien évidemment ils étaient là tous les deux et ils voudraient tout savoir de ses vacances.

_ Bonjour les parents !

_ Bonjour Emma.

_ Bonjour ma chérie. Ça c'est bien passé tes vacances ?

_ Oui c'était cool.

Snow regarda sa fille attendant un peu plus qu'un cool, mais comme rien de plus ne venait elle fit comprendre à David d'un regard d'essayer d'en savoir plus.

_ Euh, vous avez fait quoi pendant votre séjour à Boston.

_ On a trainé, ballade, ciné… rien d'exceptionnel quoi.

_ Et Thanksgiving c'est bien passé ? Tu as vu tes amis ? (demanda sa mère)

_ Oui, oui très bien c'était chouette de les revoir.

Emma leur mentait, mais elle se voyait mal leur dire qu'elle était partit à Boston passer la semaine avec leur pire ennemie.

_ On pourrait manger ensemble ce soir, on a hâte de voir Henri.

_ Ok, au Granny's ?

_ Oui, on dit à 19 heures ça te va ?

_ Oui comme ça Henri aura le temps de faire ses devoirs avant.

_ Bon je vais vous laisser tous les deux, la mairie m'attend. Bonne journée.

Snow embrassa David et fit une bise à sa fille. La journée se passa sans incident, une journée ordinaire à Storybrooke, longue et ennuyeuse en tant que shérif.

Emma récupéra Henri à l'école et ils rentrèrent tous les deux au manoir.

_ On mange avec tes grands-parents ce soir, tu as beaucoup de devoirs ?

_ Non ça va, un peu de cours à rattraper et quelques exercices. Ils viennent ici ?

_ Non, on les retrouve au Granny's à 19 heures.

_ Ok cool. Bon je vais vite faire mes devoirs alors.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, Regina avait vraiment très bien éduqué leur fils. Pendant qu'Henri faisait ses devoirs, elle s'occupa de défaire les valises, tout en réfléchissant à sa vie.

Elle était heureuse d'avoir retrouvé ses parents et son fils, mais elle avait hâte de reprendre une vie ordinaire à boston. Un travail plus trépidant, des amis moins contesques et ne plus avoir l'impression d'avoir dix ans face à ses parents.

La fin d'après-midi passa vite et ils se rendirent au Granny's. Dès leur entrée dans l'établissement, ils furent accueillit par les cris de joie de Ruby.

_ Qu'est-ce que je suis contente de vous voir tous les deux !

_ Nous aussi Rub. Quoi de neuf ? Henri tu vas nous garder une table.

_ Ok.

_ Moi ben rien de nouveau, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il se passe à Storybrooke. Et toi tes vacances ?

Emma n'eut pas le temps de répondre, ses parents venant d'entrer dans le restaurant. Ils allèrent donc tous s'assoir et Ruby prit sa pause pour manger avec eux et écouter les nouvelles. Les questions fusaient, et Emma se rendit compte que plusieurs habitués écoutaient ce qui se racontait sur la table de la famille royale. Henri prenait un certain plaisir à décrire la ville de Boston et les différentes visites qu'il avait fait. Mais Emma sentit que la conversation allait se gâter lorsque son fils commença à parler photo.

_ Mais le plus génial de tout c'est quand maman m'a appris à me servir d'un appareil photo. Elle est vraiment douée, et elle m'a même offert mon propre appareil. La prochaine fois je vous l'amènerais pour vous montrer mes photos.

_ Emma je ne savais pas que tu aimais faire de la photo. (dit Ruby)

_ Ma ! Mais non elle n'y connait rien, c'est maman qui m'a montré.

Soudain un silence se fit dans le restaurant, pas certain qu'ils avaient bien comprit ce qu'Henri venait de dire.

_ Emma ? Que veut dire Henri ?

Snow avait été la première à réagir et elle avait peur de connaître déjà la réponse à sa question. Emma telle une petite fille prise en faute avait baissé le regard et trouvait soudain ses pieds très intéressants. Henri venait de comprendre qu'il avait fait une gaffe, mais ce qui était fait, était fait. Alors voyant que sa mère ne savait pas quoi répondre à sa grand-mère, c'est lui qui prit la parole.

_ Je veux dire que Maman Regina m'a appris à me servir d'un appareil photo pendant les vacances.

_ Emma ! Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ? Dis-nous que tu n'as pas préféré passer Thanksgiving avec Regina plutôt qu'avec nous ?

Emma savait qu'elle leur devait une explication, qu'ils ne la laisseraient pas partir avant de connaitre la vérité.

_ Si c'est vrai. Regina manquait à Henri, alors je l'ai contacté pour qu'il puisse la voir pendant ces quelques jours de congés scolaires. Je ne vous ai rien dit car je savais que c'est exactement les mêmes têtes que maintenant que vous m'auriez fait.

_ Comment ?

Le dialogue ne se faisait qu'entre Snow et Emma, les autres se contentant d'écouter.

_ Quoi comment ?

_ Comment tu as fait pour la contacter ? Comment tu savais où la trouver ? De quoi se souvient-elle ?

_ Je lui avais donné les clés de mon appartement.

_ Quoi ? Comment tu as pu faire une chose pareille ?

_ Ce n'est pas la fin du monde, elle n'avait nulle part où aller. C'est la mère d'Henri, je ne pouvais pas la laisser à la rue.

_ C'est notre ennemie Emma, elle a été bannie pour une bonne raison. Tu fais partie de la famille royale, tu te dois de montrer l'exemple. Et tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, est-ce qu'elle a gardé tous ses souvenirs ?

_ Mais je n'en n'ai rien à faire moi de vos histoires, vous avez des rancunes qui n'ont plus lieu d'exister, Henri et moi on ne connait pas la même femme que vous. Regina est mon amie, et si je veux continuer à la voir, c'est ce que je ferais. Viens Henri on rentre, je n'ai plus faim.

Emma et Henri se levèrent et quittèrent le restaurant sans se retourner.

_ Ma, je suis désolé, je…

_ Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ils l'auraient su tôt au tard. Ça te dit film et pizza ?

_ Ok.

Emma et Henri rentrèrent tous les deux au manoir et se firent une soirée tranquille. Loin du tumulte qui avait lieu au Granny's.

* * *

Suite au départ d'Emma les langues s'étaient déliées et chacun y allait de son commentaire, cherchant à comprendre la situation. C'est dans cette ambiance que Belle et Rumple firent leur entrée dans le restaurant. Ils restèrent un moment sur le seuil, personne ne semblant avoir remarqué leur présence. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui se passait et c'est Belle qui se décida à hausser la voix pour faire revenir le calme.

_ Stop ! Tout le monde se tait ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

D'un coup le silence était revenu et tous s'étaient retournés en direction des deux nouveaux arrivants.

_ Snow que se passe-t-il ?

_ Regina.

Rumple prit alors la parole ne comprenant pas plus que sa bien-aimée.

_ Quoi Regina ? Elle est de retour ?

_ Non, Emma vient de passer une semaine avec elle.

_ Oh notre sauveuse a retrouvé la méchante reine, sans blague ?

_ Rumple ça ne me fait pas rire. Comment se fait-il qu'elle se souvienne et de quoi se souvient-elle au juste ?

_ Regina a créé cette ville, Regina a toujours été Regina, dans la forêt enchanté et ici, elle n'était qu'une seule et même personne, contrairement à nous tous. Donc il est en effet possible qu'elle n'ait pas perdu ses souvenirs. Après il est aussi possible qu'elle ait perdu ses souvenirs liés à la forêt enchantée, que vous a dit Emma ?

_ Rien. Et c'est maintenant que tu nous le dis ?

_ Vous ne me l'avez jamais demandé. Et quel est le problème exactement ?

_ Est-ce qu'elle peut revenir ? Est-ce qu'elle peut encore nous atteindre.

_ Pour la première question, je dirais que pour le moment non, elle ne peut pas revenir, mais si un jour nous ne sommes plus isolés, alors oui elle pourrait revenir. Quant à la deuxième question, à priori oui vu que vous êtes tous là à parler d'elle. Bon ce n'est pas tout. Miss Lucas nous avons faim, est-il possible de passer commande où devons-nous aller voir ailleurs ?

Suite à l'intervention de Rumple, chacun repartit à ses occupations. Durant le reste de la semaine, Emma fit son maximum pour éviter toutes conversations au sujet de Regina, et le vendredi soir, elle et Henri montèrent à bord de la coccinelle jaune et quittèrent la ville sans prévenir personne.

* * *

 **30 novembre 2012**

 **Washington, District of Columbia**

Regina avait quitté Boston quelques jours plutôt pour revenir dans la capitale américaine et faire ses derniers préparatifs avant son départ. Elle était repassée voir ses employeurs, pour finaliser les derniers détails de son contrat et connaitre les dates pour rendre ses reportages. Elle avait profité de ces quelques jours pour faire ses derniers achats et compléter son matériel photo, notamment pour prendre des objectifs plus adaptés pour photographier la faune et la flore.

Elle se trouvait maintenant dans la salle d'embarquement de l'aéroport, et sentait le stress la gagner. Elle n'avait jamais pris l'avion, ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre en Afrique, et ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait dire à Arizona. C'est donc dans cet état d'esprit qu'elle monta à bord de l'avion et s'installa dans son siège en classe affaire.

 **01 décembre 2012**

 **Lilongwe, Malawi**

Cela faisait déjà un mois qu'elle avait repris son poste à l'hôpital communautaire de Monkey Bay. Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer, ses journées de travail étaient bien remplies et elle passait la plupart de ses journées de congés à l'extérieur à venir en aide dans les petits villages. Ce rythme lui allait très bien, elle n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir et de se plonger dans la tristesse. Bien sûr Sofia lui manquait, mais elle s'était résignée, elle ne pouvait rien y changer, alors valait autant passer à autre chose en la gardant dans un coin de son cœur.

Ce matin Arizona c'était levée de bonne heure, elle devait se rendre à la capitale pour récupérer le stock de médicaments nécessaire au fonctionnement de l'hôpital pour les quinze prochain jours, et aller chercher Regina à l'aéroport. Mais avant son départ elle devait passer voir le propriétaire de son nouveau logement pour récupérer les clés. Elle ne savait pas encore comment elles allaient dormir ce soir, la maison étant vide de tout meuble, contrairement à son ancienne maison qui était louée meublée. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de s'en occuper et avait pensé que Regina aimerait l'aider à choisir le mobilier. Se rendant dans la capitale avec un fourgon, elle s'était dit qu'elles en profiteraient pour trouver ce qu'elles avaient besoin là-bas.

Après 3h30 de route elle était arrivée à l'hôpital principal. Il lui fallut une bonne heure pour remplir tous les papiers et récupérer le matériel et les médicaments qu'elle était venue chercher.

Plus l'heure approchait et plus elle stressait. Elle ne connaissait Regina que depuis six semaines, et jamais personne n'avait fait un truc aussi dingue pour elle. Prendre un avion pour l'autre bout du monde afin de rejoindre une quasi inconnue. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi en penser, elle ressentait vraiment quelque chose de très fort pour la brune, elle l'avait embrassé ne pensant jamais la revoir, mais finalement dans quelques minutes elle foulerait le sol du Malawi. Arizona se sentait perdue, elle venait de terminer sa relation avec Callie et elle en gardait encore les traces, n'allait-elle pas trop vite ? Ses sentiments étaient-ils bien réels ? Et si elle avait fait une erreur, qu'allait-elle dire à Regina ? Elle aussi était fragile, elle ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal, au contraire elle voulait prendre soin d'elle. Elle se tenait debout dans le hall de l'aéroport de Lilongwe en face de la porte des arrivées et fut sortie de ses pensées par une belle brune qui lui posa une main sur son épaule gauche.

_ Bonjour. Tu avais l'air à mille lieux d'ici.

_ Bonjour, pas si loin que ça en fait. Tu as fait un bon voyage ?

_ Oui très, ce n'est pas si mal que ça l'avion en fait.

_ Oh c'est vrai que c'était ton premier vol. Alors j'espère que tu n'es pas trop fatiguée car on a du pain sur la planche.

_ Tu m'as prévu une visite guidée de la capitale ?

_ Non, pas vraiment, plutôt une des centres commerciaux.

Regina fixa Arizona avec un regard interrogateur, ce qui déclencha un fou rire à la blonde.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste que j'ai les clés de notre maison depuis ce matin, mais cette dernière est vide, donc si tu ne veux pas dormir par terre…

_ Ah ok, je comprends mieux.

_ Bon on ne va pas rester planté au milieu de cet aéroport, je te propose de rejoindre mon véhicule et de partir à la chasse aux meubles.

_ Je te suis.

Les deux femmes quittèrent l'aéroport après avoir chargé les bagages de Regina dans le fourgon. Arizona prit la direction d'un grand centre commercial qu'elle connaissait bien et où elle savait qu'elles trouveraient leur bonheur. Arrivées sur place elles commencèrent par s'acheter un petit casse-croute et commencèrent leurs investigations.

Elles passèrent plus de trois heures à dénicher les meubles, objets et linges dont elles avaient besoin. Après une bonne partie de tetris géant, elles remontèrent dans le fourgon et prirent la direction de Monkey bay où elles arrivèrent sur les coups des 20h.

A l'arrivée, Arizona avait tout prévu, plusieurs de ses collègues et maintenant amis les attendaient pour les aider à décharger le fourgon et à monter les meubles. Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient tous installer autour d'un verre sur la terrasse fraichement posée par le propriétaire à discuter et manger les différents plats que chacun avaient apportés. Les meubles avaient tous été montés, le matériel médical et le fourgon rendu à l'hôpital et les divers objets déposés dans la pièce principale. Ce n'est que tard dans la nuit que chacun rentra chez lui et que les deux femmes fatiguées par leur longue journée regagnèrent chacune leur chambre pour y trouver le pays des songes.


	22. RàV-part20-l'envol des papillons

**Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous passez un bon week-end.**

 **Ce n'est pas encore le chapitre que vous attendez mais il arrive très bientôt ne vous inquiétez pas. Néanmoins Regina et Arizona commence à se dévoiler, mais on retourne aussi à Storybrooke, je ne vous en dévoile pas plus.**

 **Merci à ceux qui me suivent ça fait plaisir de voir qu'on est lu, même si quelques messages seraient sympa aussi. On a presque atteint les 1500 views...**

 **Sinon pour te répondre LadyKastaG, je ne pensais pas le chapitre précédent si frustrant, alors je vais un peu expliqué pourquoi j'ai fait leurs retrouvailles ainsi et que ces dernières peuvent paraître un peu froide. Il faut savoir que la vie en Afrique ou encore au moyen-orient est bien différente de celle que nous connaissons, surtout pour ceux qui ne rentre pas dans leurs croyances et leurs lois. Au Malawi l'homosexualité est punie par la loi même si ça évolue. Arizona ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui sauter dans les bras, alors oui elle lui fait subir un déménagement, mais en même temps avec son travail elle n'avait pas vraiment le temps de le faire avant et ce n'est pas comme chez nous où l'on trouve un peu de tout partout. La capitale se trouve à plus de 3 heures de route et on n'y va pas tous les jours sur un coup de tête. Après personnellement je ne trouve pas que Regina est été mal accueilli et en fait les soirées entourées d'autres expatriés sont plutôt courante à l'arrivée d'une nouvelle personne, ça permet à cette dernière de s'intégrer le plus rapidement possible. Voilà j'espère que ça apaisera un peu ta colère envers Arizona.**

 **Bonne lecture et à dimanche prochain pour la suite et enfin l'histoire de Regina...**

* * *

 **20** **ème** **partie – l'envol des papillons**

 **02 décembre 2012**

 **Monkey bay, Malawi**

La nuit avait été courte pour les deux femmes, mais il était hors de question de passer la journée au lit alors qu'Arizona reprenait le travail dès le lendemain matin. C'est donc en milieu de matinée qu'elles se retrouvèrent assisses devant une tasse de café, pas encore très bien réveillées.

_ J'ai un mal fou à émerger ce matin.

_ Normal, on s'est coucher tard et en plus tu as le décalage horaire.

_ Ne m'en parle pas. En tout cas c'était sympa la soirée d'hier, vous êtes une bonne équipe.

_ Oui, on a de la chance, on s'entend bien, et étant donné notre mission c'est vraiment appréciable. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir accepté le poste, je me sens vraiment utile ici, et je peux repartir à zéro.

_ C'est bien ça, en effet tu as l'air plus sereine. En tout cas tu nous as trouvé une très jolie maison. Encore merci, tu n'étais pas obligée de faire ça pour moi.

_ J'en avais envie. Ça me fait plaisir que tu sois venue, je…

Les deux femmes savaient qu'elles devaient avoir une discussion sérieuse, elles avaient réussi à la repousser jusque-là, mais maintenant qu'elles se retrouvaient seules et dans leur maison, elles ne pouvaient plus y échapper.

_ Je suis contente d'être ici. Tu sais que tu m'as manqué !

_ C'est vrai ça ? Régina j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop pour l'aéroport, je… c'était un peu égoïste de ma part d'agir de la sorte, je…

_ Eh ! Pas de souci, tout va bien. C'est vrai que j'ai été un peu surprise.

Arizona la regarda l'air de dire, c'est bien vrai ce mensonge.

_ Bon ok, beaucoup surprise, je ne m'y attendais pas. Depuis je n'arrête pas d'y penser et ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile pour moi.

_ Je peux le comprendre, pour moi non plus ce n'est pas simple. Après mon mariage pour le moins chaotique, je ne pensais pas m'attacher si vite à quelqu'un. Tu es arrivée et tu as bouleversé toutes mes bonnes résolutions. Je…

_ Tu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ J'ai très envie de t'embrasser.

_ Oh, je…

Régina était devenue toute rouge par l'embarra d'une telle annonce, Arizona s'était rapprochée d'elle et venait de poser une main sur sa joue, la forçant ainsi à garder son regard encré dans le sien. D'un simple regard elle lui demanda la permission de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. N'y voyant aucune objection, elle se rapprocha tout doucement, jusqu'à venir frôler les lèvres de la brune. Toujours aussi doucement elle établit le contact et commença un ballet sensuel, embrassant tendrement la lèvre supérieure de Régina qui elle avait fermé les yeux pour apprécier pleinement ce moment. Toujours avec autant de douceur, la blonde demanda la permission d'approfondir le baiser et vint mêler sa langue à celle de la brune. A ce simple contact elles sentirent toutes les deux une nuée de papillon dans leurs ventres. Leurs langues entraient en symbiose totale et le baiser s'enflamma, elles venaient toutes les deux d'entrer en transe, le baiser se faisait plus animal, transcrivant le désir refoulé depuis plusieurs semaines. Les langues se touchaient, se caressaient, aucune des deux ne voulaient mettre fin à ce contact et ce n'est que lorsqu'un besoin d'air se fit sentir qu'elles se séparèrent. Elles gardèrent un moment les yeux fermés, restant front contre front, voulant chacune mémoriser chaque détail de ce premier vrai baiser.

Après de longues minutes, leurs fronts se séparèrent et elles étaient là à s'observer, cherchant à savoir ce que l'autre avait ressenti. Ce fut finalement Régina qui parla la première. Du moins qui essaya.

_ Je… C'était… je ne sais pas quoi dire, je…, je n'ai jamais ressenti un truc pareil. Je…

_ Tu n'es pas obligé de dire quoi que ce soit, mais je dois avouer que moi non plus je n'ai jamais ressenti ça. Et heureusement qu'on ne se trouvait pas sur un lit, parce que je ne suis pas certaine que j'aurais résisté à l'envie d'aller plus loin.

_ Oh, je…

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que tu n'es pas prête pour ça, et je ne veux surtout pas sauter les étapes. Mais tu me rends folle. Lorsque je te regarde j'ai le cœur qui s'emballe, j'ai envie de t'embrasser encore et encore, et je n'arrive même pas à réfléchir, à me dire que dans quelques semaines tu seras partie, et que je ne pourrais plus voir tes yeux chocolats tous les matins. Ça peut te paraitre soudain, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi j'attendrais avant de te dire ce que je ressens vraiment. Je t'aime, et ce depuis la première fois où nos yeux se sont croisés. Et ça peut te paraitre égoïste mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie que tu t'en ailles.

_ Tu… tu m'aimes ?

_ Oui je t'aime et j'ai envie de te le dire, encore et encore.

_ Je ne suis pas capable d'étaler ce que je ressens, je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de ça, je…

_ Eh, ce n'est pas ça l'important, ce n'est pas parce que moi je te le dis, que tu dois en faire autant. Moi j'ai carrément sauté les étapes, je ne fais vraiment rien dans l'ordre avec toi. Mais on n'a si peu de temps, que j'ai envie de profiter à fond de nos moments.

_ Et si je te dis que je ne repars pas. Tu vas ralentir le rythme ?

_ Tu… tu quoi ?

_ Arizona, je reste, je n'ai pas l'intention de repartir.

_ Comment ça tu restes, mais comment… tu…, je…

_ J'ai trouvé du travail. Et grâce à ce travail j'ai obtenu un visa pour passer trois ans ici avec toi.

_ Pour de vrai ? Je n'arrive pas à y croire, mais… pourquoi ?

_ Je n'avais pas envie de me retrouver loin de toi. Même si je n'arrive pas à exprimer ce que je ressens avec des mots, les sentiments sont déjà bien présents. Mais je ne veux pas qu'on aille trop vite, et je voudrais te raconter mon histoire avant d'aller plus loin. Je ne sais pas si tu voudras encore de moi après.

_ Ne dis pas de bêtises, bien sûr que je vais écouter ton histoire, mais pas maintenant, maintenant j'ai envie de t'embrasser à nouveau, j'ai envie de te montrer cette ville où je vis, j'ai envie de partager tant de choses avec toi. Et j'ai aussi envie de savoir ce que tu as trouvé comme travail.

Arizona était dans un état euphorique, ce qui fit bien rire Régina, qui l'écoutait débiter toutes les choses qu'elle voulait lui montrer, ce qu'elle voulait faire, les conseils pour vivre en harmonie avec le peuple Malawite et tant d'autres. Elle voulut lui laisser finir son monologue, mais en voyant qu'on ne l'arrêtait plus, elle prit l'initiative de l'interrompre en l'embrassant. La blonde prise par surprise se laissa faire et apprécia les douces lèvres de Régina sur les siennes. Lorsque qu'elles se séparèrent, Arizona resta un moment les yeux clos pour apprécier chaque instant de cet échange. Puis elle les rouvrit et découvrit la brune qui la regardait avec amusement.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ?

_ Toi. On ne t'arrête plus quand tu es lancé, mais je crois avoir trouvé le moyen de te faire taire.

_ Désolée, c'est juste que je suis tellement heureuse de savoir que tu restes, que… racontes, que vas-tu faire ici pendant trois ans ?

_ Alors, je vais faire des reportages photos sur le Malawi, les pays frontaliers, toi.

_ Moi ?

_ Oui je t'explique, lorsque tu es partie, une idée à germée dans ma petite tête. Je voulais venir te rejoindre, mais pas seulement pour quinze jours ou un mois, je voulais vraiment vivre ces trois ans, partager cette aventure avec toi. N'ayant pas de travail, il me fallait trouver une solution pour obtenir un visa, alors j'y suis allée au culot. Tous les jours je me suis pointée aux bureaux de la NGS jusqu'à obtenir un entretien. Là je leur ai expliqué mon projet, ne leur cachant pas que j'étais une débutante dans la photo. Ils ont regardé les quelques photos que j'avais fait développer, m'ont écouté, et ont accepté de m'embaucher. Je dois leur fournir dix sujets en trois ans, dont un sur toi.

_ Tu travailles pour le National Géographique ? Sans rire ! Et ils veulent un sujet sur moi ? Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que tu es médecin, américaine, en Afrique, reconnue dans ta profession… je dois continuer ?

_ Ok, et si je ne suis pas d'accord ?

_ J'ai trois ans pour te convaincre.

_ Donc je suppose que tu vas me suivre au travail, dans mes déplacements, partout.

_ Pas tout le temps, car j'ai quand même d'autres sujets à écrire, mais oui c'est l'idée.

_ Tu n'es pas croyable ! Il va falloir que j'en parle à mes responsables, car tu vas parler de nous tous je suppose.

_ Oui de façon générale, je vais présenter le travail que vous faites ici.

_ Ok, donc demain je t'emmène au travail.

_ Pas de souci.

_ Mais maintenant j'irai bien me baigner, ça te tente ?

_ Oui, sauf que j'ai un peu oublié le maillot de bain dans mon paquetage.

_ Je peux t'en prêter un. Par contre juste pour qu'on n'ait pas d'ennuis, en dehors d'ici, on est amies. Pas de gestes équivoques, bisous, se tenir la main… Tu vois quoi.

_ Oui pas de souci, de toute façon je ne suis pas des plus démonstrative en publique.

_ Ok alors c'est parti. Et ce soir tu me raconteras ton histoire.

_ Euh je crois qu'on attendra samedi prochain, car on va en avoir pour un moment, et ce soir il faut que tu dormes. Par contre je te donnerais un peu de lecture en attendant.

_ Ok, comme tu voudras.

Arizona trouva dans ses affaires un maillot de bain deux pièces noir qui irait à la brune, elles se changèrent, préparèrent un sac avec quelques affaires et un pique-nique, puis montèrent en voiture. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à destination, Régina voyait pour la première fois le lac Malawi. La blonde l'avait emmené sur une petite plage de sable fin quasi déserte. Au loin on voyait s'élever les plateaux de ce pays où il y avait tant à découvrir, la beauté sauvage des paysages africains sans la moindre présence humaine.

La brune n'avait pas perdu de temps et prenait déjà des photos, voulant retranscrire ce premier contact avec ce lac magnifique. Pendant ce temps Arizona c'était déjà déshabillée et avait plongé dans le lac. Elle fit signe à la brune de la rejoindre, cette dernière prit encore quelques clichés, ne manquant pas au passage de photographier la blonde. Elle rangea son matériel dans la voiture et rejoint Arizona.

_ Ouah elle est bonne, ça fait du bien. Tu n'as pas de soucis pour te baigner avec ta prothèse ?

_ Non, c'est fait pour. Au départ j'avais plus de mal avec le regard des gens, mais je m'y suis fait et maintenant je profite de la vie.

_ J'admire ton courage. Tu viens en aide à tellement de gens, tu as toujours ce grand sourire, et les mots qu'il faut. Et pourtant la vie ne t'a pas épargné.

_ Je ne fais que mon travail. Je ne te cache pas qu'au début je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même, mais aujourd'hui, en partie grâce à toi, je me sens de nouveau libre d'être heureuse.

Elles continuèrent de se baigner encore un moment avant de s'allonger sur le sable. Elles passèrent le reste de la journée près du lac, entre baignades, discussions, sieste, lecture et photographie.

* * *

 **02 décembre 2012**

 **Storybrooke, Etat du Maine**

Emma et Henri était attablés autour d'un bon brunch bien mérité. En effet la veille, ils avaient récupérés les clés de leur nouvel appartement et avaient passé la journée à déménager les affaires d'Emma d'un étage à l'autre. Bien entendu Fynn leur avait donné un très grand coup de main. Qu'est-ce qu'ils auraient fait sans lui.

Le notaire leur avait également apporté une bonne nouvelle en leur apprenant qu'il avait réussi à trouver un acheteur pour l'appartement d'Emma. La signature du compromit avait eu lieu le jour même et la finalisation de la vente se ferait dans les prochains jours.

Henri se sentait bien dans ce nouvel appartement qu'ils avaient choisi et aménagé ensemble. Bien entendu pour le moment sa chambre était vide, il faudrait qu'ils achètent de quoi l'aménager à son goût. Mais c'était leur appartement.

Emma quant à elle avait hâte d'emménager là cet été, la vie à Storybrooke devenant vraiment pesante. Les habitants de la forêt enchantée ne voyaient que complots, pouvoir, magie. Finalement la vie avant que la malédiction ne soit rompue était plus agréable. De plus elle ne voulait plus qu'Henri soit soumis à toute cette animosité à l'encontre de Regina. Elle savait très bien, que l'annonce de leur départ n'allait pas être une mince affaire, mais il était nécessaire pour leur équilibre mental à tous les deux.

En milieu d'après-midi, ils reprirent la route pour Storybrooke, le trajet se fit presque totalement en silence. Cette fois Emma avait demandé à Henri de rester discret sur leurs projets et sur sa mère. Voulant régler un problème à la fois. A leur arrivée en début de soirée, ils s'arrêtèrent au Granny's pour manger un morceau. Ils n'y avaient pas remis les pieds depuis les derniers évènements. Ils furent soulagés de constater que le restaurant était désert, il n'y aurait qu'eux et Ruby.

_ Bonsoir vous deux ! Vous restez ou vous emportez ?

_ On va rester.

Ils s'installèrent à une table et passèrent commande. Ruby n'ayant pas d'autres clients à servir vint s'assoir avec eux.

_ Vous étiez passé ou ? Tu sais que ta mère est folle d'inquiétude !

_ Ça lui fera les pieds !

_ Tu n'as toujours pas digéré votre dernière conversation à ce que je vois.

_ Elle me fatigue avec ses idéaux, sa croisade contre Regina, sa volonté de retourner dans la forêt enchantée. Parfois j'aimerais que Mary Margaret soit un peu plus présente et Snow un peu moins.

_ Pour elle non plus ce n'est pas facile tu sais. Découvrir du jour au lendemain qu'on a une fille de 29 ans, qui en plus fait amie amie avec sa méchante belle-mère.

_ Résumé comme ça, c'est sûr. Mais on n'est pas dans le monde des contes ici, on ne règle pas tout à coups d'exécutions et de bannissements.

_ Je comprends cela, mais il faut que tu lui laisses du temps. Sinon comment va Regina ?

_ Ben écoute quand on l'a quitté la semaine dernière, elle allait bien. Elle réapprend à vivre, elle s'adapte à ce monde.

_ Oui maman s'est même fait des amis, elle apprend un nouveau métier, elle avait l'air heureuse.

Emma regarda son fils l'air de dire, n'en raconte pas trop tout de même.

_ C'est vrai elle travaille ? Elle fait quoi ?

_ Comme Henri vous l'a dit lundi, elle fait de la photo. Elle s'est découvert une passion pour ça.

_ Et on peut en vivre ?

_ A priori, elle a trouvé un travail de reporter photographe.

_ Et donc elle vit à Boston.

_ Non, qui vous a dit ça ?

_ Ben toi Emma, tu as dit que tu lui avais donné ton appartement.

_ Oui je lui ai passé mes clés pour la dépanner au début, mais elle ne vit plus là.

_ Ça non, elle vit même très loin de là !

_ Henri !

_ Quoi c'est un secret ? Si elle vit loin de Storybrooke, ça pourrait peut-être calmer les tensions qu'on a ici, soulager les esprits.

_ Ma, Ruby a raison, dis je peux lui dire ?

_ Ok vas-y gamin.

_ Maman est partie vivre en Afrique ! Elle va faire des reportages photos là-bas, voir plein d'animaux étonnant, faire…

_ Ça va on a compris gamin.

_ En Afrique ? Vraiment ? Mais c'est loin ça, très loin même. Elle ne risque pas de débarquer là sans prévenir.

_ De toute façon elle ne voit plus la ville, donc non elle ne va pas débarquer et mettre tout à feu et à sang. Bon Ruby, on va te laisser, il commence à se faire tard et Henri a école demain.

_ Ok bonne soirée.

Emma et Henri quittèrent le restaurant pour regagner le manoir, ils espéraient ne pas en avoir trop dit, mais que ces quelques éléments apaiseraient les tensions existantes.


	23. RàV-part21-L'histoire de l'Evil Queen

**Bonjour,**

 **Ah enfin les vacances de Noël, et je dirais même enfin les vacances tout court ! Je sais vous n'en avez pas grand chose à faire, mais bon ça a tout de même son importance car je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir poster tous les dimanche car je pars 5 semaines à l'autre bout du monde. En tout cas dimanche prochain pas de souci je serais au rendez-vous. Sinon les posts ils y en aura mais peut-être pas le dimanche si je n'ai pas de connexion wifi à ce moment là. Avant de continuer je vais prendre le temps de répondre aux reviews.**

 **LadyKastaG : Ravie que mes explications t'aient aidé à comprendre. Alors non je n'ai pas été en Afrique, des amis à moi et de la famille oui, mais j'ai vécu deux ans dans un pays du moyen-orient ou l'homosexualité est un crime et ou pour tout couple se balader main dans la main ou s'embrasser en public est interdit. Je suis ravie que tu aimes toujours autant ma fic. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant.**

 **Cif18 : Merci pour ton message, ça fait plaisir de savoir qu'on touche les lecteurs. Alors je vais essayé de répondre à tes questions sans pour autant dévoiler la suite. Pour le moment ma fic n'est pas terminée, et je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre elle va avoir, mais beaucoup c'est une certitude, j'en suis à 36. Alors il est prévu qu'elle fasse leur trois ans au départ, mais... tout peut arriver... Bien entendu je ne vais pas développer les trois ans dans les moindre détails, il va y avoir des bons dans le temps. Je vais également les laisser de côté quelques chapitres pour développer ce qui se passe à Seattle, à Storybrooke... mais elles restent les personnages principaux. Je dois avouer que moi-même je ne connais pas encore la fin... mais j'ai déjà les grandes lignes dans ma tête. Voilà j'espère que j'ai pu répondre en partie à ta curiosité.**

 **Sinon aujourd'hui chapitre important, même si je sais que vous n'allez pas m'aimer... bonne lecture, et peut-être que si vous êtes sages, le père Noël montrera la bout de son nez... Mais il faut pensez à lui écrire une petite lettre pour ça ! (des reviews... serait un super cadeau pour moi)**

* * *

 **21** **ème** **partie – L'histoire de l'Evil Queen**

 **08 décembre 2012**

 **Monkey Bay, Malawi**

La semaine était passée très vite.

Le dimanche soir en rentrant à la maison, Regina avait donné à Arizona le livre d'Henri, la blonde l'avait regardé curieusement, ne comprenant pas très bien pourquoi elle lui donnait un livre de contes à lire. La brune avait insisté, lui expliquant qu'il serait plus facile pour elle de lui raconter sa vie après la lecture de ce livre. La blonde n'avait pas insisté plus et avait donc prit le livre « Once Upon a Time ».

Ce même soir Arizona avait ouvert le dit livre et lu les premières pages, elle reconnaissait l'histoire de blanche neige et les sept nains même si cette version différait quelque peu de celle de Disney et que certains personnages d'autres contes intervenaient. Elle arrêta sa lecture au moment au Snow s'enfuyait du château, il était déjà tard et elle travaillait le lendemain.

Le lundi matin, elles partirent toutes les deux pour l'hôpital communautaire de Monkey Bay. Arizona présenta Regina à son chef et lui expliqua le fait de sa présence ici. L'idée d'un reportage sur son établissement et la mise en valeur du travail qu'ils effectuaient lui plut beaucoup et il donna donc son aval pour que la brune puisse faire son reportage dans de bonnes conditions. Arizona lui fit donc faire un tour de l'établissement, en lui expliquant le but de chaque service. Régina prit beaucoup de notes, elle était ravie de découvrir un peu plus le monde de la chirurgienne.

Le reste de la semaine une routine s'installa, elles partaient toutes les deux le matin pour l'hôpital, rentrait en fin de journée, partageaient leurs repas installées sur la terrasse et allaient se coucher chacune dans leur chambre. Arizona continuait chaque soir la lecture du précieux livre, et avait hâte de poser des questions à Régina. L'histoire de ce livre lui paraissait tellement réelle et pourtant ce n'était qu'un conte.

Quand vient le samedi soir, il ne restait que quelques pages à lire à Arizona. Ce conte qui la perturbait plus que de raison, l'acheva totalement quand elle se rendit compte que la fin de l'histoire se déroulait à Storybrooke, ville du Maine qui lui était jusqu'à il y a deux mois inconnue. Elle ferma alors le livre et se rua dans le salon afin de questionner la brune.

_ Tu m'expliques ?

_ Tu l'as terminé ?

_ Oui. Et j'ai peur de ne pas comprendre, ou de comprendre, je ne sais pas trop en fait, je suis un peu perdue.

_ J'ai préparé le diner, on s'assoit à table et on en discute après ?

Arizona obéit, au bout de quelques minutes n'y tenant plus, elle aborda de nouveau le sujet.

_ On ne peut pas commencer à en parler maintenant ?

_ Si on peut. Qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé ?

_ Je dois dire que ce livre est pour le moins surprenant, je n'ai rien lu de tel avant, il nous donne une image des contes tellement différente et à la fois tellement réelle. Il appartient à ton fils ? Tu l'as acheté où ?

_ Alors oui c'est le livre de mon fils et il est unique, tu ne le trouveras nulle part. On dirait qu'il y a quelque chose qui te chiffonne ?

_ S'il n'y avait qu'une seule chose ! Tu m'as menti ? Tu ne viens pas de Storybrooke et cette ville n'existe pas je suppose.

_ Je ne t'ai pas menti, je viens bien de Storybrooke. Je ne t'ai juste pas tout dit.

_ Très bien je t'écoute.

_ Finissons de manger, après on s'installera confortablement et je te raconterais tout.

_ Ok, mais tu vas tout me dire ? Promis ?

_ Oui tout, promis.

* * *

Elles finirent de manger, Regina débarrassa la table et leur servit un digestif, elles en auraient besoin toutes les deux. Elles s'installèrent chacune dans un fauteuil, pas trop éloignées l'une de l'autre. Regina se saisit de la main d'Arizona et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

_ Ce que je vais te raconter, est bien plus qu'un conte, bien plus qu'une histoire ordinaire. Tu vas vouloir intervenir, mais je vais te demander d'écouter et de ne pas m'interrompre, car sinon je ne suis pas certaine d'y arriver. A la fin de cette histoire qui est la mienne, tu vas te retrouver face à plusieurs solutions. Soit tu vas me prendre pour une folle et vouloir me faire interner, soit tu vas me croire et tu vas me détester et ne plus vouloir entendre parler de moi, ou alors tu vas me croire et accepter ce que je suis. Il y a peut-être d'autres éventualités mais je n'ai pas très envie de chercher à les connaitre pour le moment, on verra le moment venu. Est-ce que ça te va, et est-ce que tu as des questions avant de commencer ?

_ Des questions ? J'en ai des tonnes, mais je suppose que certaines ont leurs réponses dans ton récit. Alors tu peux commencer, je suis prête.

Regina s'installa alors au fond de son fauteuil et se lança.

_ Dans tous les contes de fées, il y a une part de vérité, quelqu'un s'est-il demandé un jour d'où venaient ces histoires. Je prends le conte de Blanche neige et les sept nains qui a été publié pour la première fois en 1812 en Allemagne par les frères Grimm, ça ne date pas d'hier et pourtant les personnages de cette histoire existent toujours.

_ Regina je sais que tu m'as dit de ne pas te couper mais là, c'est plus fort que moi, je ne veux pas que tu me raconte un conte, je veux que tu me racontes ta vie.

_ Oui j'y viens. Je peux continuer ?

_ Ok vas-y je vais essayer de ne plus intervenir.

_ Donc il était une fois dans un autre monde, monde définit par le peuple de la terre comme celui des contes de fées, en d'autres temps dans la forêt enchantée, une jeune meunière prénommée Cora, cette jeune femme ne rêvait que d'une seule chose, épouser un héritier et accéder au pouvoir. Un jour lors d'un bal elle fût publiquement humiliée par la princesse Eva, devant tous les notables des différents royaumes. Elle jura de se venger et de réussir par tous les moyens à accéder au pouvoir.

Quelques années plus tard elle épousa le prince Henri, l'un des fils du roi Xavier gouverneur d'un petit royaume et eut une fille qu'elle prénomma Regina. L'enfance de la princesse Regina fut stricte, sa mère la voulait parfaite, elle lui enseigna tous les rudiments de la cours, l'art de la guerre, lui apprit à être une décisionnaire et n'hésitait pas à la punir en utilisant la magie. Les seuls moments de distractions que la jeune princesse pouvait s'octroyer étaient ses cours d'équitation.

Les années passèrent, Cora avait toujours sa vengeance en sommeil et destinait sa fille à devenir Reine. Pour arriver à ses fins elle empoisonna la Reine Eva, laissant ainsi le Roi Léopold seul pour élever sa fille Snow White. Sachant le roi à la recherche d'une nouvelle épouse et mère pour sa très chère fille, elle fit en sorte de le faire venir dans sa demeure en usant d'un stratagème.

La princesse Regina alors âgée de 18 ans, était secrètement amoureuse de Daniel son professeur d'équitation, elle profitait de ses rares moments de liberté pour faire de longues balades à cheval avec lui. C'est lors d'une de ces balades qu'elle sauva Snow dont le cheval s'était emballé. La jeune femme se prit de tendresse pour la jeune princesse, loin de se douter de ce qui allait se passer.

Quelques jours plus tard le Roi Léopold en personne vint la remercier pour le courage dont elle avait fait preuve, et la demanda en mariage, elle allait refuser lorsque sa mère accepta en son nom. Les semaines passaient, la petite Snow White s'attachait de plus en plus à Regina, mais cette dernière était malheureuse, un soir elle se confia à Daniel, elle ne voulait pas de cette vie de château, elle voulait découvrir le monde avec lui. Daniel la demanda en mariage et l'embrassa. Malheureusement Snow assista à la scène et malgré la promesse faite à Regina, elle dévoila ce secret à Cora. Le soir où les deux jeunes gens avaient décidés de s'enfuir, Cora les surprit et tua Daniel en lui arrachant le cœur devant les yeux de sa fille.

Après cela, Regina essaya de s'enfuir à plusieurs reprises, mais sa mère avait érigé des barrières magiques autour de la propriété et rien n'y faisait elle était incapable d'échapper à son destin. A l'aube de ses 19 ans, elle épousa donc le roi Léopold, qui la prit de force le soir de leurs noces. La jeune reine était brisée, prisonnière d'une vie sans amour, marié à un homme qui ne l'aimerait jamais et qui ne cessait de venter la beauté de sa défunte femme et de sa chère fille.

Sa nouvelle vie n'était que douleurs et souffrance, le roi ne savait la trouver que pour assouvir ses pulsions animales. Après plusieurs fausses couches, et avoir compris que sa mère n'attendait que la naissance d'un futur roi, Regina but une potion l'empêchant à tout jamais de donner la vie. Après quelques années elle s'empara du grimoire de sa mère et fit la connaissance de Rumplestiltskin, avec son aide elle emprisonna Cora aux pays des merveilles. Il devint son mentor et lui apprit la magie. Mais au fond de son cœur Regina ne voulait pas faire le mal, alors elle essaya de mettre fin à sa vie. Après plusieurs essais infructueux elle demanda au génie de lui fournir deux serpents au venin mortel qui la mordrait durant son sommeil. Au lieu de ça le génie qui était tombé amoureux d'elle préféra se débarrasser du roi, convainquant la Reine que ce dernier prévoyait de marier Snow à l'héritier d'un autre royaume, la destinant ainsi à la même vie de misère qu'elle.

Le roi mort, Snow voua une haine sans nom à la Reine, l'accusant du meurtre de son très cher père. Le peuple prit le partit de la princesse et lui donna ainsi son surnom d'Evil Queen, ce qu'elle finit par devenir sous la direction de son mentor Rumplestiltskin qui l'amena à vouloir la mort de Snow White. A partir de ce moment une vraie chasse à l'homme commença. L'Evil Queen tuait quiconque venait en aide à Snow White, massacrant des villages entier.

Finalement après plusieurs années de traque, Regina se retrouve face à Snow, là où tout avait commencé. Elle détenait dans ses cachots, le grand amour de Snow et lui laissa le choix entre se sacrifier et voir mourir celui qu'elle aimait. La princesse choisit de se sacrifier et mordit dans la pomme empoissonnée. Elle tomba alors dans un sommeil sans fin, mais ce que n'avait pas prévu la Reine c'est que le prince charmant arriverait à briser le sortilège. Elle fût alors capturée et bannie du royaume par Snow.

L'histoire pourrait s'arrêter là, mais le cœur de Regina était devenu si noir, qu'elle ne vivait plus que pour assouvir sa vengeance. Ainsi lors du mariage de Snow elle fît une entrée des plus remarquée et jura de détruire leur bonheur. Plus déterminée que jamais elle décida de jeter le sort interdit, le sort noir. Après un premier essai infructueux, elle finit par réussir le sort en tuant son propre père. La malédiction s'abattit alors sur le royaume le jour de la naissance de la fille de Snow White. Lorsque Regina arriva au château pour s'assurer que rien ne pourrait anéantir sa vengeance, il était trop tard, l'enfant avait été envoyé dans un autre monde. La malédiction fît son œuvre et transporta les habitants de la forêt enchantée à Storybrooke.

Regina se réveilla donc dans cette petite ville du Maine, chaque jour elle croisait les personnages du monde des contes qui n'avaient aucunes idées de qui ils étaient, ni de qui elle était. Elle était la maire de cette ville et avait enfin le pouvoir. La ville était enfermée dans une bulle temporelle, les jours passaient et étaient tous les mêmes, les habitants de Storybrooke refaisant sans cesse la même chose chaque jour et ne vieillissant pas. Au bout de 18 ans, Regina n'en pouvant plus de cette vie, voulu plus, elle voulait un enfant. Elle adopta alors un petit garçon qu'elle appela Henri comme son père.

Les années passèrent, elle était enfin heureuse avec son fils, mais comme les méchants de l'histoire n'ont jamais le droit à leur fin heureuse, le sort s'acharna et vint de nouveau briser son bonheur. Son petit garçon avait maintenant 10 ans et se posait de plus en plus de questions, il avait remarqué que les autres enfants ne vieillissaient pas, que les habitant faisaient la même chose d'un jour à l'autre. Il demanda à sa mère comment ça se faisait, mais Regina par peur, refusa de lui donner une explication.

Mais un jour, sa maitresse Mary Margaret Blanchard alias Snow, lui fît cadeau d'un livre de contes. Henri persuadé que ce livre racontait la véritable histoire de sa famille, s'enfuit de Storybrooke et partit à la recherche de sa vraie mère Emma Swan. Il finit par la retrouver à Boston et la ramena avec lui à Storybrooke. A partir de là, la vie reprit son cours dans la petite ville du Maine, le temps défila enfin, les habitant étaient libres d'agir à leur guise. Regina perdait le contrôle et la peur l'envahit, pour garder son secret elle alla jusqu'à faire tuer le shérif en place. Mais ça se retourna contre elle et Emma devint le nouveau shérif.

Près d'une année se passa ainsi, elle avait perdu l'amour de son fils, qui lui préféra sa vraie mère. Alors dans un dernier espoir elle offrit un chausson aux pommes à Emma, mais c'est Henri qui le mangea et tomba dans un sommeil sans fin. Heureusement Emma arriva à le réveiller en l'embrassant sur le front et rompit par la même occasion la malédiction. Les habitant de Storybrooke retrouvèrent aussitôt leurs souvenirs et voulurent la tête de l'Evil Queen.

En attendant la décision du conseil, Regina fût faite prisonnière. Les jours passèrent et la sentence tomba. L'ancienne reine fût condamnée à l'exil, elle dû franchir les limites de la ville pour ne plus jamais y revenir. Elle demanda à Emma de lui préparer quelques affaires, afin de ne pas se retrouver sans rien dans le monde réel, et quelques heures plus tard elle franchit la ligne et Storybrooke disparu à ses yeux. Malheureusement pour elle, ses souvenirs ne s'étaient pas envolés avec et elle devait maintenant réapprendre à vivre dans ce monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas, en ayant en mémoire tout le mal qu'elle avait fait.

Fin de l'histoire.


	24. RàV-part22-j'ai besoin de temps

**Bonsoir,**

 **je profite d'avoir un peu de temps avant le réveillon pour vous faire un petit cadeau de Noël. Je sais que la fin du chapitre précédent est frustrante, j'espère que celui ci apportera des réponses.**

 **joyeux noël à tous et à dimanche pour la suite**

* * *

 **22** **ème** **partie – j'ai besoin de temps**

 **08 décembre 2012**

 **Storybrooke, Etat du Maine**

La semaine s'était relativement bien passée, la nouvelle du départ de Régina en Afrique avait vite fait le tour de la ville, si vite que dès le lundi matin Emma avait trouvé sa mère au poste qui lui demandait plus d'informations. Elle n'était pas rentrée dans les détails de la vie privée de l'ancienne Maire de Storybrooke, et lui avait juste expliqué le besoin de la brune de changer d'air et de réussir à s'épanouir dans sa nouvelle vie à travers son nouveau travail. Cela avait suffit à Snow qui était repartie toute joyeuse en direction de la mairie.

Pour faire plaisir à ses parents, Emma avait accepté de passer la journée du samedi avec eux. Henri et elle étaient donc invités pour le repas de midi et se trouvaient maintenant devant la porte du couple royale.

_ Ma ? On fait quoi là, on reste devant la porte.

_ Non, non, juste une minute ok.

Emma respira un bon coup et frappa. La porte s'ouvrit laissant la place à une Snow et un David tous sourires, reflétant le bonheur à la charming. Le couple les fit entrer dans l'appartement après des embrassades dignes des contes de fées. Emma alla se vautrer dans le canapé, Henri prenant place à ses côtés, ses parents dans les deux fauteuils leur faisant face, après que David est servi à boire à chacun et Snow apporté de quoi grignoter. Un silence pesant était maintenant en place et ce fut finalement Snow qui le rompit.

_ Vous avez fait quoi le week-end dernier ? On ne vous a pas croisé en ville.

_ On était à Boston.

_ Ah, et c'était bien ?

_ Oui.

_ Bon Emma ça suffit maintenant qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Snow perdait patience, ça faisait deux semaines que sa fille agissait de la sorte avec elle et elle n'en pouvait plus.

_ Rien, pourquoi tu t'énerves ? Je ne vais pas non plus te raconter chaque fois que je prends une douche ou que je vais aux toilettes. Je ne suis plus une enfant, je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre.

_ Régina t'a ensorcelé c'est ça ? Tu n'es plus la même depuis ton retour de vacances.

_ Ma parole pourquoi faut-il que t'en revienne toujours à Régina ! Le pire c'est que tu lui en veux pour des choses qui n'ont même pas eut lieu !

_ Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

_ Eh ben justement si, car j'ai beaucoup discuté avec elle, et franchement je me demande même comment elle a fait pour ne pas devenir folle.

_ C'est une sorcière, avide de pouvoir comme se chère mère.

_ Alors là tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi ! Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'est recevoir un peu d'amour, mais ça personne n'a jamais su lui en donner. En plus elle a tout fait pour te protéger et toi pour la remercier tu as fait d'elle la méchante reine.

_ Me protéger, mais me protéger de quoi ? Tu délires Emma. Elle a assassiné mon père, massacré des villages entiers, lancé le sort noir. Tu veux que je continue ?

_ Mesdames je ne crois pas que le moment soit bien choisit pour parler de ça.

_ Pourquoi David ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, vous avez peur de découvrir que vous avez fait d'elle une martyre ?

_ Non mais tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi !

_ Ah oui et je raconte aussi n'importe quoi en te disant qu'elle a empêché ton mariage avec un prince cruel de je ne sais quel royaume.

_ De quoi tu parles ?

_ Des projets de ton cher père à ton encontre. Eh oui papa voulait marier sa fille pour avoir encore plus de terres et de pouvoir, mais ça l'histoire ne le dit pas. Tout comme il ne raconte pas l'atrocité que fut la nuit de noce qu'il a infligée à Régina où chaque nuit qu'il passait avec elle, ni les fausses couches qui ont suivies. Elle avait 19 ans bordel, tu crois qu'à cet âge-là on a envie de se marier avec un homme de trois fois son âge ? Tu crois vraiment qu'on a envie de devenir la mère d'une enfant de onze ans ?

Snow était horrifiée par les propos que tenait Emma. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que disais sa fille, jamais elle n'avait entendu parler de tout ça. Pourquoi Régina lui aurait-elle caché de telles choses.

David était choqué par les propos de sa fille, disait-elle la vérité ? Comment le savoir après tout le mal que Régina leur avait fait.

Henri quant à lui, ne comprenait pas tout, il n'avait jamais voulu connaitre la version de sa mère, ne s'était jamais interroger sur la véracité des faits décrits dans le livre. Il était donc possible que tout n'y soit pas raconté, que la vérité y était manipulée pour mettre en valeur les héros.

Emma était hors d'elle. Le silence était revenu, personne n'osant dire quoi que ce soit après les dernière paroles qu'elle venait de prononcer. Elle voyait bien que ses parents ne connaissaient pas cette version, elle comprenait très bien qu'ils avaient souffert pendant des années à cause de Régina, mais elle ne comprenait pas qu'ils n'aient pas cherché le fond du problème.

Snow finit par sortir de sa stupeur, et reprit la parole.

_ Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire. Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi elle ne m'en a jamais parlé ?

_ Oui. Elle voulait t'épargner, elle ne voulait pas que tu vois le monstre qu'était ton père.

_ Je ne savais pas tout ça, j'aurais pu l'aider.

Snow était maintenant en larmes, elle s'en voulait de n'avoir rien vu, d'avoir été égoïste, non seulement par sa faute Daniel était mort, mais en plus Régina avait souffert d'un mariage forcé.

_ Eh ne pleure pas chérie, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Emma je crois que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, revenons à des sujets plus légers.

_ Je suis désolée, mais je voudrais juste que vous arrêtiez de sans arrêt tout mettre sur le dos de Régina et surtout de le faire devant Henri. Car s'il y a une chose qu'elle a très bien fait c'est prendre soin de ses enfants, Henri et toi aussi maman, même si après ça a dérapé.

_ Nous allons faire des efforts.

David soutenait toujours sa femme, et comprenait enfin ce que voulais leur faire comprendre leur fille. Le reste de la journée se passa dans le calme, Emma et Henri racontèrent leur semaine de vacances avec Régina, leur expliquant qu'elle avait changé, et qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de revenir à Storybrooke tout détruire. Elle voulait juste rester en contact avec son fils.

* * *

 **09 décembre 2012**

 **Monkey Bay, Malawi**

Il était plus de trois heures du matin lorsque Régina finit son récit. Arizona l'avait écouté sans dire un mot. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes qu'elle avait terminé, et la blonde n'avait encore rien dit. Un silence pesant s'était installé, et Régina ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Elle finit tout de même par prendre la parole.

_ Arizona tu es toujours avec moi ?

_ Oui, oui.

_ Ça va ?

_ Oui ça va. Je crois que je vais aller me coucher.

_ Quoi ?

_ Ecoute Régina, j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour assimiler tout ce que tu viens de me raconter. Pour le moment je ne sais pas trop ce que j'en pense, et j'avoue que te classer dans la catégorie des illuminés m'a traversé l'esprit un moment. J'ai vraiment besoin d'être seule et de réfléchir.

Arizona se leva et partit s'isoler dans sa chambre. Elle s'allongea sur son lit, espérant trouver le sommeil. Les minutes passaient, puis les heures, toutes les paroles de la brune défilaient dans sa tête. Elle avait l'esprit ouvert, mais là elle bloquait, au lieu de trouver des réponses, des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans son crâne. Au bout de deux heures, n'en pouvant plus elle décida de se lever, elle gagna la cuisine et se servit un verre d'eau, puis elle se dirigea vers la chambre de la femme qui occupait toutes ses pensées. Tout doucement elle ouvrit la porte, le silence baignait la pièce, un silence qu'elle trouva réconfortant. Elle pénétra dans la pénombre de la chambre et s'approcha du lit, elle s'y allongea et resta à fixer le plafond. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si sa voisine dormait, elle voulait lui parler, mais ne voulait pas la réveiller, alors elle resta là à attendre que quelque chose se passe.

_ Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

_ Je t'ai réveillé.

_ Non, je n'ai rien dit avant car je ne savais pas si tu voulais parler.

_ J'aimerais bien parler oui, j'ai tant de choses à l'esprit, je suis un peu perdue.

_ J'ai tout mon temps et rien de mieux à faire, ça tombe bien.

_ Idiote. Je peux te poser des questions ?

_ Tu peux.

_ Bon si j'ai bien tout saisi et tu m'arrêtes si je me trompe, tu viens d'un autre monde et par rapport à moi tu es née il y plus de 200 ans.

_ Je ne sais pas trop en fait, je ne sais pas si le temps défile de la même façon chez nous, ou si lorsqu'on ouvre une porte sur votre monde on se retrouve dans le futur par rapport à notre monde, où encore si je nous ai envoyé dans le futur en lançant le sort noir.

_ Vous êtes peut-être du même monde que nous mais de l'époque moyenâgeuse ?

_ C'est vrai qu'on pourrait voir la forêt enchantée comme le moyen âge, sauf que nous avons la magie, qui n'est pas présente dans ce monde.

_ Ok, donc tu ne sais pas répondre à cette question, et tu ne sais pas quel âge tu as.

_ Si ça je sais, j'ai 35 ans.

_ Hum ce n'est pas possible tu as passé 28 ans à Storybrooke.

_ C'est exact, mais ces années n'avait pas d'emprise sur mon âge, mais si tu préfères que j'aie 63 ans tu peux.

_ Tout compte fait, 35 ça me va.

_ Donc tu es la méchante reine de blanche neige. Disney ne t'a pas rendu justice.

_ Ne me parle pas de cette vieille pie.

_ Elle fait peur, c'était la méchante qui me faisait le plus peur lorsque j'étais enfant. Mais bon là n'est pas le sujet. Tu n'as plus de pouvoirs ?

_ Plus depuis 29 ans, bien que la magie est maintenant revenue à Storybrooke.

_ Ok. Henri ton fils, est le fils d'Emma Swan, que j'ai eu au téléphone.

_ C'est exact.

_ Mais Emma vient aussi de la forêt enchantée, si j'ai bien saisi ?

_ Toujours exact.

_ Et elle est la fille de Snow White.

_ Encore exact.

_ Donc tu es à la fois la mère adoptive et l'arrière-grand-mère par alliance de ton fils.

_ J'avoue que je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle, je comprends mieux que tu n'aies pas trouvé le sommeil. Mais en effet si on suit l'arbre généalogique de la famille ça doit donner un truc comme ça.

_ Ouah ! Ah si une autre question, ne me dis pas que tu es la fille de la reine de cœur, car là tu m'achèves.

_ Ben alors je ne te le dis pas. Tout comme je ne te dis pas que le petit chaperon rouge est aussi le grand méchant loup.

_ Quoi ? Tu plaisantes ?

_ Ai-je une tête à plaisanter.

_ Non justement c'est ce qui m'a fait comprendre que ce que tu dis ne peut-être que la vérité. Je comprends mieux que tu ais insisté pour que je lise le livre en premier. Car à froid je crois bien que tu aurais fini dehors.

_ Et à chaud ça donne quoi ?

_ Ça donne que, je n'arrive pas à voir la méchante et meurtrière en toi. Ce n'est pas la personne que je connais, ce n'est pas le toi d'aujourd'hui. Et d'un autre côté ça me fait peur, tu me dis que la magie est apparue à Storybrooke, et du coup je me demande ce que tu ferais si tu recouvrais tes pouvoirs. Si tu laissais la magie noire envahir ton cœur à nouveau, ou si ta mère débarquait.

_ Ma mère ? Pourquoi veux-tu qu'elle débarque ?

_ Ben pourquoi pas ? Après tout elle n'est pas morte, vous êtes plusieurs à être passé d'un monde à l'autre alors pourquoi pas elle.

_ Là pour le coup c'est moi qui ai peur. Je… ma mère est…

_ Atroce, sans cœur, démoniaque, j'en ai beaucoup d'autres si tu veux.

_ Oui un mélange de tout ça à la fois, mais je ne veux pas y penser, pour moi ma mère est morte il y a longtemps, et je m'en porte que mieux. Pour le reste, je n'ai pas envie de replonger, je ne veux plus toucher à la magie, la magie a détruit ma vie, ceux à qui je tenais, ce que j'étais. Aujourd'hui j'ai réussi à dépasser tout ça, je ne peux pas effacer ce que j'ai fait, mais je veux juste le laisser derrière moi. Commencer un nouveau livre, et si possible j'aimerais que tu en fasses partit.

_ Et après ça tu n'arrives pas à mettre des mots sur ce que tu veux ou tu ressens ?

_ Pas encore sur tout. Je peux juste te dire que je n'ai pas envie de te perdre à cause de mon passé complètement dingue.

_ Ah là je suis d'accord, si un jour on m'avait dit que je serais amoureuse de la méchante reine, je crois que j'aurais bien rit. Mais les faits sont là, et comme tu dis c'est le passé, on en a tous un, et il est très bien où il est. Mais je suis contente de tout savoir au moins je ne serais pas étonné lorsqu'un jour les sept nains viendrons frapper à la porte.

_ Ne parle pas de malheur.

_ Ok. Bon tu sais quoi, le soleil est levé, je crois que je n'ai toujours pas sommeil, est-ce qu'un bon petit déjeuner sur la terrasse te tente ?

_ Ma foi, ça me va. Et après on peut retourner se baigner au lac.

_ Ok c'est partit.

Les deux femmes prirent leur temps pour savourer un copieux petit déjeuner avant de partir en direction du lac, où elles passèrent leur temps entre baignade et farniente au soleil. Arizona acceptait Régina avec son passé, et maintenant elle voulait se tourner vers l'avenir et avancer dans leur relation naissante.


	25. RàV-part23-de Monkey Bay à Storybrooke

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **J'espère que vous avez passé un bon Noël, merci à ceux qui m'ont mis en follow et aux reviews. Je pars 5 semaines, mais normalement je devrais pouvoir poster. Peut-être que ça ne tombera pas tout le temps un dimanche.**

 **bon je vous laisse avec mon histoire, un chapitre sous le signe de noël.**

* * *

 **23** **ème** **partie – de Monkey Bay à Storybrooke**

 **24 décembre 2012**

 **Monkey Bay, Malawi**

Les semaines passaient, Arizona et Régina apprenaient à se connaitre à leur rythme. Elles profitaient des températures estivales pour passer leur temps libre à la plage, y allant après leurs journées de travail, emportant avec elles un pique-nique.

Petit à petit, elles avaient mis d'elles-mêmes en place une routine, Régina d'un naturel matinale se levait souvent avant la blonde pour lui préparer son petit déjeuner, ce qu'elle faisait avec plaisir. Elles le prenaient ensemble avant qu'Arizona se rende au travail. Régina quant à elle, passait au moins une journée par semaine à l'hôpital afin d'approfondir ses connaissances dans le domaine médicale au vu de son futur article sur Arizona. Le reste du temps, en général le matin ou en fin de journée, elle découvrait les alentours de Monkey Bay, ne s'éloignant pas trop pour le moment et cherchant un sujet intéressant à développer pour le National Géographique. Elle aimait photographier ces paysages sauvages, la faune et la flore locale. L'après-midi lorsque les températures étaient trop chaudes pour s'aventurer au soleil, elle restait à la maison pour retravailler ses photos sur l'ordinateur. Toujours aussi maniaque, elle s'occupait du ménage, des courses et de la préparation des repas, faisant au passage raller Arizona qui ne trouvait pas normal qu'elle ne lui laisse rien à faire. Du coup Arizona avait instauré que c'était elle qui faisait la cuisine le dimanche. La collocation se passait donc pour le mieux.

Par contre leur relation était un peu au point mort, les deux femmes, se prenaient dans les bras l'une, l'autre, s'embrassaient, mais rien de plus. Chaque soir elles se séparaient et regagnaient chacune leur chambre. Aucune d'elles n'osaient aborder le sujet pour des raisons différentes.

Arizona craignait d'aller trop vite pour la brune, elle ne voulait pas la brusquer. D'un autre côté ça l'arrangeait aussi, les deux dernières fois qu'elle avait fini au lit avec des femmes, ça n'avait été que du sexe pour du sexe. Et le dernier moment de vraie tendresse avec Callie remontait à avant son accident, autant dire une éternité, du coup elle appréhendait beaucoup sa première nuit avec sa nouvelle compagne.

Régina quant à elle, n'avait jamais vécu de relation amoureuse, en dehors de celle platonique avec Daniel, et ne savait pas trop comment agir, ni à quel moment. De plus elle n'avait jamais partagé son lit avec une femme et se posait beaucoup de questions. Une certaine réserve et timidité s'emparait d'elle à chaque fois qu'elle devenait un peu plus intime avec la blonde. Elle savait que leur relation ne pourrait en rester à ce stade, elle avait peur de la perdre à trop attendre, mais ne savait pas comment se dépêtrer de cette situation.

Les deux femmes en étaient donc au même point dans leurs réflexions et se disaient qu'une aide extérieure serait vraiment la bienvenue.

En ce réveillon de Noël, Régina profita que la blonde ne soit pas encore rentrée pour essayer d'avoir Henri par webcam. Elle n'avait pas parlé à son fils depuis Thanksgiving et il lui manquait. La veille, elle avait envoyé un mail à Emma pour lui demander de se connecter aujourd'hui, en lui indiquant l'heure. En ouvrant sa messagerie ce matin, elle avait été ravie de voir que la mère biologique de son fils lui avait répondu, et qu'elle serait devant son écran à la dite heure avec Henri.

Régina se connecta donc à Skype et lança l'appel pour la conversation vidéo. Le réseau n'était pas fameux, mais elle espérait tout de même qu'il suffirait pour voir son fils quelques minutes. Trois sonneries avaient déjà retenties, Régina commençait à angoisser, lorsqu'enfin une image s'ouvrit et quelle aperçut deux têtes tous sourires, coiffées de bonnets de père noël.

_ Bonjour Régina ! Contente d'avoir enfin de tes nouvelles.

_ Bonjour maman. Tu vas bien ? Nous ici il neige, ce matin on a fait un grand bonhomme de neige dans le jardin avec Ma.

_ Bonjour tous les deux, ça me fait plaisir de vous voir. Oui je vais bien Henri, ici il fait 30°C et grand soleil, je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression d'être à Noël.

_ Ouah il fait chaud ! Dis maman tu nous fais visiter ton appartement ?

_ Euh, oui pourquoi pas.

Régina prit alors son ordinateur portable et commença à faire le tour de son nouveau chez soi, Emma et Henri était émerveiller de découvrir la nouvelle vit de la brune. La maison changeait radicalement du manoir, bien plus modeste, une décoration épurée. Après avoir terminé son petit tour elle se rassit au salon et posa de nouveau l'ordinateur sur la table basse.

_ Alors vous en pensez quoi ?

_ Ça a l'air chouette, j'ai hâte de venir te voir cet été. Elle n'est pas là ta colocataire ?

_ Non elle n'est pas encore rentrée du travail.

_ Oh dommage, j'aurais bien aimé la voir.

_ Peut-être une autre fois !

_ Alors Régina comment se passe tes journées ? Tu nous racontes ?

Régina passa un bon moment à leur expliquer sa nouvelle vie au Malawi, ses matinées photos, ses après-midi à la maison et ses soirées à la plage. Elle y mettait beaucoup de détails, s'amusant des têtes que faisaient Emma et Henri. Quand elle eut fini, elle demanda à Henri comment se passait l'école et à Emma des nouvelles de la ville.

_ Tu vois rien n'a vraiment changé.

_ En effet.

_ Tu rigole Ma, on a failli avoir une guerre de tranchées à notre retour de Boston. Quand Grand-mère et les habitants de la ville ont su qu'on avait passé Thanksgiving avec maman, ça a été comme si une tornade s'abattait sur la ville.

_ Henri !

_ Miss Swan ?

_ Bon ok, disons qu'ils ont paniqué, ils ont cru que tu allais revenir et massacrer tout le monde. Du coup on leur a dit que tu étais partie en Afrique et que tu n'avais pas l'intention de revenir. Voilà, pas de quoi fouetter un chat.

_ Je ne suis pas d'accord Ma, et ta dispute avec grand-mère, quand tu lui as dit qu'elle ne pensait qu'à elle et quelle avait fait de maman une martyre.

Régina observait la conversation entre la mère et le fils, voyant Emma manquer de s'étrangler à chaque fois qu'Henri rajoutait quelque chose. Elle était partagée entre s'écrouler de rire à voir leurs têtes et s'inquiéter du fait que ces deux-là prenaient sa défense face à toute une ville.

_ Emma tu n'as pas fait ça ?

_ Euh… disons qu'elle m'a énervé, et que du coup je lui ai un peu lâché quel monstre était son père.

_ Tu quoi ? Henri, est-ce que tu peux me laisser seule un instant avec ta mère.

_ Euh, si tu veux, mais j'étais dans la même pièce quand la dispute a eu lieu donc je sais tout moi aussi. Et je te demande pardon maman, je ne savais pas à quel point tu avais pu souffrir.

Régina n'en revenait pas, pourtant elle le savait qu'Emma ne savait pas garder sa langue tout comme sa mère, mais ça ! Et devant leur fils en plus.

_ J'accepte tes excuses Henri, mais je voudrais tout de même parler avec Emma seule à seule.

_ Ok, je reviendrais te dire au-revoir.

Une fois Henri partit, Régina retira son sourire et Emma su qu'elle allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

_ Non mais tu as perdu la tête ma parole, je ne t'ai pas raconté ma vie pour que tu ailles la crier sur tous les toits. Si je n'avais rien dit à Snow c'est que j'avais mes raisons. Je… tu m'énerves !

_ Tu as fini ?

_ Il vaut mieux je crois, de toute façon ce qui est fait, est fait.

_ Je suis désolée, je… c'est venu tout seul. Mais tu sais, ça a bien calmé ma mère, depuis elle n'a pas fait une seule remarque déplacée à ton égard.

_ Au moins maintenant elle le sait.

_ Tu sais, moi aussi je suis déçue de ne pas rencontrer Arizona. Comment ça se passe les amours ?

Régina était devenue toute rouge, elle avait pensé à aborder le sujet avec Emma, mais ne savait pas comment, et c'était finalement elle qui lançait la perche.

_ Ça va.

_ Ça va ! C'est tout ? Je m'attendais à un « elle est géniale », « elle embrasse comme une déesse », je ne sais pas moi, mais pas un « ça va ».

_ Je lui ai tout raconté, vraiment tout, sans rien lui cacher. Je lui ai aussi fait lire le livre d'Henri, c'était une bonne idée au fait, merci.

_ Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

_ Qu'elle m'aimait.

_ Wouah ! Mais c'est génial ! Non ce n'est pas génial vu ta tête. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu t'es rendu compte qu'au lit ça ne le faisait pas ? Ou que finalement les femmes ce n'était pas ton truc ?

_ Emma ! On…je… on n'a pas encore…

_ Oh ! Toi ou elle ?

_ Peut-être un peu les deux. Je… j'ai un peu peur, je n'ai jamais… enfin tu vois.

_ Je vois. Régina, il faut que tu prennes un peu confiance en toi, elle t'a dit qu'elle t'aimait, elle n'est pas partie en courant en apprenant ton passé, tu as trouvé une perle rare.

_ Oui je sais, c'est juste que je n'ai jamais été dans cette situation, je…

_ Ecoutes, laisse toi aller à ce que tu ressens, ne la repousse pas, laisse là prendre les choses en mains. Elle a l'expérience, elle est intelligente d'après ce que tu m'as dit, fait lui confiance.

_ Je vais essayer de suivre ton conseil. Merci Emma.

_ De rien.

_ Bon vous avez finit ? Je peux revenir ?

_ Oui gamin, tu peux venir.

_ Vous parliez de quoi ?

_ De ta grand-mère.

_ C'est moi je suis rentrée, Gina tu es ou ?

_ Gina ?!

Régina ne prit pas la peine de répondre aux interrogations des deux comparses. Elle n'avait pas prévue que la blonde rentre aussi tôt du travail. Elle ne savait donc pas comment agir.

_ Je suis au salon. Tu es déjà rentrée ?

_ Oui j'ai fini plus tôt, je voulais te faire la surprise.

Arizona s'approcha de la brune et s'apprêtait à l'embrasser lorsque celle-ci se recula. Elle ne comprenait pas le geste de sa compagne, mais tout devint clair lorsque celle-ci lui montra l'ordinateur.

_ Oh, je te dérange, tu étais en conversation. Je te laisse finir, je vais aller me doucher en attendant.

_ Bonjour madame, vous êtes la colocataire de maman ?

Arizona regarda Régina comme pour lui demander ce qu'elle devait faire, la brune lui donna la permission de s'installer à ses côtés et de répondre à Henri. Elles n'avaient pas échangé un mot, juste avec des regards elles s'étaient comprises.

_ Tu dois être Henri ! Je suis ravie de te rencontrer, moi c'est Arizona.

_ Bonjour Arizona, excusez la curiosité de mon fils, moi c'est Emma, on s'est eu au téléphone une fois.

_ Bonjour Emma.

_ Dites madame ? Vous êtes gentille avec ma maman ?

_ Henri !

_ Laisse Gina, je vais lui répondre. Oui Henri, je suis gentille avec elle, en plus j'ai une chance inouïe, c'est la colocataire parfaite, elle fait le ménage, les courses, la cuisine et elle le fait bien.

_ Ça oui, maman est la meilleure cuisinière du monde. Mais elle ne travaille pas ?

_ Bien sur que si Henri je travaille aussi, mais pas autant qu'Arizona.

_ Ah ok.

_ Bon on va devoir vous laissez, mes parents nous attendent pour les aider à préparer le repas du réveillon. Régina tu connais ma mère, elle a invité la moitié de la ville, du coup on doit tous mettre la main à la pâte.

_ Oui il y a un bal, et Ma va porter une belle robe comme dans les châteaux.

_ Alors là je veux voir ça ! Henri tu connais ta mission.

_ Reçu cinq sur cinq.

_ C'est malin Gina !

Régina était devenue toute rouge en entendant le surnom que lui donnait Arizona, prononcé par Emma. Elle savait très bien qu'elle le faisait exprès, mais ne pouvait rien répliquer, elle ne voulait pas qu'Henri soit au courant pour le moment. Arizona qui comprenait aussi le sous-entendu était partie dans un fou rire, qui s'accentua encore plus lorsque la brune lui fit les yeux noirs.

_ Bon ben bonne soirée à vous deux, je ne vous dit pas d'embrasser tout le monde pour moi, ils ne s'en remettraient pas.

_ Oh mais c'est que tu fais de l'humour maintenant. Bonne soirée à toutes les deux aussi.

Emma avait dit cela en faisant un clin d'œil plein de sous entendu à la brune. Arizona avait relevé et avait bien l'intention de demander ce qu'il en était à sa compagne.

_ Joyeux Noël maman, joyeux Noël Arizona.

_ Joyeux Noël Henri (répondirent ensemble les deux femmes)

Emma venait de raccrocher laissant Régina et Arizona seule dans un silence pesant tout à coup.

_ Il est mignon ton fils, et très bien élevé. Emma par contre m'a l'air d'être un sacré phénomène et est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer le sous entendu ?

_ Quel sous entendu ?

_ Pas à moi ! J'ai très bien vu qu'elle essayait de te faire passer un message. Pas très discret le clin d'œil.

_ T'inquiète rien de bien important. Et toi alors tu as fini plus tôt ?

_ C'est ça change de sujet, mais je finirais par savoir. Oui, fini plus tôt, comme ça je vais pouvoir t'aider aux fourneaux, par contre je suis de garde demain après-midi.

_ Ok, si on s'y mettait ?

_ Je prends ma douche et j'arrive.

Arizona se dépêcha de prendre sa douche pour venir aider la brune à préparer le repas pour le réveillon. Elles passèrent la fin d'après-midi à cuisiner toutes les deux dans une ambiance détendue.


	26. RàV-part24-Le bal de Noël

**Hello**

 **Happy New Year from Sydney. Aujourd'hui je trouve un peu de temps pour vous poster la fic entre visites et plages. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais poster dimanche prochain car je serais sur un bateau au milieu du Pacifique... Je ferais de mon mieux.**

 **Merci pour ta review oniao33, ça fait toujours plaisir. Voici la suite... je crois que le titre du chapitre parle de lui même, enfin presque car il y a une petite surprise à la fin, j'attends vos commentaires sur ce chapitre et encore très bonne année 2016**

* * *

 **24** **ème** **partie – Le bal de Noël**

 **24 décembre 2012**

 **Storybrooke, État du Maine**

Emma et Henri venaient de raccrocher avec Regina. Le jeune garçon était vraiment content d'avoir pu parler à sa mère. Bien sûr il était triste de ne pas passer Noël avec elle, mais il était également excité à l'idée d'aller à son premier bal.

Il était presque onze heures lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle des fêtes de la ville. Snow était occupée à diriger tout son petit monde, leur donnant les indications pour fixer les décorations, finalisant les derniers détails avec l'orchestre, le traiteur… Emma en restait impressionnée, c'est dans des moments comme celui-là qu'on ressentait le côté royal de sa mère. Ils s'approchèrent d'elle et attendirent qu'elle est finie sa conversation pour la saluer.

_ Bonjour maman, ça se passe bien les préparatifs.

_ Ah enfin, mais ou est-ce que vous étiez passés tous les deux, ça fait une heure que je vous attends.

_ Bonjour grand-mère, on était avec maman.

_ Regina est ici ? Mais ce n'est pas possible, ce…

_ Chut calme toi, on discutait avec elle sur internet.

_ Ahhh ! Mais ça ne va pas de me faire des frayeurs pareils ?

_ Désolée. Est-ce qu'on peut aider en quelque chose ?

_ Euh, oui. Il faudrait finir d'emballer les présents pour les invités.

_ Tu as prévu des cadeaux pour tout le monde ?

_ Oui, mais t'inquiète, ce sont juste des chocolats, il faudrait finir les boites, je n'ai pas eu le temps hier soir.

_ Ok grand-mère on va faire ça ! Ma, prêtes pour la mission gourmandises !

_ Oui chef ! C'est partit.

Emma et Henri passèrent une bonne partie de la journée à emballer les chocolats, une fois leur mission terminée, ils ne pouvaient plus voir un nœud ou un chocolat en peinture. Ils allèrent rendre compte à Snow, qui les félicita et les renvoya à la maison pour qu'ils puissent se préparer pour la soirée.

Henri était prêt depuis un moment, il portait un costume en queue de pie, des souliers vernis, une chemise blanche de style aristocrate en taffetas avec jabot sur le devant, col montant et nœud ruban. Il attendait sagement en bas des escaliers que sa mère daigne se montrer, prêt à dégainer son appareil photo. Il avait d'ailleurs été mandaté par sa grand-mère pour prendre des photos lors de la soirée.

Lorsqu'il entendit enfin des pas, il se retourna et resta la bouche ouverte devant la beauté de sa mère biologique. Emma portait une robe également de style aristocrate en satin rouge et blanche. Sur le bas de la robe fait de jupons blancs, venait se poser le tissu rouge en V inversé sur le devant, le haut rouge également, était manche courte avec un joli décolleté très chic. Emma avait attaché ses cheveux, les laissant retomber en mèches ondulées. Une fois sortit de sa stupeur, Henri commença à mitrailler sa mère telle une star de cinéma avançant sur le tapis rouge.

_ Eh du calme gamin, je ne vais pas m'envoler, garde de la pellicule pour les autres.

_ Tu es magnifique Ma !

_ Merci.

Tel un chevalier servant Henri tendit son bras à sa mère et la conduisit à l'attelage que Snow avait prévu pour l'occasion. Il était tout bonnement hors de question pour elle qu'un membre de la famille royale puisse arriver au bal en coccinelle jaune.

Henri et Emma apprécièrent la ballade en calèche dans les rue de Storybrooke recouverte par la neige. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Emma ressentait la magie de Noël. Ils firent une entrée remarquée, toutes les discussions en cours s'étaient subitement arrêtées, les yeux s'étaient tournés pour observer les membres de la famille royale. Henri était fier et se tenait bien droit, donnant son bras à sa mère qui elle aurait bien aimé se cacher dans un trou de souris. Heureusement pour elle Rubis vint à leur rencontre et les discussions reprirent.

_ Waouh Emma ! Tu en jette comme ça !

_ Merci. Toi tu es… comment dire, fidèle à toi-même.

_ Ouai, c'est Noël alors quoi de plus naturel que de m'habiller en mère Noël.

_ Réservée au plus de 18 ans, c'est ça ?

_ Ben quoi, il n'y a pas que les petits garçons qui ont le droit de rêver. Henri soit mignon, tu peux aller nous chercher une coupe de champagne.

_ Oui bien sûr.

_ Eh, mon fils n'est pas ton larbin.

_ Oh mais regarde comme il est heureux de rendre service, un vrai chevalier servant.

_ Hum, ça va pour cette fois, mais n'en fait pas une habitude.

_ Viens, tes parents sont assis à la table du fond.

Elles se frayèrent un chemin parmi les invités, s'arrêtant régulièrement pour saluer les habitants de la ville, et atteignirent enfin la table royale. Ses parents pour le coup portaient des habits royaux, Emma ne les avait encore jamais vu comme cela et en resta impressionnée. Ils dégageaient une telle prestance, ils étaient clairement dans leur élément. Ils étaient joyeux et ravis d'être entourés de tous leurs sujets pour la première fois depuis la malédiction.

La soirée se passa bien, Henri prit beaucoup de photos sur le vif, mais beaucoup de personnes voulurent également poser pour garder une photo de famille souvenir de cette grande soirée. Emma finit par décomplexer et resta émerveiller lorsqu'elle dansa avec son père. La quiétude était revenue à Storybrooke en ce soir de fête, les cœurs étaient en joies, les petits et les grands oublièrent tous leurs soucis et l'instant d'une soirée se crurent revenus dans la forêt enchantée.

* * *

 **24 décembre 2012**

 **Monkey Bay, Malawi**

Au Malawi, l'ambiance de la soirée n'était pas la même. Le soir venu, les deux femmes s'installèrent une table joliment décorée sur la terrasse et commencèrent leur premier réveillon ensemble. Elles discutaient autour d'un bon repas. Arizona était ravi d'avoir pu mettre des visages sur la famille de Regina. Mais une certaine mélancolie l'avait envahit, elle pensait à Sofia, et pour la première fois elle ne serait pas avec sa fille pour Noël. Elle faisait tout pour le cacher, mais s'était sans compter sur l'effet de quelques verres de vin.

_ Arizona tu es toujours avec moi ?

_ Euh oui pardon tu disais ?

_ Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

_ Rien, tout va bien.

_ Je ne te crois pas. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Arizona laissa enfin son chagrin se montrer et les larmes si longtemps retenues commencèrent à dévaler le long de ses joues. Regina prise au dépourvu, se leva de sa chaise et vint s'accroupir face à sa compagne, lui prenant la main et la fixant droit dans les yeux. Ça lui faisait mal de lire autant de détresse dans ce regard bleu qu'elle aimait tant. Doucement de son autre main elle vint faire des cercles dans le dos de la blonde. Ce mouvement circulaire eut le don d'apaiser un peu Arizona.

_ J'ai dit quelque chose que…

_ Non tu n'y es pour rien. C'est juste que de te voir si heureuse avec ton fils tout à l'heure, je…

_ Oh ! Je suis désolée, je n'y ai pas pensé, je… Sofia c'est ça ? Elle doit te manquer, je…

_ Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est la première fois que je ne suis pas avec elle pour fêter Noël. Je ne voulais pas gâcher la soirée, je suis fatiguée, je crois que je vais aller me coucher.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, tu n'as rien gâché. Tu veux que je reste près de toi un moment ?

_ S'il te plait.

Les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers la chambre de la blonde et s'installèrent sur le lit. Arizona vint se blottir dans les bras de Regina et laissa libre court à son chagrin. Au bout d'un long moment elle finit par se calmer et s'endormir. Regina avait sa main qui caressait ses cheveux, lui donnant un sentiment d'apaisement et de bien être. Elle resta un moment à regarder cette femme meurtrie par la vie, mais tellement courageuse et belle. Puis tout doucement elle finit elle aussi par s'endormir, resserrant ses bras protecteurs autour d'Arizona.

* * *

 **25 décembre 2012**

 **Monkey Bay, Malawi**

Au petit matin, Arizona dormait encore paisiblement dans les bras de Regina. Cette dernière réveillée par les premiers rayons du soleil, n'osait pas bouger. Elle observait le visage si serein de la blonde, ce même visage qui la veille était ravagé par les larmes. Elle regarda sa montre il n'était pas encore sept heures. Elle réfléchi un instant et eut une idée, tout doucement elle retira son bras qui se trouvait autour la blonde, elle se leva et sortit de la chambre. Elle chercha au salon après le téléphone d'Arizona, le saisit et rentra dans le répertoire. Elle réfléchi un instant, comment s'appelait son collègue avec qui elle était restée en contact, ah oui Alex, elle le trouva sans difficulté, elle hésita un instant, puis appuya sur la touche d'appel du téléphone. Elle entendit la première sonnerie, elle avait encore le temps de faire marche arrière, deuxième sonnerie on décrocha, cette fois elle n'avait plus le choix.

_ Allo, Arizona ! Ça me fait plaisir que tu m'appelle, comment ça va l'Afrique ?

_ Allo bonjour, vous êtes Alex ?

_ Euh oui, mais vous, vous n'êtes pas Arizona.

_ Non, désolée, je suis une amie d'Arizona, je m'appelle Regina.

_ Il est arrivé quelque chose à Arizona ?

_ Non non, ne vous inquiétez pas, elle va bien. Elle dort. Je…

Regina ne savait plus trop quoi dire.

_ Laissez-moi deviner, vous êtes la femme de New York ?

_ Euh oui, elle vous a parlé de moi ?

_ Oui, et si vous êtes en Afrique c'est qu'elle vous a fait part de ses sentiments.

_ Je… c'est-à-dire…

_ Ok, j'arrête de vous embêter. En quoi puis-je vous aider.

_ Alors voilà, Arizona ne va pas très bien, c'est Noël et sa fille lui manque.

_ Oui ça je me doute. Mais en quoi puis-je…

_ En fait je ne sais pas trop, elle a tellement pleuré hier soir, que ce matin quand je me suis réveillée, j'avais envie de faire quelque chose pour elle, mais je ne sais pas quoi. Il n'y aurait pas moyen qu'elle puisse parler à sa fille, au téléphone ou sur Skype.

_ Hum, ça va être compliqué, sa mère ne me laissera jamais faire. Mais par contre je peux prendre des photos et lui envoyer. Ou mieux je peux faire une vidéo avec Sofia, hum, mais il ne faut pas que Callie l'apprenne. Euh, je vais réfléchir.

_ Je ne veux surtout pas vous créer de problèmes.

_ Non ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, je peux gérer. Vous avez une adresse mail, où je peux vous envoyer ce que j'aurais réussi à faire ?

_ Oui bien sûr, vous avez de quoi noter ?

Regina donna son adresse à Alex, ce dernier lui promit de faire au mieux, et que quoi qu'il arrive il lui enverrait un mail pour la tenir au courant. Ils discutèrent encore un petit moment avant de raccrocher.

Regina ne savait pas si cela ferait plaisir à la blonde, mais elle voulait tenter quelque chose. Elle-même avait du mal à gérer sa séparation avec Henri, mais elle pouvait le voir et lui parler. La peine que devait ressentir Arizona devait être d'autant plus grande, alors si elle pouvait ne serait-ce que la soulager un peu.

Une fois raccroché, Regina retourna se coucher auprès d'Arizona, la blonde n'avait pas bougé, alors tout doucement elle essaya de se remettre dans la même position. Mais la blonde qui ne dormait pas, se retourna et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

_ Tu étais où ?

_ Euh… au téléphone.

_ A cette heure-ci ? Avec qui ?

_ Un ami, mais il est tôt tu devrais te rendormir.

_ Hum, tu me caches quelque chose.

_ Mais non ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien.

_ Ok, si tu le dit, mais je n'ai plus sommeil.

_ Ah, tu as faim peut-être, je peux aller nous préparer un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom.

_ Hum, ce n'est pas vraiment de ça que j'ai faim.

Arizona venait de dire cette phrase en se mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieure et en dévorant la brune du regard, ses yeux remplis de désir. Regina avala difficilement sa salive, comprenant trop bien ce que voulait dire la blonde. Elle se crispa en sentant la main d'Arizona se poser sur son flanc droit et commencer à remonter lentement. Elle sentait l'envie la gagner, mais la peur prenait encore le dessus, elle n'arrivait pas à se décontracter.

_ Tu es tendue.

 **Ratting M**

Arizona ne lui laissa pas l'opportunité de répondre et se saisit de ses lèvres. Le baiser était enflammé, chargé de désir. La blonde avait profité de se moment d'égarement chez la brune pour la renverser sur le dos. Arizona faisait maintenant descendre ses lèvres le long de son coup, ses mains caressaient le corps de la brune à travers le tissu de sa nuisette. Regina sentait tout son corps prendre feu, le désir montait en elle, elle ne put laisser échapper un petit cri de contentement lorsque la blonde posa sa main sur son sein gauche, le malaxant doucement. Son corps devenait brûlant, elle réagissait aux assauts de la blonde, son intimité devenait humide. Jamais encore elle n'avait ressentit une telle chose, un tel bien être, une telle envie d'appartenir à l'autre.

Arizona sentait son propre désir bouillonner en elle, elle attendait ce moment depuis si longtemps. Elle voulait transmettre tout son amour à la brune, lui faire perdre pied, la faire se sentir plus femme qu'elle ne l'avait été jusqu'à lors. Doucement elle fit glisser sa main droite le long de la jambe de Regina, la sentant frissonner à son passage. La brune s'était enfin détendue, et se laissait faire, Arizona était douce dans ses gestes, elle voulait faire monter le plaisir progressivement. Elle sentait la respiration de Regina se saccader, son corps était pris de soubresauts, elle aimait cette sensation, se sentiment de bien être que lui procurait le plaisir de l'autre. Sa main continua sa course et se glissa sous la nuisette de la brune, sa peau était douce et chaude. Tout lentement elle fit remonter le tissus jusqu'à le faire passer au dessus de la tête de son amante. Pour la première fois elle découvrit le corps de la brune, des courbes gracieuses, des seins rebondis, un ventre plat.

Arizona se redressa et s'assit au dessus de la femme qu'elle aimait, admirant encore, et encore se corps parfait. A son tour elle se déshabilla, dévoilant son corps à Regina. Elle pu lire le désir dans ses yeux, la brune avait envie d'elle, mais n'osait pas la toucher. Elle se saisit alors de la main gauche de Regina et la posa au creux de ses reins. Lentement elle la guida, lui faisant explorer ses courbes, jusqu'à l'amener jusqu'à sa poitrine. Regina la laissait faire, émerveillée par la douceur de sa peau. Elle sentait les battements de son cœur s'accélérer, elle se sentait plus vivante que jamais. Lorsque sa main se saisit du sein de la blonde, elle fut gênée dans un premier temps, puis naturellement elle commença d'elle-même à exercer de légères pressions. Les gémissements d'Arizona accentuait son envie d'elle, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par cette sensation de bien être.

La blonde vit que Regina se débrouillait maintenant toute seule, d'elle-même sa main droite était venue s'emparer de son autre sein. Ça faisait une éternité qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien, elle sentait son intimité s'humidifier, elle voulait plus. Elle se coucha sur la brune et vint s'emparer de ses lèvres, puis elle descendit le long de son cou, posant des baisers brulant sur la peau de Regina. Elle commençant à faire un mouvement circulaire avec sa langue sur son sein jusqu'à venir s'emparer de la pointe durcie par le plaisir, faisant lâcher un cri à la femme se trouvant sous elle. De son autre main elle commença à caresser l'intimité plus qu'humide de la brune, s'attardant sur le clitoris.

Regina sentit tout son corps réagir aux assauts de la blonde, elle ne maitrisait plus rien. Sa respiration était rapide, son cœurs battait à tout rompre, ses jambes devenaient toutes molles. Lorsqu'Arizona posa sa main entre ses cuisses, elle se cambra de plaisir, tout son corps tremblait de bien être. Elle ne put retenir plus longtemps ses cris, la blonde titillant son clitoris, lui provocant des vagues de plaisir intense. Elle n'en pouvait plus elle était au bord de l'orgasme. Jamais elle n'avait ressentit une telle chose, jamais elle ne s'était sentit aussi femme.

Arizona comprit que sa compagne était au bord de l'explosion et attendait la délivrance. Elle fit alors pénétrer un doigt, puis deux en elle, et commença un mouvement de va et vient, l'accélérant au rythme des cris, des hurlements de plaisir de la brune, jusqu'à lui faire atteindre le paroxysme du plaisir, l'orgasme, qui vint dans un dernier râle. Elle ralenti le va et vient jusqu'à ressortir de son intimité, fit encore quelques caresses pour faire redescendre la brune tout doucement. Puis lorsqu'elle sentit sa respiration plus normale, elle porta ses doigts à sa bouche et gouta le merveilleux élixir de sa compagne, avant de venir l'embrasser.


	27. RàV-part25-Joyeux Noël Arizona

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **C'est bon j'ai trouvé du net pour réussir à poster en étant au milieu de l'océan pacifique.**

 **Aujourd'hui, un chapitre un peu plus court, centré sur Arizona et Regina.**

 **Bonne lecture, et pensez à me laisser un petit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

* * *

 **25** **ème** **partie – Joyeux Noël Arizona**

 **25 décembre 2012**

 **Monkey Bay, Malawi**

Arizona reposait toujours sur la brune, elle était bercée par les battements de son cœur qui reprenait petit à petit un rythme normal. Elle releva la tête pour plonger ses yeux bleus dans ceux chocolat de Regina. Elle y découvrit un regard brillant de bonheur, elle la trouvait si belle, si parfaite. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle initiait une femme au sexe lesbien, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'elle éprouvait autant de plaisir à le faire. Elle avait joui rien qu'en entendant les cris de plaisir de sa compagne, elle était plongé dans une bulle de bien être, un cocon qu'elle n'était pas prête d'abandonner. Plonger dans ses pensées, elle sentit les lèvres de Regina se poser sur les siennes, douces et sensuelles. Elle se sentait bien pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

_ Je ne suis pas trop lourde ?

_ Non c'est parfait.

_ Comment tu te sens ?

_ Bien. Tellement bien. Je crois que je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi bien.

_ J'en suis heureuse. Moi aussi je me sens bien.

_ Vraiment ? Je… je veux dire, tu…

_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, j'ai pris vraiment beaucoup de plaisir, beaucoup. Je crois bien que c'est même la première fois que j'en prends autant en donnant à l'autre. Tu es si… je n'arrive même pas à trouver les mots. Pour une première fois tu as été parfaite.

Regina se senti rougir, elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on fasse attention à elle, a ses désirs, ses envies. La blonde avait été si douce, tellement à son écoute, elle avait pris son temps, avait exploré son corps, l'avait fait se sentir unique.

_ A quoi tu penses.

_ A, beaucoup de choses en fait. Arizona, je ne sais pas comment exprimer ce que j'ai ressenti. Pour la première fois de ma vie je me suis sentie vivante. Je n'avais jamais imaginé que… je… c'était magique.

_ Venant de toi je prends ça pour un compliment, et je serais ravie de devenir ta nouvelle drogue.

_ Idiote !

_ Quoi ? Je te taquine. Tu n'avais jamais eu d'orgasme avant ?

_ Non, jamais. Je n'ai jamais vraiment pris de plaisir au lit. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'avais peur de cet instant entre nous, j'angoissais vraiment, je…

_ Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? J'ai bien sentit que tu étais crispée, on aurait pu en discuter.

_ Je n'ai pas osé, j'étais tellement tendue quand j'ai comprit ce que tu voulais, et puis quand j'ai sentit tes mains sur ma peau, toutes mes peurs, toutes mes angoisses, se sont envolées. Il n'y avait plus que toi, toi et ta douceur, ta chaleur, je me sentais libre, femme, je savais que je pouvais te faire confiance et me laisser aller entre tes bras.

_ Ça me touche ce que tu dis, je vais t'avouer que j'avais peur moi aussi. Peur que tu ne veuille pas, peur que tu n'aimes pas, peur de ne pas y arriver. Tu vois tu n'es pas la seule à avoir des angoisses. Mais maintenant que je sais l'effet que je te fais, ne t'attend plus à dormir seule. Je veux pouvoir écouter ta respiration toutes les nuits, je veux pouvoir me réveiller en pleine nuit et te sentir à mes côtés, je veux pouvoir te toucher, t'embrasser et te faire l'amour à n'importe quelle heure. Je t'aime.

Regina avait les larmes de joie aux yeux, elle aurait aimé pouvoir lui dire elle aussi ces trois mots, mais elle n'était pas encore prête. Arizona le savait et l'embrassa pour dissiper tout malaise.

_ Au fait joyeux Noël.

_ Oui, joyeux Noël, et j'ai dû être très sage cette année, car j'ai vraiment été gâtée.

_ Oh mais attend, j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

_ Un autre ?

_ Oui, tu ne bouges pas, je reviens.

Arizona se saisit de ses béquilles et sortit de la chambre, elle était trop pressée d'offrir son cadeau à Regina pour prendre le temps de refixer sa prothèse. Quelques minutes plus tard la brune la vit réapparaître avec un petit paquet qu'elle tenait par le ruban entre ses dents.

_ Tu veux de l'aide peut-être.

La blonde fit non de la tête et vint s'assoir à ses côtés.

_ Ça va je m'en sors. Tien c'est pour toi. J'espère que ça va te plaire, j'ai pensé à toi quand je l'ai vu.

Regina défit le ruban qui entourait la petite boite et l'ouvrit consciencieusement. Dedans ce trouvait une chaine en or blanc, à laquelle était accroché un petit pendentif également en or blanc représentant une pomme. Il était vraiment très beau.

_ Merci, il est magnifique.

_ C'est vrai tu aimes ?

_ Oui beaucoup. Vraiment merci. Tu me l'accroche ?

_ Oui tout de suite ma reine.

Regina se tourna pour laisser la blonde lui accrocher la chaine autour du cou. Arizona en profita pour laisser vagabonder ses lèvres ici et là.

_ Qu'est-ce que j'aime le goût de ta peau.

_ La prochaine fois c'est moi qui gouterais la tienne.

_ Hum, ça donne envie. Zen, il faut que je reste zen, il est presque temps que je me prépare pour aller au boulot.

_ J'ai le droit te t'offrir mon cadeau avant ?

_ Oui je veux bien.

_ Ok, il est dans ma chambre, je vais le chercher.

La brune partit à moitié en courant, elle ne savait pas si son cadeau ferait plaisir à Arizona, mais elle l'espérait. Elle revint dans la chambre de la blonde, les bras chargés.

_ Ouah, c'est… grand.

Arizona avait entre ses mains un objet soigneusement emballé de forme carré de 60cm de côté. Sa curiosité ne pouvant plus attendre, elle s'empressa de déballer son présent. Lorsqu'elle en découvrit le contenu elle resta muette, la bouche grande ouverte.

_ Ça ne te plait pas ?

_ Tu plaisantes j'espère, j'adore !

Regina lui avait offert un cadre, sur lequel elle avait fait un pèle mêle des premières photos qu'elle avait pris. On pouvait y voir le trottoir de leur rencontre à Manhattan, leur séance photo improvisée à la statue de la liberté, ou encore les photos de nuit à l'Empire State Building. Ce cadre représentait le week-end de leur rencontre et le début d'une toute nouvelle vie pour les deux femmes.

_ Viens là que je t'embrasse.

Regina s'approcha et Arizona s'empara rapidement de ses lèvres pour un baiser enflammé. Elles se séparèrent finalement au bout de quelques minutes.

_ Bon je vais aller prendre une douche froide, sinon ils ne vont pas me voir de la journée à l'hôpital.

_ Je suppose que je ne peux pas venir avec toi.

_ Tu supposes bien, j'adorerais ça, mais ça ne serait vraiment pas raisonnable. Par contre je veux bien que tu nous prépare un bon petit déjeuner, je meurs de faim.

_ Ok, j'y vais.

Regina alla donc préparer un bon petit déjeuner, une fois que tout fut prêt, elle profita qu'Arizona se trouvait encore dans la salle de bain, pour jeter un coup d'œil à ses mails.

Regina vit qu'elle avait un mail d'Alex, elle s'empressa de l'ouvrir, espérant qu'il avait réussi à lui envoyer quelque chose. Le mail n'était pas très long, et disait ceci :

« Bonsoir Régina !

J'ai réussi à accomplir la mission dont vous m'avez chargé, je vous joins à ce mail quelques photos de Sophia prisent pendant la préparation du repas et l'ouverture des cadeaux. J'ai aussi réussir à faire une vidéo que Sophia adresse à Arizona, et oui je suis un gars plein de ressources, je vous mets le lien pour la récupérer.

Je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël à toutes les deux, et j'espère pouvoir vous rencontrer bientôt. En tout cas prenez bien soin de notre petite Arizona et faites lui des bisous de ma part, mais aussi de celles de Meredith, April, Jackson, Derreck et Cristina.

Bye.

Alex Karev. »

Regina se dépêcha de récupérer les photos et la vidéo et alla s'assoir à table en attendant Arizona. Quelques minutes plus tard elle arrivait et s'installait elle aussi à table prête à mordre dans son petit déjeuner.

_ Hum, ça sent bon. Toutes ses émotions m'ont donné une faim de loup.

_ Tu commences à quelle heure ?

_ Hum, dans une heure.

_ Ok, alors j'ai le temps pour ton deuxième cadeau.

_ J'ai été si sage que ça ?

_ Ce n'est pas un cadeau de ma part.

_ Ah bon ? Mais de qui ?

_ Tiens prend l'ordi, je te laisse regarder. J'ai vu les photos mais pas la vidéo.

Arizona prit l'ordinateur et commença à regarder les photos. C'était des photos de Sofia, il y en avait cinq. Sur la première elle était avec Zola en train de préparer des biscuits de Noël. Sur la seconde elle était toute seule, habillée dans une jolie robe rouge avec un gros nœud rouge dans les cheveux. Sur la troisième elle était sur les genoux du père Noël, ensuite il y en avait une où elle déballait un cadeau, on voyait le bonheur dans ses yeux en découvrant la magnifique poupée qu'elle venait de recevoir. Et la dernière était une photo de Meredith, Alex, April, Sofia et Zola. Arizona avait les larmes aux yeux.

_ Eh ! Je ne voulais pas que tu pleures.

_ Non ce n'est rien, je suis tellement contente de la voir. Elle me manque tellement. Y'a quoi sur la vidéo ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Ouvre là, on verra bien.

Arizona lança donc la vidéo et c'est Alex qui apparu dessus.

« Salut Arizona !

Mon petit doigt m'a dit qu'on te manquait, enfin surtout une certaine personne qui se trouve juste à côté de toi. Je t'ennuie pas plus longtemps et laisse la place à la petite princesse.

Bonjour maman ! Tonton Alex m'a dit que tu verrais cette vidéo. Tu me manques beaucoup, j'aimerais bien te voir, mais je sais que ce n'est pas possible. Tata Meredith m'a expliqué que tu étais partie en Afrique pour guérir plein d'enfants comme Zola. Je te fais de très, très gros bisous. Je t'aime maman.

Tata Meredith à ton tour !

Bonjour Arizona, Dereck se joint à moi pour te souhaiter un joyeux Noël, il est encore à l'hôpital du coup il ne peut pas être là. J'espère que toi ça va, en tout cas tu nous manques. Joyeux Noël. Je te laisse avec April.

Salut Arizona, j'espère que tu vas bien, tu me manques beaucoup. Je vais peut-être venir te voir en Afrique, Owen dit qu'une expérience sur le terrain me serait bénéfique. En tout cas je te tiens au courant. Je te souhaite un joyeux Noël, gros bisous.

Bon ben te voilà de nouveau avec ton bon vieux Alex ! J'espère qu'on aura réussi à sécher un peu tes larmes. Sache qu'on t'aime tous très fort et qu'on fait en sorte que Sofia ne t'oublie pas. En tout cas un petit conseil, tu n'as pas intérêt à laisser partir Regina, attache là, enferme là, mais ne la laisse pas s'échapper car c'est une femme en or que tu as trouvé. Gros bisous à toutes les deux. »

La vidéo venait de se terminer, Arizona avait les larmes aux yeux, elle se tourna vers Regina ne croyant toujours pas ce qui venait de se passer.

_ C'est toi qui as fait ça ? Comment tu as fait ? Quand ?

_ Disons que ce matin j'ai appelé Alex avec ton téléphone, lui expliqué ton chagrin et lui ai demandé s'il pouvait m'aider à te faire te sentir mieux.

_ Merci, mille fois merci. Jamais personne n'a fait un truc pareil pour moi. C'est donc ça que tu me cachais tout à l'heure !

_ Oui, en tout cas ils ont l'air de tous beaucoup t'aimer.

_ Oui ils sont formidables, on a vécu tellement de choses tous ensembles. J'espère qu'un jour je pourrais te les présenter.

_ Je l'espère aussi.

Les deux femmes finirent de prendre leur petit déjeuner, puis la blonde partit travailler. Regina resta seule, mais le cœur rempli d'amour.


	28. RàV-part26-le temps passe

**Bonjour à tous.**

 **tout d'abord un grand merci pour vos mise en follow, ça fait super plaisir. Merci également pour vos commentaires, je n'ai que très peu le net en échange moment, alors je répondrais plus tard en mp, mais en tout cas ravie de savoir que ma fic vous plait.**

 **Apres une séance de rafting sur une rivière de nouvelle Zélande j'ai réussi à trouver du wifi dans un parc pour vous poster la suite, pour moi il est 4h de l'après midi, je vous souhaite un bon dimanche et une bonne lecture.**

 **Aujourd'hui on avance un peu dans le temps...**

* * *

 **26** **ème** **partie - le temps passe**

Les mois défilaient, la vie suivait son cours.

Arizona comme à son habitude, se donnait corps et âme à ses patients, apportant avec elle un peu de joie quand tout semblait si terne. Au fur et à mesure, elle avait retrouvé son dynamisme, retrouvant ce qu'elle aimait tant dans son travail, les moments de joie indescriptibles quand on annonce une bonne nouvelle à une famille, qu'on leur dit que leur enfant ira bien maintenant. Ces moments qui passent au-dessus de ceux difficiles, de la perte d'un patient, qui redonne fois en la médecine. Elle repensait souvent à ces derniers mois, à sa vie qui avait pris un tout autre chemin, elle avait cru mourir quand on lui avait enlevé Sofia, mais aujourd'hui elle entrevoyait un possible futur dans lequel elle ne serait pas seule. Il avait suffi d'une rencontre pour que sa vie prenne un nouvel élan, et elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir suivi son instinct et d'avoir laissé une belle brune entrer dans son cœur. Régina, sortit d'un conte de fée… Régina, une reine déchue perdue dans le monde réel… Régina, une femme meurtrie… Régina, une lumière au bout du tunnel…

Régina…

Régina avait su prendre ses marques dans cette nouvelle vie en Afrique, elle aimait son nouveau métier qui lui permettait d'être pour la première fois de sa vie, proche du monde. Elle avait passé trois mois sur son premier reportage. Elle avait choisi de s'aventurer dans le Shire Highlands, la région des hauts plateaux du sud du Malawi. Elle était entrée en contact avec les plantations de thé et de tabac, elle avait passé du temps à comprendre cette culture si différente de la sienne, prenant plaisir à photographier ses visages marqués par le travail, mais toujours souriants. Lorsqu'elle avait fini son article et qu'elle l'avait envoyé à son employeur, elle était devenue insupportable, ayant peur d'avoir mal choisit son sujet, que les photos ne plaisent pas. Trois jours ça avait durée avant de recevoir un mail l'informant que son sujet était retenu pour le prochain numéro du magazine, elle avait littéralement sauté de joie en apprenant la nouvelle. Elle avait réussi, elle avait enfin réussi à prendre sa vie en main et elle le devait à la personne qui partageait maintenant sa vie, cette belle blonde aux yeux d'un bleu intense et au sourire ravageur. Arizona, sortie d'un taxi pour la percuter… Arizona, un médecin hors normes fatiguée de sa vie sans couleurs… Arizona, une femme blessée… Arizona, une étincelle de joie dans un monde chaotique…

Arizona…

Arizona et Régina apprenaient à vivre ensemble, depuis Noël elles vivaient dans leur cocon, elle prenait leur temps, se découvrant encore un peu plus au fil des jours et des semaines. Elles n'avaient pas oublié leurs passés, elles savaient combien un bonheur pouvait être fragile, c'était pour cela qu'elles se disaient tout, le moindre doute, la plus petite incertitude. Régina savait combien Sofia manquait à sa compagne et évitait d'appeler son fils en sa présence, Arizona le savait et appréciait le geste, c'était même elle qui demandait des nouvelles du petit garçon. Henri, entré dans leur vie grâce à une méchante reine … Henri, un chevalier au grand cœur… Henri, un enfant surprenant… Henri, l'innocence qui nous fait garder une lueur d'espoir pour l'avenir…

Henri…

Henri grandissait et sortait doucement de l'enfance, il profitait de chaque instant de la vie. Il aimait la relation de confiance qui s'était établit entre ses deux mères, jamais il n'aurait cru ça possible. Pendant des mois il n'avait vu que la méchante reine dans les yeux de sa mère adoptive, mais aujourd'hui il avait appris que le monde n'était pas tout noir ou tout blanc. Il avait fallu qu'il la trahisse et qu'il la perde pour comprendre combien il tenait à elle, mais il se disait que c'était finalement la meilleure chose qu'il avait fait pour elle. Elle pouvait enfin vivre libre. Ce poids en moins sur sa conscience, il appréhendait son avenir avec excitation, il avait hâte de partir vivre à Boston, de découvrir le vrai monde, de sortir de cette ville artificielle. Il trépignait d'impatience de partir en Afrique et de découvrir sa mère dans son nouvel univers. Henri avait été le lien, aujourd'hui plus que jamais il voulait le bonheur de sa famille hors du commun.

* * *

 **22 mars 2013**

 **Storybrooke, Etat du Maine**

Henri sortit de l'école au retentissement de la sonnerie, lorsqu'il aperçut sa mère, il se mit à courir dans sa direction et lui sauta dans les bras. Le petit garçon était dans un état euphorique, c'était le début des vacances de printemps et ils avaient prévu d'aller à Boston pour aménager leur nouvel appartement.

_ Alors gamin content d'être en vacances ?

_ Ouai super, j'ai plein d'idées pour décorer ma nouvelle chambre, j'ai hâte d'y être.

_ Cool, alors allons préparer nos valises, on part demain matin à la première heure.

_ Vous partez en vacances ?

Emma se retourna au son de la voix de sa mère, elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé le courage de lui annoncer leur déménagement à Boston cet été. Et maintenant elle agissait comme une petite fille prise la main dans le sac.

_ Oui on va passer les vacances de printemps à Boston.

_ Oh ! Vous ne serez pas là pour pâques ? On organise une grande chasse aux œufs dans toute la ville.

_ Non désolé. On a d'autres projets.

_ Vous allez encore rejoindre Régina c'est ça ?

_ Maman ? Non elle est en Afrique, on y va pour aménager notre nouvel appartement.

_ Votre quoi ? Emma ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ On pourrait aller boire un chocolat au Granny's, on ne va pas parler de ça sur le trottoir.

_ Ok je vous suis, je vais appeler ton père pour qu'il nous rejoigne.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient tous les quatre attablés au Granny's devant un chocolat chaud à la cannelle. Le silence régnait, Emma savait que cette discussion devait avoir lieu et qu'elle ne pouvait plus la repousser.

_ Bon Emma, on est là tous les deux prêt à t'écouter ! Avec ton père on voudrait comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

_ Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Je suis contente de vous avoir retrouvé, vraiment. Ça a été un peu bizarre au début pour moi, mais maintenant tout baigne. Néanmoins, je ne me sens pas à ma place ici.

_ Que veux-tu dire ? Tu n'aimes pas ton travail ? Tu…

_ Non David ce n'est pas ça. Henri va terminer l'école primaire, il a des capacités et je voudrais qu'il intègre une bonne école et qu'il puisse avoir le choix pour ses études plus tard. Et moi je voudrais avoir une vie sociale, rencontrer des personnes qui ne sortent pas d'un conte de fée.

_ Tu veux quitter Storybrooke ?

_ Oui, cet été on va emménager à Boston, j'ai vendu mon appartement pour en acheter un plus grand.

Emma regardait ses parents, Snow avait les larmes aux yeux et David la serrait dans ses bras pour la consoler.

_ Mais ne faites pas cette tête, on viendra vous voir à chaque vacances, ce n'est pas si loin. Et quand la barrière qui entoure Storybrooke sera levée, vous viendrez nous rendre visite.

_ On ne sait pas si ça sera possible un jour Emma. On vient juste de se retrouver et tu veux déjà nous quitter. Je ne comprends pas, est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

_ C'est ce que font tous les enfants un jour ou l'autre, ils volent de leurs propres ailes. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour vous, mais essayer de vous mettre à ma place.

_ Emma ta mère essaye juste de te dire que vous pourriez attendre encore un peu, la vie n'est pas si mal ici. Tu vas faire quoi à Boston ? Reprendre ton ancienne vie ?

_ Non je ne peux pas attendre encore un an ou deux. Henri change de cycle, je veux qu'il puisse s'intégrer, se faire des amis. Il arrivera dans sa nouvelle école en même temps que tous les autres enfants. Et moi je vais essayer d'intégrer la police de Boston, j'ai été prise à la session de fin juillet, la formation fait 800 heures, ça va me faire finir en décembre.

_ Mais… tu vas faire comment pour subvenir à vos besoin pendant ta formation ?

_ Vous savez ce n'est pas à Storybrooke que j'ai vraiment dépensé beaucoup, en deux ans j'ai fait pas mal d'économies, donc ça devrait suffire pour ces quelques mois.

_ Tu vas faire quoi d'Henri de fin juillet à début septembre ?

_ Je vais voir maman en Afrique ! J'ai super hâte.

_ Oh !

_ Bon écoutez je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour vous, mais ne vous inquiétez pas tout va bien se passer. On pourra s'envoyer des mails ou discuter via Skype.

_ Oui vous verrez c'est top, moi c'est comme ça que je fais avec maman.

Emma voyait bien que ses parents n'étaient pas vraiment ravis de cette nouvelle, mais elle avait réussi à les rassurer. Finalement ils restèrent tous les quatre manger dans le petit restaurant, Emma et Henri expliquant dans les détails quelle serait leur nouvelle vie à Boston. Henri leur promit de faire des photos pour leur montrer leur appartement, sa nouvelle école, l'académie de police… Finalement ils avaient réussi à leur faire comprendre leur décision et que ce n'était pas juste un coup de tête. Les charmant étaient rentrés chez eux rassurer, Emma et Henri ne coupaient pas les ponts, ils partaient juste du nid.

* * *

 **31 mars 2013**

 **Monkey Bay, Malawi**

En ce dimanche de pâques Arizona et Régina étaient affairées en cuisine à préparer des gâteaux pour les enfants de l'hôpital. Arizona ne manquait jamais une occasion de voir les étoiles briller dans les yeux des petits humains comme elle aimait les appeler. Les deux femmes s'étaient levées tôt pour se mettre aux fourneaux et préparer de beaux nids de pâques. Elles avaient déjà sortie deux fournées et préparait la suivante dans la bonne humeur. Régina était concentrée sur sa préparation et ne se rendit pas compte que la blonde avait attrapé son appareil photo et s'amusait à prendre de nombreux clichés. Ce n'est que en l'entendant raller qu'elle regarda dans sa direction et surprit son manège.

_ Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

_ Je fais un reportage sur la célèbre photographe Régina Mills.

_ Mais bien sûr… je ne suis pas célèbre je te signale.

_ Pas encore, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Ton article est vraiment génial, les photos sont incroyables, ce sont les plus belles du numéro.

Arizona avait posé l'appareil photo et étayait ses dires en montrant les différentes pages du magazine qu'elles avaient reçu la veille.

_ Pose ça et vient m'aider au lieu de dire des bêtises.

_ Oui ma reine, j'arrive.

_ Arizona !

_ Tu sais à qui tu me fais penser comme ça en train de faire de la pâtisserie ?

_ Non, mais je sens que tu vas me le dire !

_ A blanche neige !

Régina arrêta soudain ce qu'elle était en train de faire et regarda fixement Arizona dans les yeux, elle ne pouvait pas avoir dit ça ! Son imagination lui jouait des tours. Mais en voyant sa compagne au bord de la crise de rire, elle sut qu'elle avait bien entendu, sans savoir pourquoi elle ressenti une envie soudaine de la saupoudrer de farine, elle prit alors une grosse poignée dans sa main et regarda Arizona de façon à lui faire comprendre son intention.

_ Tu n'oseras jamais.

_ Tu crois ?

La blonde n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle reçut la poignée de farine en plein dans le visage, une fois sa stupéfaction passée, elle prit à son tour une grosse poignée et l'envoya en direction de la brune ce qui déclencha un véritable cataclysme. Au bout de quelques secondes la cuisine s'était transformée en vrai champ de bataille, les deux femmes riaient à s'en tenir les côtes, toute le sachet de farine y étant passé, Régina prit alors ce qu'elle trouva sous la main, elle s'approcha de la blonde et lui cassa un œuf sur la tête, faisant redoubler leurs éclats de rire. Et c'est dans cette confusion totale que pour la première fois Régina se laissa aller à ses sentiments.

_ Je t'aime.

Arizona s'arrêta soudain de rire, elle avait dû mal entendre. Elle fixa la brune, plongeant son regard dans les yeux chocolat qu'elle aimait tant. Régina voyant la surprise sur le visage d'Arizona, prononça une nouvelle fois ces trois petits mots qu'elle avait tant envie de lui dire depuis des mois.

_ Je t'aime.

Cette fois Arizona avait bien entendu, ce n'était pas son imagination qui lui jouait des tours.

_ Tu…

_ Je t'aime.

_ Ouah ! Redis-le.

_ Arizona je t'aime.

_ Ah ! Je t'aime aussi.

_ Ça va ? Tu te sens bien ?

_ Oh que oui, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien. Tu ne peux pas savoir depuis combien de temps j'attends que tu me dises ces mots.

_ Je sais je ne suis pas une rapide.

_ Hé ! Ne dis pas ça ! C'est sorti tout seul et ça ne peut pas me faire plus plaisir car je sais que c'est vraiment sincère. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

_ Tu verrais ta tête !

_ Ben tu n'as pas vu la tienne ! Et l'état de la cuisine.

_ Oui on n'y est pas allé de main morte.

_ Bon je te propose qu'on range tout ça et après je te laisserais peut-être me savonner sous la douche.

_ Comment ça peut-être ?

_ Je te fais marcher, j'ai très envie de toi là tout de suite, mais on ne sera jamais prête à temps pour la fête de l'hôpital si on…

Arizona ne réussit pas à finir sa phrase car déjà Régina s'était emparée de ses lèvres. Elle sentit la brune l'entrainer rapidement vers la salle de bain en la déshabillant. Elle sentit le désir prendre le dessus sur toutes ses bonnes résolutions et se mit elle aussi à déshabiller sa compagne. Quelques secondes plus tard elles étaient sous la douche, Régina se faisait très entreprenante, déposant des baisers sur tout son corps. Arizona sentait qu'elle perdait pied, se laissant aller aux attentions de sa compagne. Elle ne put retenir un cri lorsqu'elle sentit la langue de Régina titiller son clitoris, elle sentit ses jambes flageoler, son corps tout entier prit de spasmes violents et un orgasme fulgurant l'envahir en quelques secondes.

Régina ralenti le rythme, se releva doucement en embrassant chaque parcelle du corps de la blonde, profitant au maximum du gout sucré de sa peau, jusqu'à venir poser ses lèvres sur celles de sa compagne. Puis elles restèrent tranquillement front contre front appréciant ce moment de quiétude, le temps qu'Arizona reprenne tranquillement sa respiration.

_ Je crois que je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre, tu… ouah !

_ Moi aussi j'avais envie de toi.

_ J'ai cru le comprendre. Bon soyons un peu sérieuses, on a des enfants qui attendent notre venue avec impatience. Alors on ferait mieux de se préparer.

_ Ok. Je ne te touche plus promis.

_ Hum… je m'occuperais de ton cas ce soir.

_ J'y compte bien.

Sur cette promesse, les deux femmes finirent de se doucher, s'habillèrent et rangèrent la cuisine, avant de prendre la direction de l'hôpital et de passer une excellente journée avec les enfants.


	29. RàV-part27-Henri l'enfant terrible

**Bonjour,**

 **voici la suite que je peine à poster avec un wifi qui ne veut pas aujourd'hui.**

 **merci aux nouveaux follower, ça fait super plaisir.**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

 **27** **ème** **partie - Henri l'enfant terrible.**

 **01 avril 2013**

 **Monkey Bay, Malawi**

En ce lundi de pâques, Arizona et Régina profitaient de l'après-midi de congé d'Arizona pour se dorer à la plage. Régina était plongée dans le dernier Dan Brown, tandis que la blonde essayait d'attirer son attention en faisant tout un tas de petits bruits dérangeants.

_ Je peux savoir ce que tu essayes de faire ?

_ Je voulais attirer ton attention.

_ Et pourquoi ne pas tout simplement me le dire ?

_ Ben ton livre à l'air vraiment intéressant et je n'osais pas trop t'interrompre.

Régina regarda Arizona faire sa moue de petite fille et éclata de rire.

_ De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

_ Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

_ J'ai un autre livre si tu veux.

_ Non, je ne parle pas de là tout de suite. C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Sofia et je ne sais pas si je peux lui envoyer quelque chose. Je veux dire, j'ai envie de lui envoyer quelque chose, j'ai même déjà acheté une grande peluche, un singe pour être exacte, mais je sais très bien que Callie ne va même pas ouvrir le colis et va le jeter direct. A Noël je ne me suis pas posé la question, Sofia croit au Père Noël donc je n'ai rien envoyé, mais là, elle va fêter ses cinq ans et… Rrrrrr, ça m'énerve.

Arizona s'énervait toute seule, Régina voyait les larmes lui monter aux yeux, elle posa son livre et profitant qu'elles étaient seules sur la plage elle la serra dans ses bras pour la calmer et la réconforter.

_ Eh… chut ! Ça va aller, on va trouver une solution. Ok ?

_ Ok. Elle me manque tu sais.

_ Oui je sais. J'aimerais tant pouvoir faire quelque chose pour changer ça, mais…

_ On ne peut rien faire.

_ Pourquoi tu n'enverrais pas le colis chez Alex ?

_ J'y ai pensé figure toi, mais je n'ai pas envie de le mettre dans une position délicate.

_ Tu peux essayer de l'appeler ? Il est quoi là, hum… presque 18 heures

_ Ça fait 9 heures à Seattle, ok je vais essayer.

Arizona rechercha le numéro d'Alex et appuya sur le bouton d'appel, elle était un peu anxieuse, elle ne l'avait pas eu au téléphone depuis très longtemps et elle savait qu'il allait certainement lui en faire la réflexion. Elle en était déjà à la neuvième sonnerie et allait raccrocher lorsqu'elle entendit une voix encore endormie à l'autre bout de la ligne.

_ Allo ?

_ Bonjour Alex !

_ Arizona ? Non je dois encore être en train de dormir. Mon amie Arizona ne m'appelle jamais ! Je ne saurais même pas dire quand c'était la dernière fois.

_ C'est bon Alex, j'ai compris, j'essayerais d'appeler plus souvent.

_ Alors que me vaut le plaisir de si bon matin ?

_ Comment tu vas ?

_ Très bien ! Tu sais le train-train habituel. Les journées sans compter les heures, les soirées avec Mer et Cristina… bref le quotidien. Et toi ?

_ Moi, ça va, je me faire dorer à la plage.

_ Rrrrr, je te déteste ! Tu sais qu'April devrait venir passer quelques semaines vers chez toi prochainement, elle attend tous les accords.

_ Oh c'est cool, vous me tiendrez au courant que je puisse l'accueillir dignement.

_ Oui t'inquiète ! Bon alors tu voulais me parler de quoi ?

_ Je…

Arizona se trouvait gêner tout à coup de devoir demander ça à son ami, et elle ne savait pas trop comment faire.

_ Tu n'as rien à perdre mon cœur. Demande-lui.

_ C'est Régina que j'entends ? Toujours le grand amour toutes les deux ?

_ Oui tout va bien Alex.

Arizona regarda la brune dans les yeux, prit une grande respiration et se lança.

_ Alex est-ce que tu pourrais me rendre un service ?

_ Hum ça dépend, un grand ou petit service ?

_ Je dirais Enorme.

_ Je t'écoute.

_ C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Sofia. Je lui ai acheté un cadeau, mais je sais très bien que si je l'envoie chez Callie elle ne l'aura jamais.

_ Tu sais que c'est suicidaire comme service ?

_ Oui je sais, mais je ne peux pas laisser Sofia croire que je ne l'aime plus, je ne veux pas qu'en grandissant elle se sente abandonnée et…

_ Ok, ok j'ai saisi. Ecoute, je veux bien réceptionner ton colis, par contre je ne le donnerais à Sofia que si Callie m'y autorise. Je lui dirais que tu as préféré me l'envoyer plutôt qu'à elle pour ne pas que Sofia le voit et qu'elle se retrouve ainsi devant le fait accompli.

_ Dis tu aurais dû faire avocat toi ! Je n'avais même pas pensé à ça !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu crois, on sait amadouer les femmes ou on ne sait pas !

_ Sache que je me débrouille très bien avec les femmes.

_ Oh mais je n'en ai jamais douté, mais je pense avoir plus mes chances que toi avec ton ex !

_ Là je ne peux pas dire le contraire. En tout cas je ne saurais jamais comment te remercier pour tout ce que tu as déjà fait pour moi. Au fait merci pour la vidéo à Noël.

_ Ah, quand même ! Je l'ai attendu celui-là ! Un mail, tu aurais pu faire mieux.

_ Oui, je suis désolée, je ne vois pas le temps passé, je devais t'appeler, mais entre le décalage horaire, le travail et…

_ Et une jolie brune qui te prend le reste de ton temps, tu n'as plus une minute pour ton bon vieux Alex. Tu sais quoi, je crois que je vais faire le voyage avec April, tient ! Comme ça je pourrais enfin rencontrer celle qui t'a redonné le sourire.

_ Si tu veux, tu seras toujours le bienvenu.

_ Bon je vais devoir te laisser, je commence le boulot dans vingt minutes.

_ Et tu étais encore au lit ?

_ Tu me connais non ?

_ Oui il y a des choses qui ne changent pas. Bonne journée Alex, et encore merci.

_ De rien, bonne journée et embrasse Régina pour moi.

Elle raccrocha et se senti plus légère après cette conversation. Les deux femmes décidèrent de rentrer à la maison et pendant que Régina leur préparait un bon petit plat, Arizona s'attela à la confection du colis pour sa fille, en y ajoutant quelques petites bricoles pour Alex.

Elles passèrent le reste de la soirée tranquillement autour d'un bon repas et d'une bonne bouteille de vin.

* * *

 **07 avril 2013**

 **Storybrooke, Etat du Maine**

Emma et Henri rentraient de leurs deux semaines de vacances à Boston, ils étaient contents de leur séjour. Ils avaient eu le temps de bien aménager leur futur appartement, de visiter l'école d'Henri et celle d'Emma. Henri avait pour la première fois assister à un match des Celtics, et il en avait été plus que ravi. Ils venaient de rentrer dans Storybrooke et c'est naturellement qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le Granny's. En entrant ils furent accueillis par Snow, David et Ruby qui se réjouissaient de leur retour et avaient hâtes d'entendre le récit de leurs vacances. Ils s'installèrent tous autour d'une table, passèrent commande et commencèrent à discuter.

Emma raconta l'essentiel, tout en étant régulièrement coupé par son fils qui racontait le moindre détail, en accompagnant ses explications de nombreuses photos. Les trois autres écoutaient leurs aventures, Henri voulant tout partager, il était intarissable sur le sujet, on avait l'impression qu'il avait vécu à Boston toute sa vie.

_ On dirait que ça t'a plu Boston ? Ta grand-mère et moi on avait peur que tu sois perdu dans cette grande ville, mais on dirait que tu es enthousiaste.

_ Oui j'ai vraiment hâte d'y être, l'appartement est top et l'école à l'air super. Ma ! Il est quelle heure ?

_ Euh… 20 heures pourquoi ?

_ Il faut que je rentre à la maison je dois appeler maman.

_ Henri il est deux heures du matin pour elle, tu ne vas pas l'appeler maintenant ! Tu le feras demain en rentrant de l'école.

_ Non, ça fait deux semaines que je ne l'ai pas eu, elle doit attendre mon appel !

_ Henri, ça suffit ! Vu l'heure il est hors de question que tu l'appelles ce soir.

Les trois autres regardaient l'échange et ne savaient pas vraiment ou se mettre, c'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient Emma tenir tête à Henri, et l'enfant se montrait assez virulent.

_ Tu n'as pas le droit de m'en empêcher !

_ Henri, je vais vraiment m'énerver. Régina doit dormir à l'heure qu'il est. Tu auras tout le temps de converser avec elle demain après-midi. La discussion est close. Henri tu m'as bien comprise ?

_ Oui. Je te déteste.

Henri avait dit cela et était partie en courant hors du restaurant, laissant les quatre adultes sans voix. Ruby ne voulant pas entrer dans la polémique, retourna derrière son comptoir, tandis que David prétexta un dossier à terminer pour s'en aller lui aussi.

_ Emma ça va ma chérie ?

_ Oui ça va. Il teste mes limites en ce moment.

_ Tu en as parlé avec Régina ?

_ Non pas encore, mais je crois que je vais devoir en effet, surtout qu'Henri risque de lui faire la même chose cet été. Ce n'est pas simple pour lui cette situation. Sa mère lui manque.

_ En tout cas tu as très bien réagi, tu ne t'es pas laisser faire, je suis fière de toi.

_ Merci, mais ce n'est pas facile. Il a des paroles qui peuvent être si dures, si blessantes. Je comprends mieux Régina aujourd'hui, l'impuissance qu'elle devait ressentir, la peur de perdre Henri à jamais, la boule au ventre en entendant ces mots sortir de sa bouche.

Emma avait les larmes aux yeux, Snow changea de banquette et vint la prendre dans ses bras. Elle savait que sa fille avait dû totalement changer son style de vie du jour au lendemain, qu'apprendre qu'elle venait d'un autre monde n'avait pas été simple pour elle, de se retrouver avec des parents plus jeune qu'elle, tout ça faisait qu'aujourd'hui elle était à bout. Snow la raccompagna jusqu'au manoir et lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Henri s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, Emma le laissa tranquille et gagna la sienne. Elle prit une bonne douche puis se coucha. Il serait assez tôt le lendemain pour y repenser.

* * *

 **08 avril 2013**

 **Storybrooke, Etat du Maine**

Emma se réveilla de bonne heure et descendit à la cuisine préparer le petit déjeuner, quelques minutes plus tard elle entendit Henri descendre les escaliers, mais elle ne le vit pas débarquer, à la place elle entendit le claquement de la porte d'entrée. Le gamin commençait vraiment à lui taper sur le système. Cette fois elle allait devoir employer la manière forte et mettre Régina à contribution. C'est donc décidé qu'elle envoya un mail à la brune lui demandant si elle était dispo vers 18 heures chez elle pour une petite conversation via Skype. Après ça elle prit tout de même son petit déjeuner avant de se diriger vers le poste.

La matinée paru très longue à Emma, Régina avait répondu à son mail, en l'informant qu'elle était dispo, mais elle avait pu ressentir son inquiétude à travers sa réponse. Il était presque midi et Emma attendait patiemment que David aille faire sa pause déjeuner.

_ Emma si on allait déjeuner, j'en ai assez de la paperasse pour ce matin.

_ Vas-y toi, j'ai un truc à faire ce midi, tu me rapportes quelque chose ?

_ Ok, comme tu veux. A toute à l'heure.

_ Ouai bon app.

Emma attendit que son père soit sorti pour se connecter à Skype, la brune était déjà connecter, elle lança donc directement la conversation. Il y eut deux sonneries avant qu'on ne décroche à l'autre bout.

_ Bonjour Emma ! J'allais dire comment tu vas, mais vu ta tête ce n'est pas la grande forme on dirait.

_ Bonjour Régina, toi par contre tu es resplendissante.

_ Merci. Alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_ C'est Henri.

_ Emma. Si tu ne m'en dit pas plus, je ne vais pas t'être d'une grande aide.

_ Il est insupportable ! Il répond, il n'écoute rien de ce que je lui dis, il…

_ Tu m'en diras tant !

_ C'est bon, ne te moque pas, je sais que tu y as eu droit toi aussi. Mais hier soir ça a été la goutte d'eau et ce matin il est parti en claquant la porte sans même me dire bonjour.

_ Emma qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ou dit ?

_ Il me déteste.

_ Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé.

_ On était au Granny's avec mes parents et Ruby, tout se passait bien, il était joyeux et racontait nos vacances à Boston, l'aménagement du nouvel appartement, la visite de son école, enfin tu vois. Puis d'un coup il a voulu rentrer et t'appeler. J'ai dit non, car étant donné l'heure tu devais dormir. Là il m'a fait une crise, me disant que je n'avais pas le droit de lui interdire de t'appeler et quand j'ai haussé la voix et m'a dit qu'il me détestait avant de partir en claquant la porte du restaurant. Il m'a déjà fait deux trois fois le coup de me mettre en porte à faux en me disant que toi tu aurais été d'accord, ou qu'avec toi il faisait comme ça, ou…

_ Stop, j'ai compris. Tout d'abord merci de ne pas l'avoir laissé me réveiller en pleine nuit. Il va falloir qu'on lui tienne toutes les deux le même discourt si on ne veut pas qu'il joue avec nous sur les deux tableaux, il faut qu'il comprenne que lorsqu'il est avec toi, c'est toi qui commande et inversement.

_ Oui. Qu'est-ce que ton esprit posé me manque ! J'avoue que je me suis sentie un peu dépassée.

Emma et Régina discutèrent un long moment sur le discourt qu'elles devaient toutes les deux tenir à Henri. Ce fut étonnement assez facile, Emma appréciait de pouvoir profiter de l'expérience de la brune dans ce domaine et Régina était plus que ravie que la blonde est mis de côté sa fierté pour lui parler du problème. Après avoir donc bien fixé les règles, elles fixèrent un rendez-vous pour ce soir avec Henri, puis entamèrent une discussion plus légère. Emma ne vit pas le temps passé et se fit surprendre par ses parents à rigoler devant son écran. Ils s'approchèrent dans son dos et reconnurent Régina, marquant leur stupéfaction sur leurs visages.

_ Emma je crois que tu as de la visite.

_ Hun ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

_ Tes parents ! Juste derrière toi.

Emma se figea et se retourna d'un coup pour faire face à ses parents tel un enfant prit la main dans le sac, ce qui eut le ton de faire rire la brune.

_ Salut ! Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes là ?

_ Euh non, on vient d'arriver, ta mère voulait voir comment tu allais depuis hier soir.

_ C'est Régina ? Mais comment ? Je…

_ Bonjour Snow, tu peux t'adresser à moi tu sais, je te vois et t'entends très bien.

_ Ah, bonjour. Je…

Snow et David ne savaient plus quoi dire et étaient plus que gênés par la situation. Ils restaient figés devant l'écran d'ordinateur. Régina riait intérieurement de leur déconvenue, elle voyait Snow se torturer les doigts et David muet comme une carpe. Emma quant à elle ne savait pas vraiment comment agir.

_ Je suis rentrée?

Snow et David furent surprit d'entendre une nouvelle voix qu'ils ne connaissaient pas et ils comprirent que c'était chez Régina qu'une nouvelle personne était arrivée.

_ Je suis au salon, je discute avec Emma et ses chers parents.

_ Tu me fais marcher, tu vas me dire que Snow White se trouve en pleine conversation webcam avec toi.

Arizona s'approcha de la brune et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de tourner la tête vers l'écran d'ordinateur.

_ Bonjour Emma !

_ Bonjour Arizona.

La blonde s'installa à côté de Régina, attendant sagement qu'on lui fasse les présentations. A Storybrooke l'ambiance était tendue, dans la confusion la plus totale, Snow et David ne comprenant pas qu'une inconnue sache qui ils étaient. Il fallut qu'Emma prenne la parole pour qu'ils sortent de leur mutisme.

_ David, Snow, voici Arizona, la… je vais dire petite amie, arrêtez-moi si je me trompe les filles, de Régina.

Emma était écroulée de rire devant la tête de ses parents, Snow avait la bouche ouverte ne réalisant pas tout à fait ce que venait de lui dire Emma, quant à David il observait Emma en se demandant si elle ne lui faisait pas une blague.

_ Ils ne sont pas très loquaces tes parents. Dis-moi si je me trompe mais ils sont plus jeunes que toi ?

_ Arizona n'aborde pas des sujets qui fâchent !

_ Emma, comment cette femme connait notre vraie identité ?

_ Demande lui.

_ Euh… bonjour madame…je… comment…

Régina avait beaucoup de mal à se retenir de rire et Arizona lui donna un coup de coude pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas sympa.

_ Bonjour, pas madame s'il vous plait… Alors comment je connais votre existence, tout simplement parce que Régina m'a raconté son histoire.

_ Régina tu n'as pas fait ça ? On pourrait être en danger si ça se savait !

_ Oh ne vous inquiétez pas je ne compte pas en parler autour de moi et d'ailleurs je passerais pour une folle je pense. Régina a simplement voulu me dire la vérité sur qui elle était avant que notre relation ne devienne vraiment sérieuse.

David qui n'avait pas encore dit un mot, prit à son tour la parole.

_ Dons si je comprends bien vous et Régina, vous…

_ On est ensemble oui. On s'aime si c'est là votre question.

_ Oh, ok. Emma on ne va pas te déranger plus longtemps, on se voit plus tard. Snow tu viens.

_ Oui, au revoir Régina, Arizona. Emma à plus tard.

_ Au revoir. Dire en cœur les trois femmes.

Elles attendirent que le couple soit sorti et éclatèrent toutes les trois de rire.

_ Emma tu as ensoleillé ma journée ! Voir la tête de Snow c'était…

_ Je crois que je vais avoir droit à pas mal de questions.

_ Oh par contre si tu pouvais leur demander de ne rien dire à Henri, je préfèrerais qu'il l'apprenne par moi.

_ Oui t'inquiète. Bon je vous laisse, ce n'est pas tout mais je suis au boulot tout de même. On se rappelle ce soir de toute façon.

_ Ok à ce soir.

La communication se termina et Emma se sentait plus sereine quant à cette fin de journée.


	30. RàV-part28-Petite mise au point

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **J'arrive à la fin de mon voyage dans l'hémisphère sud et comme vous avez pu le voir j'ai été au rendez-vous tous les dimanches.**

 **Voici donc la suite... Une discussion entre Emma et ses parents, mais aussi entre Henri et ses mères... et le début de l'anniversaire de Sofia**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **08 avril 2013 – Petite mise au point**

 **Storybrooke, Etat du Maine**

Emma continuait tranquillement sa paperasse lorsque David et Snow revinrent au poste une demi-heure plus tard. Elle releva la tête quelques secondes et les vit chacun prendre une chaise et s'installer face à elle. C'était bien ce qu'elle avait pensé, ses parents voulaient des réponses.

_ Oui ? Que puis-je pour vous ?

_ Emma, on a beaucoup discuté ton père et moi et est-ce que tu es sûre que ce n'est pas dangereux qu'une personne extérieure connaisse notre existence ?

_ De plus, qui nous dit que Regina ne prépare pas quelque chose contre nous, qu'elle ne va pas revenir à la tête d'une armée.

_ Une armée ? Rien que ça ? Non mais vous avez perdu la tête, on n'est pas dans la forêt enchanté. Regina a été bannie, plutôt que de se lamenter sur son sort, elle a pris sa vie en main, à rencontrer quelqu'un et aujourd'hui elle n'aspire qu'à une seule chose… être heureuse.

_ Donc Arizona est vraiment en couple avec elle ?

_ Oui, Qu'est-ce qui vous choque le plus ? Qu'elle est quelqu'un dans sa vie ? Que cette personne connaisse son passé ? Ou que ce soit une femme ?

_ En fait tout ! Regina est une sorcière, je ne crois pas qu'elle puisse changer, j'étais d'ailleurs contre le fait de la bannir, pour moi elle méritait de mourir.

_ David !

_ Chérie j'ai accepté cette décision, parce que c'est ce que toi tu souhaitais et parce que je sais que tu n'aurais jamais pu assumer d'avoir sa mort sur ta conscience, mais là… ce n'est pas une punition qu'elle a reçu, elle parait…

_ Heureuse, et elle l'est. Elle a changé, on est amie aujourd'hui, et c'est mieux pour Henri.

_ David, Emma a raison, j'avoue que moi aussi j'ai un peu de mal à la voir avec une femme, par contre j'ai revu ce visage souriant que je connaissais étant enfant, et ça fait du bien de la voir comme ça. Et de toute façon ce qui est fait est fait.

_ Bon écoutez, je comprends que ce ne soit pas une situation simple pour vous, mais comme tu viens de le dire c'est comme ça. Par contre Regina voudrais que vous n'en parliez à personne, elle ne l'a pas encore dit à Henri et elle ne voudrait pas qu'il l'apprenne par quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Elle a l'intention de lui en parler de vive voix lorsqu'il ira la voir en Afrique. Je peux compter sur votre discrétion ? Vous n'en parlerez à personne ?

David et Snow se regardèrent, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre, ni l'un ni l'autre n'aimaient les secrets, et le fait de mentir à leur petit fils les embêtait beaucoup. Néanmoins Snow savait les répercutions que pouvait avoir une révélation comme celle-ci et elle ne voulait pas une fois de plus connaitre la colère de Regina.

_ On ne dira rien à personne.

_ Très bien. Alors la discussion est close.

Chacun acquiesça et retourna à ses occupations.

* * *

L'après-midi passa à une vitesse folle, et c'est en courant qu'Emma quitta le poste pour aller chercher Henri à l'école. Elle arriva juste au moment où la cloche retentissait, elle espérait qu'il soit de meilleures humeurs que le matin même. Henri arriva vers elle et monta dans la voiture sans même lui adresser la parole.

_ Je vois que tu ne veux toujours pas me parler. Très bien. Sache que j'ai eu une petite conversation avec Regina cet après-midi et qu'elle aimerait beaucoup avoir une petite conversation avec toi.

_ Ah parce qu'en plus maintenant tu es une balance !

_ Henri je te demanderais de me parler sur un autre ton.

_ Sinon quoi ? Tu vas m'abandonner à nouveau ?

La gifle partit sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, cette fois il avait dépassé les bornes. Henri resta estomaqué, jamais Emma n'avait fait un tel geste avec lui, il pouvait voir sa tristesse et sa colère dans ses yeux. Il baissa la tête et ne dit plus un mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au manoir. Ils descendirent de voiture et pénétrèrent dans le hall.

_ Tu vas dans ta chambre faire tes devoirs, on a rendez-vous avec ta mère dans une heure sur Skype, d'ici là je ne veux pas te voir.

Henri commença à monter l'escalier tout penaud, il fut interrompu au milieu par la voix d'Emma.

_ Et tu as plutôt intérêt d'être là ! Tu m'entends ?

_ Oui.

Henri reprit alors sa marche en direction de sa chambre. Il y resta une heure avant de redescendre au salon. Emma était installée sur le canapé et l'attendait pour appeler Regina. Sans un mot échangé, Emma lança l'appel. Au fur et à mesure des sonneries Henri sentait la boule dans son ventre se resserrer et son angoisse était au maximum lorsqu'il découvrit le visage de sa mère sur l'écran.

_ Bonjour Henri. Comment c'est passé ta journée ?

Regina sentit qu'il y avait un malaise, Henri avait les yeux baissé et ne lui répondit pas. Elle décida alors de s'adresser à Emma.

_ Emma il y a un souci ?

Emma n'avait pas l'air beaucoup plus loquace. Regina commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter. Elle décida alors qu'il serait plus constructif de leur parler séparément.

_ Henri tu peux aller préparer un chocolat à Emma, le temps que je discute cinq minutes avec elle.

Henri ne dit pas un mot, se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

_ Emma qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_ Je… je l'ai giflé. Je… comment j'ai pu faire une chose pareil ?

_ Hé… Emma, ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Que s'est-il passé ?

_ Tu aurais vu son regard ! Il me déteste c'est sûr.

_ Mais non il ne te déteste pas, il n'a juste pas l'habitude que tu sois autoritaire avec lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit pour en arriver là ?

_ Il n'a pas apprécié que j'ai parlé de son comportement avec toi et m'a traité de balance, je lui ai demandé de me parler sur un autre ton…

_ Tu as eu raison. Et après ?

_ Il m'a tenu tête et a dit que j'allais l'abandonner à nouveau et là la gifle est partie.

_ Ok. Tu pourrais me laisser seule avec lui un moment ?

_ Oui. Tu crois que ça va aller.

_ On verra bien. Hé, Emma tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

_ Merci. Je vais le chercher.

Emma partit en direction de la cuisine et informa Henri que sa mère voulait lui parler. Il se dirigea alors vers le salon et s'installa devant l'écran toujours les yeux fixés sur le sol.

_ Henri, est-ce que tu pourrais me regarder s'il te plait ?

Henri releva les yeux, ils étaient remplis de larmes.

_ Henri mon chéri, je sais que je suis loin, mais tu peux me parler, me dire ce qui ne va pas.

_ Tu me manques.

_ Je sais, tu me manques aussi. J'ai un peu discuté avec Emma, elle m'a dit que vous aviez quelques soucis pour communiquer en ce moment. Tu veux m'en parler ?

_ Elle est méchante. Elle n'a pas voulu que je t'appelle dimanche et elle m'a giflé aujourd'hui.

_ Et est-ce que tu sais pourquoi elle a fait ça ?

_ Oui parce que je n'ai pas été très sympa avec elle. Je…

_ Henri, Emma ne va pas t'abandonner, elle ne va pas te laisser tout seul, ni te confier à un orphelinat. Elle t'aime beaucoup, elle tient à toi, tu es la personne la plus importante dans sa vie, tout comme tu es aussi la personne la plus importante pour moi. Mais il faut que tu comprennes que tu es encore un enfant et qu'il y a des règles auxquelles tu dois obéir.

_ Oui maman. Tu crois qu'elle va rester fâchée contre moi ? Et toi tu es fâchée.

_ Oui je suis fâchée, mais je t'aime toujours et ça ne changera jamais. Et c'est pareil pour Emma. Henri écoute, tu ne peux pas faire ce qui te chante, tu dois écouter ce qu'Emma te dis quand tu es avec elle, et c'est pareil quand tu seras avec moi, tu devras m'écouter. Tu m'as bien comprise ?

_ Oui. Je voulais tellement te raconter mes vacances, te parler de ma nouvelle école, te dire…

_ Je sais. Écoute, tu vas me raconter tout ça dans quelques minutes, et je resterais t'écouter tout le temps qu'il faudra, mais avant je veux que tu fasses une chose.

_ Oui, laquelle ?

_ Je veux que tu ailles voir Emma et que tu t'excuses. Tu lui as dit des mots qui l'ont blessé. Elle a peur que tu ne l'aime plus parce qu'elle t'a giflé, elle s'en veut beaucoup.

_ Ok, je vais la voir, mais tu ne pars pas hun ?

_ Non je ne bouge pas, je serais là quand tu reviendras.

Henri se leva et partit en courant vers la cuisine, là il sauta dans les bras d'Emma et s'excusa auprès d'elle. Ils discutèrent quelques instants tous les deux et regagnèrent le salon ensemble avec quelques trucs à grignoter. Là ils passèrent la soirée à discuter avec Regina, lui expliquant tout ce qu'il avait fait à Boston durant leurs quinze jours de vacances. Et c'est deux bonnes heures plus tard qu'ils raccrochèrent en voyant la fatigue dans les yeux de la brune. Le calme était revenu. Emma et Henri s'installèrent tous les deux devant un film avant d'aller se coucher.

* * *

 **20 Avril 2013**

 **Seattle, État de Washington**

Alex avait reçu quelques jours plutôt le cadeau d'Arizona pour Sofia, il n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'en parler à Callie et espérait de tout cœur qu'elle accepterait que sa fille reçoive ce cadeau. On était samedi et le grand jour était arrivé, comme tous les autres il était invité à manger chez Callie pour fêter les 5 ans de la petite princesse. Il arriva devant la maison et se gara. Cristina et Jo étaient avec lui. Il ouvrit le coffre et leur confia les différents cadeaux, laissant pour le moment celui d'Arizona.

_ Alex tu ne prends pas le paquet qui reste ?

_ Non, pas pour le moment. Il faut que je voie avec Callie.

_ Pourquoi tu veux offrir à Sofia quelque chose de pas très catholique ?

_ Non Cristina, ce cadeau est de la part d'Arizona.

_ Sans rire ? Callie ne voudra jamais.

_ J'espère la convaincre.

Sur ces mots ils se dirigèrent vers chez Callie. Ils avaient à peine sonné que la porte s'ouvrit et qu'une petite tornade se jeta dans les jambes d'Alex.

_ Tonton Alex !

_ Bonjour Sofia.

_ Bonjour, bonjour Cristina, bonjour Jo. C'est pour moi ?

_ Hum je ne sais pas ? Les filles c'est pour Sofia tous ces cadeaux ?

_ Hum voyons voir. Oui il me semble.

_ Chouette, venez je vais vous montrer où les poser.

Les trois adultes entrèrent dans la maison et se dirigèrent vers le salon à la suite de Sofia. Ils saluèrent tout le monde et déposèrent les cadeaux avec les autres. Les discussions reprirent et chacun se fit servir un apéritif. Alex vit Callie se diriger vers la cuisine et en profita pour la suivre et lui parler seul à seul.

_ Besoin d'un coup de main ?

_ Ben écoute volontiers. Tu peux remplir les corbeilles à pain si tu veux.

_ Ok. Euh Callie, est-ce que je peux te parler un moment ?

_ Oui, tu parais tout sérieux d'un coup ?

_ C'est à propos d'Arizona.

_ Alex on ne va pas revenir là-dessus, tu sais très bien que…

_ Stop ne t'énerve pas ok. J'ai juste une question à te poser.

_ Ok je t'écoute.

_ J'ai eu Arizona au téléphone il y a quelques jours, elle voulait que je lui rende un service… tu ne me coupe pas ok ?

_ Ok.

_ Voilà elle avait acheté un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Sofia, mais elle ne voulait pas te mettre devant le fait accompli et l'expédier chez toi au risque que Sofia tombe dessus et que tu ne puisses rien dire. Du coup elle l'a envoyé chez moi et m'a demandé de voir avec toi si tu étais d'accord. Je sais que ça c'est mal terminé vous deux, mais Sofia n'y est pour rien, je sais qu'Arizona lui manque et Arizona ne veut pas que Sofia pense qu'elle l'a abandonné, elle ne veut pas que votre fille grandisse en pensant qu'elle ne l'aimait pas et que c'est pour ça qu'elle est partie. Alors s'il te plait réfléchi avant de dire non.

_ Alex, je… je sais que tu as raison, Sofia me parle souvent d'Arizona. Elle me demande si c'est de sa faute si elle est partie, elle est encore trop jeune pour que je lui explique tout, j'essaye de la rassurer et je me rends compte aujourd'hui que je suis allée un peu trop loin, que j'ai été égoïste, mais … Tu pourras lui donner le cadeau tout à l'heure.

_ Merci. Callie tu sais il ne tient qu'à toi que les choses changent et que Sofia puisse être en contact avec Arizona. Tu sais très bien qu'Arizona n'enfreindra jamais l'injonction de la cours.

_ Oui je sais, j'y réfléchirais.

_ Bon ce n'est pas tout mais il fait faim ! Si on passait à table ?

_ Bonne idée.

Alex et Callie prirent les différents plats et rejoignirent les autres autour de la table pour un déjeuner des plus festifs. Sofia était surexcité et n'avait qu'une hâte être rendu au gâteau pour enfin pouvoir ouvrir ses cadeaux. C'est donc dans cet état d'esprit qu'elle souffla ses cinq bougies et regarda sa mère avec un grand sourire qui disait, c'est bon j'ai le droit d'ouvrir mes cadeaux maintenant ?, ce qui fit rire tout le monde. La petite princesse était vraiment gâtée, elle avait reçu des poupées, des vêtements, un vélo et tant d'autres choses. Discrètement Callie fit un signe à Alex lui disant qu'il pouvait aller chercher le dernier cadeau. Il sortit donc discrètement de la pièce et alla récupérer ce dernier dans le coffre de sa voiture. Il revient tout aussi discrètement et se rassit à sa place.

_ Ouah, merci tout le monde. Tu as vu maman j'ai été gâtée.

_ Oui ma chérie, c'est vrai, mais je crois que tonton Alex a encore un cadeau pour toi.

_ C'est vrai ça ?

_ Oui ma princesse, tient c'est pour toi. C'est un cadeau qui a fait beaucoup de chemin pour arriver jusqu'à toi.

Sofia avait soudain les yeux qui brillaient encore plus, comprenant ce que son oncle essayait de lui dire. Elle attrapa le paquet et avant de l'ouvrir elle regarda Callie puis Alex et posa une question.

_ Il vient de maman c'est bien ça ?

_ Oui Sofia, il arrive tout droit d'Afrique.

Sofia ouvrit alors le cadeau avec un grand sourire et découvrit la peluche représentant un singe, elle le prit alors très fort contre elle et là Callie su qu'elle avait eu raison d'accepter.

_ Merci tonton Alex. Maman comment je vais faire pour dire merci à maman ?

_ Euh… je ne sais pas, on pourrait l'appeler si tu veux ?

_ C'est vrai ? Tu es d'accord ?

_ Oui ma chérie.

_ Tonton, tonton, tu as le numéro de maman ?

_ Euh oui…

Alex n'en revenait pas et les autres non plus, Callie faisait enfin un geste. Il prit donc son téléphone et composa le numéro d'Arizona…


	31. RàV-part29-la voix d'un ange

**Bonjour,**

 **Me voici de retour à la maison. On a dépassé les 2500 views, ça fait plaisir de voir que vous me suivez toujours, sachez que nous sommes encore loin de la fin, au jour d'aujourd'hui c'est la plus longue fic que j'ai écrite, je n'en reviens toujours pas que mon idée un peu folle du début de réunir Arizona et Regina m'inspire autant et que vous aimiez vous aussi ce couple que j'ai créé. Je sais que certains aimeraient que je poste plus souvent mais mon rythme d'écriture ayant ralenti je ne peux pas me permettre de poster plus d'un chapitre par semaine car je n'ai pas envie de vous faire attendre. J'ai une avance confortable dans l'écriture qui me convient et me permet de ne pas être en stress lorsque la panne d'inspiration ou le blocage survient.**

 **En tout cas merci à tous ceux qui ont mis cette fic en follow et à tous ceux qui me laisse des commentaires.**

 **Voici donc la suite et les retrouvailles Sofia/Arizona.**

 **Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine.**

* * *

 **29** **ème** **partie - la voix d'un ange**

 **20 avril 2013**

 **Monkey Bay, Malawi**

Arizona et Regina profitait de cette fin de soirée installées dans des fauteuils sur la terrasse. Elles venaient de terminer leur dîner et observaient les étoiles dans le ciel dégagé. Elles ne parlaient pas, profitant du calme et de la beauté des cieux. Elles furent sorties de leurs rêveries par la sonnerie du téléphone. Arizona se leva et se saisit de son portable.

_ Qui est-ce ?

_ C'est Alex.

Arizona prit le temps de se rassoir et décrocha.

_ Bonsoir Alex ! Tu as de la chance je ne suis pas encore couchée.

_ Bonjour maman.

_ So… Sofia ?

_ Oui c'est moi. Merci beaucoup pour ton cadeau, je l'adore.

_ Je… bon anniversaire ma puce. Je suis contente que tu ais reçu mon cadeau et je suis très heureuse de t'entendre.

_ Moi aussi je suis contente. Dis comment c'est l'Afrique ? Tu soignes beaucoup d'enfants ?

_ Oui ma puce je soigne beaucoup d'enfants, tout comme toi ils sont très courageux. Je ne sais pas si tu as une carte du monde, mais quand tu en regarderas une, tu verras il y a un pays qui s'appelle le Malawi, c'est là que je me trouve, dans une petite ville au bord du lac, elle s'appelle Monkey Bay, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai choisi de t'envoyer un singe.

_ Et il y a des singes en vrai ? Et d'autres animaux ?

_ Oui il y a des singes au Malawi, mais aussi des hippopotames, des éléphants, des antilopes, des zèbres et tant d'autres animaux.

_ Ouah ! Ça doit être chouette ! Tu rentres bientôt ?

Arizona resta muette devant la question, non elle ne rentrait pas bientôt et en plus elle n'avait pas le droit de la voir, mais elle ne pouvait pas dire ça à sa fille. Que devait-elle lui répondre. Elle sentit la main de Regina se poser sur son bras en soutient, elle la regarda et vit son regarda plein d'amour et de tendresse, c'était le petit plus qui lui donna le courage de continuer cette conversation.

_ Maman ? Tu es toujours là ?

_ Oui ma chérie je suis là, je… réfléchissais. Je ne vais pas rentrer bientôt tu sais, je dois encore rester pour soigner d'autres enfants, ils ont besoin de moi.

_ Ah… Mais moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi. Tu me manques.

_ Toi aussi tu me manques beaucoup, mais je dois rester encore un peu plus de deux ans ici.

_ Ok, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu allais en Afrique si longtemps quand tu es partie ?

_ Je… je ne savais pas encore que j'allais là-bas, sinon je te l'aurais dit. Mais tu ne dois pas être triste mon ange, je t'aime plus que tout au monde et ça ne changera jamais.

_ Moi aussi je t'aime maman. Pourquoi tu ne m'appelles jamais ?

_ Euh… Tu sais il y a beaucoup de décalage horaire entre Seattle et Monkey Bay et je…

Arizona était perdue et ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle ne pouvait pas dire à sa fille qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de l'appeler, elle ne pouvait pas lui expliquer que son autre maman ne voulait pas, elle…

_ Sofia est-ce que tu peux me passer ton autre maman.

_ Euh oui. Maman veut te parler.

Arizona ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait à l'autre bout du fil, elle entendait des voix mais ne les comprenait pas, elle entendit des talons se déplacer sur le carrelage, puis une porte se fermer.

_ Allo !

_ Callie ? Bonjour.

_ Bonjour. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_ Je, je ne sais pas quoi répondre aux questions de Sofia, je… Callie tout d'abord merci pour le cadeau, ça compte beaucoup pour moi, je…

_ De rien, ça a fait plaisir à Sofia. Écoutes je crois que j'ai un peu exagéré, je… je suis d'accord pour que tu appelles Sofia de temps en temps.

_ C'est vrai ? Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire.

_ Je ne le fait pas pour toi. Je le fait pour elle. Ça ne change rien à la décision du juge.

_ Oui je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas.

_ J'informerais le juge de ce nouvel accord pour que tu n'aies pas de problèmes.

_ Très bien. Comment tu vas ?

_ Ça ne te regarde pas.

_ Ok, dans ce cas est-ce que tu peux me repasser Sofia.

Arizona n'eut pas de réponse, elle entendit à nouveau le bruit des talons puis enfin la petite voix de sa fille.

_ Maman tu es toujours là ?

_ Oui. Tu sais quoi, j'ai été vraiment beaucoup occupé ces derniers mois et c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'appeler, mais maintenant je suis bien installée et je vais pouvoir t'appeler de temps en temps.

_ C'est vrai ?

_ Oui c'est vrai. Il y a un jour où tu voudrais que je t'appelle ?

_ Euh ! Ben je ne sais pas.

_ Si on disait un dimanche sur deux, je crois que ta maman ne travaille pas, tu peux lui demander qu'elle heure l'arrangerait ?

_ Oui. Maman à quelle heure maman peut m'appeler un dimanche sur deux ?

Arizona entendait sa fille hurler la question ce qui la fit sourire. Ça faisait du bien t'entendre sa voix.

_ Maman a dit que tu pouvais entre 11h00 et midi.

_ Ok c'est noté. On a donc rendez-vous au téléphone dans deux semaines mon ange.

_ Oui tout à fait. Bon je vais devoir te laisser, maman me fait signe que je dois raccrocher. Je te fais de très gros bisous.

_ Je t'aime mon ange. Je te fais de très très gros bisous moi aussi, et tu en fais un très gros à tonton Alex de ma part.

_ Au revoir.

_ Au revoir Sofia.

Arizona garda encore un moment le téléphone contre son oreille une fois que Sofia eut raccroché. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir réussi à entendre sa voix quelques minutes. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par la voix de sa nouvelle compagne.

_ Tu es heureuse ?

_ Oui, très. Ça m'a fait un bien fou de l'entendre. Callie est d'accord pour que je l'appelle.

_ C'est bien. Si on rentrait, tu vas finir par attraper froid dehors.

_ Oui.

Regina lui tendit sa main et l'entraina en direction de leur chambre. Là elle la déshabilla, l'allongea sur le lit, puis se déshabilla à son tour et vint se positionner au-dessus d'elle. Sans un mot elle commença à l'embrasser tendrement, à la caresser. Et c'est avec toute sa douceur et sa tendresse qu'elle lui fit l'amour ce soir-là, lui prodiguant tout son amour à travers ses gestes et ses baisers. Arizona se laissa aller à ce moment du pur bien-être, perdant à plusieurs reprises le contrôle de son corps traversé par de puissants orgasmes. C'est au petit matin qu'elles finirent toutes les deux par s'endormir, après une nuit de plaisir intense à donner pour l'une et à recevoir pour l'autre.

* * *

Le temps passait…

Arizona appelait Sofia tous les quinze jours, elle lui racontait sa vie en Afrique, tandis que sa fille lui racontait ses promenades à vélo, ses journées à la garderie ou encore ses petites bêtises… Elle semblait enfin retrouver un équilibre dans sa vie entre sa fille et Regina. Elle espérait un jour pouvoir passer un moment en compagnie des deux, mais savait que ce n'était pas encore dans l'air du temps.

Regina quant à elle semblait sereine, enfin en accord avec elle-même. Toute cette colère qui était restée si longtemps en elle semblait avoir disparu. Elle préparait sereinement la venue d'Henri et avait hâte de lui faire découvrir l'Afrique. Henri arrivait le 27 juillet et restait avec elle jusqu'à fin août, elle avait prévu de partir dès le mardi en Tanzanie et d'y passer deux semaines avec son fils, faisant un safari et partant à la découverte du Kilimandjaro. Elle profiterait de son séjour pour écrire un article sur cette région d'Afrique.

Emma et Henri préparait leur déménagement pour Boston, s'y rendant certains week-end afin d'y apporter déjà certaines de leurs affaires. L'année scolaire se terminait bientôt et Henri était une vraie pile électrique, entre leur future vie à Boston et ses vacances en Afrique, il ne tenait plus en place. Snow et David avaient fini par accepter la situation, Emma leur ayant promis de venir passer Thanksgiving et les fêtes de Noël avec eux et qu'Henri viendrait aussi une semaine aux vacances d'automne.

Alex et April préparaient leur départ pour le Malawi, April y allait en détachement deux mois, tandis qu'Alex y passerait quinze jours de vacances. Ils étaient prévus d'arriver mi-août. Ils avaient tous les deux hâte de revoir Arizona et de découvrir sa nouvelle vie. Ce détachement permettrait de resserrer encore les liens entre les deux établissements hospitaliers.

* * *

 **25 juillet 2013**

 **Storybrooke, État du Maine**

Le jour du départ était enfin arrivé, Henri avait eu son dernier jour d'école la veille et une petite fête d'adieux avait été organisé au Granny's en leur honneur. Snow avait passé sa soirée à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, et c'est les yeux rougis qu'elle débarqua au petit matin au manoir en compagnie de David. Ils retrouvèrent Henri et Emma devant une tasse de chocolat chaud à la cannelle.

_ Bonjour grand-mère, bonjour grand-père. Vous prenez le petit déjeuner avec nous.

_ Volontiers.

Emma servit donc un chocolat à sa mère et un café à son père. Ne voulant pas faire trop de vaisselle avant de partir elle avait été au Granny's prendre des viennoiseries qui étaient étalées sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Ils discutèrent de la pluie et du beau temps, essayant de faire comme si c'était un jour comme les autres. Mais les valises qui trônaient dans l'entrée leur rappelaient que non, ce n'était pas un jour ordinaire.

_ Quand est-ce que tu commences ton école ?

_ Lundi, j'avoue que j'angoisse un peu, j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

_ Ma chérie je suis sûre que ça va bien se passer, tu es courageuse, pleine de volonté.

_ Ta mère a raison, ici tu faisais très bien ton boulot de shérif, d'ailleurs tu vas me manquer au poste.

_ Merci pour vos encouragements, en fait j'ai surtout peur de faire un peu tâche à cause de mon âge.

_ Ton âge c'est ce qui fera justement la différence, tu as l'expérience de la vie, je suis certaine que tu vas réussir et devenir une très bonne policière.

_ Ma ils ont raison, tu es la meilleure !

_ Et toi Henri tu pars quand ?

_ Mon avion est demain matin, j'avoue que ça me fait un peu peur de prendre l'avion tout seul, mais il y aura une dame pour s'occuper de moi, en plus je prends trois avions différents !

_ Il faudra que tu nous raconte tout ton voyage.

_ Oh que oui, je vous montrerais toutes les photos que j'aurais prise. Vous allez me manquez.

_ Toi aussi tu vas nous manquer.

Henri serra ses grands-parents dans ses bras. L'heure du départ était arrivé, ils avaient trois heures de route jusqu'à Boston, devait ranger toutes leurs affaires et préparer la valise d'Henri qui avait son avion à 7h00 le lendemain. Emma chargea la coccinelle jaune et serra elle aussi ses parents dans ses bras. Henri et elle montèrent en voiture et après un dernier signe de la main prirent la direction de la sortie de la ville.

Le voyage se passa en grande partie en silence et ils arrivèrent à Boston aux alentours de midi. Fynn les aida à décharger la voiture et à tout monter à l'appartement, il leur avait fait quelques courses pour qu'ils n'aient pas à s'en inquiéter les premiers jours. Emma et Henri passèrent l'après-midi à tout ranger et ils terminèrent par la valise du gamin. Vers 19h00, ils sortirent de l'appartement et allèrent manger un bon hamburger dans un fast food pas très loin. Ils rentrèrent de suite après et allèrent se coucher car le réveil était de bon heure le lendemain.

* * *

 **26 juillet 2013**

 **Boston, État du Massachusetts**

Henri et Emma était à l'aéroport, Ils avaient enregistré les bagages d'Henri et se trouvaient avec l'hôtesse qui s'occuperait d'Henri jusqu'à New York. Emma le serrait très fort dans ses bras, il ne partait qu'un mois, mais ils n'avaient pas été séparés aussi longtemps depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés.

_ Ma ! Je vais rater mon avion si tu ne me lâche pas !

_ Oui désolé gamin. Tu vas me manquer. Tu m'appelles quand tu arrives.

_ Oui Ma, on te fera un coucou sur Skype avec maman.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas madame tout va bien se passer. Bon on va devoir y aller jeune homme.

_ Ok je vous suis. Au-revoir Ma, à dans un mois.

_ Au-revoir gamin, passe de bonnes vacances.

Emma regarda Henri s'en aller et sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue. Qu'est-ce que le gamin allait lui manquer. Pour la première fois elle comprenait ce que Snow et David avaient ressentis. Elle resta dans le hall de l'aéroport le temps que l'avion d'Henri décolle, puis regagna la coccinelle jaune et se dirigea vers son nouvel appartement.


	32. RàV-part30-Les retrouvailles

**Bonjour,**

 **Alors tout d'abord merci à ceux qui me suivent et notamment à ceux qui me laisse des messages.**

 **nad668137 : merci pour ton message, ça fait chaud au cœur de réussir à toucher les gens avec mes écrits.**

 **Thompster : alors tu devrais être servi car les retrouvailles entre Regina et Henri c'est pour aujourd'hui.**

 **Guest : Alors oui j'ai fait une Callie super froide dans ma fic, disons que j'ai retenu les moment où elle me saoulait dans la série et les ai combiné. Alors tu me pose la grande question, le nombre de chapitre total de ma fic, je ne sais pas, j'en suis à 37, d'ailleurs il faut vraiment que j'avance, sinon vais me retrouver au pied du mur. Je pense qu'il y en aura au moins 50, mais je ne suis sûre de rien. Donc encore pas mal de lecture en perspective.**

 **Donc voici donc le chapitre des retrouvailles, mais avant un peu de rating M. Bonne lecture et à dimanche prochain.**

* * *

 **30** **ème** **partie – Les retrouvailles**

 **26 juillet 2013**

 **Monkey Bay, Malawi**

Regina tournait dans tous les sens, Arizona était fatiguée rien qu'à la regarder faire. Elle connaissait son côté un peu maniaque, mais là c'était pire que ça, elle stressait, elle voulait que tout soit parfait pour l'arrivée de son fils et elle ne voulait pas qu'il puisse comprendre ce qu'il y avait entre elle et Arizona rien qu'en entrant dans la maison.

_ Regina, ça fait déjà trois fois que tu refais la même chose, je crois que c'est bon là. Tu ne veux pas venir te détendre dans mes bras !

_ J'en fais trop, c'est ça ?

_ Un peu oui. Tout va bien se passer. En plus vous partez mardi, il ne va passer que trois nuits à la maison. Par contre moi je vais passer 15 nuits loin de tes bras, alors s'il te plait allons-nous coucher. J'ai une folle envie de te faire l'amour toute la nuit.

 _ **Rating M**_

Arizona s'approcha de Regina et l'entoura de ses bras, la brune arrêta enfin ce qu'elle était en train de faire lorsqu'elle sentit les baisers de sa compagne le long de son cou, elle se retourna pour lui faire face, posant délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde. Le baiser d'abord doux et délicat ne mit pas longtemps à s'enflammer et à devenir bestial. Regina passa ses mains sous le top blanc de la blonde et l'enleva d'un seul geste maitrisé. Arizona de son côté ne perdit pas non plus une minutes et fit glisser la fermeture éclair de la robe bleu ciel que portait la brune et qui atterri rapidement sur le sol du salon. Regina souleva Arizona et la porta jusqu'à la chambre, là elle prit son temps pour lui retirer son pantalon et défaire sa prothèse. Tout doucement elle l'allongea sur le lit et vint se positionner au-dessus d'elle. Les deux femmes étaient en sous-vêtements et s'observaient, les cheveux de Regina avait beaucoup poussé et elle s'amusait à caresser le corps de sa partenaire avec, la faisant frissonner à chaque effleurement.

Regina découvrait en elle la douceur et la tendresse, elle aimait prendre soin de la blonde, déposer des milliers de baisers sur son magnifique corps. Délicatement elle rapprocha ses lèvres de celles d'Arizona, elle l'embrassa, puis descendit le long de son cou baiser après baiser. Elle buta contre la bretelle de soutien-gorge et la fit glisser dénudant totalement l'épaule de la blonde. Elle reprit ses baisers, s'arrêtant au niveau de son sternum, elle déroula alors sa langue et remonta lentement jusqu'à s'emparer de la bouche de la blonde qui se cambra et poussa un petit cri de plaisir. Regina en profita pour dégrafer le bout de tissus qui englobait la poitrine généreuse de sa compagne et le lui retira. Elle fit de même avec le sien et vit les yeux bleus d'Arizona s'assombrir dans une vague de désir.

Arizona se redressa légèrement et vint emprisonner entre ses lèvres l'un des tétons dressés de la brune. D'une main elle engloba l'autre sein et le malaxa gentiment avant de faire rouler le deuxième téton tendu entre ses doigts, faisant pousser des cris de plaisir à sa partenaire. Elle aimait faire trainer les préliminaires et sentir Regina perdre tous ses moyens. Elle sentit la respiration de la brune devenir haletante et accentua encore son emprise sur sa poitrine jusqu'à l'emporter jusqu'à l'orgasme. La respiration de Regina était saccadé et rapide, ses yeux d'un noir profond la regardait avec envie. Doucement elle relâcha son emprise et invita la bouche de la brune à venir s'emparer de son sein. Regina ne se fit pas prier et infligea le même traitement à sa compagne l'amenant elle aussi au point de non-retour.

La nuit ne faisait que commencer, après avoir repris une respiration normale Arizona renversa la vapeur et passa au-dessus. Elle retira les deux petites culottes trempées par leurs préliminaires et vint directement se positionner à hauteur du clitoris de la brune. Elle commença par de longues caresses sur toute la longueur du sexe, faisant augmenter le désir déjà brulant. Elle remplaça rapidement sa main par sa langue et s'aventura sur le bouton déjà bien gonflé provoquant des vagues de plaisir chez sa partenaire. Elle la sentait trembler sous ses assauts et du la maintenir en posant une main sur son ventre. Lentement elle fit pénétrer un doigt puis deux dans l'intimité de la brune et commença un mouvement de va-et-vient. Regina tremblait de plus en plus et criait son plaisir. Arizona sentit la paroi vaginale se contracter autour de ses doigts, elle avait du mal à bouger et savait que la délivrance de sa compagne n'allait plus tarder. Elle entendit alors un râle profond et sentit un liquide chaud couler le long de ses doigts. Regina venait de jouir. Sentant la paroi se desserrer petit à petit elle continua quelques va-et-vient avant de sortir lentement. Elle se pencha vers le sexe de sa compagne et vient gouter l'élixir qui en sortait.

_ Tu sais que je t'aime.

_ Dis-le moi encore.

_ Je t'aime.

Arizona lui sourit, elle aussi elle l'aimait et n'en revenait pas de pouvoir être aussi fusionnelle avec elle. Même avec Callie elle n'avait jamais ressenti un tel bien être. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle se fit surprendre par Regina qui reprit le dessus et entama un nouveau round.

Après des heures de luxure, elles finirent par s'endormir dans les bras l'une de l'autre, épuisées par leurs ébats.

 _ **Fin du Rating M**_

* * *

 **27 juillet 2013**

 **Lilongwe, Malawi**

Le réveil avait été difficile pour les deux femmes, mais après une douche salvatrice et un bon petit déjeuner, Arizona était partie pour le travail et Regina avait fait route vers l'aéroport de Lilongwe. L'avion d'Henri venait d'atterrir et Regina avait hâte de revoir son fils chéri. Elle trépignait d'impatience et faisait les cent pas dans le hall de l'aéroport. Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de son fils l'appeler. Elle eut juste le temps de se retourner pour le réceptionner dans ses bras.

_ Maman !

_ Bonjour mon ange.

_ Je suis content de te voir.

_ Moi aussi je suis contente. Tu m'as tellement manqué.

_ Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Ce que tu es belle avec les cheveux long ! J'aime beaucoup.

_ Merci. Toi tu as beaucoup grandi. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte via la webcam.

_ Et oui je suis un homme maintenant !

_ Euh… pas tout à fait encore, mais c'est vrai que tu as plus le visage d'un jeune homme que d'un petit garçon.

_ On y va ? J'ai hâte de voir où tu vis.

_ Ok.

Regina remercia l'hôtesse, prit la valise d'Henri et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la voiture.

_ Chouette un 4x4, ça change de la coccinelle de Ma.

_ Elle l'a toujours ?

_ Ben oui.

Regina chargea les bagages et ils montèrent en voiture. Le trajet paru plus rapide qu'à l'aller, Henri n'arrêtait pas de parler, lui racontant toutes ses dernières aventures et s'extasiant devant les paysages si différents de ceux de Storybrooke. Regina dû même s'arrêter plusieurs fois pour qu'Henri puisse prendre des photos. Elle était ravie de voir que son fils savait maintenant maitriser son appareil et qu'il aimait beaucoup s'en servir. Ils arrivèrent finalement à la maison et Henri se rua en dehors de la voiture. Regina plus calme prit le temps de sortir les bagages et le rejoint sur le pas de la porte.

_ Tu n'ouvres pas ?

_ Si, si. J'attends juste que tu te calmes un peu.

_ Mais je suis très calme regarde.

Henri imita alors les gestes que l'on fait au yoga, ce qui eut le mérite de faire rire Regina. Elle se décida finalement à ouvrir la porte de la maison et Henri entra en marchant normalement. Regina posa les affaires de son fils dans l'entrée et resta à observer ses réactions.

_ C'est chouette, ça change du manoir, mais j'aime beaucoup, c'est plus… lumineux. Je vais dormir ou ?

_ Avec moi dans ma chambre, c'est la porte de droite au fond.

_ Je peux ?

_ Bien sûr, tu es ici chez toi.

Henri entra dans la chambre, il y avait un lit, entouré de deux chevets, une armoire et une commode. Sur la commode reposait deux cadres, dans l'un deux une photo de lui et dans l'autre une photo de lui et Regina. C'était deux photos qui avaient été prises à Boston durant Thanksgiving. Henri revint au salon et prit sa valise qu'il emmena dans la chambre. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit un autre cadre dans lequel il y avait une photo de lui avec Emma et Regina.

_ Et voilà comme ça c'est mieux. Tu en dis quoi ?

_ Oui c'est très bien.

Henri prit le temps de ranger le reste de ses affaires dans la commode et l'armoire. Regina était ravie de voir qu'il était resté le même petit garçon soigneux et ordonné. Une fois ses bagages défait, il continua la visite de la maison. Il passa devant la porte de l'autre chambre mais n'y entra pas se doutant que ce devait être la chambre d'Arizona. Il découvrit où se situait les toilettes et la salle de bain, puis revient finir le tour du salon. Là il s'arrêta devant un tableau, c'était celui que Regina avait offert à Arizona pour Noël.

_ C'est toi qui l'as fait ?

_ Oui, ce sont les premières photos que j'ai faite.

_ Elle a l'air belle Arizona. Elle est gentille ?

_ Oui elle est gentille. Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

_ Tu crois qu'elle va bien m'aimer ? Parce que ça serait embêtant si elle ne m'aimait pas, c'est ta seule amie, et je ne voudrais pas faire une bêtise et que tu te fâches avec elle.

_ Il n'y a pas de raison qu'elle ne t'aime pas. Tu sais je lui ai fait lire ton livre.

_ C'est vrai ? Et elle a dit quoi ? Elle connait ta véritable identité ? Elle est toujours amie avec toi ?

_ Ça en fait des questions, tu pourras les lui poser si tu veux.

_ Ok, je ferais ça. Elle n'est pas là ?

_ Non elle est encore au travail, elle ne sera là que dans deux heures. Tu n'es pas trop fatigué, tu as faim peut-être ?

_ Non pas faim, bien mangé dans l'avion, par contre je suis un peu fatigué.

_ Si tu allais faire une petite sieste, je te réveille quand Arizona sera rentrée.

_ Ok, mais je dois d'abord appeler maman pour lui dire que je suis bien arrivé.

_ Mon ordinateur est sur la table basse, tu sais comment ça fonctionne.

_ Oui pas de souci.

Henri appela Emma, lui raconta son voyage tout en baillant et finit par s'endormir sur le canapé. Regina salua Emma puis raccrocha. Elle prit son fils dans ses bras et l'emmena jusqu'à son lit. Elle le posa délicatement, lui retira ses chaussures et rabattit le drap sur lui. Elle resta un moment à le regarder dormir, puis se rendit dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas.

_ C'est moi !

_ Salut.

_ Pourquoi tu parles à voix basse ?

_ Henri dort.

_ Ah ok. Ça c'est bien passé ?

_ Oui très bien, il était excité comme une puce. Il a fallu que je fasse plusieurs arrêts, il voulait tout voir, tout photographier.

_ C'est top. Tu sais quoi je vais profiter qu'il dorme encore pour embrasser la jolie brune qui se trouve dans ma cuisine.

_ Comment ça ? Quelle brune ?

_ Celle-là, juste devant moi.

Arizona s'empara des lèvres de Regina et l'embrassa passionnément.

_ Maman ! Elle n'est pas encore rentrée Arizona ?

A l'entente de la voix d'Henri les deux femmes se séparèrent rapidement et se tournèrent en direction de la voix. Un Henri à peine réveillé entrait dans la pièce en se frottant les yeux. Il s'arrêta soudain en se rendant compte qu'une femme blonde se trouvait dans la cuisine auprès de sa mère.

_ Bonjour. Tu dois être Henri.

_ Bonjour madame.

_ Appelle-moi Arizona et tu peux me tutoyer ok ?

_ Ok ! Bonjour Arizona. J'avais raison tu es vraiment très belle.

_ Merci Henri, c'est gentil. Il est charmeur ton fils.

_ Ce n'est pas un Mills pour rien.

_ Tu t'occupes bien de ma maman ?

_ Euh… je…

_ Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre. Henri n'embête pas Arizona tu veux bien.

_ Ok, je voulais être sûr que quelqu'un prenait soin de toi, vu que moi je ne peux pas le faire.

_ Oh, que c'est mignon. Alors la réponse est oui Henri, je prends bien soin d'elle, ne t'inquiète pas.

_ Ok, je suis rassuré. Tu as pensé quoi de mon livre ?

_ Oh ! Il est surprenant. Je ne vois plus du tous les contes de fée de la même manière.

_ Hum, et tu penses quoi du fait que maman soit l'Evil Queen ? Ça ne te fait pas peur ?

_ Henri !

_ Maman continue de préparer à manger, moi je dois avoir une discussion sérieuse avec Arizona.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent, ne sachant pas quoi répliquer à ça. Elles décidèrent alors de jouer le jeu, Regina continua ce qu'elle était en train de faire et Arizona suivit Henri dans le jardin.

_ Alors ?

_ Tu es un sacré petit garçon toi. Alors non ça ne me fait pas peur, et puis j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les méchants de l'histoire. Tu sais pourquoi ?

_ Non, pourquoi ?

_ Parce que ce sont les plus mystérieux, ceux qui ont le plus souffert et qui ont le plus besoin qu'on les aime.

_ Je t'aime bien. Je suis assez d'accord avec toi. Je n'ai pas été très gentil avec maman pendant quelque temps, mais elle m'a pardonné. Moi aussi je lui ai pardonné ses erreurs et aujourd'hui je sais qu'elle a changé. Je la trouve plus souriante, plus calme.

_ Elle a beaucoup de chance de t'avoir Henri. C'est bien de vouloir la protéger et je peux t'assurer que je n'ai aucunement l'intention de lui faire du mal.

_ Je peux te poser une question ?

_ Oui, bien sûr.

_ Il y a quoi entre ma mère et toi ?

_ Euh… pardon ? Comment ça ?

_ Tu as très bien comprit. Tu l'aimes ?

_ Je… tu devrais plutôt avoir cette conversation avec ta mère.

_ Ce n'est pas à ma mère que je pose la question, c'est à toi, je veux savoir ce qu'elle est pour toi.

_ Coucou tous les deux ça va ? On va pouvoir passer à table. Il y a un souci ?

_ Euh… non non tout va bien. Henri on en reparle plus tard tu veux bien ?

_ Oui.

Ils se levèrent tous les deux et suivirent Regina en cuisine pour l'aider à servir le repas sur la terrasse. Arizona se sentait soudain très mal à l'aise et ne savait pas du tout ce qu'elle allait pouvoir répondre à ce petit garçon bien trop intelligent pour son âge.


	33. RàV-part31-Henri et ses questions

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Alors tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews, je vois que vous avez aimé l'arrivée d'Henri au Malawi et surtout son côté direct et ses questions, je vous rassure ça va continuer... Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine.**

* * *

 **31** **ème** **chapitre – Henri et ses questions**

 **27 juillet 2013**

 **Monkey Bay, Malawi**

Le repas se passa dans un calme plutôt étrange. Regina sentait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre Henri et Arizona, mais n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Elle connaissait la curiosité de son fils et avait peur que ce dernier ait posé une question qu'il ne fallait pas.

_ Vous n'êtes pas très bavard tous les deux ! Il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir.

_ Non maman tout va bien.

_ Arizona ?

_ Tout va très bien. Dis-moi Henri j'ai cru comprendre que tu changeais d'école à la prochaine rentrée. Tu dois avoir hâte non ?

_ Oui, l'école à l'air super, et je vais enfin pouvoir me faire des amis normaux. Ma aussi reprend l'école, elle intègre l'école de police de Boston lundi.

_ Ouah ! C'est bien ça, tu dois être fière d'elle.

_ Très, j'ai vraiment hâte de cette nouvelle vie à Boston.

Regina écoutait l'échange et trouvait ça un peu mécanique, il se tramait quelque chose, elle en était sûre.

_ Arizona tu m'aides à débarrasser.

_ Oui bien sûr.

Les deux femmes entrèrent dans la maison, laissant Henri seul sur la terrasse. Regina attendit d'être rendue à la cuisine pour se tourner vers la blonde.

_ Bon tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

_ Il sait.

_ De quoi tu parles ?

_ Pour nous, ton fils sait.

_ Quoi ? Tu lui as dit ?

_ Non, il m'a posé des questions.

_ Qu'elle genre de questions ? Il m'a demandé ce que tu étais pour moi, ce que je ressentais pour toi, ce qu'il y avait entre nous.

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu as répondu ?

_ Rien, tu es arrivée. Il est intelligent. Il va revenir à la charge, il faut qu'on lui parle.

_ Vous en mettez du temps qu'est-ce que vous faites.

_ On arrive, avec le dessert, une tarte aux pommes.

_ Chouette !

Ils retournèrent à table et commencèrent à manger la tarte. Arizona voyait que Regina était nerveuse et ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet avec Henri, elle décida alors de lancer la conversation dans ce sens.

_ Henri.

_ Oui.

_ Tout à l'heure tu m'as posé une question. Tu t'en souviens ?

_ Oui.

_ Ça te dérange si je réponds à ta question alors que ta maman est là ?

_ Euh… non.

_ Regina, Henri m'a demandé ce que tu étais pour moi et ce que je ressentais pour toi. J'ai été surprise par cette question, je ne m'y attendais pas. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je ne t'ai pas répondu de suite Henri. Et la réponse est que j'aime ta maman, je l'aime vraiment beaucoup, elle est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé ces derniers temps et comme je te l'ai déjà dit je n'ai aucunement l'intention de lui faire du mal.

Henri n'en revenait pas, Arizona avait répondu à sa question et devant sa mère. Sa mère connaissait-elle les sentiments de la blonde à son égard, ou les découvrait-elle en même temps que lui ? Regina avait les larmes aux yeux, comment Arizona faisait-elle pour rendre les choses si simples et si belles à la fois.

_ Henri, maintenant je vais te laisser discuter avec ta maman, si tu veux bien.

_ Euh oui.

Arizona se leva et laissa la mère et le fils en tête à tête.

_ Maman ? Tu es en colère après moi ? Tu connaissais les sentiments d'Arizona pour toi ?

_ Non Henri je ne suis pas en colère. Je suis une fois de plus surprise par ta maturité et ton intelligence. Comment as-tu su qu' Arizona avait des sentiments pour moi ?

_ Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux. Elle te regarde comme si tu étais la huitième merveille du monde. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Tu étais au courant ?

_ Oui Henri je connaissais ses sentiments pour moi.

_ Oh ! Et tu ressens quelque chose pour elle ?

_ Henri, je sais que ça doit te paraitre étrange et que ce n'est peut-être pas facile, mais…

_ Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui Henri je l'aime. Je… je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien avec quelqu'un, elle me rend heureuse.

_ Vous êtes ensembles depuis longtemps ?

_ Pratiquement depuis mon arrivé ici.

_ Ouah ! Ça fait huit mois ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Ma est au courant ?

_ Je voulais pourvoir avoir une vrai conversation avec toi, en face à face, tu comprends ?

_ Oui je comprends.

_ Emma l'a su avant moi.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Lorsqu' Arizona est partie en Afrique avant Thanksgiving, elle m'a embrassé, j'en ai parlé à ta mère et elle m'a aidé à faire le point sur mes peurs, mes sentiments, elle m'a aidé à prendre ma décision.

_ C'est cool, je suis content que toi et Ma soyez amies à ce point. J'aime bien Arizona, je suis heureux pour toi. J'avais peur que tu te retrouves toute seule, maintenant je suis rassuré.

_ Viens là me faire un câlin.

Henri sauta dans les bras de sa mère et la serra très fort dans ses bras. Ils restèrent comme ça un moment, jusqu'à ce qu' Arizona viennent voir où ils en étaient.

_ Ça va tous les deux ?

_ Oui. Bienvenue dans la famille Mills Arizona.

_ Merci Henri.

_ Maman je suis fatigué, je vais aller me coucher.

_ Très bien. Bonne nuit mon chéri.

_ Bonne nuit Henri, à demain.

_ Maman ?

_ Oui Henri ?

_ Tu n'es pas obligé de dormir avec moi, tu peux dormir avec ton amoureuse si tu veux.

Les deux femmes devinrent toutes rouges devant le sourire espiègle du petit garçon. Décidément Henri était vraiment un enfant surprenant.

_ Arrête de rire !

_ Ton fils est incroyable ! Je l'adore déjà.

_ Lui aussi il t'aime bien.

_ J'ai donc passé tous les tests avec succès.

_ Oui. Bienvenue dans la famille Mills.

_ Merci. On fait quoi demain ?

_ On pourrait passer la journée au bord du lac.

_ Oui ça me va. On va se coucher ?

_ Oui, j'avoue que j'ai besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil après toutes ces émotions et la nuit dernière.

Arizona pris la main de Regina et l'entraina dans leur chambre. Elles se changèrent, et vinrent se blottir l'une contre l'autre. Elles ne mirent pas longtemps à s'endormir, l'esprit tranquille. Henri savait pour elles et il validait leur relation. Maintenant plus rien ne pouvait venir gâcher ce bonheur.

* * *

 **28 juillet 2013**

 **Monkey Bay, Malawi**

Henri était le premier réveillé, il sortit de sa chambre, et n'entendant aucun bruit il décida de faire une surprise à sa mère et de préparer le petit déjeuner. Il trouva sans difficulté le livre de recette de sa mère, son organisation étant toujours aussi efficace, et commença à faire la pâte à crêpes. Vingt minutes plus tard il étalait sa première crêpe, ce n'était pas facile mais il y arriva tout de même. Il enchaîna et au bout de sa dixième crêpe il entendit du bruit provenir de l'autre chambre. Quelques secondes plus tard il vit Regina et Arizona pointer le bout de leurs nez.

_ Hum ça sent bon ! Tu fais des crêpes ? Demanda Arizona.

_ Oui je voulais vous faire la surprise. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir, je n'ai même pas encore mit la table.

_ Ce n'est pas grave mon chéri, on va t'aider. Comme ça le temps que tu finisses les crêpes on va préparer le reste et elles seront encore chaudes pour les manger.

_ Ok.

Arizona et Regina s'activèrent, pendant que l'une préparait les boissons, l'autre mis la table et dix minutes plus tard ils étaient tous les trois installés autour d'un bon petit déjeuner.

_ Hum non seulement elles sentaient bon mais en plus elles sont délicieuses tes crêpes.

_ Merci Arizona.

_ Je crois que je vais te garder ici avec nous. Un petit chef à domicile, tu en penses quoi Regina ?

_ J'aimerais bien, mais Henri va devoir retourner à l'école.

_ Oui c'est vrai. Tant pis. Henri ça te dit d'aller à la plage aujourd'hui ?

_ Oh ça oui ! Depuis le temps que maman m'en parle du lac et de la plage. Cinq minutes et je suis prêt.

_ Euh… Arizona tu n'as pas Sofia à appeler tout à l'heure ?

_ Non pas aujourd'hui, Callie est en vacances trois semaines chez ses parents.

_ Ok, bon ben allons-nous préparer.

On fois tous prêts, ils préparèrent un panier pique-nique, et une demi-heure plus tard ils roulaient en direction du lac. Arizona pu voir de ses yeux l'engouement d'Henri pour la découverte de ce pays, en effet elles durent arrêter trois fois la voiture pour qu'il puisse prendre des photos. Ils arrivèrent finalement au lac, Henri sauta de la voiture, se déshabilla en quatrième vitesse et couru dans l'eau.

Les deux femmes prirent le temps de vider la voiture, installer leurs serviettes, se déshabiller et mettre de la crème solaire. Elles rappelèrent Henri pour lui étaler une bonne couche également, il avait la peau fragile et le soleil africain pouvait se montrer traitre. Finalement ils allèrent tous les trois se baigner. Regina se sentait bien, entourée des deux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour elle. Elle observait Henri et Arizona qui jouaient dans l'eau, son fils essayant par tous les moyens de couler la blonde. Elle entendait leurs éclats de rire, elle voyait le bonheur dans leurs yeux, elle n'imaginait plus la vie autrement.

Regina était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne remarqua pas qu'Henri et Arizona s'étaient associés pour s'en prendre à elle. D'un coup elle se retrouva éclaboussée de partout et sentit les mains de son fils appuyer sur ses épaules pour lui mettre la tête sous l'eau. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir et bu la tasse, lorsqu'elle remonta à la surface, elle entendit le rire cristallin d'Henri qui se tu d'un coup et vit de l'inquiétude dans le regard des deux conspirateurs. Elle les regarda tous les deux avec un regard menaçant et d'un coup elle les surprit en éclatant de rire. Les deux autres se détendirent et vinrent lui faire un bisou sur la joue.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans la même ambiance familiale, ils firent une pause pour manger, puis Henri trouva d'autres enfants avec lesquels jouer, pendant que les deux femmes passèrent l'après-midi à lire à l'ombre d'un arbre. Finalement en fin d'après-midi Henri rejoignit les deux femmes et s'assit sur sa serviette pour les observer.

_ On fait quoi demain ?

_ Je ne sais pas ! Arizona doit aller travailler, mais nous on verra. Tu voudrais faire quelque chose en particulier ?

_ Euh non je me posais juste la question, et après le reste des vacances, je vais te suivre pendant que tu fais ton travail ?

_ Surement un peu, mais mardi on prend l'avion, on part en Tanzanie deux petites semaines.

_ Pour de vrai ? On va voir des animaux sauvages et le Kilimandjaro ?

_ Entre autre oui.

_ Et tu viens avec nous Arizona ?

_ Non Henri, je dois rester, je travaille.

_ Oh ! C'est dommage, j'aurai bien aimé que tu viennes avec nous.

_ Tu ne pourrais pas prendre quelques jours de congés ?

_ Euh… je ne sais pas. C'est juste que je pensais que vous aimeriez vous retrouver juste tous les deux.

_ Ben il faut croire que tu nous es indispensable maintenant.

Arizona regarda le grand sourire de Regina et les yeux de chien battu que faisait Henri pour la faire craquer.

_ Bon, vous avez gagné, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mais je ne vous promets rien, il faut que mon chef accepte.

_ Chouette !

Ils rentrèrent tous les trois et passèrent la soirée à discuter de la Tanzanie, Henri avait vraiment hâte de découvrir encore de nouveaux paysages et surtout de voir les animaux en pleine nature.

* * *

 **29 juillet 2013**

 **Monkey Bay, Malawi**

Lorsqu 'Arizona avait quitté la maison au petit matin, Henri et Regina dormaient encore. A peine arrivée à l'hôpital elle se dirigea vers le bureau de de son chef.

_ Toc toc, bonjour Jack !

_ Bonjour Arizona. Tu as passé un bon dimanche ?

_ Oui très bon, merci. Dis est-ce que tu crois que ça serait possible que je prenne quelques jours de congés ?

_ Euh… oui ça doit pouvoir se faire, tu n'as encore rien prit depuis ton arrivé, une vraie acharnée de travail. Tu voudrais poser quand ?

_ Euh à partir de demain !

_ Tu te fiches de moi là ? C'est pour une caméra caché ?

_ Non, je suis sérieuse.

_ Pour combien de temps ?

_ Deux semaines.

_ Attend, je regarde le planning. Hum tu sais que tu es de garde dimanche prochain ?

_ Oui je sais… Ce n'est pas possible c'est ça ?

_ Ça dépend ? Si tu prends ma garde le mois prochain je prends la tienne dimanche. Je cherchais quelqu'un pour me remplacer c'est le baptême de mon neveu.

_ Pas de souci, je peux même te prendre deux tours si tu veux.

_ Toi tu as vraiment envie de tes vacances, il n'y aurait pas une belle brune là-dessous.

_ Et un petit brun aussi.

_ Hein ?

_ Son fils est là pour un mois.

_ Regina a un fils ?

_ Oui, il a douze ans.

_ Ah ouai ! C'est cool. Bon écoute pour moi pas de problème, tu peux avoir tes jours, et en fait je ne veux plus te voir ici avant deux semaines.

_ Euh tu vas devoir me supporter toute la journée tu sais.

_ Nop, car je te donne aussi ta journée.

_ C'est vrai ? T'es un amour, merci, merci, merci.

_ Aller, file, avant que je ne change d'avis.

Arizona quitta donc l'hôpital, heureuse de pouvoir passer les deux prochaines semaines en compagnie des deux Mills. Elle rentra donc à la maison et prépara le petit déjeuner pour ses deux marmottes. Elle alla ensuite réveiller Regina par un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres et lui annonça la nouvelle. Regina trop contente, cria de joie, ce qui fit débarquer Henri dans leur chambre, qui manifesta lui aussi sa joie et vint enlacer les deux femmes pour un câlin matinal.


	34. RàV-part32-Voyage en Tanzanie

**Bonjour,**

 **Merci beaucoup pour tous vos messages, pour la réaction de Callie il faudra attendre un moment encore.**

 **Bon je vous laisse voyager en Tanzanie aujourd'hui avec un détour via Boston.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **32** **ème** **partie – Voyage en Tanzanie**

 **29 juillet 2013**

 **Boston, État du Massachusetts**

Emma s'était levée aux aurores, c'était aujourd'hui que commençait sa formation de vingt semaines à l'académie de police de Boston. Elle n'avait pas très bien dormi et appréhendait beaucoup ce premier jour. Elle était une femme de trente ans et risquait de se retrouver avec comme camarades de promotion des jeunes de dix-huit ans, tout juste sortis des jupons de leur mère. Elle ne changea pas ses habitudes et se servit un bon chocolat chaud à la cannelle. Elle passa ensuite à la salle de bain et attacha ses cheveux en chignon, elle n'en avait pas l'habitude mais ça serait sa coiffure durant les prochains mois. Elle avait enfilé un jean et un T-shirt, et avant de partir elle prit le sac contenant les affaires nécessaires pour effectuer son stage (fournitures, vêtements, chaussures…) et bien entendu sa veste rouge, son identité, son porte bonheur.

Elle arriva devant l'académie de police avec quinze minutes d'avance, à l'accueil on lui remit un formulaire et lui indiqua une pièce où attendre. Quelques personnes étaient déjà là, elle prit un siège et commença à remplir les papiers. A partir de là le reste de la matinée s'enchaîna très vite, elle eut droit à une visite médicale, reçut un complément à son paquetage et un emploi du temps pour les vingt prochaines semaines. Au programmes des cours théoriques, de la pratique, des cas concrets, mais aussi pas mal d'activités sportives. Après le repas, on leur désigna une pièce qui serait leur vestiaire pour toute la durée de la formation. Emma trouva facilement son casier, y installa son paquetage et se changea. Elle prit bien soin de le verrouiller à l'aide de son cadenas. Ça y est, elle portait l'uniforme des cadets.

L'après-midi passa tout aussi rapidement, elle commença par un rassemblement de sa compagnie. Ils eurent droit à un discourt de bienvenue et une présentation de leur formation. Emma avait un peu l'impression de se retrouver à faire ses classes à l'armée. Ils eurent leur première séance de cardio, il y en aurait trois chaque semaine et les deux jours restant de l'endurance avec augmentation de la distance au fur et à mesure. Après une bonne douche, elle assista à son premier cours théorique portant essentiellement sur le vocabulaire employé par les forces de l'ordre. A la fin de la journée, elle repassa par le vestiaire pour se changer et pris la direction de la sortie pour rentrer chez elle.

_ Hey Swan, ça te dit de venir boire un verre avec nous pour fêter le début de la formation ?

Un petit groupe composé de cinq gars et une fille, qui faisait tous partis de sa compagnie, attendait sa réponse. Elle y réfléchi quelques secondes et se dit que ça serait une bonne chose d'accepter pour s'intégrer.

_ Ryan c'est ça ? Ben écoute oui pourquoi pas.

Elle suivit donc le petit groupe dans un pub situé en face de l'académie. Elle passa vraiment une bonne soirée et pu ainsi mieux connaitre certains de ses camarades. Il y avait donc Sam Ryan qui à son plus grand étonnement avait le même âge qu'elle. Ensuite elle fit la connaissance de John Sullivan âgé de 25 ans, Matthew Quinn, 22 ans, Javier Ramirez 21 ans, Kevin O'Neill 18 ans et enfin la seule fille Sasha Blake 23 ans. La soirée ne s'éternisa pas, car demain les choses sérieuses allaient commencées et il était hors de question d'arriver la tête en vrac. Emma arriva donc chez elle peut avant 23 heures, elle prit une bonne douche bien chaude et se coucha.

* * *

 **01 août 2013**

 **Parc National de Serengeti, Tanzanie**

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'ils avaient atterri en Tanzanie. Henri était heureux de découvrir la savane africaine, le premier jour ils avaient croisé la route d'un troupeau d'éléphants, Henri avait voulu rester des heures à les observer. Regina en avait profité pour faire de magnifiques photos, elle ne devait pas oublier qu'elle avait un reportage à réaliser.

Pendant ce temps Arizona avait fait connaissance avec Samba qui leur servirait de guide pendant tout leur séjour. Elle se disait que c'était agréable de voyager avec la brune, elle y avait mis les moyens et c'était un luxe d'avoir un guide privé durant toute la durée de leur séjour. Grâce à lui ils prenaient des itinéraires loin de la cohue des circuits touristiques. Ils dormaient sous tente, Samba installait leur campement chaque soir et leur faisait découvrir la nourriture, les légendes, les chants locaux et tant d'autres choses. Durant leur séjour ils devaient rester un moment dans le parc national du Serengeti, avant de passer une nuit au bord du lac Victoria et de finir leur séjour par le parc national du Mont Kilimandjaro.

La nuit était tombée sur la plaine africaine, la journée avait été intense en émotions. Ils avaient vu des troupeaux de gnous qui dominaient les plaines du parc et aussi des buffles africains. Le moment fort de la journée s'était déroulé alors qu'ils observaient un groupement de gazelles et de zèbres. En effet ils avaient pu observer trois lionnes en pleine chasse. Ils les avaient vus s'approcher lentement pendant de très longues minutes et d'un coup elles avaient attaqué et fondu sur leur proie. Henri était resté stupéfait, le troupeau s'était emballé à une vitesse folle, et la proie n'avait pas eu le temps de voir sa mort venir. Une fois le troupeau au loin, les lionnes avaient commencé leur festin, et ils avaient vu plusieurs lionceaux approchés pour se nourrir. Après de nombreuses heures d'observation, Samba avait repris la route pour trouver un endroit pour la nuit. Comme chaque soir il avait préparé le campement et le diner terminé était allé se reposer.

Regina avait décidé de passer la soirée à photographier les étoiles, la lune n'éclairait pas beaucoup étant dans son dernier quartier et le ciel était magnifique. Arizona et Henri restèrent un moment auprès d'elle. Regina était une personne très instruite et elle leur expliquait les différentes constellations. Henri sentit la fatigue le gagner et décida d'aller se coucher.

_ Tu restes encore un moment ?

_ Oui, si ça ne te dérange pas. Mais ne m'attends pas si tu es fatiguée.

_ Ok, je vais rejoindre Henri. A tout à l'heure.

Arizona déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de la brune et rejoignit la tente qu'ils partageaient tous les trois.

_ Coucou.

_ Coucou, maman n'a pas fini ses photos ?

_ Non elle en a encore pour un petit moment.

_ Ok. J'aime bien la voir aussi passionné, ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas eu des moments comme ces derniers jours.

_ Je ne me lasse pas de l'écouter parler, elle connait tant de choses.

_ Elle a eu beaucoup de temps pour lire en 28 ans.

_ Oui c'est vrai ! J'ai tendance à oublier cette partie-là de l'histoire. Et toi tu as vécu ça comment ?

_ Moi c'était un peu différent, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte de suite que j'étais le seul à grandir, j'ai commencé à me poser des questions il y a quatre ans. Et il y a trois ans on m'a donné le livre, là j'ai fait le rapprochement et je l'ai détesté, je ne lui adressais plus la parole, j'étais vraiment méchant avec elle, puis j'ai su que j'avais été adopté et j'ai voulu retrouver ma vraie mère. Je me suis enfui de la maison et j'ai trouvé Emma. Je lui ai vraiment fait beaucoup de peine, et aujourd'hui je me rends compte qu'elle m'aimait vraiment, que j'étais tout pour elle. Du moins avant que tu entres dans sa vie.

_ Elle t'a bien élevé, tu es un petit garçon incroyable. Bon ce n'est pas tout jeune homme, mais on a encore beaucoup d'aventures à vivre demain, il serait temps de se coucher.

_ Ok, bonne nuit Arizona.

Henri qui était déjà changé, s'allongea à sa place sur le dos, sa tête posée sur ses mains. De coin de l'œil il observait Arizona qui se changeait, il avait vu qu'elle avait une prothèse, mais n'avait pas encore osé aborder le sujet. Tous les soirs elle l'enlevait et se passait une crème, est-ce qu'elle ressentait de la douleur et que la crème la soulageait ? Henri se posait beaucoup de questions.

_ Arizona !

_ Oui Henri, il y a un problème ?

_ Euh non, est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

_ Oulla, je me méfie de tes questions maintenant. Non je plaisante, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ C'est au sujet de ta jambe. Je…

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

_ Ça te fait mal ?

_ Non, pendant longtemps j'ai ressenti des douleurs, mais maintenant ça va.

_ Oh ! Et pourquoi tu mets de la crème ?

_ Pour avoir la peau toute douce.

_ C'est vrai ?

_ Je te fais marcher, même si ce n'est pas totalement faux, en fait pour éviter les démangeaisons, les frottements.

_ Ah ok.

_ Tu peux t'approcher si tu veux.

Henri s'approcha doucement, un peu gêné. Il aimait beaucoup Arizona mais elle l'intimidait un peu.

_ Je… je peux toucher ?

_ Oui.

Henri posa le plat de sa main sur le moignon nu d'Arizona, il regardait bien et on ne voyait qu'une petite cicatrice.

_ C'est doux, elle est efficace ta crème.

Arizona se mit à rire.

_ Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

_ Rien, je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de remarque.

_ Ah ok. Ça fait longtemps que tu n'as plus ta jambe ?

_ Un peu plus de deux ans.

_ C'est récent. Tu l'as perdu comment ?

_ J'étais dans un avion avec cinq de mes collègues et amis, et l'avion s'est écrasé.

_ Pour de vrai ? Et tu n'es pas morte ? Et les autres ?

_ Oui pour de vrai, l'avion s'est écrasé en pleine forêt, le copilote est mort sur le coup, et l'une de mes amis quelques heures plus tard.

_ C'est triste. Et donc toi tu as eu la jambe coupé dans l'accident ?

_ Non, j'ai été gravement blessé.

_ Et dans ce cas pourquoi tu n'as plus de jambe ? Et les autres ?

_ Les secours on mit une semaine à nous retrouver, ma jambe s'est infectée et les médecins n'ont pas réussi à arrêter l'infection, du coup ils ont dû couper ma jambe, sinon j'allais mourir.

_ Oh ! Les autres ont été beaucoup blessés aussi ?

_ Un autre de mes amis est mort un mois après l'accident. Un a eu sa main très abimée, mais maintenant ça va mieux.

_ Tu as du avoir peur dans cette forêt. Tu dois avoir peur de l'avion maintenant ?

_ Oui, alors je prends un cachet pour dormir.

_ Je comprends. Merci de m'avoir raconté tout ça.

_ De rien Henri. Et n'hésite pas si tu as d'autres questions.

_ Tiens vous ne dormez pas encore tous les deux ?

_ Non on discutait. Je racontais à Henri comment j'avais perdu ma jambe.

Regina lui fit juste un sourire et posa une main sur son épaule. Elle savait que ce n'était pas facile pour la blonde de raconter ce moment de sa vie, et qu'elle ne connaîtrait jamais tout ce qui s'était réellement passé dans cette forêt, mais néanmoins ça la rassurait qu'elle arrive tout de même à en parler. Elle décida donc de changer de sujet pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

_ Je suis contente j'ai réussi à faire de belles photos ce soir. Mais là je suis crevée.

_ Oui je commence aussi à fatiguer.

_ Moiiiii, ça va très bien.

_ Dit-il en baillant et les yeux déjà à moitié fermés.

_ Aller, tout le monde au dodo.

Ils entrèrent chacun dans leur couchage et ne mirent pas longtemps à s'endormir.

* * *

 **02 août 2013**

 **Boston, Etat du Massachusetts**

Enfin on était vendredi soir. Cette première semaine n'avait pas été de tout repos, Emma n'avait plus l'habitude des cours et des séances de sport imposées. Néanmoins elle était contente, elle avait réussi à s'intégrer à un petit groupe qui avait le même état d'esprit qu'elle. Avec le cadet Ryan, ils étaient les deux plus vieux de la promotion et se lançaient sans arrêt des piques. Elle s'entendait également très bien avec Blake l'autre fille du groupe. Ils s'appelaient tous par leur nom de famille, habitué à être appelé comme cela à longueur de journée. Elle avait pris sous son aile le jeune O'Neill qui était très vite devenu la tête de turc de certains. Ce soir ils sortaient tous les sept pour décompresser de cette première semaine à l'académie. Au programme une petite pizzeria de quartier avant d'aller s'éclater en boite. Ryan et elle buvaient un verre au bar pendant que les autres s'éclataient sur la piste de danse.

_ Alors Swan, quel est ton terrible secret ?

_ Mon secret ?

_ Ben oui ! On n'arrive pas par hasard à 30 ans à l'académie. Tu faisais quoi avant ?

_ J'étais shérif dans un petit bled depuis deux ans et j'ai voulu un peu plus d'action.

_ Shérif sans rire ? Et avant tu faisais quoi ?

_ En quoi ça t'intéresse ?

_ Je ne sais pas tu m'intrigues.

_ Ok avant, j'étais garante de caution. Je t'intrigue encore plus n'est-ce pas ? Bon assez parler de moi, et toi quel est ton histoire ?

_ Moi c'est assez banal, j'étais dans l'armée. Envie de me poser un peu.

_ Ok, navy seal ?

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça?

_ Tes tatouages, cicatrices, tu as été au combat et souvent je pense.

_ Tu es douée. Il y a quelqu'un qui t'attend à la maison ?

_ Possible.

_ Mystérieuse Emma.

Ils continuèrent de discuter un moment, puis allèrent rejoindre les autres sur la piste de danse. Emma se sentait bien en compagnie de ses nouveaux amis, elle se sentait revivre. Plus de magie, plus de contes de fées, plus de problèmes de voisinages à gérer. Juste elle Emma Swan.

* * *

 **10 août 2013**

 **Parc National du Kilimandjaro, Tanzanie**

C'était leur dernière soirée en Tanzanie, ce voyage leur avait fait un bien fou à tous les trois, après avoir passé trois jours dans le parc national de Serengeti et aperçus différentes espèces animales en liberté, pouvant observer les liens familiaux, les méthodes de chasse des grands prédateurs, le rythme des grands troupeaux. Ils avaient été une journée au bord du lac Victoria, plus grand lac d'Afrique et y découvrir un climat tropical avec là aussi une faune et flore riche et variée. Ils s'étaient rendu sur l'île d'Ukerewe et avait fait une balade à vélo au fil des fermes et des villages. Ils avaient d'ailleurs beaucoup ris ce jour-là car entre Arizona qui avait insisté pour utiliser ce moyen de locomotion malgré sa jambe et Regina qui était monté pour la première fois de sa vie sur un vélo. Henri avaient eu de sacrés fous rires et pris beaucoup de photos humoristiques. Ils avaient apprécié découvrir le mode de vie de ses habitants axés sur la subsistance. Regina avait trouvé beaucoup d'éléments pour agrémenter son article et en était ravie.

Après une journée de route ils étaient finalement arrivés dans le parc national du Kilimandjaro. Ils eurent le souffle coupé par la beauté du coucher de soleil sur le point culminant de l'Afrique. Samba leur fit un exposé détaillé sur les trois sommets qui compose le Kilimandjaro, le Shira, le Kibo et bien entendu le Mawenzi qui culmine à 5 149 mètres. Henri fut fasciné par le fait que le sommet de ce volcan était recouvert de neige éternelle et de glaciers. Il compara le volcan à sa mère en Evil Queen en disant qu'elle avait en elle la violence et la chaleur du volcan, mais aussi la douceur de la neige et le regard froid des glaciers. D'abord un peu vexé par la comparaison, elle finit par trouver ça plutôt bien trouvé.

Dès le lendemain ils commencèrent l'ascension qui dura cinq jours avant d'atteindre le bord du cratère. Ces cinq jours furent un véritable tour du monde climatique, passant par tous les climats, rencontrant de nombreuses espèces animales, passant des températures des tropiques à celles de l'arctique, mais l'aventure en valait la peine. Arizona n'en revenait pas d'avoir réussi, Samba avait été d'une grande aide pour elle, elle avait souffert, dépassé ses limites, et c'était enfin rendu compte que même avec une prothèse, rien n'était impossible. La descente se fit en deux jours et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en bas en fin de journée samedi, ils apprécièrent de se détendre à l'hôtel que leur avait réservé Samba. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre autour d'un dernier repas festifs avant de reprendre l'avion le lendemain matin.


	35. RàV-part33-Je ne comprends pas tout

**Bonjour,**

 **Alors merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé une review. Pour répondre aux questions d'un guest, alors pour Emma je te laisse découvrir dans les chapitres suivants. Concernant Regina et Arizona, elles ne vont être toutes seules tout de suite... enfin bref il faut lire la suite.**

 **Aujourd'hui Arizona retrouve ses amis...**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **33** **ème** **partie – Je ne comprends pas tout**

 **17 août 2013**

 **Lilongwe, Malawi**

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la fin des vacances. Arizona avait repris le travail avec entrain, elle appréciait sa nouvelle vie. Elle s'épanouissait dans son métier, avait retrouvé l'amour et pouvait enfin communiquer avec Sofia. Aujourd'hui elle faisait l'aller-retour à la capital pour récupérer les médicaments pour l'hôpital mais surtout pour accueillir Alex et April qui arrivaient par le vol de 12h50 en provenance de Washington.

Elle avait vraiment hâte de retrouver ses deux amis, elle avait décidé de les héberger durant leur séjour et avait dû s'organiser avec Regina pour voir comment caser tout ce petit monde. Henri restait encore deux semaines et elles n'avaient que deux chambres. Du coup elles avaient installé un lit de camp dans leur chambre pour laisser la deuxième chambre à April et le canapé lit à Alex. Alex venait passer deux semaines de vacances, tandis qu'April venait travailler à l'hôpital pour deux mois.

Elle arriva à l'aéroport aux alentours de midi et se posa dans un café restaurant, qui se trouvait en face des arrivées, pour déjeuner. Elle commanda une grande salade et un café et se plongea dans un livre en attendant ses amis. Elle était tellement prise par l'histoire qu'elle ne vit pas l'heure passer et ne sut pas que l'avion avait atterri. Alors lorsque ses deux amis franchirent la porte des arrivées et la virent confortablement installée dos à eux, ils ne purent s'empêcher de la surprendre. Arizona sursauta, posa son livre et se retourna avec un grand sourire.

_ Je n'y crois pas ! Vous êtes vraiment là !

_ Bonjour Arizona, tu as l'air en pleine forme.

_ Bonjour April, oui ça va. Ce que je suis contente de vous voir. Ah mon Alex !

Arizona lui sauta dans les bras, elle était vraiment euphorique de retrouver ses amis et surtout Alex son petit protégé.

_ Ouah quel accueil ! Ça change de la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. D'ailleurs où est l'objet de ta bonne humeur ? Je m'attendais à la voir avec toi.

_ De quoi tu parles Alex ?

_ Alex parle de ma nouvelle compagne. Et pour répondre à ta question, elle est à la maison avec son fils et nous prépare un bon repas pour ce soir.

_ Elle a un fils ? Peut-être que j'ai mes chances finalement.

Il reçut un violent coup de coude dans les côtes de la part d'Arizona.

_ Ne t'avise même pas d'essayer. Bon en voiture ? On a quelques heures de route avant d'arriver à Monkey Bay.

Les trois amis se dirigèrent donc vers la voiture d'Arizona, tout en continuant de discuter. Pendant le trajet, April et Alex posèrent beaucoup de questions à Arizona concernant son travail, April avait hâte de commencer et de découvrir la médecine ailleurs qu'à Seattle. Ils abordèrent aussi le sujet Callie, mais Arizona mis vite un terme à ce sujet, ne voulant pas remuer le passé. Elle les remercia juste pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour elle à Noël et à l'anniversaire de Sofia et leur expliqua qu'elle était ravie de pouvoir désormais communiquer avec sa fille. Ils n'abordèrent pas le sujet Regina, voulant découvrir par eux même la femme qui avait réussi à redonner le sourire à leur amie.

Le trajet passa rapidement et c'est ravis d'arriver enfin à destination qu'ils descendirent de la voiture et entrèrent dans la maison d'Arizona.

_ On est là !

Ils virent Henri arrivé vers eux avec un grand sourire.

_ Bonjour, moi c'est Henri.

_ Bonjour Henri, moi c'est Alex et voici April.

_ Henri, Regina n'est pas là ?

_ Non, elle avait oublié un ingrédient pour sa recette, du coup elle est partie au marché voir si elle le trouvait. Elle ne devrait plus tarder.

_ Ok, en attendant je vous fais visiter ?

_ Volontiers. Répondirent ensemble ses deux amis.

Arizona leur fit donc faire le tour de sa maison, montra à April sa chambre et informa Alex qu'il dormirait au salon, mais qu'il pouvait mettre ses affaires dans la commode de la salle de bain où elle avait libéré deux tiroirs exprès, en espérant que cela irait à ses deux amis. Elle les laissa donc s'installer et se rendit en cuisine pour voir ce que Regina avait commencé à préparer. Elle vit que la brune n'avait pas chômée et était en train de préparer un repas Malawite, ça lui ressemblait bien. A priori elle avait terminé de préparer le dessert, elle reconnut facilement le mbatata, ce délicieux gâteau de patates douces, elle trouva aussi le mthochi, le fameux pain aux bananes, ainsi le nsima, qui lui était un porridge à base de maïs. Elle devina qu'il lui restait à faire le ndiwo et que c'est pour ce dernier qu'il lui manquait des ingrédients.

_ Maman c'est donné beaucoup de mal.

_ Oui je vois ça, tu sais si elle fait un ndiwo à la viande ou aux légumes ?

_ Elle m'a dit aux légumes, car elle ne savait pas si tes amis mangeaient de la viande. Elle avait les tomates pour la sauce mais pas les oignons.

_ Ok. Ça va toi ?

_ Oui. Je…

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Henri ?

_ Je me demandais si… ça ne te dérangeait pas que je dorme avec vous.

_ Bien sûr que non, pourquoi ça me dérangerait ?

_ Ben, pour… tu sais… ce que font les adultes.

Henri était tout gêné, il savait que sa mère et Arizona faisait des câlins d'adultes et il ne voulait pas les déranger. Ses mères lui avaient expliqué comment ça se passait entre un homme et une femme, et il se posait beaucoup de questions sur ce qu'il pouvait se passer entre deux femmes. Il n'avait pas osé poser la question à sa mère et ne savait pas trop comment aborder le sujet. Arizona sentit la gêne de l'enfant et ne savait pas trop si elle pouvait parler de ça avec lui, sans en avoir d'abord discuté avec Regina. Ils étaient là tous les deux en train de se fixer à ne savoir que faire, lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et les sortit de leur léthargie.

_ Regina ! Contente de te voir.

_ Il y a un souci ? Henri ?

_ Non, non maman tout va bien. Je…

_ On discutait. Henri tu pourrais aller voir si April et Alex n'ont pas besoin d'aide ?

_ Ok j'y vais.

Henri laissa les deux femmes dans la cuisine et alla en direction de la salle de bain retrouver Alex.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_ Henri se pose des questions et a peur de nous déranger.

_ De nous déranger ? Curieux, ça fait trois semaines qu'il est avec nous, je n'ai rien remarqué.

_ Oui, mais jusqu'à présent il avait sa chambre.

_ Oui et ?

_ Et… il se dit qu'en dormant avec nous on ne pourra plus faire des câlins d'adultes.

_ Oh !

_ Oui oh ! Je ne sais pas si tu as déjà parlé de sexualité avec lui et je ne voudrais pas interférer, du coup j'avoue que tu es arrivée au bon moment.

_ On a déjà eu une conversation à ce sujet. Avec Emma on lui expliqué succinctement les rapports entre un homme et une femme.

_ Ok, je crois qu'on va devoir avoir une conversation avec lui sur les rapports entre femmes, et même peut-être entre hommes.

_ Tu… tu plaisantes là ?

_ Non, ton fils se pose des questions, si tu n'es pas à l'aise avec ça, je peux lui parler, je suis pédiatre j'ai l'habitude de ce genre de questions.

_ Ok, on va lui parler toutes les deux.

_ Bonjour ! Vous devez être Regina.

_ Alex c'est ça ? Mais on peut se tutoyer.

_ Ok, ça me va. Alors c'est toi qui as ramené son merveilleux sourire à Arizona.

_ Euh… il faut croire.

_ Regina je te présente April, que tu ne connais pas encore.

_ Enchantée, Arizona m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

_ Bonjour, je dois dire que moi par contre je n'ai pas eu l'info.

April jeta un regard qui en disait long à Alex et Arizona.

_ Aurais-je oublié de mentionner ma relation avec Regina quand je t'ai eu au téléphone ?

_ Je crois bien oui. Mais bon je ne t'en veux pas.

_ Ah au fait Arizona j'ai ça pour toi.

Alex lui tendit un paquet, emballé avec du papier journal, elle l'ouvrit et y découvrit un joli bougeoir en pâte à sel en forme de fleur dans les tons rose et mauve.

_ C'est de la part de Sofia, c'est ce qu'elle a fait pour toi pour la fête des…

_ Qui est Sofia ?

Henri n'avait pas laissé le temps à Alex de finir sa phrase, Arizona quant à elle avait les larmes aux yeux, c'était le premier cadeau qu'elle recevait pour la fête des mères. Regina se décida donc à répondre à la question de son fils.

_ Henri, Sofia est la fille d'Arizona.

_ Tu as une fille ! C'est vrai ? Mais elle est où ? Pourquoi elle ne vit pas avec toi ?

_ Henri !

Regina connaissait la curiosité de son fils et était mal à l'aise. Sa compagne était chamboulée et elle n'avait pas besoin qu'un lutin en culotte courte lui pose tout un tas de questions. Alex et April ne savaient plus trop où se mettre et n'osait pas intervenir. A priori les deux femmes n'avaient pas parlé de Sofia au fils de la brune. Et d'ailleurs Alex se fit la réflexion qu' Arizona ne lui avait jamais dit que Regina avait un enfant.

_ Laisse Regina, ce n'est rien. Henri tu veux qu'on aille se promener dans le jardin tous les deux ?

_ Euh… si tu veux.

_ Arizona, tu veux que je vienne ?

_ Non ça ira, ne t'inquiète pas.

Arizona et Henri prirent la direction du jardin et laissèrent les trois autres derrière eux.

Alex et April ne savaient plus où se mettre. Alex sentait qu'il avait fait une gaffe et n'osait plus dire quoi que ce soit. Regina sentit leur malaise et relança la conversation.

_ Ne faites pas cette tête. Arizona n'est pas très à l'aise quand il s'agit de parler de Sofia. On n'en a pas parlé à Henri étant donné qu'il n'est là que pour quelques semaines. Mais mon fils est d'une curiosité maladive.

_ Je ne savais pas que tu avais un fils, Arizona ne l'a pas mentionné. Il ne vit pas avec toi.

_ Oh mais je vois qu'il n'y a pas que les petits garçons qui sont curieux.

_ Je… je ne voulais pas être indiscret, désolé.

_ Pas de problème, ça ne vous dérange pas si je cuisine pendant qu'on discute ?

_ Euh non pas de souci.

April et Alex s'installèrent sur les fauteuils d'un côté du comptoir pendant que Regina passa de l'autre côté et commença à préparer le ndiwo.

_ Donc pour répondre à ta question, non Henri ne vit pas avec moi.

_ Ok, il vit avec son père je suppose.

_ En fait non, il vit à Boston avec sa mère.

_ Oh ! Mais… là j'avoue qu'il y a un truc qui m'échappe.

_ Ben qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris Alex, Regina est dans la même situation qu' Arizona, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de compliqué là-dedans.

_ Oui, enfin non… enfin je veux dire, je croyais qu' Arizona était… comment dire, ta première.

_ Oui c'est le cas.

_ Alors là, moi aussi je suis perdue.

Regina commença à rire devant les regards d'incompréhensions que lui lançaient les deux médecins.

_ Et ça te fait rire.

_ Oui un peu. Bon je vous explique vite fait. Henri est mon fils adoptif, lorsqu'il a eu neuf ans, il a appris que je n'étais pas sa vraie mère et s'est mis dans la tête de retrouver sa mère biologique. Un an plus tard il a fini par y arriver et s'est enfuit de la maison pour aller la rejoindre. C'est donc là qu'Emma, donc la mère biologique d'Henri est entrée dans notre vie. Pendant un an Henri et moi avons appris à la connaitre et Henri a souhaité vivre avec elle.

_ Attend, la mère biologique de ton fils, donc celle qui l'a abandonné, est réapparu et elle a maintenant la garde de ton fils ?

_ C'est un peu ça, on est devenue amies et on a décidé pour le bien d'Henri, qu'il vivrait avec elle.

_ J'hallucine !

Regina savait que ce n'était pas simple à comprendre et que dit comme ça c'était complètement ahurissant comme situation, mais elle ne pouvait pas leur parler de Storybrooke, de la malédiction et de qui elle était réellement. Du coup elle avait expliqué comme elle pouvait.

_ Tu as laissé un gamin de dix ans faire ce qu'il lui chantait ? April n'en revenait pas.

_ Bon écoutez, je sais que vu de l'extérieur ce n'est pas simple à comprendre, mais Henri est heureux c'est le principal.

_ Ok, il doit te manquer tout de même.

_ Oh ça oui, mais heureusement je suis bien occupée et étant un peu dans la même situation qu' Arizona, on se soutient mutuellement.

Ils continuèrent à faire connaissance pendant que Regina finissait de préparer le repas. Alex et April l'aidèrent à mettre la table, et elle leur servit un verre en attendant qu' Arizona et Henri reviennent.

* * *

Pendant ce temps dans le jardin, Arizona c'était assisse avec Henri sur le muret qui entourait la maison. Henri était un petit garçon intelligent et elle avait compris qu'il ne servait à rien de lui dire qu'une demi-vérité. Elle respira un bon coup et se tourna vers lui.

_ Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

_ Tu as une fille, elle a quel âge ?

_ Elle a cinq ans, tiens regarde j'ai une photo sur mon portable.

_ Elle est jolie, elle ne te ressemble pas je trouve.

_ C'est vrai, parce tout comme Regina, je ne suis pas sa vraie maman.

_ Vraiment ? Mais elle aussi tu l'as adopté et sa vraie mère est revenue ?

_ Non Henri. Ce n'est pas comme pour toi. J'étais mariée à sa vraie mère. Je ne l'ai pas portée dans mon ventre, mais je suis tout de même sa maman. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile à comprendre, que ça fait beaucoup d'informations pour toi, mais tu peux me poser toutes les questions qui te traversent l'esprit.

_ Donc Sofia a deux mamans, toi et celle qui l'a porté dans son ventre. Mais comment… enfin maman m'a expliqué que pour faire un enfant il faut un homme et une femme, alors comment vous…

_ C'est vrai, Sofia avait aussi un papa, c'était le meilleur amie de son autre maman.

_ Oh, il vous a aidé à faire un enfant, c'est généreux de sa part.

_ Euh oui…

Arizona n'allait pas lui dire ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé, l'essentiel était qu'Henri comprenne la situation.

_ J'ai lu un article sur les dons de sperme qui servait à des couples pour avoir des enfants quand ils ne pouvaient pas naturellement. C'est chouette je trouve.

_ Oui c'est chouette.

_ Et donc tu n'es plus mariée à la maman de Sofia.

_ Non, on s'est séparée parce qu'on ne s'aimait plus.

_ Oh, et c'est elle qui a gardé Sofia parce que c'est elle qui l'a portée ?

_ Oui c'est ça.

_ Mais ce n'est pas juste !

_ Non en effet ce n'est pas juste, mais c'est la loi. Notre mariage n'était pas reconnu dans notre état et du coup légalement je n'avais aucun lien de parenté avec Sofia et donc aucun droit dessus.

_ Ok. Mais donc son père lui a des droits et pas toi.

_ Normalement oui, mais son père est mort dans l'accident d'avion.

_ Oh ! Je… je suis désolé. Arizona ?

_ Oui Henri.

_ Si… toi et maman, vous vous aimez beaucoup et… si un jour vous ne vous aimez plus, je pourrais encore te voir ?

_ Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, oui bien sûr.

_ Ok, et vous voulez avoir d'autres enfants avec maman ?

_ Oulla ! Henri je ne sais pas, on n'en a jamais discuté avec ta mère et…

_ Moi j'aimerais bien avoir des frères et sœurs. En plus je suis le plus chanceux des enfants, j'ai trois mamans.

Arizona avait de nouveau les larmes aux yeux. Henri était un enfant incroyable, il l'avait accepté comme ça, sans rien dire, et il venait de lui ouvrir grand son cœur.

_ Henri merci. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir ce que tu viens de dire.

_ De rien. Et au fait comment ça se passe entre deux femmes ?

_ Euh, si tu veux bien on en reparlera une autre fois avec ta mère, là je crois que les autres nous attendent pour passer à table.

_ Ok !

Henri et Arizona rejoignirent les autres et ils passèrent tous une excellente soirée autour du très bon repas que leur avait préparé Regina.


	36. RàV-part34-Une question embarrassante

**Bonjour, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end, moi excellent et j'ai même trouvé du temps pour écrire.**

 **alors aujourd'hui on retrouve Henri et ses questions toujours aussi embarrassantes.**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

 **34** **ème** **partie – Une question embarrassante**

 **18** **août 2013**

 **Monkey Bay** **, Malawi**

Henri venait de se réveiller, sans un bruit il sortit de la chambre pour aller chercher son appareil photo qui était resté au salon. Il revint à pas de loup et commença à prendre des photos d'Arizona et de sa mère qui dormait encore profondément dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Il les trouvait belles toutes les deux, il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà vu sa mère aussi sereine et c'est pour cette raison qu'il aimait autant la blonde, elle rendait sa mère heureuse. Il continua encore un petit moment puis entendant du bruit au salon, il quitta la chambre et rejoignit Alex qui se levait à peine.

_ Bonjour, bien dormi ?

_ Oui très bien. Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ton appareil photo de si bon matin ?

_ Regarde !

Henri tendit l'appareil à Alex et lui montra les clichés qu'il venait de prendre.

_ Tu fais du voyeurisme ?

_ Hun ? Non, je les trouvais belles toutes les deux, alors j'ai voulu les prendre en photo.

_ C'est vrai qu'elles sont belles, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Arizona dormir avec un visage si serein.

_ C'est vrai ? Je me disais exactement la même chose concernant ma mère. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureuse.

_ Elles ont de la chance de s'être trouvé. Ça ne te dérange pas que ta mère soit avec une femme.

_ Ça m'a fait un peu bizarre au début, mais elle est cool Arizona et maman sourit tout le temps.

_ C'est aussi le cas d'Arizona, j'étais un peu inquiet pour elle, mais maintenant je suis rassuré.

_ Dis Alex, je peux te poser une question ?

_ Bien sûr.

_ J'ai demandé à Arizona, mais elle n'a pas eu le temps de me répondre pour le moment.

_ De quoi s'agit-il ?

_ Je sais comment ça se passe entre un homme et une femme, mes mères m'ont expliqué et j'ai lu des livres sur le sujet. Par contre je me demandais… enfin je…

_ Tu voudrais savoir comment ça se passe entre deux personnes du même sexe c'est ça ?

_ Oui. Je veux dire lorsqu'un homme et une femme font l'amour, l'homme entre son pénis dans le vagin de la femme, il arrive aussi que la femme mette le pénis de l'homme dans sa bouche et tout ça leur procure du plaisir. Mais comment font deux femmes ou deux hommes ?

_ Tes mères t'ont raconté tout ça, avec ces mots là ?

_ Euh…

Henri était gêné, il ne savait plus ou se mettre.

_ Henri ?

_ Bon ok j'ai lu des romans dans la bibliothèque que je n'avais pas forcément le droit de lire et il y avait des scènes de sexe décrites dedans.

_ Ok, moi je regardais des bouquins de culs que mes copains piquaient à leurs pères ou frères, je préfère les images aux mots ?

_ C'est quoi comme livre ? Je ne connais pas.

_ Evidemment, tu as grandit dans un univers de femmes. Ce sont des magazines avec des photos d'adultes nus entrains d'avoir des relations sexuelles.

_ Ça existe ?

_ Oui, mais alors ne dit surtout pas à ta mère que je te l'ai dit.

_ Ok, je ne dirais rien. Donc alors comment elles font pour faire l'amour Arizona et maman, aucune n'a de pénis.

_ C'est exact, du coup elles se servent de leurs doigts ou de leur langue.

_ Tu veux dire qu'elles mettent leurs doigts dans le vagin de l'autre à la place du pénis de l'homme ?

_ Oui.

_ Oh, et elles font quoi avec leur langue ?

_ Ben comme il y a des femmes qui mettent le pénis de l'homme dans leur bouche, il y a aussi des hommes qui aiment bien lécher avec leur langue le sexe de la femme, et les femmes entre elles le font aussi.

_ Beurk… c'est dégoutant.

_ On en reparlera dans quelques années, tu me diras à ce moment là si tu trouves toujours ça dégoutant.

_ Hum je ne sais pas. Et du coup deux hommes entre eux mettent le pénis de l'autre dans la bouche.

_ Oui ou dans les fesses.

_ Quoi ? Mais ça doit faire mal !

_ Là je ne peux pas te dire, je n'ai jamais essayé.

_ Ok. Merci Alex, c'est cool de m'avoir expliqué, finalement je préfère que ce soit toi que maman.

_ Pas de souci, si tu as encore d'autres questions n'hésites pas.

_ Ok. A quel âge on commence à faire l'amour avec une autre personne ?

_ Euh, il n'y a pas d'âge défini, ça dépend de chacun.

_ Tu avais quel âge toi ?

_ Moi j'avais 14 ans. Elle en avait 17. J'étais au paradis. Mais bon c'est vraiment quelque chose de personnel, il n'y a pas de règles.

Alex et Henri continuèrent de discuté un peu, tout en préparant le petit déjeuner pour les filles. Ils venaient de s'installer à table lorsqu'April fit son apparition, et quelques minutes plus tard ils furent rejoints par Régina et Arizona. Ils déjeunaient tous tranquillement, et Henri les observait un à un se posant une question qu'il finit par lâcher.

_ Vous aviez quel âge la première fois que vous avez fait l'amour ?

Les adultes furent pris par surprise, April manqua de s'étouffer avec sa tartine, Arizona avait recraché son café et Régina avait la bouche grande ouverte ne réalisant pas vraiment ce que son fils venait de poser comme question. Alex lui était pris d'un fou rire.

_ Henri ! Ça ne se fait pas de poser se genre de question.

_ Ben pourquoi, Alex lui m'a répondu.

Les trois femmes se tournèrent alors vers Alex.

_ Ben quoi ? Il me pose une question je lui réponds. Il est où le problème.

_ Et mon fils t'a posé beaucoup de questions de ce genre avant qu'on se lève ?

_ Quelques unes oui.

_ Maman n'engueule pas Alex ! Je voulais comprendre comment vous faisiez pour faire l'amour Arizona et toi. Comme Arizona ne m'a pas répondu j'ai posé la question à Alex.

Arizona regardait Alex, l'air de dire : « Tu n'as pas fait ça ? ». Alex hocha simplement les épaules pour lui signifier que si.

_ Tu aurais pu venir m'en parler.

_ C'est vrai, mais vu ce que m'a expliqué Alex, je préfère que ce soit lui qui m'ait expliqué. Bon alors vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

_ Chéri, ça ne se fait pas de poser ce genre de questions, c'est quelque chose de personnel. C'est assez gênant.

_ Ben Alex me l'a dit lui, il avait 14 ans. Tu avais quel âge toi maman ?

Régina lança un regard noir à Alex.

_ Laisse Régina, ce n'est pas bien grave. Moi je vais te répondre Henri, j'avais 16 ans.

_ Tu étais jeune !

_ Eh oui April, mais bon c'est comme chacun le sent.

_ Tout le monde n'attends pas de trouver le prince charmant à épouser avant de sauter le pas.

_ Alex ce n'est pas cool ça !

_ April je m'excuse.

_ C'est bon, je te connais, moi j'avais 28 ans Henri.

_ C'est très varié en effet, et toi maman c'était avec Daniel ou le père de grand-mère ?

Alex et April se tournèrent d'un coup vers Régina, ne comprenant pas très bien ce qu'Henri voulait dire. Régina se sentit soudain très mal et Arizona le senti.

_ Ah Henri toujours aussi blagueur toi ! Peut-être que ta maman n'a pas vraiment envie que tu connaisses ce détail de sa vie.

_ Ben pourquoi ? Je sais déjà que maman s'est mariée avec le roi Léopold à 19 ans mais je ne sais pas si avant elle avait déjà fait l'amour avec Daniel.

_ Le roi ? Tu as été marié à un roi ?

_ Ben oui maman est une reine. Même si elle a été bannie du royaume, elle reste tout de même une reine.

_ Henri tu veux bien arrêter s'il te plait. Que dirait ta grand-mère si elle t'entendait.

_ Grand-mère a peur de tout, mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à faire partie d'une famille royale.

April et Alex suivait l'échange et ne comprenait plus rien, Arizona n'osait pas trop intervenir, et Régina ne savait plus quoi dire ou faire. Devait-elle expliquer la vérité aux amis d'Arizona ou dire que son fils avait une imagination débordante. Le problème était que la dernière fois qu'il avait attesté des vérités, elle l'avait fait passer pour fou et qu'elle s'était jurée de ne plus recommencer. Régina prit une grande inspiration et répondit à la question de son fils.

_ Alors Henri je vais te répondre, j'avais 19 ans la première fois et c'était avec Léopold.

_ Tu n'as pas eu peur ? Il était vieux tout de même.

_ Ecoute Henri, je crois que tu es encore trop jeune pour te soucier de tout ça, prends le temps de grandir et de profiter de ton enfance.

Arizona lui avait dit cela en le regardant droit dans les yeux, lui signifiant ainsi qu'il ne devait pas insister plus.

_ Mais… je suis désolée maman je ne voulais pas te mettre dans l'embarra.

_ Excuses accepté Henri, si tu allais prendre ta douche et t'habiller maintenant.

_ Ok j'y vais. A tout à l'heure.

Suite au départ d'Henri un silence pesant s'était installé. C'est finalement Alex qui brisa ce silence.

_ Je suis désolé Régina, je ne pensais pas mal faire en répondant aux questions d'Henri et je ne pensais pas non plus qu'il poserait une telle question au beau milieu du petit déjeuner.

_ Ce n'est rien, tu apprendras que mon fils est un spécialiste des questions gênantes. Demande à Arizona elle commence à être rodée.

_ Ne m'en parle même pas !

_ Ok. Par contre c'est quoi cette histoire de roi et de père de grand-mère ?

_ Hum… c'est une longue, très longue histoire.

_ Régina tu n'es pas obligé de leur expliquer.

_ Je sais, mais j'espère être amené à les revoir, April va passer deux mois avec nous, et en plus ça va faire enrager Snow. Et j'ai promis à Henri de ne plus mentir.

_ Arizona a raison, Alex est d'une curiosité maladive.

_ C'est gentil, mais je vous dois tout de même une petite explication. Je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails, je veux juste savoir avant de commencer si vous avez l'esprit ouvert et si vous savez garder un secret.

_ Moi je suis open, et promis je n'en parlerais à personne. Et April est une tombe.

_ Ok. Alors connaissez-vous les contes de fées ?

_ Hein ?

_ Tu veux dire comme cendrillon, blanche neige…

_ Tout à fait April, alors justement si je vous dis que l'histoire de blanche neige et les sept nains a une part de vérité.

_ Ça me parait logique, toute histoire a toujours une part de vérité.

_ Oui April a raison, en dehors de la science-fiction, la réalité est partout.

_ Ok, maintenant si je vous dis que je suis la méchante de cette histoire et que la grand-mère d'Henri est Snow White.

_ Tu serais l'Evil Queen ?

_ Pas possible tu es bien trop canon, ou alors Disney s'est sacrément planté. Et comment Snow White pourrait être la grand-mère de ton fils adoptif ?

_ Merci pour le compliment et pour répondre à ta question, tout simplement parce que sa mère biologique, Emma est la fille de Snow.

_ Pas possible, Snow n'est pas plus vieille que l'Evil Queen, et en plus cette histoire existe depuis au moins deux cent ans. Donc tu serais vraiment très vieille et très bien conservée.

_ Là April a raison.

_ Ok, et si je vous dis que je ne suis pas de ce monde et que je suis bien l'Evil Queen.

_ Arizona ta copine est vraiment très drôle ou alors très atteinte.

_ Elle vous dit la vérité. Bon j'avoue que moi aussi j'ai fait une drôle de tête lorsqu'elle me l'a dit, mais si vous voulez on peut vous prêter le livre d'Henri pour que vous connaissiez les grandes lignes de la véritable histoire de blanche neige.

_ Je vous le prête sans problème. Mais bon le livre ne dit pas toute la vérité, il ne montre que ce qu'il veut bien montrer et fait de maman une très méchante mais sans nous dire comment elle est devenue comme ça.

Henri était arrivé à la fin de la conversation et était ravi de voir que sa mère leur avait dit la vérité, elle tenait sa promesse de ne plus mentir. Alex et April demandèrent à voir ce fameux livre, les trois autres les laissèrent se plonger dans cette histoire hors du commun et en profitèrent pour aller faire un tour au marché.

Arizona et Régina était assise sur le sable fin et regardaient Henri courir et s'amuser avec d'autres enfants. Après s'être promené une heure au marché et avoir fait quelques achats, elles avaient décidé de laisser encore du temps à Alex et April pour emmagasiner toutes les informations dévoilées au petit déjeuner.

Les deux femmes étaient silencieuses, chacune appréciant le calme et la sérénité du lieu. Arizona se demandait comment allaient réagir ses deux meilleurs amis, elle avait peur qu'ils rejettent son histoire avec la brune et qu'ils lui disent d'y mettre un terme. De son côté Régina était anxieuse, elle n'avait jamais imaginé devoir un jour raconter son histoire et c'était déjà la troisième fois qu'elle devait le faire depuis qu'elle avait été bannie de Storybrooke. Elle ne connaissait pas encore Alex et April et ne savaient pas s'ils pouvaient influencer sur son histoire avec la blonde. Elle avait soudain peur de perdre encore une fois la personne qu'elle aimait et eu envie d'en parler à quelqu'un, d'en parler à Emma. Elle regarda l'heure, midi trente, elle savait que la blonde n'était pas matinale et encore moins un dimanche matin, mais elle sortie tout de même son téléphone, dit à Arizona qu'elle devait passer un coup de téléphone, se leva et s'éloigna de sa compagne. Elle composa le numéro, et attendit fébrilement qu'on décroche…

* * *

 **18 août 2013**

 **Boston, Etat du Massachusetts**

Emma fut sortit de son sommeil par la sonnerie du téléphone, machinalement elle regarda son réveil et se demanda qui pouvait bien l'appeler un dimanche matin à six heure trente. Elle attrapa son téléphone et regarda l'identité de celui qui avait osé troubler son sommeil. Ses yeux s'ouvrir en grand quand elle vit que c'était Régina, soudain prise de panique elle décrocha avec la peur au ventre, ne se souciant absolument pas de l'homme qui dormait tranquillement à ses côtés.

_ Allo, Régina ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Henri ?

_ Emma qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Quelle heure est-il ?

_ Rien, rendors-toi, je reviens.

L'homme se retourna et se rendormi sans poser plus de questions.

_ Emma ? Je suis désolée de te réveiller et… je te dérange ?

Emma lui répondit à voix basse et elle comprit qu'elle lui demandait de patienter quelques instant le temps qu'elle rejoigne le salon.

_ Voilà c'est bon, je peux te parler. Alors que se passe-t-il ? Henri va bien ?.

_ Euh oui, Henri va très bien, il joue avec d'autres enfants sur la plage.

_ Oh ok. Et tu m'appelles à six heure du mat, parce que ?

_ Je te dérange, je le sens bien, tu n'es pas seule ?

_ Euh… c'est-à-dire que…

_ Emma ! Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ?

_ Ça se pourrait bien.

_ Tu ne veux pas en parler c'est ça ?

_ Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que c'est récent, en fait ça date de ce matin, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je suis sortie hier soir avec des amis et disons que j'ai passé la nuit avec l'un d'entre eux. Pour le moment je ne sais pas ce que c'est, alors je…

_ Ok pas de souci, je comprends.

_ Ok, tu ne dis rien à Henri.

_ Non ne t'inquiète pas.

_ Mais au fait c'est toi qui voulait parler à priori.

_ Oui j'ai un petit souci et je ne savais pas trop à qui en parler.

_ Tu t'es disputé avec ta jolie blonde ?

_ Non, tout va bien de ce côté-là.

_ Alors c'est quoi le problème.

_ Des amis à elle sont à la maison et Henri à quelque peu laisser échapper que j'avais été marié au père de sa grand-mère.

_ Il n'a pas dit ça comme ça ?

_ Tu connais notre fils !

_ Il l'a dit comme ça. Oh merde !

_ Langage Emma.

_ Ouai désolé, mais tu avoueras que ça définit bien la situation. Mais comment en est-il arrivé à parler de ça.

_ Figure toi qu'en plein milieu du petit déjeuner Henri nous a demandé à quel âge on avait fait l'amour pour la première fois.

_ Quoi ? Tu te fiche de moi ?

_ Es-ce que je t'ai déjà fait ce genre de plaisanterie. D'ailleurs attend-toi à ce qu'il te pose aussi la question.

_ Ok. Et alors comment ils ont réagi ?

_ Ben disons que du coup je leur ai raconté les grandes lignes et qu'en ce moment ils sont à la maison en train de lire le livre d'Henri. Emma j'ai peur, et s'ils réagissaient mal, et si Arizona ne voulait plus de moi après ça ? Je ne veux pas la perdre.

_ Hé, hé, du calme, Arizona tient à toi, j'en suis sure, sinon elle serait partie quand tu lui as dit la vérité. Je comprends que ça t'angoisse, j'avoue que pour le moment mes nouveaux amis ne savent même pas que j'ai un fils. Et je ne sais absolument pas comment le leur dire. Régina tu as fait un sacré bout de chemin déjà, alors quoi qu'il arrive ne renonce pas. Tu as mérité ta fin heureuse et c'est Arizona ta fin heureuse, alors ne te laisse pas impressionner et ne laisse personne te l'enlever.

_ Emma, merci. Ça me fait du bien de te parler.

_ De rien, et surtout n'hésite jamais à m'appeler.

_ Je te retourne cette faveur, si tu as besoin toi aussi de parler, je serais toujours là.

_ Ok merci. Tu peux me passer un peu Henri ?

_ Oui si tu veux.

Régina appela Henri et le laissa discuter avec Emma. Elle se sentait plus sereine et prête à retourner à la maison affronter la situation.


	37. RàV-part35-On ne contrôle pas toujours

**Bonjour,**

 **Aujourd'hui on passe un peu plus de temps avec Emma, j'espère que le chapitre va vous plaire.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **35** **ème** **partie - On ne contrôle pas toujours tout.**

 **18 août 2013**

 **Boston, État du Massachusetts**

Emma venait de raccrocher avec la brune, elle s'étonnait encore d'être devenue si vite sa confidente, et lorsqu'elle y repensait, elle n'avait jamais connu une relation comme celle-là. Elle repensait à la décision qu'elle avait prise quelques-mois auparavant et aujourd'hui elle savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix en choisissant d'aider Regina. Il n'était pas encore sept heures et elle décida de retourner se coucher auprès de Sam.

L'homme dormait profondément, elle en profita pour l'observer. Sam avait un visage paisible et pourtant elle savait qu'il avait vécu des moments difficiles lui aussi. Il lui avait raconté un peu sa vie en tant que militaire sans rentrer dans les détails des missions, beaucoup de ses camarades avaient perdu la vie, d'autres n'étaient pas rentrés indemne tant physiquement que psychiquement. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il avait donné assez de sa vie à l'armée et qu'aujourd'hui il aspirait à se poser.

La veille Emma était sortie avec la bande habituelle, ils venaient de terminer leur troisième semaine à l'académie et comme tous les week-ends ils étaient allés décompresser en boite. A aucun moment elle n'avait pensé quelle passerait la nuit avec Ryan.

 _Flashback_

 __ Il ne te lâche pas des yeux, tu vas le faire mariner encore longtemps ?_

 _Emma regarda Blake, se demandant de quoi lui parlait sa collègue._

 __ De qui tu parles ?_

 __ De Ryan, il te dévore du regard._

 __ Mais non !_

 _Emma observa plus attentivement son collègue qui se défoulait sur la piste de danse, en effet il ne la lâchait pas, il lui fit un grand sourire et un signe lui disant de le rejoindre._

 __ Tu vois qu'est-ce que je te disais. Il ne te plait pas ?_

 __ Euh…, je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi en fait. Je ne suis pas sure que ce soit une bonne idée, en général ça fou la merde dans un groupe ce genre de chose._

 __ Tout dépend de ce que vous définissez comme relation au départ. Ça n'a jamais fait de mal à personne de prendre du bon temps. Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas eu un mec dans ton lit ?_

 __ Oulla, question suivante._

 __ C'est bien ce que je pensais, ça te ferait du bien de te laisser aller pour une fois._

 __ Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Tu me trouves coincé ?_

 __ Un peu ouai, à chaque fois qu'on sort tu rentres seule. Profite un peu de la vie, on n'en a qu'une._

 _Elle n'en revenait pas que ses amis la trouve coincé, elle, Emma Swan ! Depuis quand était-elle devenue cette fille solitaire et pas dans le coup. Elle était dans ses réflexions et ne vit donc pas que Ryan s'était approché d'elle._

 __ Allé Swan ! Viens danser, lâche toi un peu, tu n'as pas quitté la banquette depuis qu'on est arrivé._

 _Emma le regarda, puis regarda Blake qui lui fit un sourire entendu, elle prit son verre et le vida d'un coup avant de se lever et d'accepter d'aller se trémousser sur la piste avec Ryan._

 _Emma avait perdu toute notion du temps, les musiques s'enchainaient, elle et Ryan se défoulaient sur les rythmes endiablés. Lorsqu'une chanson plus calme se fit entendre, elle décida d'aller rejoindre les autres, mais fut rattraper par son collègue. Sans comprendre comment, elle se retrouva collée à lui, ses yeux plongés dans ceux bleus océan du beau blond. Ils continuèrent de danser l'un contre l'autre sans échanger un mot. Emma se sentait bien dans les bras protecteur de l'homme. Pour la première fois elle le regardait vraiment, il lui souriait et la regardait avec désir. Comment n'avait-elle pas remarqué ça plus tôt ! Doucement elle le vit approcher son visage du sien et délicatement il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser était doux, elle ferma ses yeux et en apprécia le gout sucré, elle sentit la demande de l'homme d'approfondir le baiser et entrouvrit ses lèvres pour laisser leurs langues mener la danse. Elle eut l'impression que le temps s'était soudain arrêter et n'ouvrit les yeux que quelques instant après que Ryan se soit détacher de ses lèvres. Elle plongea son regard brillant de désir dans celui de l'homme qui venait de lui procurer la sensation d'être la plus belle femme du monde. Elle se rapprocha à son tour et initia un autre baiser, celui-là fut plus violent, chargé d'une tension sexuelle palpable. Ils restèrent encore un moment sur la piste de danse et quand ils se décidèrent à rejoindre les autres ils remarquèrent qu'ils n'étaient plus là. La boite s'était bien vidée sans qu'ils ne l'aient remarqué. Ils avaient passé toute la soirée sur la piste de danse perdant toute notion du temps._

 _Ryan proposa de la ramener et au moment de se quitter, elle l'avait invité à boire un dernier verre._

 _Fin du flashback_

Emma resta encore un moment à l'observer avant de se rendormir profondément.

* * *

 **18** **août 2013**

 **Monkey Bay** **, Malawi**

Regina retourna auprès d'Arizona qui était toujours assisse sur la plage, le regard perdu dans le paysage.

_ A quoi tu penses ?

_ A nous, tu crois qu'ils vont bien le prendre ?

_ Je ne sais pas, si on rentrait pour le savoir.

_ Oui il est temps, et je commence à avoir un peu faim.

Regina appela Henri et ils prirent tous les trois le chemin du retour. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la maison, ils ne trouvèrent personne. Arizona se mit alors à paniquer.

_ Ils sont partis, ils…, ce n'est pas possible ! Regina, dis-moi qu'ils ne sont pas partit, que je me fais des idées, ce sont mes seuls amis, je…

_ Hé, calme-toi, je suis sûre qu'ils ne sont pas loin.

_ Ils sont dans le jardin.

_ Arizona regarda Henri, puis regarda en direction de la baie vitrée, là elle vit Alex et April allongés sur une couverture, le livre d'Henri ouvert devant eux.

Regina posa une main dans son dos, elle avait vu la panique dans le regard de la blonde et voulait lui montrer qu'elle était là et qu'elles feraient face ensemble. La blonde était tendue et appréhendait la réaction de ses amis.

Henri ne les avait pas attendu et se trouvait déjà auprès des deux autres, elles les entendirent rirent et se décidèrent à aller les rejoindre.

_ Salut. Vous avez passé une bonne matinée.

_ Instructive.

_ Dit Regina, tu n'aurais pas l'une de tes robes au décolleté plongeant dans ton armoire car j'avoue que j'aimerais beaucoup te voir en porter une en vrai.

Arizona resta estomaqué devant la réflexion d'Alex, tandis que Regina vira au rouge écarlate ne sachant plus où se mettre.

_ Ben quoi ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ta copine est carrément sexy en Evil Queen!

April lui fit une tape à l'arrière de la tête, lui faisant comprendre qu'on ne disait pas ce genre de choses.

_ Ce que veut dire Alex, avec toute sa délicatesse, c'est que tu dois être impressionnante dans tes tenues d'Evil Queen !

_ Alex ! Je te défends de la déshabiller du regard !

_ Oh tu n'es pas drôle Ari, tu pourrais partager.

_ Je crois que je vais aller en cuisine pendant que vous finissez cette conversation, Henri tu viens m'aider.

_ Mais… je veux écouter moi.

_ Ne m'oblige pas à répéter.

_ Ok j'arrive.

Une fois Henri et Regina partis, Arizona pris place sur la couverture à côté de ses amis.

_ Alors ?

_ C'est un peu dingue comme histoire !

_ Carrément tu veux dire même. Mais je reste sur ma position, elle est canon.

_ Alex tu ne peux pas rester sérieux deux minutes, j'aimerais vraiment connaître votre avis.

_ Elle… elle peut utiliser la magie ?

_ Non elle n'a pas de pouvoir ici.

_ Ça ne te fais pas peur ? Je veux dire vu son passé, elle a quand même fait beaucoup de mal autour d'elle.

_ C'est vrai, j'ai eu un peu de mal avec ça au début, puis elle m'a raconté son histoire, et j'avoue que je n'aurais pas aimé avoir sa vie, elle a vraiment beaucoup souffert. Ne me regardé pas comme ça ! Je ne suis pas en train de lui chercher des excuses, je dis juste qu'il y a des circonstances atténuantes. Après ce n'est pas la femme que je connais moi. Elle n'est plus en colère, elle ne cherche plus la vengeance à tout prix, elle a mis son passé derrière elle. Et la femme avec qui je partage ma vie est quelqu'un de doux, de compréhensif, qui ne juge pas et qui profite enfin de la vie.

_ J'avais raison tu es grave accroc.

_ Oui je l'aime, et je crois que je n'avais encore jamais aimé à ce point, même Callie.

_ Alors c'est tout ce qui compte !

Arizona regarda ses amis, elle n'en revenait pas, ils acceptaient Regina malgré son passé. Elle se rapprocha deux et les serra dans ses bras.

_ Merci, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça compte pour moi.

_ Tu es heureuse et ça se voit. On a enfin retrouvé la Arizona qui est arrivé un jour à Seattle, pleine d'énergie et un grand sourire placardé sur le visage.

Les trois amis continuèrent de discuter de Regina et de la surprenante révélation qu'elle leur avait faite le matin même. De leur côté Henri et sa mère s'affairait en cuisine pour nourrir tout ce petit monde.

_ Maman, je suis désolé d'avoir gaffé, mais tu sais ils sont cool et je pense qu'ils vont t'accepter telle que tu es. Regarde, ils sont en train de rire, c'est plutôt bon signe.

Regina écoutait son fils, elle ne lui en voulait pas, finalement elle préférait même ne pas avoir ce secret envers les amis d'Arizona. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Toute sa vie on l'avait jugé sans chercher à comprendre et aujourd'hui qu'elle avait enfin trouvé le bonheur, elle avait peur de le perdre. Henri voyait que sa mère était anxieuse, il posa son couteau et s'approcha d'elle pour la serrer dans ses bras.

_ Moi je serais toujours là maman, je t'aime, et Arizona aussi t'aime, ça se voit, même quand elle dort.

_ Merci Henri, je t'aime aussi.

_ Tu veux voir les photos que j'ai pris de vous deux ce matin ?

_ Tu nous as pris en photo ?

_ Oui pendant que vous dormiez.

Henri partit en courant et revint tout aussi vite avec son appareil photo, il montra à sa mère les clichés qu'il avait pris le matin même. Les photos étaient magnifiques, Arizona et elle semblaient apaisées et heureuses. Finalement elle avait trouvé sa fin heureuse, la plus improbable qui soit mais la plus belle.

Une fois le repas prêt, Regina et Henri allèrent rejoindre les autres à l'extérieur et ils partagèrent leur repas dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Alex et April posèrent beaucoup de question sur Storybrooke et sur la forêt enchantée. Ils promirent de ne pas dévoiler son secret et étaient ravis qu'elle ait eu assez confiance en eux pour leur raconter son histoire.

* * *

 **18 août 2013**

 **Boston, État du Massachusetts**

Emma se réveilla avec l'odeur du café, elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Sam s'affairer en cuisine par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Elle se leva, attrapa des sous-vêtements et enfila un short et un t-shirt avant de le rejoindre.

_ Bonjour la belle au bois dormant.

_ Ne m'appelle pas comme ça s'il te plait ! Ça fait longtemps que tu es levé ?

_ Non, un quart d'heure. Tu as faim ?

_ Oui, tu me proposes quoi ?

_ Œufs brouillés, bacon, toast. Ça te va ? Je n'ai pas osé fouiller plus, pour voir si tu avais autre chose.

_ Ça ira très bien.

Sam se rapprocha d'elle et vint l'enlacer avant de l'embrasser. Ensuite il déposa une tasse et une assiette devant elle, avant de faire de même pour lui. Un silence gênant c'était installé, ils étaient tous les deux un peu perdus face à la situation.

_ Tu as eu un coup de téléphone ce matin ?

_ Oui une amie.

_ Tu as des amis matinaux.

_ Elle vit à l'étranger et n'a pas fait attention au décalage horaire.

_ Ah ok.

_ Désolé de t'avoir réveillé.

_ Si peu. Emma je…

_ On n'est pas obligé d'en parler.

_ Je sais, mais j'y tiens. Je ne pensais pas finir la soirée avec toi, j'ai été surpris que tu répondes à mon baiser et je m'attendais plus à me faire rembarrer.

_ Je me suis surprise moi-même en fait.

_ Tu regrettes ?

_ Non. Et toi ?

_ Non plus.

_ Alors tout va bien.

_ Oui tout va bien.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau. Ils restèrent un moment à profiter du petit déjeuner, n'osant pas regarder l'autre. Ce fut finalement Sam qui le rompit.

_ Je vais te laisser et rentrer chez moi.

_ Comme tu veux.

Il regagna la chambre pour enfiler son jeans et ses chaussures, puis revint au salon. Emma n'avait pas bougé, elle ne savait pas trop comment agir.

_ Bon ben, je vais y aller.

_ Ok.

Emma se leva pour le raccompagner jusqu'à la porte, ils s'observaient, ne sachant pas quelle attitude avoir. Sam lui fit une bise sur la joue avant de se tourner et de prendre la direction de l'ascenseur. Emma le regarda s'éloigner puis avant qu'il ne soit hors de porté l'interpella.

_ Sam ! Attend.

Elle se rapprocha de lui, posa une main sur son visage et l'embrassa avec passion. Elle mit finalement fin au baiser et resta planté devant lui.

_ J'ai passé une excellente soirée.

_ Moi aussi Emma. Je… je veux juste que tu saches que pour moi ce n'était pas juste comme ça. Tu me plais vraiment.

_ Ok. Ça te dérange si on garde ça pour nous ? Je n'ai pas vraiment envie que toute la compagnie soit au courant.

_ Comme tu veux. On se voit demain. Bonne fin de journée.

_ Ouai à demain.

Emma attendit qu'il soit partit pour regagner son appartement. Elle referma la porte et se laissa glisser le long de cette dernière.

_ Non mais qu'est-ce que tu fais bordel ! Et ta règle de ne jamais mélanger le boulot et la vie privée. Non d'un chien qu'est-ce que je vais faire !

Emma ne savait plus quoi penser de sa nuit, au départ elle était partie à cette soirée sans arrière pensées. Et au final elle venait de passer la nuit avec le cadet Ryan. Et en plus il ressentait quelque chose pour elle, mais dans quel pétrin venait-elle de se mettre.

Les deux semaines suivantes passèrent très vite…

Emma se concentrait sur sa formation, elle n'avait pas perdu sa complicité avec Ryan et ils avaient dit aux autres qu'il ne s'était rien passé entre eux. Elle était tout de même sortit avec tout le monde le week-end suivant, mais avait évité de trop boire, elle ne voulait pas encore une fois finir sa soirée dans les bras du cadet Ryan tant qu'elle n'avait pas fait le point sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle savait que lui avait développé des sentiments à son égard et ne voulait pas lui faire du mal. Mais dans l'immédiat ce n'était pas sa priorité, son fils rentrait à la maison dans quelques heures et elle avait hâte de le retrouver.

Au Malawi aussi le temps était passé vite, trop vite. Il était déjà temps pour Henri et Alex de regagner les États-Unis. Finalement les garçons prenaient tous les deux le même avion jusqu'à New York et Alex avait été chargé par Regina de veiller sur Henri et de le mettre dans l'avion pour Boston. Ils s'étaient tous rendu à l'aéroport pour dire au-revoir aux seuls hommes de la maison. Regina eut un mal fou à lâcher Henri, voulant le garder auprès d'elle. Mais elle fut étonnée de voir qu' Arizona n'était pas mieux qu'elle avec Alex. Ce fut finalement April qui dut mettre un terme aux embrassades avant que les garçons ne manquent leur avion.


	38. RàV-part36-Mon fils s'appelle Henri

**Bonjour,**

 **Merci pour les commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

 **Aujourd'hui un chapitre un peu plus centré sur Emma, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on va vite revenir sur Regina et Arizona.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **36** **ème** **partie – Mon fils s'appelle Henri.**

 **31 août 2013**

 **Quelque part au dessus de l'océan Atlantique**

Henri et Alex se rapprochaient de New York, ils avaient dormi une bonne partie de vol, et profitait maintenant du repas qui leur était servit.

_ Alors Henri, content de rentrer à la maison ?

_ Oui et non. Ma mère va me manquer, j'ai vraiment passé de super vacances avec elle, les meilleures que je n'ai jamais eues. Mais je suis aussi content de retrouver mon autre mère, en plus je vais aller dans une nouvelle école, j'ai hâte de commencer cette nouvelle vie loin de Storybrooke.

_ Elle est comment ton autre mère ?

_ Grande blonde, elle n'a peur de personne, elle a appris à se débrouiller toute seule et ça fait sa force. Là elle a commencé l'école de police, j'ai hâte de la voir pour savoir comment ça se passe. Au fait pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

_ Oh juste comme ça !

_ Tu veux voir une photo ?

_ Oui je veux bien si tu en as une.

Henri fouilla dans son sac et pris son appareil photo, il chercha une photo d'Emma et la montra à Alex.

_ Ouah, elle est vraiment canon elle aussi ! Surtout ne me dis pas qu'elle préfère les femmes.

_ Euh… pour te dire la vérité, je n'en sais rien. Je ne l'ai jamais vu avec quelqu'un. Pourquoi elle t'intéresse ?

_ Euh… je n'ai pas dit ça. Je ne la connais pas. En tout cas tu as de la chance d'avoir deux mamans qui t'aiment autant.

_ Oui c'est vrai. Tu as une copine à Seattle ?

_ Oui, elle s'appelle Jo, elle est médecin.

_ Ah ok ! Dis Alex… Tu ne diras rien pour maman ? Je ne voudrais pas que des gens lui fassent du mal.

_ Non ne t'inquiète pas, en plus je ne pense pas qu'on me croirait.

Ils continuèrent de discuter jusqu'à New York, reparlant de leurs vacances, des bons moments passés ensembles. Alex donna son numéro de téléphone à Henri, lui expliquant que s'il avait besoin de parler à un homme il pouvait l'appeler sans problème, qu'il serait ravi de jouer le rôle du tonton cool. A la descente de l'avion, Alex emmena Henri jusqu'à la zone d'embarquement pour Boston, et resta avec lui jusqu'au dernier moment. Ensuite il partit attendre son vol qui décollait un peu plus tard.

* * *

 **31 août 2013**

 **Boston, État du Massachusetts**

Emma était surexcité, elle avait hâte de retrouver son fils et ne tenait pas en place. Il était 21 heures et l'avion d'Henri arrivait dans à peine une heure, il était temps qu'elle se dirige vers l'aéroport de Boston. Elle allait quitter l'appartement lorsque son téléphone sonna. Sans regarder qui l'appelait elle décrocha.

_ Allo, Emma Swan.

_ Salut Swan c'est Ryan.

_ Salut Ryan, quoi de neuf ?

_ Avec les potes on se retrouve au Deep dans une demi-heure, on voulait savoir si tu étais des nôtres ? Je peux passer te prendre si tu veux.

_ Je suis désolé ça ne va pas être possible ce soir, j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu.

_ Ah ok. Ben on se voit lundi alors. Bon week-end Swan.

_ Ouai à lundi, bon week-end.

Emma raccrocha. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise, elle n'avait jamais parlé d'Henri à ses nouveaux amis, et ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Elle avait senti la déception dans la voix de Ryan, elle savait qu'il voulait sortir avec elle, mais était-il prêt à accepter qu'elle ait un enfant. Elle l'appréciait vraiment mais avait peur de s'attacher et de finalement être déçue. Elle sortit brusquement de ses pensées, se souvenant qu'elle devait partir maintenant si elle ne voulait pas arriver en retard à l'aéroport.

Une demi-heure plus tard elle était dans le hall de l'aéroport et fixait la porte des arrivés, lorsqu'elle vit sa petite tête brune franchir le sas, elle ne put s'empêcher de courir à sa rencontre de le serrer fort dans ses bras. Elle se rendait compte maintenant combien le gamin lui avait manqué.

_ Ma ! Lâche-moi tu m'étouffe.

_ Oups, désolé gamin. Je suis trop contente que tu sois rentré. Alors comment c'était ? Tu as fait quoi ? Comment va Regina et comment est Arizona ? Tu as vu des lions ? Tu as aimé l'Afrique ? Tu…

_ Oulla ! Tu sais je ne vais pas m'envoler. Et que sais-tu sur Arizona ?

_ Euh…

_ Tu étais au courant pour elle et maman ? Tu ne m'as rien dis !

_ Euh… oui je le savais. Ta mère m'avait demandé de ne rien te dire.

_ Et depuis quand tu fais ce qu'elle te dit ?

_ Ben… Tu dois être fatigué après ce long voyage, si on rentrait à la maison !

_ Mouai, cette conversation n'est pas finie.

Emma se saisit de la valise d'Henri et ils allèrent tous les deux vers la coccinelle jaune. Durant le trajet, Henri lui parla de son vol en compagnie d'Alex et comment l'ami d'Arizona avait été cool avec lui. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'appartement, ils discutèrent encore un moment de l'Afrique, et Henri évita le sujet Arizona, sachant très bien que c'est ce que sa mère voulait le plus savoir. Fatigué de son voyage, il partit se coucher moins d'une heure après.

* * *

 **1 septembre 2013**

 **Boston, État du Massachusetts**

Henri était debout depuis un moment lorsqu'bEmma finit par émerger. Il avait préparé le petit déjeuner et était sagement assis devant son chocolat chaud. Emma s'approcha de lui, déposa un baiser sur son front et pris place autour de la table.

_ Bien dormi gamin ?

_ Oui ça va, je ne suis pas trop fatigué du décalage horaire. D'ailleurs il faudrait que j'appelle maman pour lui dire que je suis bien arrivé. Je peux ?

_ Oui vas-y pas de problème.

Henri prit le téléphone d'Emma et composa le numéro de sa mère. Cette dernière répondit au bout de la deuxième sonnerie.

_ Bonjour maman. C'était juste pour te dire que je suis bien rentré.

Henri discuta quelques minutes avec Regina avant de raccrocher et de revenir prendre son petit déjeuner avec Emma.

_ Bon alors tu vas enfin me parler d'Arizona ?

_ Elle est cool.

_ Quoi c'est tout ? Cool ? Tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire ?

_ Je l'aime bien, elle rend maman heureuse. Tu savais qu'elle avait perdu une jambe ?

_ Quoi ? Comment ça ?

_ Ben elle a eu un accident d'avion et elle a du être amputé. Mais elle peut vivre normalement et presque tout faire comme nous.

_ Vraiment ! Regina ne m'avait rien dit.

_ Comment tu as su qu' Arizona et maman était ensemble ?

_ Lorsqu'on a vu ta mère à Boston, j'ai remarqué qu'elle évitait le sujet Arizona. Elles n'étaient pas encore ensemble, mais ta mère avait la tête à l'envers rien que de penser à elle.

_ En tout cas maman a beaucoup changé, elle sourit tout le temps, elle parait apaisée.

_ C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle non ?

_ Oui c'est top, j'ai hâte de pouvoir retourner la voir, et tu pourras peut-être venir avec moi cette fois ?

_ Pourquoi pas, on verra.

Henri et Emma passèrent la journée à la maison, ils discutèrent encore des vacances d'Henri mais aussi de la formation d'Emma. Puis dans l'après-midi ils firent le trajet jusqu'à sa nouvelle école pour être sûr qu'il ne se perde pas car Emma ne pourrait malheureusement pas l'accompagner. Henri passerait la journée de lundi seul à la maison, mais Emma savait qu'il était sérieux et qu'il préparerait tranquillement ses affaires pour la rentrée. Ils passèrent une soirée tranquille et allèrent tôt au lit pour être en forme le lendemain.

* * *

 **3 septembre 2013**

 **Boston, État du Massachusetts**

Henri et Emma avaient quitté l'appartement à la même heure. Henri était anxieux, il n'avait jamais rencontré d'autres enfants en dehors de Storybrooke. De plus il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'amis et appréhendait cette rentrée scolaire. Après quinze minutes de bus il se trouvait devant l'établissement, il ne lui paraissait pas si grand dans ses souvenirs, les ados filles et garçons défilaient devant lui, il inspira un bon coup et entra dans l'établissement, il se dirigea vers le bureau d'accueil des élèves et attendit son tour. Après avoir rempli quelques formulaires, on lui remit son emploi du temps, il se fit attribuer un casier et on lui indiqua où se trouvait la classe de son premier cours. Henri était un peu perdu, l'école était grande et il se sentait tout petit dans cette foule. Il finit par trouver son casier et après avoir consulter son emploi du temps y déposa les affaires dont il n'aurait pas besoin. Après avoir parcouru quelques couloirs, il trouva enfin sa classe, la porte était ouverte, quelques élèves étaient déjà installés, il entra et se trouva une place au deuxième rang. Henri avait toujours aimé l'école, il se serait volontiers mis au premier rang, mais Alex lui avait déconseillé de faire ça, s'il ne voulait pas passer pour l'intello de service ou le lèche botte. A sa droite se trouvait un garçon un peu plus grand que lui, cheveux bruns et à sa gauche une fille cheveux long châtain clair. Cette dernière lui fit un sourire et se présenta.

_ Bonjour, moi c'est Meg, je viens d'arriver à Boston. Mon père à été muté ici pour son travail, je viens de San Diego.

_ Bonjour, moi c'est Henri, je suis aussi nouveau à Boston, je viens d'une petite ville du Maine, ma mère est venue ici pour le travail également.

_ Cool ! J'avais peur d'être la seule nouvelle, certain on l'air de se connaitre depuis longtemps.

_ Oui on dirait. Moi aussi je suis content de ne pas être le seul nouveau. Tu…

Henri ne pu continuer de poser sa question, car son professeur principal venait d'entrer dans la classe. La journée se passa bien, il prit sa pause de midi avec Meg et un garçon de sa classe, Ethan, qui lui venait de New York. Ils étaient les seuls à ne pas être originaires de Boston et s'étaient ainsi rapprochés. A la fin de la journée, Meg leur dit au revoir avant de monter en voiture avec sa mère, tandis qu'Henri et Ethan prirent le bus ensemble, le garçon descendant un arrêt après lui.

Lorsqu'il entra à l'appartement Emma n'était pas encore là, il se prépara un chocolat chaud à la cannelle et profita du calme pour faire ses devoirs. Emma rentra une heure plus tard et l'assailli de questions sur sa première journée d'école. Ils furent interrompu par la sonnerie du téléphone, au plus grand soulagement d'Henri, qui fut de courte durée car c'était son autre mère qui elle aussi voulait tout savoir de sa première journée au collège. Après une demi-heure de téléphone, il raccrocha et vint s'installer à table où Emma avait servit le repas.

Lorsqu'il partit se coucher, Henri était soulagé, sa première journée s'était bien passée, il s'était fait des amis, et les quelques professeurs qu'il avait eut avait l'air bien. Il s'endormit rapidement d'un sommeil profond.

La semaine se passa bien, Henri et Emma prenaient tous les deux leurs marques dans cette nouvelle vie. Henri s'entendait vraiment bien avec Meg et Ethan. Tous les deux étaient aussi de bons élèves et le fait de ne pas être de Boston les avait rapprochés. Deux fois dans la semaine ils étaient restés à la bibliothèque de l'école pour faire leurs devoirs ensemble, Henri appréciait de ne plus être seul.

Emma quant à elle, venait de finir une semaine supplémentaire de sa formation, tout comme la semaine précédente, elle avait refusé de sortir boire un verre, elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de se saouler et de rentrer à point d'heure avec Henri à la maison. Ses nouveaux amis trouvaient curieux son changement de comportement mais ne s'en étaient pas formalisé. Ryan lui par contre pensait que le problème venait de lui et avait bien l'intention d'en parler avec elle en privé.

* * *

 **7 septembre 2013**

 **Boston, État du Massachusetts**

Henri et Emma s'étaient commandés une pizza et s'apprêtaient à commencer leur soirée vidéo. Lorsqu'on sonna à la porte c'est tout naturellement qu'Henri partit ouvrir, pensant que c'était le livreur de pizza. Il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas le cas lorsque devant lui il vit un homme grand blond aux yeux bleu, qui le regardait d'un air surprit.

_ Euh, bonjour, je suis bien chez Emma Swan ?

_ Oui, et vous êtes.

_ Euh Sam Ryan, je… je travaille avec elle.

_ Ah ok. Mam ! Il y a un de tes collègues qui te demande. Elle arrive.

_ Ok. Tu… tu es son fils ?

_ Oui.

_ Henri, tu m'as appelé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il… Sam ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_ Salut Emma, je… je passais voir si tout allait bien, vu que tu ne voulais pas sortir avec la bande ce soir. Mais je crois que j'ai comprit pourquoi. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais un fils.

_ Euh oui, Sam, je te présente Henri. Henri voici Sam, il suit la formation avec moi.

_ Ok, c'est cool ! Vous voulez rester manger de la pizza avec nous ?

_ Henri ! Je pense que Sam à autre chose…

_ Oui pourquoi pas, en fait je n'ai rien de prévu ce soir.

_ Cool ! Entrez.

Emma resta effaré, que venait-il de se passer ? Avant de refermer la porte elle paya le livreur qui venait tout juste d'arriver et finit par rejoindre son fils et Sam au salon. Les deux garçons étaient en grande discussion sur les dinosaures, Emma et Henri ayant prévu de se visionner Jurassic Park. Emma s'assit sur le fauteuil restant et resta à les observer un moment. Elle ne savait pas comment agir fasse à la situation. Elle se doutait que Sam ne partirait pas avant d'avoir pu avoir une discussion avec elle. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'ils s'installèrent tous les trois devant le film et partagèrent la pizza.

A la fin du film, Henri se leva, dit tout naturellement bonne nuit aux deux adultes et regagna sa chambre, laissant Emma seule au salon avec son collègue. Néanmoins, il avait bien remarqué les regards que lançait Sam à sa mère et était bien décidé à en apprendre davantage, il laissa donc la porte de sa chambre entre-ouverte pour entendre la conversation.

_ Tu veux boire autre chose ?

_ Emma assis-toi. Je ne vais pas te manger tu sais. Alors comme ça tu as un fils.

_ Oui. Surpris n'est-ce pas ?

_ Un peu en effet, pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ?

_ J'avoue que je ne sais pas, j'avais peur de vos réactions à tous, et je ne voulais pas déblatérer sur ma vie.

_ C'est donc pour ça que tu ne viens plus avec nous boire un verre le week-end ?

_ Oui, je ne peux pas le laisser seul, ni me permettre de finir la soirée comme l'autre fois.

_ Je comprends, mais il n'était pas là cette autre fois justement ? Il était chez son père ?

_ Euh, pour te dire la vérité il était chez sa mère.

_ Tu… tu… sa mère ? Tu as vécu avec une femme ! Je…

_ Non, c'est assez compliqué.

_ Hum… j'ai tout mon temps.

_ Sam, ma vie a été une vraie galère, je suis une vraie galère et…

_ Stop, je t'arrête. On a tous un passé, et je n'ai pas l'intention de te juger. Comme je te l'ai dit tu me plais, et j'ai vraiment envie de mieux te connaitre. Quel âge à Henri ?

_ Il a 12 ans.

_ Tu l'as eu jeune, son autre mère t'a aidé à l'élever c'est ça ?

_ Pas vraiment, j'ai en effet eu Henri jeune, mais surtout j'étais en prison à ce moment là.

_ Tu as fait de la prison. Ça ne devait pas être bien grave si tu arrive à entrer dans la police aujourd'hui.

_ Disons qu'à cette époque j'étais avec le père d'Henri et qu'on se débrouillait comme on pouvait, en volant des petits trucs à droite et à gauche, et un jour il m'a balancé aux flics et je ne l'ai plus revu.

Henri qui écoutait toujours la conversation, n'en revenait pas, sa mère lui avait menti, son père n'était pas mort. Il faudrait qu'il lui pose des questions à ce sujet. Mais pour le moment, il voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait entre Emma et cet homme.

_ Sympa le mec. Donc tu as eu Henri en étant en prison.

_ Oui, du coup je ne me sentais pas capable de l'élever, de subvenir à ses besoins, de lui donner tout ce dont un enfant a besoin. Je l'ai donc abandonné pour qu'il puisse avoir une vraie chance dans une famille aimante.

_ Ça a dû être une décision difficile, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que l'on peut ressentir.

_ Ça a été la décision la plus dure de toute ma vie, aujourd'hui je sais que c'était la bonne décision sur le moment.

_ Du coup, si j'ai bien tout comprit, l'autre mère d'Henri est sa mère adoptive.

_ C'est ça. Il était avec elle durant les vacances d'été.

_ Il ne vit plus avec elle ? Comment c'est possible ?

_ Disons qu'Henri a voulu me connaître et m'a retrouvé à une période où il était en conflit permanent avec elle. Du coup j'ai emménagé près de chez eux pour apprendre à le connaitre, autant te dire qu'elle n'a pas vraiment apprécié.

_ Je veux bien te croire, je ne crois pas que j'aurais bien réagi dans une situation pareille.

_ Enfin bref, on a apprit à se connaitre, et de fil en aiguille, Henri a voulu vivre avec moi, plutôt qu'avec elle. Donc pour le moment Henri vit avec moi, et comme son métier l'a amené à partir travailler à l'étranger, du coup ça se passe bien. Je suppose qu'on fera un autre arrangement lorsqu'elle reviendra vivre aux États-Unis. C'est avec elle que j'étais au téléphone l'autre matin.

_ Ok. Ben tu vois il n'y a rien d'alarmant là dedans.

_ Ça ne te dérange pas que j'ai un enfant ?

_ Non, pas le moins du monde. Bon il se fait tard, je vais rentrer, j'ai été ravi de rencontrer Henri et de savoir qu'en fin de compte tu ne m'évites pas. Si jamais, je connais une ou deux babysitteur si tu acceptes de sortir diner un de ces soir. Je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire si facilement, une maman aussi à le droit de sortir.

_ Ok j'en prends note. Bonne nuit Sam.

Sam déposa un baiser sur la joue d'Emma et s'en alla le sourire aux lèvres. Emma referma la porte derrière lui et se laissa tomber le long de cette dernière, se pourrait-il qu'elle soit tombé sur la perle rare ?


	39. RàV-part37-Une histoire de clair-obscur

**Bonjour,**

 **Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, je n'ai pas eu internet pendant une semaine et du coup je n'ai pas pu vous poster la suite.**

 **J'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions.**

 **Bonne lecture et à dimanche.**

* * *

 **37** **ème** **partie – Une histoire de clair-obscur**

 **01 octobre 2013**

 **Village Chewas, Parc National Nyika** **, 2000m Malawi**

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu 'Arizona, Regina, April et deux autres médecins de Monkey Bay, parcouraient les hauts plateaux du parc national Nyika. Ils se rendaient dans les villages des tribus Chewas, Nyanjas, Yaos… pour une campagne de vaccination et soigner si besoin avant le début de la saison des pluies. Ils établissaient leur campement pour deux à trois jours dans chaque village, profitaient des soirées autour du feu entre danses et chants, découvrant les costumes et masques de chaque tribu.

Arizona et April passaient souvent du temps dans la case du médecin du village et apprenaient les techniques locales et la médecine par les plantes. Pour elles, découvrir ces techniques avait une valeur inestimable. Loin de la technologie, de la médecine moderne, elles apprenaient à soigner les maux les plus courants.

Regina avait tenu à les accompagner pour finaliser son article sur Arizona. Par la même occasion elle travaillait sur un autre article centré sur ces tribus des hauts plateaux du nord Malawi. En un peu moins d'un an elle avait déjà rendu quatre articles au NGS, ils appréciaient son travail, elle avait vraiment un don pour la photo, si bien qu'elle avait fait la couverture avec l'une des photos prise au Kilimandjaro. Elle savait capter les regards, mettre en valeur les paysages, sublimer la faune et la flore, si bien que le bureau de Washington attendait avec impatience ses prochains articles, se demandant à chaque fois s'ils auraient leur prochaine couverture. En plus de la photographie, Regina s'appliquait dans l'écriture de chaque article, elle y relatait ses découvertes, faisait découvrir au lecteur ce qu'elle découvrait pour la première fois. Son ignorance de ce monde, était sa force.

Une fois sur le terrain chacun avait sa place, April et Arizona, soignaient les femmes et les enfants, tandis que les deux médecins masculins s'occupaient des hommes du village. Les tribus étaient plus à l'aise par cette organisation. Regina restait souvent en retrait à observer et prendre des photos. Elle prenait aussi le temps de discuter avec les villageois, les regardait travailler, faire les taches du quotidien, apprenait à leurs côtés. Le soir venu, ils leur arrivaient de revêtir les tenues locales et de participer aux festivités organisées en leur honneur. Ou alors ils se retrouvaient entre eux, discutaient joyeusement autour d'un feu de camp, d'un bon repas et organisait la journée du lendemain.

Ce soir les garçons étaient de préparation repas, April en profitait pour bouquiner, Regina discutait cuisine avec l'une des femmes du village et Arizona profitait de ce temps libre pour prendre une douche bien mérité. La journée avait été difficile, elle et April avait du amputer le bras d'un petit garçon, ce dernier c'était blessé quelque temps auparavant et la plaie c'était infectée au point qu'elles n'avaient plus eu d'autres solutions.

La douche de leur campement était des plus sommaires, ils avaient établi un périmètre avec des draps posés sur des cordes et un système de douche solaire. Arizona avait posé un tabouret sous la pomme de douche, s'était déshabillé et avait retiré sa prothèse. Seules les lumières du ciel étoilés et du feu de camp qui se trouvait un peu plus loin, lui permettait de ne pas être dans le noir complet. Sous cette lumière tamisée, elle s'était savonné le corps et lavé les cheveux. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se rincer, en espérant que l'eau ait bien chauffé tout au long de la journée. Elle tira doucement sur la corde et un filet d'eau salvatrice vint s'écouler sur son corps nu.

Pendant ce temps les garçons avaient finis de préparer le repas et avait demandé à April d'avertir les autres.

_ Regina ! Le repas est prêt, on va pouvoir passer à table d'ici quelques minutes. Arizona est encore à la douche, tu te charges de la prévenir ?

_ Ok April, j'y vais de ce pas. A tout de suite.

Regina se dirigea vers la douche pour prévenir Arizona qu'ils allaient passer à table. La nuit était silencieuse, on entendait juste les bruits de la nature et le crépitement du feu. En s'approchant elle entendit l'eau couler, elle passa derrière l'un des draps et l'image qui s'offrit à elle, la laissa sans voix. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps elle se saisit de son appareil photo qu'elle avait encore autour de son coup et commença à photographier la beauté naturelle qui s'offrait à son regard. Arizona avait la tête penché en arrière, appréciant le filet d'eau tiède qui tombait sur son corps nu qui se dévoilait aux grés des danses des flammes du feu de camp, dans un contraste de clair-obscur et d'ombres chinoises. Regina n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. Elle ne s'arrêta de photographier sa belle blonde que lorsque son objectif croisa le regard bleu océan plein d'interrogations.

_ Salut, je venais te prévenir que le repas va être servit.

_ Tu faisais quoi au juste ?

_ Je te trouvais belle et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te prendre en photo. Désolée, je… n'aurais pas du.

_ Approche.

Regina s'approcha d'Arizona sur la réserve craignant des représailles dus à son intrusion. Mais lorsqu'elle ne fut qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage, la blonde passa sa main derrière sa nuque et l'embrassa langoureusement. Lorsque leur baiser se termina, Regina la regarda avec des yeux emplis de désir. Pendant ce temps Arizona en avait profité pour regarder les clicher sur l'appareil de sa brune.

_ Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est bien moi sur ses photos. Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je me trouve vraiment belle depuis l'accident.

_ Vraiment ? Elles te plaisent ? Tu ne vas pas me demander de les effacer ?

_ Non, tu peux les garder. Ton regard et ton talent ont fait ses magnifiques photos, ça serait dommage de les effacer. Puisque tu es là, tu veux bien m'aider à me sécher et à me rhabiller ?

_ Avec plaisir.

Regina aida Arizona à se sécher et à refixer sa prothèse, et une fois qu'elle fut rhabillée et enfin prête, elles rejoignirent le reste du groupe autour du feu.

_ Hum, les garçons vous vous êtes surpassé ce soir, c'est vraiment délicieux.

_ Merci April ! Tu rentres bientôt à Seattle n'est-ce pas ? Tu dois avoir hâte de retrouver le monde moderne non ?

_ Oui plus que deux semaines, le temps est passé trop vite. J'avoue que je serais bien resté plus longtemps.

_ Jackson serait plus que ravi de t'entendre !

_ Il me manque je ne dis pas le contraire, mais je ne sais pas ici je me sens vraiment utile. A Seattle, la moitié du temps on a affaire à des personnes imbues d'elle-même, à qui tout est dû. Ils ne se rendent même plus compte de la chance qu'ils ont.

_ April tu sais que tu peux revenir quand tu veux, tu seras toujours la bienvenue à la maison.

_ Merci Ari, franchement vous deux, vous m'avez accueilli comme personne avant vous. Rentrer du travail et avoir les bons petits plats de Regina qui nous attendent, passer le week-end à la plage, vivre tout simplement, ça m'a fait un bien fou. Tu as vraiment fait le bon choix en acceptant le poste ici. Et toi Regina, je suis vraiment ravie de t'avoir rencontré et sereine de laisser Ari derrière moi en te sachant auprès d'elle.

_ Merci April, ça me va droit au cœur. Moi aussi je suis heureuse de te connaître et de savoir qu' Arizona à encore des amis sur qui compter.

_ Bon les filles vous avez fini de nous faire pleurer, si on portait plutôt un toast ! A la vie ! Que celle-ci continue de nous faire voir les beautés de ce monde.

_ A la vie (répétèrent-ils tous ensemble)

* * *

 **12 octobre 2013**

 **Monkey Bay,** **Malawi**

Une semaine plus tard ils étaient de retour à Monkey Bay, April profitait de ses derniers jours au Malawi, appréhendant le retour à Seattle. Arizona essayait de la rassurer, et profitait de leurs derniers instants ensembles. Regina de son côté travaillait dur à la finalisation de son article sur Arizona. Du coup les deux femmes médecin profitèrent de passer une après midi à la plage rien que toutes les deux.

_ Ari ?

_ Oui ?

_ Surtout ne va pas répéter ce que je vais te dire à Alex. Mais pour une fois je suis d'accord avec lui, tu as trouvé une perle rare en la personne de Regina, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi heureuse depuis qu'on se connait.

_ Je crois qu'en fait je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi heureuse de toute ma vie. Lorsque je suis partie de Seattle, j'étais complètement perdue, triste, seule, sans travail, sans famille, sans amis. J'ai pris la direction du seul endroit où il me restait encore un petit espoir. Mais finalement ce petit espoir je l'ai trouvé en chemin et c'était Regina. La première fois que j'ai plongé mes yeux dans son regard, je ne peux pas t'expliquer ce que j'ai ressenti, c'est comme si le temps c'était suspendu, elle était là, assise dans une flaque d'eau, complètement trempée, abasourdie de s'être fait bousculer, et pourtant je l'ai trouvé si fragile, si belle, je crois qu'elle avait déjà gagné mon cœur à cet instant. Tu sais Sofia me manque tous les jours, mais grâce à Regina, j'arrive à rester positive, je me dis qu'un jour je reverrais ma fille, et que je pourrais lui présenter la femme merveilleuse qui m'a aider à ne pas sombrer.

_ C'est beau ce que tu dis ! Deviendrais-tu sentimentale ? Tu sais, je vois Sofia régulièrement et tu lui manques beaucoup, je suis heureuse que Callie ait accepté les contacts téléphoniques.

_ Moi aussi, ça me fait du bien de l'entendre, qu'elle me raconte tout ce qu'elle découvre, elle grandit si vite et je manque tellement de choses qui se passent dans sa vie. Tu pourrais lui remettre quelque chose de ma part ? Je lui ai préparé quelques petits cadeaux pour qu'elle sache que je ne l'oublie pas. Regina m'a aidé avec l'aide d'Alex à faire un petit livre sur Sofia et moi, et je l'ai complété en mettant des photos de ce que je vis ici, c'est comme un livre pour enfant, mais avec notre histoire.

_ Pas de souci je lui remettrais tout ce que tu souhaites.

_ Merci. Bon si on rentrait, le soleil commence à se coucher, et connaissant Regina, elle n'a pas décollé de son travail de tout l'après-midi, j'aimerai rentrer et lui préparer un bon repas.

_ Ok on y va.

Les deux femmes quittèrent la plage aux derniers rayons du soleil. Lorsqu'elles rentrèrent à la maison, elles trouvèrent Regina toujours en plein travail, elles lui laissèrent le temps de préparer le repas pour stopper son activité et elles passèrent toutes les trois une agréable soirée autour d'une bonne bouteille de vin et de plats succulents.

* * *

 **19 octobre 2013**

 **Lilongwe, Malawi**

C'était le jour du départ, Regina et Arizona avaient accompagné April à l'aéroport de Lilongwe, les trois femmes étaient arrivées en avance et s'étaient installées à une table du café de l'aéroport. Pour une fois elles étaient toutes les trois silencieuses, la séparation n'était pas facile pour les deux médecins.

_ Dit Regina ! Ton article sur Arizona sera publié bientôt ?

_ Je ne sais pas trop, je dois d'abord le finaliser, ça ne devrait plus me prendre trop de temps, ensuite je l'envoie à Washington et là ce son eux qui décide si ça parait ou pas et quand. Mais en général, un article que j'envoie est publié dans les trois mois qui suivent maximum. Donc si je l'envoie d'ici une semaine, quinze jours, il devrait paraitre en janvier, février je pense.

_ Ok, je ne manquerais pas ce numéro.

_ D'autant que je te cite.

_ C'est vrai ?

_ Oui, mais tu devras attendre la parution.

_ Hum !

_ Ne fait pas cette tête ! Moi non plus je n'ai pas le droit de le lire avant. J'ai juste le droit de valider les photos qu'elle envoie, mais même elle ne sait pas lesquelles vont être publiées.

_ Bon les filles, je crois que c'est l'heure !

_ Déjà ! Je n'aime pas trop les au-revoir, ça ne vous dérange pas si on fait ça ici ?

_ Non pas du tout.

Les trois femmes se levèrent, Regina prit April dans ses bras, lui dit encore une fois combien elle était heureuse de l'avoir rencontrée et lui souhaita un bon retour. Puis ce fut le tour d'Arizona, les deux femmes restèrent de longues minutes dans les bras l'une de l'autre, puis finirent pas se lâcher. April se saisit de son bagage cabine, leur fit un dernier signe et passa les contrôles de sécurité.

_ Elle va me manquer.

_ Je sais mon cœur. Mais tu la reverras. Ça va faire drôle de se retrouver que toutes les deux !

_ Ça c'est le bon côté, je vais enfin pouvoir laisser libre court à mon imagination et te garder au lit toute la journée si je veux.

_ Hum, alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait encore planté dans cet aéroport ?

Les deux femmes quittèrent l'aéroport de Lilongwe et reprirent la route en direction de Monkey Bay.

* * *

 **21 octobre 2013**

 **Seattle, Etat de Washington**

April pénétra dans le Grey Sloan Memorial en ce lundi matin, elle resta un instant immobile dans le hall de l'hôpital pour s'imprégner de l'ambiance des lieux. Elle avait atterri la veille et était encore un peu déboussoler à cause du décalage horaire. Elle inspira un bon coup et se dirigea vers le vestiaire des titulaires.

_ Je n'y crois pas ! Une revenante !

_ Bonjour Alex, contente de te voir moi aussi.

_ Je comprends mieux l'état de fatigue de Jackson. Alors comment ça va ?

_ Ben écoute, plutôt bien. J'avoue que je ne réalise pas encore très bien que je suis rentrée. J'ai vraiment passé un bon séjour, et j'ai vraiment adoré retravailler avec Arizona.

_ Elle va bien ?

_ Oui elle va très bien. Toujours inquiet pour elle à ce que je vois.

_ Oui, mas bon ça m'a rassuré de la voir.

_ Bonjour Karev. Oh Kepner vous êtes enfin de retour.

_ Bonjour docteur Bailey.

_ Alors c'était comment l'Afrique ?

_ J'ai adoré, le travail là-bas est vraiment différent, on est plus proche des patients, ils attendent tellement de nous. Et les paysages sont à couper le souffle.

_ Bonjour tout le monde. Oh Kepner de retour ?

_ Bonjour docteur Torres, eh oui, il a bien fallu rentrer.

Un silence pesant s'était installé à l'arrivé de Callie, Bailey n'avait pas trainé dans les parages et Alex continuait de se changer tranquillement. April se changea elle aussi puis s'approcha de Callie.

_ Callie, j'aurai quelques cadeaux pour Sofia de la part d'Arizona à te remettre.

_ Ah, euh d'accord. Comment elle va ? Je veux dire est-ce qu'elle t'a parlé de moi ?

_ Elle va bien, et non elle ne m'a pas parlé de toi en dehors des moments ou elle me parlait de Sofia.

_ Ok, tu n'auras qu'à poser ce que tu as pour Sofia dans mon cassier je le récupérerais à la fin de ma garde. Bonne journée.

Callie ne traina pas plus longtemps dans le vestiaire, la réponse froide et distante d'April l'avait quelque peu refroidit.

_ Tu n'y va pas avec le dos de la cuillère toi.

_ Oh parce que toi quand tu es rentré tu y as mis les formes je suppose ?

_ Non, elle m'a aussi posé la question et je lui ai fait à quelque chose prêt la même réponse. En plus elle se coltine un mec imbuvable en ce moment, enfin tu te feras ta propre opinion. Bon j'y vais-je suis à la bourre. Bon retour parmi nous !

_ Merci Alex, à plus tard.

April quitta à son tour le vestiaire et se dirigea vers son service pour reprendre son quotidien.

* * *

 **27 octobre 2013**

 **Monkey Bay,** **Malawi**

_ Et voilà j'ai enfin terminé !

_ C'est vrai ? Je peux lire ?

_ Toujours pas ! Par contre j'ai juste besoin que tu me confirmes les photos.

Arizona se positionna terrière sa belle brune et regarda les photos que Regina avait sélectionnées pour l'article. La première était une photo de toute l'équipe médicale devant la clinique, ensuite il y en avait une d'Arizona au bloc, une avec April dans un des villages du nord, lorsqu'elles avaient du amputer le bras de ce petit garçon, une autre avec Regina et Henri au sommet du Kilimandjaro, quelques autres d'Arizona au travail et auprès d'enfants dans les divers villages où elle s'était rendu pour prodiguer des soins.

_ Ben ça me parait très bien tout ça ! Je dois dire que je suis étonner de la photo au Kilimandjaro, je ne crois pas que tu aies déjà fait paraitre une photo de toi.

_ C'est exact, mais je me suis dit que ça serait l'occasion, et elle correspond bien à un passage de mon article. Par contre il y a une autre photo que j'aimerai bien envoyer mais je ne sais pas si tu seras d'accord.

_ Montre-moi, je vais te dire ça de suite.

Regina sélectionna la photo en question et Arizona resta sans voix. Elle se souvenait du jour où Regina avait pris cette photo, mais elle ne l'avait vu qu'en petit sur l'écran de l'appareil. Il n'y avait pas à dire elle avait vraiment beaucoup de talent, cette photo dégageait tout ce qu'était Arizona aujourd'hui, une femme blessée mais qui avait su se relever et affronter la vie, de cette photo ressortait toute sa féminité malgré qu'on voyait très bien qu'il lui manquait une jambe. Regina ne savait pas trop quoi penser du silence de sa compagne, au bout de quelques minutes elle prit finalement la parole.

_ Laisse tomber, c'était une mauvaise idée.

_ Non ! Tu as raison, cette photo est… magnifique.

_ Tu es sûre, je veux dire ça ne te gêne pas que…

_ Que je sois nue… ben en fait non. Et puis peut-être qu'ils ne la choisiront pas !

_ Ils peuvent aussi la publier, et des milliers de gens vont la voir.

_ Ils verront surtout le talent que tu as. Envoie le tout !

_ Ok, je fais ça et dans cinq minutes je suis toute à toi.

_ Hum, ne me tentez pas mademoiselle Mills !


	40. RàV-Epilogue-la vie suit son cours

**Épilogue – la vie suit son cours.**

 **30 octobre 2013**

 **Boston, État du Massachusetts**

La vie suivait son cours, Emma s'engageait à fond dans sa formation, ne prenant plus le temps de s'amuser. Pour une fois elle voulait vraiment bien faire les chose et que son fils, ses parents puissent être fière d'elle. Henri la voyait étudier tous les soirs, elle n'invitait jamais d'amis à la maison, et pourtant Henri savait qu'elle s'en était fait à l'académie, il ne comprenait donc pas pourquoi sa mère restait seule. De plus il se souvenait de son collègue qui était passé un soir à la maison et il avait l'air de vraiment apprécier sa mère. Henri était donc assit sur un banc de l'école, plongé dans ses pensés.

_ Henri ! Dis ? Tu m'écoutes ?

_ Meg, euh oui… qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

_ Super ! Tu vois Ethan je te l'avais bien dit, il n'a rien écouter. Tu pensais à quoi ?

_ Oh rien, je me posais des question sur ma mère c'est tout.

_ Ok. Bon alors ça te tente que vous dormiez tous les deux chez moi demain soir ?

_ Demain ? Mais on est jeudi demain, y'a école vendredi, ça m'étonnerait que ma mère accepte.

_ C'est halloween ! On pourrait faire la tournée des maisons tous les trois.

_ ça serait cool en effet, je vais lui demander mais je ne promets rien. Oh mais tu sais que ça me donne une idée ! Je crois que l'opération Dracula est lancé.

_ Tu vas te déguiser en Dracula ?

_ Non Ethan, j'ai juste l'habitude de donner des noms à mes opérations secrètes lorsque je veux atteindre un objectif.

_ Ah, et quel est ton objectif ?

_ Que ma mère accepte que j'aille chez Meg pour halloween et surtout qu'elle accepte un rencard avec son collègue, vu qu'elle n'aura pas l'excuse que je suis seul à la maison.

_ Tu veux caser ta mère ?

_ Je ne sais pas, mais j'aimerais qu'elle sorte un peu et qu'elle s'amuse.

_ On peut t'aider ?

_ Oui pourquoi pas. Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire…

Henri, Meg et Ethan élaborèrent donc un plan pour faire craquer Emma. Les deux autres enfants n'avaient encore jamais rencontré la mère d'Henri et c'est donc un peu anxieux qu'ils suivirent leur ami jusqu'à chez lui après les cours. Ils s'installèrent tous les trois autour de la table et commencèrent à faire leurs devoir en attendant le retour d'Emma. Une heure plus tard ils entendirent une clé dans la serrure et continuèrent de travailler pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Henri fronça les sourcils en entendant une deuxième voix discuter avec sa mère.

_ Henri je suis rentrée, Sam est avec moi, il est passé m'emprunter un bouquin.

_ On est au salon.

_ Qui ça on ?

Emma pénétra dans l'appartement avec Sam et trouva les trois ados entrain de faire leurs devoirs.

_ Bonsoir madame (dirent Meg et Ethan en même temps.)

_ Euh bonsoir. Henri ?

_ Maman je te présente mes amis, Meg et Ethan.

_ Enchanté jeunes gens. Vos parents sont au courant que vous êtes ici ?

_ Oui ma, on avait un devoir de groupe à faire, et comme il y avait trop de monde à la bibliothèque on a préféré venir ici.

_ Ah ok.

Henri voyant que c'était la bonne occasion décida de poser directement sa question à sa mère.

_ Dis ma, est-ce que je pourrais aller dormir chez Meg demain soir ?

_ Demain ? On est jeudi demain. Tu as école le lendemain.

_ Oui je sais, mais c'est Halloween, on va se déguiser et faire le tour des maisons dans le quartier de Meg, du coup ça serait plus simple si je pouvais dormir là-bas.

_ Henri, je ne sais pas, je…je ne connais pas les parents de Meg et …

_ Ma mère vient me chercher tout à l'heure, si vous voulez je peux lui dire de monter pour que vous puissiez la rencontrer.

_ Euh… oui pourquoi pas, mais Henri ça ne veut pas dire que j'accepte pour demain.

_ Oh Emma, ils sont jeunes, laissent les s'amuser. Et puis comme ça tu pourrais enfin venir diner avec moi !

Henri n'en revenait pas, Sam avait saisi l'occasion s'en même qu'il n'ait à le suggérer, trop fort. Il ne devait pas lui laisser le temps de réfléchir et la faire céder.

_ Allé ma, pour une fois. Et puis ça te fera du bien à toi aussi de sortir le nez de tes bouquins.

_ C'est une conspiration. Ok j'accepte. Mais je veux tout de même rencontrer ta mère jeune demoiselle.

_ Ok pas de souci, je lui envois un texto.

_ ça veut dire que tu accepte enfin de passer une soirée en tête à tête avec moi ?

_ Oui.

_ Tape m'en cinq gamin.

Sam et Henri se claquèrent la main en signe de victoire.

_ Dite-moi que je rêve. Dites les enfants vos parents passent vous chercher à quelle heure ?

_ Ben je dois appeler mon père pour lui dire.

_ Et moi ma mère.

_ Ok, ça vous dit de rester manger à la maison ? Je peux commander des pizzas.

_ Chouette !

_ Moi aussi je peux rester ?

_ Oui Sam !

_ Chouette !

_ Vous appeler vos parents pour les prévenir. Nous serons à côté si vous avez besoin.

Sam et Emma se dirigèrent vers le salon, pendant que les enfants appelaient leurs parents et continuaient leurs devoirs.

_ Elle est cool ta mère.

_ C'est clair ! tu en as de la chance.

La soirée se passa bonne enfant et sur les coup de vingt heure, le père d'Ethan et la mère de Meg vinrent les récupérer. Emma discuta quelques instant avec eux, et tout le monde se souhaita une bonne fin de soirée avant de partir. Sam lui aussi partit à la suite du petit groupe et souhaita une bonne nuit aux Swan.

Ce soir là Emma se coucha en repensant à la formidable soirée qu'elle venait de passer, et en se disant qu'elle appréciait vraiment le tournant qu'avait pris sa vie. Demain elle avait un rencard et ça ne lui était plus arrivé depuis une éternité. Elle était à la fois anxieuse et pressée d'y être.

* * *

 **31 décembre 2013**

A Monkey Bay, le temps passait, Arizona et Regina vivaient une vie paisible. Toutes les deux avaient un travail prenant qui leur apportait tellement. Mais surtout elles s'étaient trouvées et partageaient des moments de bonheurs tous les jours.

Arizona était plus sereine depuis qu'elle discutait avec Sofia régulièrement, elle arrivait à faire un petit peu partie de la vie de sa fille, et aimait l'entendre lui raconter ce qu'elle faisait à l'école, comment elle s'était déguisée pour Halloween, sa promenade au zoo avec tonton Alex… et tant d'autres choses. Bien sûr sa petite fille lui manquait énormément, mais elle ne pouvait pas changer la décision du juge. Et sa nouvelle compagne l'aidait à passer ces instants plus difficiles.

Regina, elle s'épanouissait de jours en jours. Elle profitait de sa nouvelle liberté, jamais elle n'aurait cru vivre comme elle le désirait et jamais elle n'aurait imaginer pouvoir un jour le faire. Finalement se faire bannir de Storybrooke avait été la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée, ça et se faire bousculer sur un trottoir de New York par une belle blonde. Ce départ de Storybrooke l'avait aussi réconcilié avec son fils. Henri l'appelait très souvent pour lui raconter sa vie à Boston et combien il était heureux. Il s'était fait des amis enfin et avait une vie bien plus équilibré que dans cette ville de contes de fées. Finalement Emma Swan n'avait pas été son malheur, mais sa sauveuse. D'ailleurs elle discutait souvent avec Emma, elles étaient devenues amies et confidentes.

Emma lui avait donc confié qu'elle était tombé amoureuse de son Collègue, que dans un premier temps elle avait refusé ses avances, pensant se protéger et protéger Henri, mais qu'en fin de compte elle avait capituler face à la ténacité de Sam. En effet suite à leur premier rendez-vous le 31 octobre, Emma avait de nouveau passé la nuit dans les bras du grand blond, profitant d'avoir la maison pour elle toute seule. Depuis ce jour, Sam passait beaucoup de temps chez les Swan, Henri s'entendait bien avec lui et était heureux de pouvoir discuter de certaines choses avec un homme. Emma n'avait pas encore parlé de sa famille à Sam et ne savait vraiment pas comment le faire. Ainsi elle avait passé Thanksgiving à Storybrooke sans lui et n'avait pas parler de lui à ses parents.

Le 20 décembre, Emma avait été diplômé de l'école de police, elle avait fini première de sa promotion, à quelques points du cadet Ryan. Ce jour là ses autres collègues et amis avaient fait la connaissance d'Henri et comprenaient enfin pourquoi Emma ne sortaient plus avec eux le week-end. Ils avaient aussi découvert le couple qu'elle formait avec Ryan et étaient ravis pour eux. Étant les deux majors de promotions ils avaient tous les deux choisis des postes à la BPD, Emma dans le district C6 south Boston que Blake et O'neill avaient également choisis et Sam dans le distric D4 south end où il retrouverait Ramirez. Sullivan et Quinn avaient quant à eux décidé de quitter Boston. Emma et Sam s'étaient mis d'accord avant les résultats pour ne pas travailler dans le même poste, ne voulant pas d'interférences entre leurs vies professionnelles et privées. Ils avaient aussi décidé d'emménager ensemble. Tous les deux étaient rentrés une semaine dans leurs familles respectives avant de se retrouver début janvier. Emma et Henri profitait de leur dernière soirée à Storybrooke, demain ils reprendraient la route de Boston et retrouveraient Sam qui emménagerait à leur appartement.

Suite à une conversation avec Emma, Regina avait longuement discuter de cet emménagement avec Henri, elle avait tenue à s'assurer qu'il était d'accord avec ça et qu'il n'y aurait pas de problèmes. Le jeune homme était même ravi que ses deux mères soient heureuses et qu'elles aient trouvé deux personnes formidables pour partager leur vie. Ils faisaient déjà des plans sur la comète et se voyait déjà rendre visite à sa mère en Afrique avec Emma et Sam.

En l'espace d'un an leurs vies à tous s'étaient transformées.

Arizona et Regina avaient tout laissé derrières elles sans que ce soit un choix et avaient tout gagner grâce à une rencontre dû au hasard de la vie. Elles s'apprêtaient à fêter l'entrée dans l'année 2014 en buvant une coupe de champagne sur le sable fin d'une plage déserte au bord du lac Malawi. Le ciel était clair et étoilé. Lorsqu'elles virent une étoile filante, elles se prirent la main et sans se parler, elles savaient qu'elles venaient de faire le même vœux. Celui de rester ensemble pour l'éternité. A elles deux elles avaient réappris à vivre…

 **Fin**

* * *

Euh… pas taper…

Oui je sais je n'ai pas prévenu que c'était la fin, parce que lorsque j'ai commencé à écrire ce chapitre je ne pensais pas que ce serait la fin. J'ai écrit le tout d'un seul bloc et naturellement j'ai mis le mot fin. Mais pour autant je trouve que cette partie là de l'histoire est une fin en soi, pour autant je n'ai pas fini de raconter les aventures de ce couple qui me tient à cœur, et donc il va y avoir une suite. Seulement pour le moment je n'en suis qu'au chapitre 3 et j'aimerais avoir un peu plus d'avance avant de poster car il y a deux choses que je n'aime pas, la première vous faire attendre et la deuxième écrire sous pression. Donc je reviendrais aussi vite que possible avec la suite. Merci pour tous vos messages, c'est à ce jour la fic la plus longue que j'ai écrite et ça sans aucune difficulté, je n'avais pas écrit depuis longtemps et ça m'a fait un bien fou de renouer avec cet univers. Au départ c'était pour terminer une autre fic crossover entre JAG et XFiles, mais je crois que je vais encore la laisser un peu de côté car j'ai moi aussi envie de découvrir ce que je vais faire vivre à Regina et Arizona.

 **Fin de la première partie….** La suite de leurs aventures dans la fic **« Vivre au jour le jour ».**


End file.
